Heartland After all we've been through (Alternate ending to 0615)
by Anjewelraine
Summary: Alternate ending to "After all we've been through " episode. Ty tries to clear his name after the death of Jeremy's horse Buckingham. But things don't go to plan when he confronts the real culprit. Putting himself in danger - can Amy save him?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to Fan Fiction so please be nice in your comments,**

 **I do not own heartland or any of its characters, this is just an alternate ending to one of my favorite episodes. Enjoy...  
**

 **I really hope you like my version. :)**

"I'm just looking for my laptop, I'm not looking for trouble" Jeremy held the shotgun level to Ty's chest, his hands were slightly shaking as he watched Ty intently.

Ty took a step back, Jeremy had taken him off guard, he had not expected him to be in his trailer let along be pointing a shot gun at him.

"huh, well, you got a funny way of not looking for trouble" Ty said, raising his hand slightly to show he was no threat.

"Hand, it over" Jeremy signed, his patience wearing thin,

Ty stood his ground, his mind going into defense mode, trying to see a safe way out of this encounter.

Jeremy sensed his indecision and grew tired of waiting, he pushed forward gun barrel raised to Ty's head and yelled "I'm not kidding around!"

Ty's heart jumped slightly as Jeremys threat became more apparent, he raised both his hands and backed away slowing towards the table and chairs in the trailer.

"alright, relax, ok, just relax, it's in my bag"

Ty motioned to his back pack on the chair where he had left it when he entered the trailer.

Jeremy watched Ty intently, and motioned with the gun for him to get it.

Ty could feel his heart beating though his leatherjacket, this was getting out of hand, he knew Jeremy was unpredictable but he never realized how far he was willing to go.

Ty nodded slowing and turned to go to his back pack, watching Jeremy as he removed the laptop and held it in his hands.

"put it on the counter "Jeremy demanded leveling the gun,

Ty obliged and slowing placed the laptop on the counter next to him, again raising his hands, open palmed showing he was not threat to the already unstable Jeremy.

"now sit down" He said motioning to the recliner chair with the gun barrel.

Ty watched him closely, trying to read where this was going.

"sit-down!" Jeremy yelled, making Ty jump slightly, Jeremy pushed forward again, motioning to the chair with more force.

Ty swallowed hard, and backed himself towards the chair, keeping his eyes on the gun barrel pointed at him.

Slowly he lowered himself into the recliner, his mind was racing, he was now trapped into a corner, with no escape.

Jeremys expression relaxed slightly as he saw the concern on Tys face, he even managed a mocking smile as he moved forward, still pointing the gun at Ty, and positioned himself, back to the trailer door. "you know Cass told me some stories about your step dad and all the time you spent in juvi, I swear I could hear the violins, "He smiled, seeing Tys obvious discomfort over him mentioning his step dad.

"watch it man" Ty warned, he didn't have the advantage in this situation, but he wasn't about to sit there and take that from Jeremy.

"All I'm saying is your standing real close to the edge, don't make me push you" Jeremy picked up the laptop and turned the trailers door handle allowing the door to swing open to the cold night air.

"oh, and um, thanks for the beer" He smirked, taking a step out of the trailer, watching Ty sitting in the chair.

"wait" Ty said calmly, feeling brave,

Jeremy raised the gun up at him again,

"what?"

TY swallowed hard, he couldn't just let him leave, he couldn't just let him get away with killing Buckingham, he had to do something, he had to understand why.

"when you stuck that needle in your horse," he said calmly" "did you feel anything at all?"

Jeremys smug expression changed. And as Ty noticed this he instantly regretted the words he just said.

"Now you've gone and left me in a rather bad predicament" Jeremy replied, his eyes cold as the night air. He was still standing in the doorway to the trailer, laptop under his arm, shotgun aimed at Tys chest.

Ty sat deadly still, not understanding what he meant.

"you said yesterday it was only a matter of time "he rolled his eyes slightly, as if he was thinking what to do next, "if you figured it out, any fool could…"

Tys realization as to what Jeremy was thinking about suddenly became clear

"it's not too late Jeremy, "he said softly "you can fix this", He could see that Jeremy was considering his options, this was Ty chance to try and swing this bad situation into his favor.

"it doesn't have to….." he started but his words stopped as he watched the indecision on Jeremys face turn cold and calculating.

Jeremys eyes scanned the trailer, stopping at Tys bag still sitting on the seat.

"your keys in your bag?" he asked shortly

Ty didn't respond, he was confused as to what he was planning,

"KEYS! " Jeremy yelled, lifting the gun barrel slightly.

"no… on the table, "Ty stammered, slowly pointing to the keys that lay next to his phone.

Jeremy smiled and grabbed the truck keys and Tys mobile,

"get up "he said, stepping slightly back into the trailer. Placing the laptop on the chair next to Tys bag,

Ty complied, and slowing stood up from the chair, hands still raised.

Jeremy slowly backed out the door, never letting the gun barrel leave Tys chest.

"outside, now, slowly "he said, he motioned to Tys hands to keep them up.

Ty slowly stepped forward, past the table and towards the door, his heart was racing, as he stepped onto the porch. The cold night air hit his face.

Jeremy stood a few meters in front of him. And slowly circled around behind him.

"move... "he motioned towards Tys truck,

TY stepped forward, and slowly walked towards the truck, His eyes never leaving Jeremys.

Jeremy reached through the door of the trailer and grabbed the laptop, always keeping Ty in his sights, once he had the laptop under his arm he moved back towards TY, who was now standing at the truck waiting for Jeremys next instruction.

"other side, "he finally said pointing to the passenger's side door.

"man, I won't say anything, you can take the truck, "Ty said shakily. The cold air leaving a steam trail from his breath as he spoke.

"that's the problem Ty, "Jeremy sighed" I just don't believe you, "he slowly walked up behind Ty until the gun barrels were up against Tys spine.

Ty tensed as he felt the pressure on his back. He stood perfectly still, afraid that any movement would cause Jeremy to react.

"The way I see it is, that the only way I'm getting out of this is to make sure I have a head start "Jeremy leaned in to Tys ear and said coolly,

"open the door"

Ty obliged and pulled the passenger door open on his truck. He could still feel the gun barrels in his back when Jeremy nudged him to get in.

Ty stepped up and slowly got into the seat, turning to sit down.

He hadn't been able to see Jeremys face for a while as he had been behind him, but as he took his seat he turned to look him in the eyes again.

"good man," Jeremy sneered and with one quick movement spun the shot gun around in his hands, planting the butt quickly into Ty s temple.

Tys vision went first, there was searing pain and a flash of light then darkness as he slumped down onto the seat unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty could hear the truck rumbling through the fog and pain that now enveloped his head. He wanted to open his eyes, but they didn't want to comply.

The throbbing in his skull was making him feel ill. He struggled to remember, but the pain made the fog thicker and harder to negotiate.

Slowly the world around him came back into focus, he could feel the trucks movements as it traveled along the road, the sound of the motor rumbled in his ear.

Cautiously he flickered his green eyes open, but the cold night air stung them as they tried to take in their surroundings. His head was pounding, resonating from just above his right temple.

He tried to reach his hand up to touch the source of the pain, but couldn't move his wrists.

Slowly the memories returned, Jeremy, the laptop, the trailer, the gun.

Tys eyes opened, he moaned slightly as he focused past the pain. He was laying on the seat, his head propped against the window, his hands tied behind his back,

"arh, he wakes" he heard a voice say.

Slowly Ty turned his head to look towards the driver and the source of the voice,

Jeremy was driving Tys truck, the shot gun resting across his lap, he watched the road but flicked his eyes back to meet Tys when he realized he was conscious again.

Ty tried to speak, but his mouth was dry, his head was exploding and he could feel a trail of sticky wet blood though his hair and down his neck from the blow he received from the gun butt.

He slowly let his head fall back against the truck window and looked at Jeremy again.

"where are you taking me?" he finally croaked, swallowing hard to clear his throat

A smile played on the corners of Jeremys mouth, he still watched the road as he drove the truck though the night.

Ty again pulled at the bonds that held his wrists together behind his back, he winced as the rope cut into his wrists and he twisted to get them free.

He tried to look out the window and get his bearing's, but the night was dark and he could only make out snow covered embankments and trees. Ty was unsure how much time had passed since he passed out.

But the sky was still dark and he couldn't see the moon, he had to be in the early hours of the morning. He looked back at the road, it was semi graded and covered in fresh snow. He could see car lights way off in the distance, but no sign of anyone else around where they were.

The truck slowed slightly, Ty diverted his attention back to Jeremy and he pulled to the side of the country road and turned the truck back around so it was pointing back the way they had come. He stopped. Put on the brake and left the engine running.

"ok, I think this will do "he said quietly, the smile still playing on his mouth, he looked over at Ty, who still was trying to focus on his captor. Jeremy smiled at Ty,

"end of the line"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy got out of the truck and walked slowly around to Tys passenger door, gun in hand.

Ty Knew this was his only chance, his head still hurt, but the truck was running, if he could get to the driver's seat, if he could free his hands.

He struggled against the ropes that held him, pulling as hard as he could, but they wouldn't budge. He watched in vein as Jeremy came to the door. Tys head was resting against the window as the door was pulled open. He shifted in his seat to no fall out of the truck.

He looked at his captor, trying to get an idea as to what was going to happen. Ty had been in dangerous positions before in his life, he had played it close to the edge, but never had he felt as helpless as he did now.

"Jeremy, man, "he breathed, "please, you don't have to do this"

Jeremy looked at Ty, for a moment a look of uncertainty ran across his face. He reached forward and touched Tys head where his hair was matted together with the blood from the gun's impact.

Ty winced as he examined the wound.

"it's not as bad as it looks" He finally said, "come on, get out"

He took hold of Tys arm and helped him from the truck, Ty staggered slightly as his head throbbed uncontrollably when his feet hit the ground.

Jeremy walked Ty into the middle of the road, they stood in the lights of the truck.

He positioned Ty so he was facing the woods. Looking away from the truck. Jeremy came to stand behind him and slowly started to un tie his restrained hands.

"you are about 2 hours walk from Hudson" he said quietly into Tys ear as he worked on the ropes.

"If you head back the way we came you will find your way back."

This should keep you out of the loop long enough for me to get the hell out of this town"

"Come on man, if you turn yourself in, "Ty breathed, "I'll say nothing about this ".

His vision was still blurred but his senses where finally clearing, he had to try to rescue this situation.

"Let's just go back and talk this through"

Jeremy smiled behind Tys back, he could hear Tys desperation,

"that is a lovely thought Ty, and I will admit, it is tempting, but I know you and your self-righteous little girlfriend, and I know your just trying to buy yourself some time. "he stopped working on the ropes and pulled Ty's arms back at an awkward angle causing him to wince in pain.

"so, I think I'm going to have to decline your generous offer and stick with my original plan, "Jeremy smirked coldly, "I'll leave your truck at your trailer, along with your phone. I'm sure Amy will come looking for you eventually. "

He started to undo the ropes again, still pulling Tys arm slightly backwards.

"By the time, you able to tell the police your theory I'll be long gone, with my insurance money. "He said, "and the events of tonight will be forgotten"

Ty felt his hand come free and pulled them forward to rub his raw wrists. He started to turn around to face Jeremy bit felt the familiar gun barrels in his back again. So, decided to stay facing the woods as directed.

He froze. Waiting for Jeremys next move.

"ok Ty, I'm going to go now, "Jeremy said, his voice still behind Ty. "he paused, then made a sound that Ty didn't quite understand, it sounded like a chuckle.

"Take your jacket off" Jeremy said coldly,

Tys mind was reeling, "come one man, its freezing out here!"

"take it off! the hoodie too" He jabbed the gun barrels into Tys back again to make his point.

"ok. ok "Ty said softly, and unzipped his leather jacket, he pulled it slowly off his arms and held it in his hand.

Jeremy took it from him and nudged him again." The hoodie"

Ty was already shivering, it was starting to snow and the cold air was nipping at his arms and body.

He slowly unzipped his grey hoodie and pulled it down his now bare arms. Passing it to Jeremy as well.

Ty was shaking now; his body temperature was dropping with the cold night that bore down on him. He quickly tried to conserve his body heat by wrapping his arms around his body, burying his hands in his armpits. He was now standing in the middle of a deserted country road, in the middle of winter in only a t-shirt and jeans.

Jeremy slowly backed away from Ty, still pointing the shot gun at his back.

"enjoy your walk Ty, "he said as he got into the truck and shut the door, he flicked it into gear and drove away.

Ty turned to watch his truck disappear into the darkness, leaving him in the dark, shivering from the cold. The snow started to fall around him as he rubbed his arms and jumped around on the spot in an attempt to stay warm.

He gingerly touched his head, feeling the cut that the impact from the gun had left there, it was now numb with cold and the blood had congealed.

His hair was wet with snow as he took a few steps back the way the truck had gone.

His thoughts went to Amy as he slowly wandered back down the road, each step a little more unsure than the last.

He had never felt so alone, In the distance he heard a howl, he looked around unsure of its direction, his teeth chattering, his hands numb with cold.

"just one step at a time" he kept saying to himself, as the cold started to creep up his spine, and across his chest making each breathe harder than the last. TY walked slowly down the road for what seemed like an eternity.

He stopped briefly, looking around for some sign of familiarity, something that looked like home. But could only see white fields and trees. He searched for lights but saw none, his desperation now starting to turn into panic. His head was feeling light and the cold had taken control of his body.

His hand shook as he tried to rub his body to stay warm, his lips where blue.

Ty stumbled and fell to his knees, hunching over trying to retain what warmth he had left.

"Amy" he whispered softly between his chapped lips. But his words drifted into the wind.

Amy's eyes opened, her room was dark, and she was curled up in her bed.

But something had brought her out of her sleep.

She sat up on her elbows and looked around in the darkness. Feeling uneasy.

Slowly she got up and walked over to her window. She looked out over the snow-covered heartland.

Something was wrong, she could feel it, but she didn't know what it was.

Amy looked at her alarm clock and it said 2.35am.

She signed and picked up her phone.

She noticed there was a text from Ty. Sent in the early hours of the morning,

She had put her phone on silent the day before, as she had had trouble sleeping since Ty had lost his job and Buckingham had died.

The message was brief, and confusing,

"It's a long walk back to your arms, maybe you could meet me half way"

She re read it a few times, trying to understand what he was getting at.

Finally, Amy decided to call, at least then she would know he was ok.

The call went to message bank.

Amy sat back down and signed, she re read the message again. Her confusion growing.

She looked outside again as the snow started to fall.

This made no sense, why would he message her in the middle of the night like that, and leave her such a cryptic message.?

Amy's fears got the better of her and she quickly got dressed, pulling on her jeans and boots, she layered herself up with a t-shirt , hoodie and over coat and quietly left her room.

As she opened the door a voice came from behind her.

"Amy where are you going at this hour?"

It was Lou, standing there in her night gown,

Amy looked at Lou and didn't know what to say,

"Something is wrong Lou, I can feel it, "she held the phone up to Lou so she could read the message.

Lou read the text that came from Tys phone and frowned.

"hang on, let me get dressed, "she said, "Ill drive"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grandpas truck rattled along the road heading for Tys trailer, Lou was behind the wheel, watching the road intently. She looked over to Amy in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure he's fine, it's probably some silly misunderstanding "she said with a very fake happy smile.

"I hope your right Lou, "Amy replied, not buying Lou's positive response at all.

Amy watched the road as they drove along, Ty had not been himself since this whole thing with Buckingham had begun, and losing his job at the clinic had affected him more than he had let on.

She knew how determined he was to clear his name and show Scott that Buckingham wasn't killed by his mistake. So, desperately he had broken into Jeremys trailer and stolen his laptop. But after they spoke in the afternoon she thought she had convinced him to stop, and try to look at other ways to fix the situation. He seemed fine when he left heartland the night before, a little sad and broody, but fine.

"Amy?" Lou said, watching her sister through the darkness.

"yes Lou" Amy replied,

"Did you try calling him?"

Amy sighed, and looked at her phone again, "yeah, but it went to message bank,"

Amy read the message again, the words playing in her mind, Ty and Amy did text each other, little comments, flirty messages, and the occasional photo, but this message didn't sound like him, it made no sense.

What did he mean by it was a long way back to her arms? where was he?

Grandpa's truck pulled into the lot and the lights illuminated the trailer.

Lou stopped the truck and shut the engine off,

Tys truck was parked in its usual spot in front of the porch, the lights where on in the trailer.

"see Amy, he's home," Lou said happily, "maybe the message was just a way to get you over here?"

Amy looked at Lou and rolled her eyes, "Lou, really, …"

Amy stepped from the truck and looked back at Lou before she shut the door. "I'll just go see if he's ok, can you wait for me?"

Lou nodded and pulled up the collar of her coat.

Amy walked apprehensively towards the truck, as she passed it she noticed the passenger door was slightly ajar, and not closed properly.

She reached out, touched the handle and opened the door. Ty's truck was empty, and cold.

But Amy's concerns rose again when she saw his leather jacket and hoodie on the seat along with his phone.

Lou watched Amy from grandpa's truck, curious as to why she was spending so much time in Tys truck when the trailer lights where on. Why didn't she just go inside?

Lou's phone began to ring.

"hello? she said in a whisper, then questioned the need for it,

"Lou? Is that you?"

"Oh, hello Grandpa, yes it's me," She shook her head, how was she going to explain this midnight mercy run to him.

"where are you? Where is my truck?" Jack said, "do you know the time?"

Lou signed, "Yes Grandpa, I'm with Amy, she was worried about Ty, so we just came to see if he's ok"

"there are things called phones you know" Jack retorted.

"yes, I know that, he didn't answer, so we just thought we would check" she replied, not appreciating the third degree" we will be home soon, it looks like he's fine anyways"

"well you drive safe, its icy out there tonight, "he paused "oh and Katie is fussing a bit, she wants her mom"

Lou shut her eyes, she needed to get back to her daughter.

Amy picked up Tys phone and pressed the screen. It was nearly flat, she saw the missed calls listed. Her calls to him from before.

Scrolling through the phone she found the message he sent her, it had definitely come from his phone.

She touched his jacket and pulled it close, wrapping it in her arms, she could smell him.

Pocketing his phone, she left the truck and went to the trailer, opened the door and went inside.

"Ty, you in here?" she called as she stepped in, but was greeted with silence.

The lights where on but the trailer was empty. Amy looked around, searching for something to give her an idea as to what had happened that night. Ty's bag was on the chair, still with his uni books and papers in it. The dishes were washed and in the rack, the table was covered with text books and notes scribbled on study pads.

Amy walked towards the bed, it was unmade and the over-blanket was pushed up slightly.

Her mind was confused. Everything looked normal, yet, where was Ty?

She returned to the table and sat in the recliner, when Lou came through the door rubbing her hands together to fight the cold.

"Ty, Amy, I really need to get back Katie needs" she stopped as she realized Amy was alone.

"he's not here?" she asked. Looking at her sister

Amy shook her head, worry crossing her features. "I'm sacred Lou, where is he"

Amy was still cradling Ty's Jacket in her hands she held it to her, in an attempt to seek comfort from it.

He eyes looked over the table again, and noticed a note pad with writing on it near his anatomy text book. The writing was different from the other notes. Which was what had caught her eye.

"Amy, I have to go back, Katie is awake and needs me" Lou said," I'll get Grandpa to come back here and help you figure this out, I'm sue he's ok, really there's an explanation for this"

Amy was only partly listening to Lou, her focus now was on the notebook, she picked it up, and looked at the etchings and pen marks.

Ty's handwriting showed notes on bovine and equestrian anatomy, small rough diagrams of what looked like organs and blood flow

explanations. She smiled slightly as she did always find it hard to read Tys study notes, it was like he had his own Borden style short hand.

But it was the writing at the bottom of the page that had her perplexed.

Two words, written in red ink, rather than blue like the rest of the writing – FISH CREEK

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ty had managed to get back onto his feet. The wind had dropped slightly but the snow was still falling around him.

He felt tired, although he kept putting one foot in front of the other, his head was thumping less now, it was just a dull ache that only throbbed when he turned his head to quickly.

It felt like he had been walking for hours, but still he could see no signs of life. The night was still and quiet. And his eyes now where accustomed to the darkness that was all around him.

Ty stopped again, his vision spinning slightly, he felt sick, and dry retched.

His hands where still buried in his armpits, seeking the last remaining warmth he could find.

He turned, looking at his surrounds, side stepping slightly as he lost his balance.

Confusion filled his mind as he looked down the road, not knowing now if he was now going the right way.

What if he had turned back, was he heading towards Hudson or had he mistakenly in his confusion turned back?

Panic was taking hold, he spun around on the spot, tears welling in his confused, tired eyes.

His mind was adrift, he couldn't focus or concentrate, all he could see was white.

"Amy," he said quietly, his voice lost in his confusion. " I can't ….."

"Amy," Lou said, "did you hear me?"

Amy bolted back to reality. She had drifted back to the time when herself and Ty had gone to the fishing cabin to feed the wild horses.

"yes" She said, coming back to reality and the concerns at hand.

"I'm going to go back home to Katie, I'll get Grandpa to come back here to you"

"ok. "Amy Said, "I'm going to stay here in case he comes back"

"ok, Grandpa will be here soon, stay inside ok, its freezing out there, the temperature has really dropped tonight,"

Lou hugged her tightly and returned to the truck, Amy watched as the headlights reversed away and drove down the road towards heartland.

She looked at the note again, FISH CREEK

Then looked at Tys phone. "It's a long way back to your arms,"

Amy sat in silence, staring into space, her eyes once again landing on Tys bag that sat opposite her.

She reached over and pulled it close, looking inside one again.

Then it dawned on her, the laptop, Jeremys Laptop – it wasn't there!

Amy stood up and searched the table again. stopping again at the note.

"meet me half way" she mouthed and grabbed the notebook and raced to Tys truck.

Tys body was succumbing to the cold with each step. His body temperature was plummeting and the effects of the cold and exposure where becoming harder for him to fight off.

His mind was jumping from memory to reality and the difference was becoming harder to see.

He couldn't feel his fingers or toes any more, causing him to stumble as he walked down the road.

His hair was wet from the snow as was his t-shirt, it clung to his body and didn't offer any warmth at all now. He fumbled at his shirt, pulling at it, like it was now uncomfortable to have against his cold skin.

His stumbled again, staggering slightly towards the side of the road. Each step was harder to place, his coordination suffering. Each movement was uncertain and disjointed. Not being able to feel his feet was making walking next to impossible.

His shivering had subsided, he was now just numb, his body had resigned itself to the cold and the chill in of the night.

Ty slowly relaxed his arms, and let them fall to his sides, his breathing was fast and short, every breath a struggle against the cold that pressed on his chest. But he couldn't fight it anymore. There was no warmth to cling to. No refuge for him to hide in.

No one to hold …

Amy drove Tys truck down the road that went to fish creek. It wasn't a road that was used a lot, especially in winter as it headed towards the mountains. But she had to try.

The truck was cold, she cursed Ty for never getting the heater fixed. The lights broke though the darkness, shining into the oncoming slow fall. Something was driving her on, guiding her.

She couldn't put it into words, but she had to follow its lead.

She had to keep going.

 _Ty smiled, "I need to study" he said as Amy kissed and sucked on his neck,_

 _"oh, I'm not stopping you" Amy cooed, kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _TY smiled, "you're not stopping me, "he grinned, kissing her back,_

 _Amy smiled," you can study" she teased pushing him gently backwards towards the bed, kissing him and touching him as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed._

 _"you," he laughed as he sat down, pointing at her with both hands," behave yourself"_

 _She fell with him as they landed on the bed together,_

 _"behave yourself!" he laughed again rolling her over and getting the upper hand._

 _Her feet hitting his bedside lamp and knocking it to the floor, shattering it._

 _He loved it when she played, her excitement and cheekiness made him feel so loved, Ty couldn't get enough of Amy, the power shed had over him was indescribable._

 _The effect she had on him was instantaneous, he couldn't imagine being with or wanting anyone as much as he wanted her._

 _The warmth of her body against, his, he breath on his chin, her sweet kisses on his lips._

Pain shot through his knees, as he once again fell to the ground. This time, he didn't have the strength to get back up. He wanted to shut his eyes, and close out the world. If he could just lay down for a moment, and rest, he'd be ok, He sunk down onto his haunches, and put his hands on his thighs.

He looked at his fingers, they were red and slightly blue. He couldn't feel it now, everything was just numb.

Tys breaths where short and fast. He struggled to pull oxygen into his constricted lungs.

He tugged again at his shirt, it was aggravating him to no end now, and he fumbled trying to remove it. But his fingers wouldn't work and he only achieved getting it up around his ribs.

Disorientated, nauseous and confused, he sat in the middle of the road. Looking aimlessly into the darkness until his eyes saw what seemed to be two bright circles heading his way.

TY squinted, as the circles turned into bright light beams and engulfed the road around him. He watched, unable to move or comprehend what the light source was from. He had all but given up hope.

Amy rounded the corner and watched the road intently. Slightly losing it on the bend due to the ice.

She slowed down, for fear of losing control in the conditions and then noticed something coming up in her headlights.

It was in the middle of the road. Something was standing, or sitting there.

Amy slowed the car to a crawl, and rolled closer, her heart jumped a beat when she saw that the thing she originally assumes was an animal on the road in front of her was actually….

"TY!" she pulled the truck to a stop, jumped out of the driver's seat and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his form.

He was sitting on the road on his knees, hands by his sides, incoherent to the world around him.

"Ty, "Amy cried, trying to get him to his feet, but he was not responding, his gaze was glassy and he didn't seem to recognize her presence. His skin was ice to the touch, she pulled him close to her wrapping her arms around his torso in an attempt to share her body heat.

Ty tilted his head upwards slightly, his wet hair plastered across his face. His green eyes locking onto hers.

"Am…. Am.." he tried, his words would not form, He swallowed again and Amy could see a faint recognition form in his eyes.

"Yes Ty, it's me, you must get up, please get up for me" she said, pulling him from behind, trying to get him to get to his feet. "please! Ty GET UP!"

Slowly, Ty moved his legs and followed Amy's lead and pushed himself back to his feet, He staggered and Amy's arm held him upright as she slowly walked him to the truck.

Amy pushed him through the passenger door and onto the seat. Shutting it quickly behind him.

Once she was behind the wheel, she looked over at the man she loved and assessed his condition.

Ty was no longer shivering, he was cold to the touch and his breathing was shallow, his eyes where open but they seemed distant and confused. His clothes where wet from the snow and stuck to his redish tinged form.

Amy reached for his hand, but he didn't register her touch.

"I've got to get you warm" She said shakily, and looked at the truck heater, hitting it with her hand, "dam it!"

Looking around the truck Amy searched her mind as to what to do. She had studied Hypothermia at school and knew that Ty was suffering from its affects.

She had to get his core body temperature back up again. But with no heart source available and an hour drive to a hospital she was at a loss as to what to do.

Ty mumble something incoherent and again tried to remove his t-shirt.

"TY, no, please just sit still "Amy cried, and quickly removed her outer coat and threw it over him.

He pushed it away, its touch on his skin causing him to move away, closer to the door.

Amy started the truck and turned it around, she had to find somewhere close by where she could warm him up enough to stabilize him.

But as she drove through the darkness, all she could see was snow.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like my story. More to come..**

 **Chapter 6.**

Jack opened the trailer door expecting Amy to be inside. But he was welcomed by emptiness.

He sighed and looked around.

"that girl" he breathed, shaking his head,

"she'll wait at the trailer Grandpa," he mimicked. He was going to give Lou a piece of his mind when he got back home.

Jack re positioned his hat as his mobile phone made an annoying jingle sound in his pocket,

He signed again, and fumbled with the technology as he placed it to his ear.

"hello?"

"Grandpa! Why didn't you answer your phone" it was Lou, she sounded flustered

"I did, I'm talking to you now aren't I!" Jack replied. His annoyance showing.

"So, is Amy ok? is Ty back, where are you?" Lou fired at him.

"Lou, "he interjected,

"Put Amy on, "Lou continued, "has she found Ty?"

"Lou!" Jack rubbed his mustache, this was turning out to be a terrible night.

"grandpa, where is Amy, can you answer me please!" Lou continued, her questions firing at grandpa before he had a chance to open his mouth to respond.

"LOU!" he growled,

The phone went quiet,

"sorry Grandpa" Lou finally said, "Is everything ok?"

"Well, Amy's not here" Jack explained. "Tys truck is gone too so I'm not sure if he came back and they went out or she left on her own"

Lou was still silent, contemplating Jacks words. "have you tried calling her?"

"No, I only just walked in the door and you started with all your questions," Jack loved his Granddaughters but at times they really did try his patience.

"oh, sorry, "Lou said, "I'll try to call her now, maybe you should just come back here to heartland and then we can decide what to do next"

Jack nodded to himself, there was no point staying at the trailer, he turned out the lights while he replied to Lou. "I'll be back soon, ".

Jack took one last look around and locked up Ty's trailer. He walked slowly back to his truck, scanning the land around Ty's home. He was

starting to worry now himself, Ty and Jack had always had a special bond, he was the son he never had. And Amy, well she was her mother,

and held a very special place in her Grandpa's heart.

He got into his truck and started the engine.

"where are you two?" he mouthed as he pulled the truck out onto the road towards heartland.

Amy had stopped the truck on the side of the road, the snow was heavy again and visibility was now not good.

She looked over to Ty, who was still, his eyes slightly open, but incoherent.

He was not shaking at all now, and his skin had taken on a blue dry tinge. Amy reach gingerly for his hand that lay motionless on the seat next to her. It was cold and still, his hand open and fingers curled slightly.

"Ty?" she said softly, putting the truck in park, and gently scooting into the middle seat,

"Ty?" she repeated, the worry in her voice cracking through,

He was rigidly sitting on the passenger side of the truck, his head slightly resting against the window. His back arched slightly forward. Ty

didn't look comfortable at all. His body was angular and disjointed. The skin on his bare arms pale and cold to the touch.

Amy placed her gloved hand on his chest, seeking reassurance that he was still with her.

She signed with relief when she felt his fast-shallow breathing. Ty's eyes slowly moved to lock onto hers.

"you're going to be ok" she said shakily. Trying to convince herself as well,

Ty slowly moved his blue lips but no sound came from his mouth, He shut his eyes and then opened then again, as if trying to focus on her.

His breathing was speeding up slightly and he swallowed and moistened his throat.

Amy once again tried to cover him with her over coat, but again he pushed it away, annoyance showing on his face.

"N... N... No" he mumbled, again pulling at his damp t-shirt. Lifting it up exposing his pale abdomen and ribs.

"Ty, no, you must leave it on, you have to get warm, "she pleaded, pulling his shirt back down, pushing his hands away. "please, "again she tried the coat.

"NO..!" he growled, his voice cracked. "don, don..t sh sh "He tried to make his body move away from her, pressing himself closer against

the cold truck door. "donnnn…t shoo..t"

Amy noticed the fear in his green eyes, he was scared of her.

"ok, ok, "she said softly, noticing he was breathing heavily and irratically, his eyes watching her but not recognizing the woman he loved and trusted most in the world.

"I'll leave you be" she said calmly, taking her hand away "its ok, your safe, no one's going to hurt you"

Amy's focus went back onto the road and landscape around her. She flicked the truck back into drive and moved on.

The truck rounded another bend and now Amy was sure she had taken the wrong road at the T junction a few kilometers back. So far, she had

managed to keep it together, but Ty's erratic behavior and his obvious disorientation was really starting to make her nervous, she knew that

they symptoms he was now displaying where signs of medium to severe hypothermia. His shivering had all but stopped when Amy got him in

the truck. His disorientation, slurred speech and combativeness towards her where all key indicators that he was passing the point of no

return.

Amy continued to drive down the icy road, and slowly went around another snow covered bend.

Her eyes caught a brief glimpse of a structure amongst the trees. Amy planted her foot on the brakes and quickly reversed Ty's truck back slightly.

Her heart began to beat faster as she peered through the snow-covered window.

A smile of relief playing on her soft red lips – a barn! She could see a barn.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lou sat on the couch, he eyes looking at the clock on the wall, it now was 4:02am.

The sky was now starting to change from midnight black to morning Hews of dark indigo and navy blue. It was still dark outside and snow was still falling although not as heavy as before.

Lou looked at her phone, Amy had not replied to her call.

Jack walked over to her from the kitchen, and placed his hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

"I think it's time we called for help" he said softly

Lou nodded slowly in agreement,

"I'm going to call dad," she said softly, Jack went to protest, but then squeezed her shoulder and nodded. "you do that, and I'll call the police"

Tim arrived at the ranch and burst through the door. Jack was on the phone still to the police, explaining to them the event of the night. This was turning out to be a difficult discussion as Jack really didn't have much evidence to make their case that Ty and Amy needed their help.

"Mr. Bartlett, I understand your worried, but we find that these things generally turn out to be a simple misunderstanding and that eventually all works out ok. Are you sure they haven't simply gone away for a while on their own? Young lovers tend to do that from time to time."

Jack rubbed his face, his patience wearing thin. "Yes, I get that, but this is not one of THOSE times! "

Lou hugged her dad and he looked at her with worry and upset in his eyes,

"I'm going to kill Ty for putting Amy in danger" he said, "what the hell was he thinking, just running off"

"dad!" Lou explained, taking his hand" Ty didn't do anything, he has been missing since early morning, this is not his fault!"

"yes, it is, he's the reason she's out there! doing god knows what, putting herself in danger for what," he hissed" to save some stupid idiot who can't keep out of trouble. This is all on him,"

"TIM!" Jack growled, now off the phone from the police, "just settle down, we are all worried, so simmer down and stop with all the threats"

Tim huffed his breath and looked around the room in exasperation, but decided to stay quiet.

"we will find them Dad, "Lou said softly, "we will".

Amy pulled the truck as close to the side of the road as she could manage, the tires started to slip in the soft ground at the edge and it wasn't long before the truck was stuck fast.

She dropped her head onto the steering wheel and exhaled loudly. Nothing was going right for her at that moment.

She turned the engine off and grabbed her coat, determination on her face as she exited the truck and quickly ran around to the passenger's side, careful not to slip in the churned-up earth around the trucks tires.

Amy opened the door and noticed Ty's eyes where closed, she leaned closer to him and could only just hear his breathing, his chest rose a fell ever so slightly now. Each breath shallow and shaky.

"Ty," She said softly, touching his cheek, "Ty, it's me, Amy"

Ty's eyes opened slowly, his body was stiller than before. He moved his arm slowly towards her. But didn't seem able to coordinate the movement enough to connect with her hand now on his chest.

He swallowed, and took another shaky breath, his eyes finally finding hers.

"A…...A. Amy" he croaked, recognizing her as the woman he loved for the first time since she had found him on that cold dark road.

"OH Ty," Amy explained, her tears falling as she touched his cold face." Yes, yes, it's me, its Amy"

Tys shifted slightly in his seat, the cold from the open door starting to affect him. Amy watch as a single tear rolled down his frigid cheek, His eyes never leaving hers.

"You have to get up Ty, "Amy said clearly, looking deeply into his eyes, "you have let me get you out of the truck now."

Ty watched her, his eyes blinking slowly, tempted by sleep.

"No…. Ty! Amy raised her voice, regaining his attention " you have to get up and come with me now!"

With that Amy reached into the truck and wrapped her arms around his torso and pull him out into the night.

Ty got the message and allowed his body to follow here lead. He buckled at the knees when his feet hit the ground. His toes burning in his boots from the impact.

He groaned and leaned on Amy to stabilize himself.

"It's ok, I got ya" she strained and took her lovers weight, kicking his foot with hers to get him walking.

Amy's slight form was all that kept Ty on his feet, her inner strength to save him held the both of them up while they stumbled towards the dark old barn that loomed before them.

Amy propped Ty against the paint faded wall of the barn. Giving him a breather, as she quickly moved to the old doors. They were old and rickety and didn't quite shut properly, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She reached out, grabbed the door and pulled hard, it fought against her to begin with but solely started to slide open enough to let her get Ty inside and out of the nights cold.

Amy walked Ty over to the rear of the barn where there were old musty hay bales and broken wooden boxes. She helped Ty sit down on a crate and then quickly went back to shut the door behind them.

With the weather locked outside, Amy surveyed their accommodations for the rest of the night. It wasn't by any means perfect, it was musty and dirty and the hay smelt old and stagnant. And she was sure she could hear scurrying and knew that they shared their space with other smaller inhabitants. But it was dry, and warmer than outside.

Amy looked around and rummaged through some of the stalls, she found a pile of old horse blankets and although a little mouse eaten, they were dry and clean.

She laid them down on the sprayed-out hay and formed a type of bed. Amy pulled the hay around the edges to insulate the area, knowing that the straw and hay would hold in the heat.

Amy returned to Ty who has semi awake where she had left him and guided him towards the makeshift bed she had created.

He slowly dropped to his knees and allowed her to guide his exhausted form down.

"stay here ok" Amy said softly "I'll be back in a sec"

Amy pressed her warm lips to his for cold fore head and quickly ran back to the truck returning with a picnic blanket that Ty had kept under the trucks front seat.

Amy gently held Ty's hand and pressed his wrist, his pulse was slow and she knew she was running out of time. Amy noticed the rope burns on his wrists and gently rubbed the blue scars. With questions about their origins in her mind, she decided to save those queries' for later.

"Ty, "Amy said, touching his cheek again, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"we need to get you warm" Quickly, understanding they were now on borrowed time, Amy sat beside his still form. Ty was making no efforts now to conserve warmth, he lay still spread out as if lying at the beach.

Amy touched his hair, it was now only damp, and nowhere as wet as it had been when he was on the road, she noticed the blood stained matted hair near his temple, and gently touched the wound.

Ty didn't respond to the touch, he didn't feel her hands checking the cut, everything to him was a blur of shadows and numbness. All he wanted now was to fade away.

Amy shifted her position and sat next ty Ty's hip, His eyes where still watching her through sleepy blinks.

She sighed deeply - she had decided and put her plan into action.

"Ok, Mr. Borden" She said with determination," here we go"

Amy grabbed hold of Ty's t-shirt and quickly pulled it up over his ribs and chest, he moved slightly, fumbling with his hands to grab hold of the shirt himself.

"shh" Amy said quiet, "its ok, I'll do it"

Ty's eyes shut again and his hands released the bottom of the t-shirt. Allowing her to have her way.

Amy pulled the damp shirt over his head and threw it aside, quickly covering his bare chest with the picnic blanket. Ty protested feebly, the rug annoying his chilled skin, he pushed it away with his hands, now preferring the cold that had taken over him.

"No, leave it be" Amy warned and put it back.

Ty was too tired to argue anymore, he was close to giving in, he felt nothing but cold, emptiness inside. He could see his Amy, but she was far from reach now. Too far to hold onto. Ty just wanted it to stop, to fall into the void.

Amy took a deep breath and looked at Ty's belt buckle, she quickly unhooked it and pulled his belt form its lapels.

Amy and Ty's relationship had progressed to the next level a while ago, they were after all engaged, they had been intimate in every sense of the word she had seen him naked before but not this venerable, this exposed, this seemed different somehow.

Ty stirred slightly when he felt her moving his hips as the belt ran through his jeans. He slowly opened his eyes but could not focus on her from where she sat next to him.

"A…my" he breathed, his mind now drifting through memories from the past. They taunted him and called to him. "Just let go Ty, come to me" the voice called through the cold.

"Amy" he murmured,

All he had to do to have her arms around him, her kisses on his lips, her body next to his, was give in and let go.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Shah, Hun" Amy said softly. And proceeded to undo his jeans button and zipper.

Suddenly she stopped, remembering that he still had his boots on and quickly dispatched them from his feet, returning to his jeans that where wet and cold to the touch.

Amy tugged at them and pulled them down his thighs and off his cold body. Again, she grabbed the rug and spread it out over him. His hands once again pushing it away, distress and discomfort showing on his face.

Amy watched his chest, his breathing was slower than ever, a stillness had taken hold of him. It scared her, she was running out of time.

Thoughts raced through her mind, she knew she had to warm him, but removing the wet clothes now hadn't been enough, and his constant fighting against the warmth of the blanket was not helping matters either.

Amy thought back to her health class at school, trying to remember the lesson where they covered hypothermia.

Like a light in the dark, it dawned on her, and new determination filled her blue eyes.

Amy quickly removed her over coat, her hoodie and her t-shirt, wrapping herself in the discarded blanket to avoid the cold night air. She flicked off her boots one by one and pulled off her jeans. Pulling the rug tightly around her semi naked form.

She finished her set up by throwing her bra over with the other clothes and quickly curled the blanket like bat wings about herself as she laid her warm body down next to Tys.

The coldness of his skin took he breath away, it was like falling onto ice water. Amy took a deep breath and pushed the cold she felt aside. Amy pulled herself close against his frozen torso, wrapping her legs around his. Pressing her body into his. He nakedness up against his. Amy pulled the rug tightly around them both and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Resting her head just under his jaw line.

Ty's body didn't respond at first, it simply shared its cold loneliness with her, letting it seep into her warmth in an attempt to claim her too.

But slowly Amy's love and warmth fought back, is caressed his muscles and filtered its way through the icy walls that where around him. Fracturing the cold and allowing Ty to feel her again.

Tys eyes flickered open again he could feel Amy's arms around him. Her head nestled tightly into his neck.

Her breath on his skin. It was warm and inviting, he wanted to feel more but the cold still had its talons on him.

He slowly moved his hand across to her warm body, resting it on her arm under the blanket.

Amy moved her head slightly, to look up at him, her eyes watching his pale face.

"I love you Ty" she breathed, pulling herself closer to him again. "let me warm you, please"

Ty took the first deep breath he had done in hours and felt the warmth pass through him. His chest hurt as the air filled his lungs but he didn't care. He had found his light again.

His world, His Amy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, Ive got more to come, I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9.**

The wind swirled as the still falling snow peppered the trees, leaving a trail of white. It was now nearing 4:30am in the morning, and the dawns light was not far from the horizon.

It was still relatively dark outside, but the gentle stirrings of the wilderness outside started to play in Amy's ears.

She hadn't let go of Ty since she had curled herself around him. Her ears listening to his breathing, shallow but steady.

Amy's mind was now focusing on her next move, she had managed to find a safe place, a warm place to stabilize Ty. It was not the help he really needed but she would have never made it to the hospital in time. Her blue eyes surveyed the semi dark barn. She knew she needed to call for help, but she didn't want to leave Ty's side or break the slight warmth that now encapsulated them under the rug.

Ty was by no means warm to the touch, but her body heat had pulled him back enough from the edge that Amy knew she had bought herself some precious time.

Slowly, trying to not break their connection, she reached her arm out from under the blanket and found her jeans that were strewn with the rest of her clothes on the floor of the barn.

She rummaged with one hand through the pockets, finally finding her phone.

Ty stirred slightly as she moved, she raised the phone up to her face.

Her eyes looked towards his head, which now was leaning into her shoulder slightly. His face buried in her blonde hair.

She waited, seeing if he would open his eyes, hoping maybe he would come back to her again, but still his features where still, pale and unresponsive.

Amy returned her attention to her phone, pressing the on button, she cursed under her breath noticing she only had one bar left of the battery.

Angrily she growled at herself for not trying to call earlier, but her focus had been on Ty, and getting somewhere safe. Even if she had managed to get someone, they would never have found them in time, Ty would not have made it through if she hadn't brought him into the barn.

Amy took a deep breath and counted to three, blaming herself for mistakes now was not going to help her or Ty. She did what she thought was right, and Ty, although not out of the woods was safe and alive.

She searched for a number and dialed.

The phone searched and searched, but then came back with no signal.

"dam it! "Amy hissed. Moving and raising her arm slightly pressing the call button again.

No Signal.

She looked at Tys quiet form next to her, his features where pale and still held a twinge of red and blue around his mouth and eyes.

He was pressed closely to her; his arms having migrated around her torso in his sleep. Seeking her warmth, needing her touch.

Amy signed and realized that she was going to have to get up and leave his side, hoping the heat they had created under the blanket would be enough to sustain him for a while.

Slowly, with care not to lift the blanket and let what little warmth he had captured escape, she slid away from his side, his arms sliding away from her form. As Amy moved Ty rolled slightly onto his side, his head falling onto the horse blanket as Amy's shoulder was no longer his pillow.

Amy grabbed her over coat and pulled it on, the cold nipping at her bare skin, quickly she ran over to the door, holding her phone high, searching for a signal.

She moved around the barn, holding her phone in different outstretched positions, watching the screen, her naked legs exposed under her coat.

"come one, come on!" she breathed, looking back at the motionless Ty.

Finally, as she walked right up to the barns main door, she got a cell reading of one bar, Quickly, she pushed the door slightly open and reached her hand out into the early morning gloom, and the signal flickered from one to two then back to one.

Quickly Amy dialed and pressed the phones cold screen to her chilled cheek.

"Hello"

"Amy!" Jacks voice quivered" where are you? Are you ok?"

"Grandpa!" Amy's voice cracked, and her eyes filled with tears, "oh Grandpa, Its Ty , he's he's, in a real bad way"

Jack looked at Lou and Tim who had come to stand next to him, hope and desperation in their eyes.

"It's Ok, its ok, what's wrong with Ty, tell me whats going on?"

"I don't know what happened to him Grandpa, I found him on the road, he's cold and blue, I don't know how or why he was out there, he is so cold Grandpa, "She was beginning to cry, the events of the last night catching up to her.

"Is he conscious Amy?" Jack asked? His concern showing on his face. Tim motioned to him to share what was being said, but he raised his hand, signaling him to wait.

"no, he was, he's in and out, but he's not answering me now" Amy said, he was on the road, but he had no warm clothes, just his t-shirt, and jeans he …"

"ok, ok, Amy, where are you?" Jack interjected, he could hear the panic in her voice" I'll come and get you"

"we are in a barn off the fish creek high road, I took a wrong turn though at Gibson bend." Amy said.

"the barn is near a bend that had two large tree stumps to the right, Ty's truck is in the ditch near the bend," Amy's eyes returned to Ty, who still hadn't moved.

"Fish creek!" Jack exclaimed, "why was he out …... "Jack stopped mid-sentence, these questions could wait till later. All that was important right now, was getting the two of them home.

"listen to me Amy" Jack said very clearly, "it sounds like Ty is hypothermic, you need to keep him warm and dry"

"I've been trying to Grandpa, that's why I stopped at the barn, he's not as cold as he was when I found him, but he isn't warming up much either." She felt the tears forming again in her eyes" I don't know what else to do,"

"It's going to be ok, shh shhh, "Jack said calmly, reassuring Amy with is voice "stay in the barn, cuddle up and stay warm, I'm on my way"

Jack passed the phone to Lou and quickly moved to the boot room and grabbed his coat, Tim, right behind him.

"we can take my truck, I just put the snow tires on" He said, waiting for Jack reply,

Jack put on his hat and tipped his head in agreement and looked back at Lou.

"call an ambulance! he said, "fish creek high road, turn at Gibson's bend, I'll call you once I know where she is"

Lou nodded and put the phone to her ear, "Amy, they are on their way, just hang on, "

Amy signed and pulled her over coat tightly around her naked form. "my phone is nearly dead Lou, I'm going back to Ty, "

Lou went to respond to her sister, but heard the line drop out as she opened her mouth.

She stood still for a moment, worried for them both, then took a deep breath and dialed 911.

Amy turned away from the barn door and pushed it closed again. she quickly ran back to Ty and climbed under the blanket next to him. Discarding the coat.

Slowly she snuggled in again to his side, trying to keep her chilled legs away from his until they warmed up beneath the blanket.

Ty stirred slightly as his body encountered hers again. Amy touched his face, still cold under her slender hand. His lips where tinged blue, and slightly parted. He was on his side, his chest pressed against hers. Amy slid her arm under his neck and cradled his head in the nook of her out stretch shoulder, she put her other arm around his neck and pulled him closer again. He was enveloped by her, cradled between her protective arms.

Amy moved to press her warm lips to his, the touch soft and gentle. She held the kiss, hoping the warmth would flow though to him. Amy waited, holding her lips still, but didn't get a response from the man she loved.

Even though her breath was on him, her lips touching his, she felt no return from Ty.

Amy broke the connection and looked at his still face, his eyes where shut, his hair disheveled and his lips were still blue.

She touched his face again, noticing that the cut on his temple seemed less angry now. Gently she ran her fingers over the site, exploring the damage,

Ty moaned slightly at her touch, registering the discomfort from the wound. Amy stopped, a little encouraged that he had responded, even if it was to pain.

She reached forward again, pressing her lips to his, harder this time, with more force. Her tongue brushing across his bottom lip, sharing her warmth with him.

He stirred again, moving his head slightly, though not opening his eyes.

Encouraged, Amy continued, kissing him and pulling him closer to her naked body. She gently ran her hands across his shoulders and through his hair at the base of his neck.

Again, she kissed him, pressing her mouth against his, running her tongue along his upper lip this time.

She could feel his breath, it was shaky but warmer than before.

Amy pulled herself closer again, her legs, now warm, wound around his, entangling them together as one.

Amy's eyes watched his face, his head only cms from her own, looking for a sign that he was still with her.

She kissed him again, this time, short teasing kisses, nipping at his lip, her tongue gently caressing his. She paused, her mouth in line with his, but there was no retort, no response.

Then, just as she was about to give up, despair in her heart, a slight twitch of movement came from his hand that lay across her side.

Amy held her breath, feeling his fingers jump slightly against her skin.

She tilted his head slightly and gently placed her lips upon his once more, this time, ever slow slightly his mouth responded, returning the pressure to her advance. Amy let her tongue touch his again, and to her joy he reciprocated, it was faint and barely readable, but it was there.

Amy broke the kiss, and looked up at Ty, a smile playing on her lips when she saw his eyes were now half open.

"Ty" she smiled softly. Watching him intently as he slowly opened and closed his green eyes, they seemed distant, and glazed, and she could see the struggle he was having staying with her.

Amy touched his cheek, comforting him, he moved his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It's ok, sh, "she said, placing her finger on his lip to calm him, "your safe, I'm here with you"

Amy snuggled in closer again, letting Tys head fall back against her shoulder, he gently nuzzled into her neck, and closed his eyes once more.

"That's Gibson's bend "Jack said as Tim drove his truck around the turn, "we just need to follow this road for a bit "

Tim signed with frustration, "what on god's earth was he doing all the way out here? With no winter clothes on to boot?"

"Amy said she found him on the road, "Jack mused," but she had his truck, so he had to have been with someone else, it makes no sense,"

The sun was starting to lighten the sky now, dawn was fast approaching.

Jack and Tim watched the road before them as they continued their way towards Fish Creek.

Amy could see the suns early morning light piercing through the cracks in the old barns walls, its danced softly on the two of them, lighting dust particles through the air.

Ty was once again unconscious, Amy had tried to wake him again after her kiss, but he had slipped back into the dark and she was struggling to share her body heat that she had left.

The morning was clear and cold, with the snow finally letting up, leaving fresh powder on the trees around their overnight refuge.

Amy gently evaluated Tys condition again, now the morning light was giving her a clearer view.

His skin was still red and blotchy in some areas that had been exposed to the night's elements. His breathing was steady, but still slow, with his chest only rising slightly with each breath.

Amy touched his face, it was cool but not icy now, but he still had a blue taint to his lips and under his eyes.

Amy's mind was exhausted, she hoped that Jack would find them soon, she really did not know how much more she could take.

"there! It's the truck!" Tim shouted, a smile on his lips "see Jack, it's there," he pointed as he pulled his truck up next to Tys blue classic.

Tys truck was well bogged in the muddy ground, snow was on its bonnet and tray. Tim flicked some of it off the roof, and saw the keys were still in the ignition.

"this way," Jack called as he paced off into the wood, seeing the barn in amongst the trees,

Amy heard the door pull open and looked up in desperation, holding Ty's body close to hers.

"Amy!" Jack called, looking around the musty barn, adjusting his eyes to the dim lighting,

"Grandpa!" Amy called, bringing the two men to the rear where she had sat up slightly, holding Tys shoulder to her with one arm and the blanket with the other.

"Geeeze!" Tim winced, realizing Amy was next to naked, wrapped in a blanket with her also naked fiancé. "come on! Really!"

"dad!" Amy retorted, "it's not like that! I had to keep him warm!"

Jack, although taken aback by her methods nodded and came to kneel beside Amy and Ty,

He touched Ty's neck, searching for a pulse point and then squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Tim, get out there and flag down that ambulance, "he said" he's in bad shape"

Tim nodded, but still couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him.  
"Tim!" Jack repeated, "Now!"

He rubbed his face, and quickly left the barn.

The next few minutes where a blur for Amy, she heard the sirens, and Jack assisted her in wrapping Ty tightly in the blanket, so she could get dressed. She was pulling on her boots when to paramedics came through the door, carrying a thermos blanket and their gear. They instantly knelt on either side of Ty and started working on him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Amy as they watched the medical team insert an IV into Ty's arm and encase him in the thermal blanket.

It wasn't long before they had him on a stretcher and where carrying him towards the ambulance that waited outside.

"where you taking him to?" Jack asked as they loaded him in.

"Cross Bow "the paramedic responded, you can meet us there, he turned to look at Amy

"what you did saved his life," he said, "he's very lucky you found him when you did"

Amy nodded, still wrapped in Jacks arms.

"he's going to be ok, though, yeah?" Tim asked, concern on his face as he watched them with Ty.

"too early to say sir, the doctors will give you more answers when you get to the hospital"

With that, they boarded the ambulance and closed the doors, lights flashing as they pulled away.

Amy started to cry, all the emotion and anxieties from the evening before had finally caught up with her.

Jack held her tightly, knowing it was exhaustion and worry that had taken hold.

"come on Amy, I'll take you home, "he said softly "you can get some rest and Lou will make you some food and then we can go see how Tys doing"

"NO!" she said clearly, "take me to cross bow, I'm not leaving him now"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is just my imagination , I do not own heartland or any of its characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy ,**

 **Chapter 10.**

"Look straight ahead please"

Amy blinked as the bright light flickered across her eyes.

"is this really necessary, I'm fine!" she retorted, annoyed as the doctor continued his examination of her.

"Amy," Jack warned softly "they just need to make sure you're ok, let them do their work"

She looked over at her grandpa while the doctor took her blood pressure,  
"I'm not the one they should be worrying about!" she snapped, then instantly regretted her words and tone.

"Ty's is in good hands, they are with him now. So just relax and sit for a moment, ok" Jacks voice was stoic now, with a hint of assertion in his tone.

Amy signed and looked down, allowing the doctor to finish,

"your fine miss Flemming, a little dehydrated but fine," he finally said," Id possibly re think going on romantic barn dates in the middle of winter from now on if I was you"

Amy felt her temper rise and opened her mouth to retort. But Jacks raised eyebrow and motion to hold stopped her.

"is there any news on Ty?" she asked, "um Mr. Borden?"

"he's being evaluated now in the emergency department, they will let you know once his condition is stabilized, "the doctor said, signing her paper work and handing her a cup of water to drink.

Amy took the water and drank it down, she was surprised at how thirsty she was.

"thank you, Doc," Jack smiled from under this mustache, "we appreciate it"

"you can go wait in the waiting room on level 4" the doctor continued," I'd say he will probably be admitted to the ICU due to the extent of his condition."

Jack nodded placed a hand on his granddaughter's arm as she was about to say something and guided her from the room.

"what's taking them so long" Tim grumbled, holding his hat in hands and playing with the band.

"they are with him now dad," Lou comforted, looking down the hospital hallway with apprehension.

Amy and Jack came through the double door and quickly joined Lou and Tim in the waiting area.

"Any news?" Amy asked, hugging Lou tightly and sitting down next to her,

"no, they just whisked him through the emergency doors when we got here," she lowered her head and bit her lip.

"Lou?" Amy questioned?

Lou looked up at her sister, and then at Tim, not knowing if she should continue.

"Lou!" Amy said again, taking her arm and pulling her gaze back to her.

"they were resuscitating him" Tim interjected, looking away,

Amy's heart jumped, and the noise of the busy hospital faded away. The word resuscitate playing on a constant loop in her head.

"he's in good hands Amy, "Jack soothed, seeing her face. And touching her shoulder,

But the worry now showing on his features too.

Cass rubbed her eyes, the morning light shone through her window, she slowly looked over at her alarm clock and hissed,

"shoot," she said and jumped out of bed,

She showered, dressed in in her clinic uniform and quickly ran to her car, Scott was not going to be happy at all.

"Sorry, sorry" She said to Scott Cardinals disapproving glance as she ran through the Vet clinic doors.

"Your late Cass, I've had to wait to do the field calls"

"Sorry, last night was insane, "she smiled as she put her belongings away. "I didn't get in till midnight and…" she laughed reminiscing on her exploits from the night before but stopped cold when she saw Scotts expression.

"Cass, with Ty no longer here, I need a commitment from you to take up the slack, I can't be standing around all day waiting on your party schedule" His dark eyes watched her.

She looked down and nodded. "yes, it won't happen again"

Scott nodded and then continued" hey, have you heard from him?" he watched her face" Ty I mean"

"um no, not since he left with Amy "she lied, Ty had come to see her to ask her questions again about Jeremy and her involvement in Buckingham's death on the night shift, but she knew Scott would not have approved of him being there after hours,

"Oh, He's just not answering my calls" Scott mused, he really liked Ty, but he had no choice but to let him go from the clinic, his insurance would not have been approved if he had backed him and his innocents.

Scott didn't want to believe that Ty had overdosed Buckingham, but the evidence all pointed towards him. Scott also felt some guilt towards Tys situation, he had not given him as much support as he could have, with extra hours and exams on his plate, it was no wonder that Ty had messed up.

"well I'm off to the Eddard farm, they have a bull that needs some attention" he grabbed his kit and slowly walked out the door.

Cass watched him leave and started on her daily duties, stopping to answer her phone.

"hello, Cass here" she said not recognizing the number,

After a few seconds of silence Cass's eyes showed annoyance and then widened slightly.

"Jeremy!? Is that you"

TO BE CONNECTED


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope I did this one justice, Tried to make it sound as real as possible.**

 **Chapter 11.**

"Are you Mr. Borden's Family?"

The doctor walked into the waiting room on level 4. Looking for recognition from the group.

"Yes, "Amy said, standing up as the doctor approached them, fear and apprehension on her face.

"Please sit, "the doctor replied taking a chair between them.

They all watched him, waiting for some idea as to Tys condition.

"I'm doctor Harrison and I have been assessing Mr. Borden, Tylor, "he Started,

"Ty "Tim corrected, rubbing his hands together nervously, "his names Ty"

The doctor nodded and continued" Ty, entered emergency with severe hypothermia, we have now stabilized him enough and are trying to raise his body temperature to a safer level. "he paused. "this is going to be the challenging part as Ty is not responding at the levels or timeline that I was hoping for"

Amy moved closer to the doctor,

"I tried to warm him up, when we were in the barn," She said, now starting to feel those pangs of guilt again that she shouldn't have stopped at the barn and simply drove on.

"yes, yes" Dr Harrison said "Amy? You did an amazing job, he would not be here fighting if it wasn't for you"

She smiled slightly and motioned for him to continue,

The doctor looked around at all their worried faces,

"so, what are we looking at exactly," Tim interjected coldly, he was not good with doctors, "what the next step? Can't you just warm him up?"

Doctor Harrison nodded his head and went on to explain.

"Hypothermia occurs when your body loses heat faster than it can produce heat. The risk of developing hypothermia increases if you are exhausted, injured or exposed to extreme conditions. There are three degrees of Hypothermia, mild, moderate and severe." He turned his eyes directly to Amy,

"A person with moderate hypothermia will have a body temperature of 82°F to 90°F.

A person with severe hypothermia will have a body temperature below 82°F "He flicked through the paper in the file he had in his hand," Ty came into emergency with a core body temperature of 76 degrees,"

Amy closed her eyes, her heart sank,

"however, we have been able to bring that up slightly and it is now sitting on 85 which is still not where we need it to be but an improvement,"

Lou in hailed quickly, the realization of Tys condition finally hitting her.

"What are his chances?" Tim asked bluntly, ignoring the shocked glances from his daughters," honestly Doc, is he going to make it out of this?"

"ok, as Amy will have noticed when she was with Ty, he would have displayed such symptoms of little to no shivering in the later stages, slurred speech or poor judgement. He may have also tried to shed his clothing even though he was cold. These are signs his condition was deteriorating."

Amy nodded and remembered back to when she was in his truck, Ty had constantly tried to remove his shirt, and he had struggled to talk to her.

"I will not sugar coat this for you," Dr Harrison continued "when the body drops to such low temperatures, brain function is affected, causing these symptoms, if we are unable to raise his core temp up to safer levels we will be running the risk of cardiac arrest."

Amy looked away, tears in her eyes, Jack leaned over to her and held her close.

"Now, we have tried passive warming, thermos blankets, and ingestion of fluid but as Ty is in an out of consciousness, this is not a viable option." the doctor stood up as he noticed the nurse enter the waiting room"

"Doctor, we have the room ready as instructed for Mr. Borden, "she said," I'll let the team know you be in shortly "

He nodded and looked back at Amy and her family who were watching him intently.

"We are going to try warm intravenous fluids and irrigation on Ty, "he stopped and noticed the confused looks before him" warmed

intravenous injections are a solution of salt water injected into a vein to help warm the blood. We will also be using an irrigation of saltwater

solution to warm certain areas of his body, the area around the lungs, and the abdominal cavity. The warm liquid is introduced with catheters."

He paused allowing them to digest what he was saying. "we will also have Ty on humidified oxygen through a nasal tube to assist with

warming his airways."

Amy's face was ashen, all the technical jargon was spinning around in her head.

Dr Harrison noticed her discomfort and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her" I know it all sounds scary, but he is young, and he is strong, and we will do everything in our power to pull him through this,"

She nodded and swallowed hard, "thank you," she stammered, "can I see him?"

The doctor smiled slightly, "give us a few minutes to set him up and I'll come and get you. "

He looked at the others and tried to reassure them" We will do everything we can for Ty. I'll keep you informed of his condition, but for now, I think one visitor at a time is enough"

They nodded and watched the doctor walk away.

Amy let out a sob, and Lou Grabbed her little sister, pulling her close,

Amy still had so many unanswered questions, why had Ty left to go out on that road in the middle of no where?, who had been with him?. Why had he left behind his jacket and phone?

Who sent Amy the text message and left her that note? and those marks on his wrist? His fear of being shot? Nothing made sense at all to her.

She wiped her eyes and walked into the hallway looking towards the large hospital double doors, that had ICU painted across them.

Amy rubbed her arms gently and looked at the floor, shutting her eyes and tying to feel past the worry and the pain that was now engulfing

her. She reached down deep inside her heart and searched her soul until she found what she was looking for. With all her might she held onto

and focused on the only thing that made her feel safe and warm and not alone.

She held onto the love of Ty.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The hospital door was gently pushed open by Dr Harrison and he guided Amy through the ICU.

They came to room 124 and before he opened the door he stopped placing a hand on Amy's shoulder and getting her full attention.

"Amy, I need you to be prepared for what you're going to see "He said Softly, "Ty is doing as expected, but he is currently on oxygen and irrigation. So, the medical equipment can be quiet confronting. "

Amy nodded, not really understanding but she was so determined to see Ty, she would say or agree to anything.

"Ty is currently lightly sedated, to keep him calm and stop him being combative, I explained before that this kind of condition can cause erratic behavior due to the reduced brain function. "he put his hand on the door" please remember that he may be very confused and seem to be disorientated, this is normal and it will pass as his body core temp rises. "

Amy nodded again and they went into the room.

Amy's eyes filled with tears, and she stopped involuntarily. Her mind was nowhere near prepared for what she saw.

Ty was lying in a hospital bed, his eyes shut and his head slightly turned to the side, a nasal tube ran across his pale face leading to a machine that beeped with each inflation of an internal bladder valve.

He had intravenous tubes attached to both forearms which in turn lead to bags of iv fluid attached to stands. These had monitors too, counting flow and temperature.

Dr Harrison noticed her trepidation as she took in the scene before her,

"he's doing well Amy, he's now sitting at 88 degrees, I'm hoping the irrigation will improve that in the next few hours" He motioned to the larger tubes that ran from the sides of the beds, coming from under the covers and leading to another machine that was humming under the bed rail.

The doctor slowly guided Amy closer, her fear being overcome as she looked at Tys face. She gingerly reached out and took his hand, it was still cold, and motionless.

Dr Harrison, pulled her up a chair so she could sit and went to read Ty's chart at the end of the bed.

"the redness on his skin" he said noticing Amy gently touching his face. "it's due to the exposure, it will fade as he warms"

Amy wiped her eyes and steadied her resolve, she had to be strong, Ty needed her,

Amy placed her hand on his again, and a concerned look crossed her brow, Ty's wrists where restrained in hospital cuffs to the bed.

"why?" she asked, turning to look at the doctor, and slightly moving his hand.

"It's just a precaution Amy, Ty is very disorientated when he wakes and can be combative and erratic, we simply don't want him hurting himself any further,"

Amy nodded, although not comfortable with the idea of him being restrained.

"we will remove them as soon as he becomes more coherent" the Doctor concluded, "I'll let you have some privacy, if you need me at all, please hit that button on the wall"

He gently pressed her shoulder and left the room.

Amy looked back towards Ty, and bit her lip. The room was filled with the noised of air being pressured and machines beeping and monitoring. She felt so scared, and small sitting next to Ty.

Gently she pulled the chair closer, and Rested her head upon his chest, not letting go of his hand. She listened to his breathing, slow and shallow. She could feel the coldness that had engulfed him on her face. Slowly she turned to look up at her lover, pain and disappear in her blue eyes.

Tys eyes moved slightly, he took a sharp breath and swallowed.

"Ty?" Amy breathed, watching his face intently,

His head moved, repositioning slightly on his pillow.

"Ty?" she said again, touching his cheek, He murmured, his lips moving slightly.

The heart monitor beeped twice as his heart rate increased slightly.

Amy hand was still on his when she felt him clench his grip around her fingers and pull against the restraint.

Tys eyes opened and looked around the room, confusion showing on his face. His hand again pulled against his bonds. Fear registering in his eyes.

"Its ok, its ok" she soothed, "calm down, sh sh,"

Tys eyes met hers, and confusion and fear turned in uncertainty, he looked lost, his eyes searched her, seeking re assurance and recognition.

The door opened to a nurse and Dr Harrison,

"he's awake" Amy said as they started to assess the machines and look Ty over.

"Tys eyes moved to the doctors, and fear registered again, he feebly pulled back from the doctor's touch.

"Ty, Mr. Borden, I'm Dr Harrison, you're in Crow Bow Medical,"

Tys eyes were now fully open, he pulled weekly against the restraints, trying to get away.

Dr Harrison watched Ty with confusion, and concern, his reaction to him was puzzling.

"up the sedative to 1.5, "he finally said and the nurse complied,

Tys eyes slowly softened and closed, shutting out the world again.

Dr Harrison rubbed his angular chin, and looked at Ty's chart again, He was a new resident at Cross Bow, coming over from a stint in Toronto. Amy looked at his slender form and watched as he spoke quietly to the nurse.

Dr Harrison ran his hands through his wavy well-groomed black hair and pointed to the chart again, making a note. His blue eyes watching Ty as he slept.

"Amy, "he finally said, coming over to her, "I didn't mention this before as we needed to get Ty stabilized but since that reaction we just witnessed I need to ask you a few questions?"

Amy nodded unsure as to where this was going.

"when we examined Ty in the ER, we documented ligature marks on his wrists, and then there's also the wound on his temple" he paused," do you have any idea what Ty was doing or who he was with last night?"

Amy signed, she had also seen the burns on Tys wrists and the head wound.

"I honestly don't know what happened to him before I found him on the road." She said quietly.

Dr Harrison smiled with reassurance, "the head wound is a result from blunt trauma, he either hit his head or what struck by a blunt object,"

Amy looked at the bandage had was attached to Ty's Temple.

"and marks like these," Dr Harrison turned Ty's wrists over to expose the dark purple grazes that ran around his hands," they are from rope burns, due to a struggle or being restrained"

He signed, and looked Amy in the eyes again, concern showing on his face.

"the police have some questions for Ty, but I have held them off for now "he said seriously. "but I really think that Tys injuries are not only from the hypothermia. "

"Mr. Bartlett" The officer came to shake Jacks hand, "thank you for your time"

Jack, Lou and Tim had returned home for a while to check on the girls and the horses.

They couldn't see Ty now anyways and they all felt useless sitting around the hospital waiting area.

"We can sit here "Jack said motioning to the kitchen table and the chairs,

"Thank you, "Officer Cleary said, taking the invitation.

"I'm here because of your call last night regarding Ty Borden and your granddaughter Amy Fleming "

Jack nodded,

"We are aware now that Mr. Borden has been admitted to the Cross Bow Medical Centre with severe hypothermia" he continued, "our officers are there now, waiting to interview him?"

Jack frowned, "interview?"

"Yes Mr. Bartlett, it has come to our attention that Mr. Borden may have been a victim of foul play"

Jack inhaled, his eyes widening, "foul play?"

"what?" Tim interjected, sitting at the table now as well," foul play? How do you figure that?"

"Mr. Borden, "The officer started" Ty, has injuries that depict he may have been held against his will for an undetermined period last night, we are investigating if maybe he was involved in an encounter or deal that went bad? "

"what? Held against his will - By who? The snow fairies?" Tim was losing patience,

"look I understand your concern, but with a record like Mr. Borden's, we need to look at all possibilities, "

Jack stood up, raising his hand "now hang on, Ty is the one fighting for his life here, he's the one who's been wronged, don't you go dragging up ancient history in an attempt to pass blame"

Jack was very protective of Ty, and he would not stand by and watch him be railroaded. Yes, Ty had made mistakes in the past, yes, he had had his fair share of run ins with the law, but he was a changed man now, he had grown into a man who he was proud to call family, proud to call son.

"I understand, Jack I do, but we need to ask these questions, "the officer explained" Is it true Ty is currently involved in an insurance investigation regarding the unexplained death of a horse that was in his care at the Hudson Vet Clinic.? "he paused, reading from a file of notes," he's since been let go from the clinic? Is, that right? "

"hold on a god dam moment" Jacks temper flared, "none of that is proven, no charges laid they are still investigating the incident"

"This is ridiculous, "Tim stood up and walked to the door. "I think you can leave now and rather than harassing the victim, you can go do your actual job and arrest the bad guys!" He fumed." That an idea hey, actually look for the real criminals?"

The officer, shut his file and nodded seeing that this interview was now over,

"thank you for your time, we will let you know of any future developments"

He left and Tim slammed the door behind him" is he serous! that kid is laying there barely alive and they are trying to blame him!"

Jack took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "I'm going to have a coffee and then I'm going back to the hospital, Amy shouldn't be alone"

Tim nodded in agreement, "I'll meet you there later, I'm going to tow Ty's truck back to Heartland. "

Jack nodded to his x son in law and watched him leave.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack walked quietly up the hallway, stopping at door 124. He knocked gently and entered finding Amy's sleeping form in the chair next to Ty's bed.

Jack looked at the machines and the tubes, and felt the emotion rise in his chest. He shook his head quickly and removed his hat, gently touching Amy on the arm.

Amy's blue eyes slowly flickered open, she smiled faintly at her grandpa.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked motioning to Ty's still form.

"No change, they are still monitoring his temperature, but it's not changed much in the last hour or so." She signed and touched his hand again, "they sedated him, he's confused and disorientated when he wakes up"

She sniffed slightly, "he doesn't recognize me grandpa" Amy finally let the flood gates open and the tears ran down her face. She had been holding it inside for Ty, trying to be strong for them both. But the cracks where forming now. And she couldn't hold it together any longer.

"Amy, "Jack said softly wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "it's just the drugs clouding his mind, you know he adores you, this is only temporary"

He reached into his winter coat and handed her a crumpled-up handkerchief, "wipe your eyes, "

She sniffed and chuckled at the state of the handkerchief, and wiped her face. "thank you"

Jacks attention went back to Ty, "what's with the cuffs?" he asked, noticing the restraints,

"they said it's for his protection "She replied, shrugging slightly.

Jack considered her answer and let it go, although he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Ty being forcibly restrained.

They sat together for what felt like hours, watching Ty breathe and talking softly to him.

Amy drifted back into slumber in the chair and Jack watched over them both. The machine attached to Tys heart rate monitors began to flash, Jack watched as the pulse line fluctuated and jumped then returned to normal rhythm. He slowly sat up, his focus on the machines reading as it did it again, another warning signal flashed on the display ad the temperature reading also changed form 88 degrees to 87 then up to 89.

Jack stood up, tapping Amy on the leg rousing her from her sleep.

Amy opened her eyes and Jack motioned towards the monitor.

It jumped again, the irregular rhythm in his heat beat causing the machine to beep again.

Amy looked at Jack and placed her hand on Ty's Chest, his breathing was fast and shallow.

Jack headed for the door as the doctors pushed it open, a nurse close behind him.

"Jack, Amy," Dr Harrison said quickly" can you give me some space please"

Amy moved away from Ty and ran in to Jacks out stretch arm. He cradled her as they back towards the back of the room.

"The nurse checked the saline solution and the lines in Ty's arms, while the doctor listened to Ty's chest. "

"right, bolster the solution to 1.9" he finally said and adjusted the chart.

Dr Harrison came over to Amy and Jack, his face etched with concern "I need you to wait outside ok, I'll come out and talk to you once I know what's going on"

Jack nodded and guided Amy to the door. She looked back as they left, Tys chest now exposed as the doctor worked on him. The nurse checking his fluids and connections to the machines.

The door closed.

Amy sat huddled close to Jack in the waiting room.

"your dads on his way" he said, as he handed her a tea.

She held the warm cup in her hands, sipping it slowly.

"Amy,"

She looked up to see Doctor Harrison approaching her.

"is he ok?" she said shakily, fearing the worst.

The doctor sat in front of them, and smiled to reassure her.

"Ty's developed an irregular heart rhythm which is what set the alarms off before, this is probably due to his temperature hovering around the 80 degrees' mark. "

Amy looked confused

"The normal core temperature for human is around 98.6 degrees, Usually the irrigation and saline fluids bring the temp up at a rate that allows the body to respond along with it." He stopped and

Opened Tys chart" the problem we have with Ty is that he was exposed to conditions that sent him into severe hypothermia quickly, making his body's recovery time shorter."

Amy looked at the chart he was showing her,

"this is due to him not having warm clothes on, the cold affected him faster because he shouldn't have been out in those conditions in a t-shirt." She said,

"Yes, the problem now is that Ty's body, his organs, brain, heart, can't take much more of this low temperature. But we can't warm him up any faster using these methods as he will subsequently go into shock."

Amy rubbed her face, her emotions reeling, not knowing what to say. "we have to be able to do something!" she finally said softly, Jack holding her hand.

"well," Dr Harrison said, standing up and taking deep breath," There's one last thing I want to try"

Amy stood up too, looking at him with hope.

"I've ordered a ECMO, we are running out of time, and hopefully this will revert the effects of the hypothermia so we can fully stabilize him."

Jack looked at the doctor," ECMO? and that is?"

"extra corporeal membranous oxygenation" Dr Harrison said quickly ticking the chart, and motioning for a nurse to join him.

Amy and Jack looked at him with confusion, waiting for him to continue,

"Sorry, "he signed realizing he had reverted back into doctors speak." Cardiopulmonary bypass otherwise known as ECMO is when blood is withdrawn from the body, warmed up, and then returned to the body. This technique is only available if we have a specialist emergency team that regularly perform heart surgery."

He stopped again and looked back at the nurse" get Dr Chambers on the phone please and assemble the cardio team"

He looked back at Amy and Jack, and tried to smile to reassure them" this is our last chance, Dr Chambers is a cardiac specialist who's visiting at the moment, this is her field of expertise, she can do the ECMO for Ty,"

Jack flinched "you're going to take his blood out of his body and warm it up and put it back in again?" he said, "is that what you're saying?"

Dr Harrison nodded," yes that's exactly what we plan to do."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cass pulled her car up and drove slowly off the main road, stopping on the side drive to the old Clements homestead.

She took a deep breath, questioning why she had come. She looked through her windscreen, not seeing any movement or activity. It was now nearly 11:30am and she only had a few minutes left of her break.

Slowly Cass turned off the engine, and opened the door, her brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze, the day was cool and crisp but clear, and the snow was only a light sprinkle, nowhere near the fall that had come through the previous night.

She took a deep breath and trudged through the snow laden ground cover towards the abandoned homestead.

As she approached she noticed fresh tire tracks that lead to the rear of the structure, Cass flowed them around towards the barn that was semi hidden from view from the road by the main house.

"you came" A familiar voice greeted her

"well, now I'm thinking I have made a mistake again and should have dropped your arse like you did mine" Her snarkyness taking Jeremy a little by surprise.

"come on Cass, don't be like that" he wined, smiling at her slightly.

"so. why am I out here in the middle of winter, in the middle of nowhere?" She continued.

"I needed to see you, "he lied" I missed you, and should never have broken up with you"

Cass signed heavily, "really? do you think I'm that stupid, you come on strong, suck me in with your charms then dump me once things get, how did you say? Complicated" Cass had never been one to hold her words or say the politically correct thing. Her patience was wearing thin with Jeremy and his antics.

"hang on, hang on, "He soothed, walking over to her and gently placing his hands on her forearms. "I was stressed after losing Buckingham, I just over reacted, that's all. But I'm all good now, "

She looked into his eyes, trying to see the truth, but Tys words where ringing in her head,

 _"he's dangerous Cass, please be careful"_

"Tell me the truth Jeremy" she finally said, "did you give Buckingham that shot" Cass stepped back from him, away from his hold.

Jeremy rolled his eyes slightly and looked away, contemplating his next words carefully.

"It wasn't Ty, was it?" she pushed, "you. You used me, you used me to gain entry to the clinic. And I fell for it!"

She shook her head in angered disbelief that she had been conned so easily. Cass had fallen for a good-looking guy and left her better judgement behind. She smiled crookedly at herself, how could she have been so stupid.

"Cass, He caused all this" he said coldly," he was the one who kept pushing me about the de-nerving procedure" His expression was now cold and angry. "if he and his annoying little girlfriend had just stayed out of it and let me jump phoenix, then nothing would have happened, I wouldn't have been forced into this situation or forced to make difficult choices"

"you are unbelievable" Cass said quietly backing away the way she had come, she was so mad at him for fooling her, and for setting up Ty but also at herself for falling for it.

"I'm calling Scott, this is over, "She pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed the screen" Ty doesn't deserve this, he did nothing wrong"

"If you make that call, it won't really matter what Ty deserves, "Jeremy said coolly, his black eyes sparkling slightly in the morning sun.

Cass looked at him confused.

"Have you heard from Ty recently?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Cass looked confused, "what have you done?"

"nothing, I've just given us some time," he smiled, "time for us to disappear, "

Cass looked even more confused, she was having trouble following where this conversation was going.

"If we leave now, we will be well clear of this dreadful town by the time it all comes to light" he said pleadingly, "I left them a breadcrumb trail, they will be so focused on Ty that they will not bother us. "

Cass raised her eye brow, "Jeremy, I'm not going with you?"

"come on Cass, I have the money, we can disappear, "he continued, stepping forward," I did this for us, so we could be together"

"whoa," Cass put up her hands" hang on Jeremy, what did you do?"

He stopped, looking annoyed and then a cold calm look crossed his features again.

"The insurance money, I had to do it, it was the only way out, I know Buck paid the price, but We can be free now, "he paused still seeing her confusion," And I would have got away with it cleanly if Ty hadn't started snooping around where he shouldn't have been, "

"you set him up! he was trying to clear his name, you tried to destroy him,"

Jeremy breathed out harshly" well that cost him didn't it, as his meddling only made it worse for him, he forced my hand when he stole my laptop, so I had no choice but to take him out of the game."

He stopped realizing he may have said to much.

"where is Ty Jeremy what did you do to him?" Cass had concern now across her face, she was slowly stepping backwards. Away from Jeremy.

"You're not listening to me!" he yelled, "He is out of the way for a while, I left a trail for them to follow, I just needed some time to get away, to find you and give us a chance to get free "

Cass shook her head, and pressed dial on her phone,

"Scott, Scott, …. "she started,

"NO!" Jeremy bellowed and ran towards her, but Cas had turned tail and run full sprint back to her car, she pulled the door open and jumped inside locking the doors behind her as Jeremy banged angrily at her window

"Cass!" he yelled, "it doesn't have to be like this, open the door!"

She started the engine and reversed her car back out onto the road, Jeremy watching her in annoyance,

"fine! you're not worth it anyway!" he scorned and stalked back towards his truck that was parked inside the old barn.

Cass drove her car at high speed down the road, trying to get as far away from Jeremy as she could. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Slowly as her panic resided, she could hear a faint voice, calling her name quiet frantically, then realized that she was still connected to Scott on her phone.

"Scott, she said quickly, where are you?" she breathed,

"I'm at the clinic, are you ok, I heard you talking to someone and shouting what's going on?"

"no, I'm not ok" she said shakily, "Wait for me, I think something terrible has happened"

Cass rounded the corner and her car came to a sudden stop in front of the Hudson Vet clinic,

She turned off the engine and unlocked the car door, quickly running into the safety of the clinic.

Scott was waiting for her in the main consulting room, concern on his face.

"hey, what is wrong?" he said taking hold of Cass as she barreled into the room at full speed.

"Oh Scott, Jeremy has completely lost it!" She said, trying to catch her breath, "I don't know what to do"

Scott tried to calm her, "tell me what's going on Cass, start from the beginning"

Cass dropped her gaze to the floor, she knew she was going to have to tell Scott the complete truth now, there was no hiding it any more.

"I let Jeremy in to the clinic the night Buckingham died, he said he wanted to be with me, "she paused noticing Scotts look of disappointment" we wanted to get some food, so I ordered some from Maggie's, I was only gone for a few minutes, and when I got back he was all weird and wanted to leave. I Didn't think much of it, I just thought he decided I wasn't worth it,"

"why didn't you tell me this before?" Scott asked, knowing now that he had been wrong in not believing Ty.

"I didn't want to get fired, I knew you would be mad," she stopped and looked directly into Scotts eyes," I got a call from Jeremy today, he asked me to meet him, so I did, and he said all these weird things about insurance money and Ty being in the way and that he had dealt with him somehow, "panic was in Cass's voice, "he said TY was not a problem anymore that he had done something to him."

Scott slowly rubbed her arms and looked at Cass seriously" I really wish you had come forward earlier Cass, but we can discuss that later, for now I think we need to call the police, Ty hasn't been answering my calls and I thought it was because he was mad at me for firing him, but now, after what you just told me, I'm thinking that may not be the case. "

Cass nodded, "I'm going to call Amy and warn her, maybe she can warn Ty "

"good idea, "Scott continued "I'll call the police, and you call Amy."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dr Harrison came over to Amy as she sat half asleep in the waiting room chair, He had asked Jack and Amy to clear Tys room while they prepared for the ECMO.

Another doctor was by his side, she was tall and thin with blonde hair that was tied neatly in a soft bun.

"Amy" Dr Harrison touch her shoulder,

Amy opened her eyes, and quickly got up, her face showing concern,

"no, no, please take a seat, Ty is doing fine," he motioned for her to sit back down on her chair,

Amy complied and clenched her hands together.

"this is Doctor Chambers," She is the specialist I was telling you about, she will be doing Tys ECMO,"

The other doctor reached forward and gently touched Amy's hand,

"hello Amy, how are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to stay positive, but it's not been easy," Amy responded, "this is all very scary"

"yes, I know it can seem that way, "Dr Chambers replied" but I have looked at Ty's file and examined him, and I really think the ECMO is the only option we have left, his body is giving out and we can't warm him up fast enough using the other methods without risk of shock and cardiac arrest"

She paused noticing Amy's face when she mentioned these side effects.

"The ECMO will get the results we need in the shortest time without stressing Tys organs. "she gently squeezed Amy's hand" I've done this procedure many times and my team is very experienced in this technique. Your fiancé is safe in my care"

Amy nodded great fully, appreciating the reassurance," how long will it take?"

Dr Chambers smiled, and continued, "The procedure will be done in the theatre and will take around 2 hours till conclusion. "

She saw Amy's expression and continued

"ECMO is a technique that temporarily takes over the function of the heart and lungs, maintaining the circulation of blood and the oxygen content of the body. What we will be doing is Bypassing Ty's heart and lungs diverting his blood through a pump-oxygenator before returning it to the arterial circulation. The machine does the work both of the heart and the lungs." She paused again, "while Ty is undergoing the procedure, his heart will stop, "

Amy's features where ashen, it sounded so dangerous, her mind was starting to panic as Jack came around the corner and noticed the doctors talking to her.

He quickly came to her side, and sat down.

"oh Grandpa, they are going to stop his heart" Amy burst into tears, this was all too much to handle on no sleep and pure adrenalin.

"you're going to do what?" Jack said in disbelief.

"I know it sounds scary, but the pump oxygenator will be his heart, he will still get all the oxygen and blood flow he needs, my team will make sure Ty is monitored throughout the process. "She smiled at them both trying to reassure them.

"When?" Amy sniffed" when is this going to happen?"

"I've reserved him a theatre in 30 minutes the faster we get this underway the better, his core temp is still too low and his heart beat is irregular, this is telling me that his heart is under stress, all I need from you is consent and we can get started". She handed Amy a form and a pen.

Amy nodded and swallowed hard. But couldn't bring herself to sign

"He should be the one to make this decision" she said softly.

"Amy. Ty is in no state to make this decision at the moment, and as you are his fiancé, we need you to sign on his behalf,"

Amy looked at Jack who nodded and agreed.

"Ok, "She said, and signed the form. Handing it back to the doctor, tears falling from her eyes.

Dr Harrison gently placed his hand on Amy's and smiled" Dr Chambers is a leader in her field Amy, she is very capable of handling this, Ty couldn't be in better hands. "

Amy nodded and wiped her eyes, "can I see him, before you take him in, please"

"of course, follow me" Dr Chambers said as she walked with Amy back towards Tys room.

Amy entered the hospital room to find two nurses with Ty, they were un hooking the tubes that ran to the machine under his bed. He was still on the heart monitor and the intravenous lines still adorned his arms but they were changing his hospital gown into a surgical one.

"hello" one of them smiled" we are all done, they will be down in a few minutes to get him"

She motioned for Amy to come closer, "its ok, he's stable and holding his own, do you want a few mins with him before I give him his pre-med?"

"Yes," Amy whispered. "yes, that would be nice,"

She slowly came to Ty's side and reached for his hand, He seemed stiller now, like a peace had overtaken him, she gently rubbed his hand in hers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The heart monitor double beeped again, showing another irregular heartbeat, and the nurse pressed a few buttons and signaled Amy to continue.

"Ty "She said, her voice hardly audible,

Ty's face was still, his mouth slightly open. His eyes closed.

"I love you" Amy breathed," they are going to take you soon and make you better, "

She rubbed his hand again and touched his cheek.

Ty's lips moved slightly as his eyes slowly opened.

Amy held her breath, as he softly blinked and tried to focus. She gently kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, you," she smiled, seeing his eyes lock onto hers,

Ty's mouth moved again the corner turning up slightly, a small recognition of the woman he loved.

His eyes watched hers, a glimmer of light shining thorough, He could see her, he recognized her as his Amy.

She smiled at him and gently ran her hand through his hair,

"I'll be here waiting for you, "she said "you come back to me ok"

He blinked slowly and swallowed, his throat dry. Ty tried to speak, but the words would not come, so he settled for a slight smile, his dimples shining through.

"I'm sorry Miss Fleming" the nurse said, coming to his side, "they are ready for him "

Amy nodded and kissed him again, this time on the lips, she felt his mouth respond softly, returning the kiss.

The nurse injected a syringe into the intravenous tube and pushed the plunger, administering Ty's pre-med.

Ty's eyes stayed locked onto Amy's as the drug took effect. Slowly the curtain began to fall and he lost sight of her in the fog. He struggled against it but it was too inviting, it engulfed him and surrounded his senses. Blocking out the world.

Amy watched as his eyelids grow heavy and they closed on his beautiful green eyes,

She kissed him again, this time there wasn't a response as Ty drifted into unconsciousness.

"come back to me "she whispered as the porters came into the room to take him to theatre.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the slight wait, I write on weekends and after work if I get time. An Publish once I got a few to put up.**

 **More to come, Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 16**

Amy let the hot water run across her face, it felt good to shut her eyes and enjoy the warmth from the shower. She had succumbed to Jacks pestering and returned home while Ty was in theatre undergoing the ECMO.

Although she hadn't wanted to leave him, she had to agree that the shower did feel good.

Jack had promised they would return before Ty woke up so she took advantage of this respite time and tried to de stress and regroup.

The water ran down her face and over her naked form. It Soothed her and made her feel alive again.

After washing the shampoo from her long blonde locks, she took the body wash and rubbed it over her body. Amy shut her eyes, imaging Ty was there, his hands apply the flower-scented wash to her skin.

Gently massaging it into her shoulders and back.

Her mind went back to happier times, when he had held her in his arms, kissed her neck and caressed her face.

Lost In her thoughts she jumped when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Amy?" the voice called "you ok?"

It was Lou, worried as Amy had disappeared to the bathroom over an hour ago.

"yes Lou," Amy said, a little disappointed to be pulled out of her fantasy so abruptly.

"I've made you a sandwich "Lou continued, "and some tea?"

"thanks Lou, Il be there in a minuet "

Amy turned off the shower and stepped onto the cold bathroom floor, she wrapped her wet form in a soft plush towel and then wrapped another around her hair.

Pulling on her slippers she opened the door and walked back to her room to dress.

Lou smiled at her when she entered the kitchen, as did Jack who was sitting at the table.

"you look like you needed that" he said offering her a cup of tea.

"thanks Grandpa, "she smiled accepting the cup and sitting next to him at the table.

"any news?" she asked, as she took a sip, enjoying the teas warmth as it went into her mouth.

"no, Hun, I called and they said he's still in surgery, it's only been just under an hour" Jack said" they will call if there's any change at all,"

Amy nodded remembering the doctor had said about 2 hours for the procedure.

Amy took another sip of her tea and was contemplating her sandwich when her phone buzzed in her pocket, she looked at Jack and answered it with trepidation.

"hello," she whispered, fearing the worst.

"Amy. Oh, thank god, It's me, Cass"

"Cass, "Amy looked at her grandpa, smiling slightly to reassure him it wasn't the hospital calling.

"Amy. Have you seen Ty? Heard from him today? "Cass persisted "I've called his phone but he's not answering "

Amy took a deep breath and proceeded to explain to Cass that Ty was in the hospital and currently in surgery hence why he wasn't answering his phone.

"oh, my god Amy, "Cass's voice cracked slightly as the realization of the day's events started to fit together. "what happened,"

"I don't actually know the full story Cass, he sent a text message to me in the early hours of the morning, well I thought it was from him, but now I'm not too sure, "Amy took another breath, trying to piece together the fragments of the last 24 hours. "It was all very weird and cryptic but I found him out on the Fish Creek High road, just out there alone, with no coat or anything. He was in bad shape when I found him and I didnt know what to do or why he was out there like that. "her voice started to waver as she relived the events from the night before.

Jack placed his hand on hers to steady her,

"Amy, I don't know what to say, he said he was going to put Ty out of the game, he said he had it all sorted, I never realized he would go this far!" Cass was beside herself" I was calling to warn you to tell you to tell Ty to watch his back"

"Cass!" Amy's mind was racing, "what are you saying? Who said they were after Ty?"

"He was trying to buy some time, to get away, that's why he met me today to get me to go with him, "Cass rolled her eyes, "Like I would go with him, really. After he dumped me,"

Amy's mind stopped and the realization finally hit her "Cass, who did you meet today?" she said softly, already knowing the answer and hoping she was wrong.

"Jeremy!" Cass responded." He killed Buckingham Amy, he practically admitted it to me! he was all like, you want me, and you need me and I'm like no way"

Amy wasn't listening any more, her mind was flashing through the last 48 hours, putting all the pieces together. The conversation she had with Ty when he showed her Jeremys laptop, what they had seen on it when they searched the history. How Ty had pushed to go to the police but decided not too for fear of being charged for breaking and entering.

She remembered convincing him not to confront Jeremy and to try other ways of proving his innocents.

Jack looked at Amy, concern registering on his face as he watched her face staring off into space

Amy recalled the text message, the drive to the trailer with Lou. Tys bag and books at the table,

And then, like alight in a dark room being turned on, she recalled remembering Ty's bag and the laptop being gone.

"Amy?" Cass said, "are you still there?"

"sorry Cass, yes I'm here, "Amy finally replied.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I told Scott everything, I told him about Jeremy being with me at the clinic the night Buckingham died, I told him about today as well"

"This was all Jeremy "Amy said feebly trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Jeremy?" Jack looked at her confused,

"I 've got to go Cass, I…. I will talk to you later, "She stammered.

"I am sorry Amy, I never wanted Ty to get hurt, I honestly didn't know what he was up to." Cass pleaded. Feeing the guilt of her involvement.

"It's ok Cass, "Amy replied, although her voice did not agree with the words she was saying." I will call you later, "

She hung up the phone and looked at Jack.

"Cass said she met up with Jeremy today, and he told her he had dealt with Ty and got him out of the way"

"dealt with him?" Jack said, still confused, "are you telling me that pony boy was the one who was with Ty on that road to Fish creek?"

"Tys hands were tied grandpa, he had a blow to his head" Amy said," I don't think Ty went willingly, I think Jeremy took him by force"

"Geeze, he just left him there, took his jacket and left him to freeze?" Jack was finding it hard to comprehend. "he must have known that Ty wouldn't make it back on foot, not in those conditions or without the proper clothes, he set him up to fail!"

Lou came into the kitchen she had heard part of the conversation between Jack and Amy.

"omg Amy, if he knew that TY wouldn't make it back, that is premeditated" She said" we need to tell the police."

Amy nodded slightly still putting the puzzle pieces together in her mind.

"I don't think he intended it to go this far" she said softly

"how can you defend him! "Lou retorted, "he nearly killed Ty!"

"I know, I know Lou, I'm not defending him" She said," I just think that he may have tried to help me find him. I think the text and the note was from him"

Lou looked at her puzzled, So Amy continued,

"the text came from Tys phone, but I found it in his truck, if Ty had sent that message, the phone would have been with him on the road. the time frame doesn't fit, his jacket and hoodie also where in his truck. Ty wouldn't have taken his jacket off outside and left it behind, "

She looked at Jack and Lou, "that note on the desk was not Tys handwriting, it was left at the trailer, nowhere near Ty. "Amy's mind was finally putting it altogether, "He tried to leave me clues, like the text,

I'm a long way from your arms, maybe you can meet me half way! it was Jeremys way of guiding me to Ty before it was too late"

"Well it nearly was too late!" Jack retorted," have you forgotten that Ty's currently in surgery?"

"No no Grandpa, "Amy signed" I know, I don't think he realized how dangerous a situation he left Ty in, I'm not deafening him, his stupidity and revengefulness nearly cost Ty his life,"

"I'm calling the police!" Lou said, "they need to find the poor excuse for a human being and lock him up"

Amy's phone buzzed again, this time she recognized the number,

"Scott, "she said,

"Amy. Cass told you everything?"

"yes, "Amy replied,

"I've called the police, and told them what we know, they are talking to Cass now, "he paused, "I owe Ty an apology, I should have believed him."

"It's ok Scott, you didn't have a choice, "Amy soothed hearing the guilt in his voice.

"How's Ty? Cass said he's in hospital"

Amy explained to Scott the situation and that Ty was currently in surgery undergoing a ECMO. Scott listened quietly, feeling terrible that his young apprentice, his student, his friend was now struggling to hold on. Scott felt the heaviness of his guilt, he could have stood up for him and believed him. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Please call me once you hear anything ok." he said to Amy" hang in there Amy, Tys strong and he will make it through this."

"Thank you, Scott, "She smiled "I really hope your right"

She said good bye and hung up, looking back at her tea.

"this is all such a mess grandpa, "her eyes sad and full of concern" I wish I had never met Jeremy, or tried to save his horse, then Ty would be ok and none of this would have happened"

"Sh, Amy" Jack Soothed, "don't talk like that, no one would have known this was going to happen, not even Ty, it's no one's fault "

Lou huffed. "oh, its someone's fault alright, It's Jeremys fault and I'm going to make sure he dam well pays for it!"

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N bring the tissues, your gonna need them**

 **Chapter 17.**

Lou walked beside Amy talking on the phone to Tim, she had returned to the hospital with her sister, as Jack had to deal with some unforeseen rodeo issues that had come up last minute.

Lou chatted to her dad as Amy walked slowly along, lost in thought, she did feel better after the food and the shower, but the revelations from Scott and Cass had made her keep running scenarios through her head. She still could not believe that Jeremy had left Ty to die, he was arrogant, self-centered and manipulative, but she never thought him capable of that.

They walked to wards the hospital elevator and waited for it to open,

With a ding, the door welcomed them in and Lou pressed number 4.

Lou smiled at Amy as they ascended, listening to the deplorable elevator music that crackled through the small speakers.

The doors opened to ICU 4 and Amy smiled as she saw Tim before her,

"hey," he said still holding his phone, and laughing slightly.

Lou rolled her eyes, "you could have said you were here?" she shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Amy," he said softly as he hugged his younger daughter, she held him tight enjoying the safety of his embrace.

"it's nearly been 2 hours," he said joining them as they walked towards the waiting area.

Amy nodded, knowing that the time had ticked by. The doctors had not called so she was still in limbo, waiting to see what had happened and if the ECMO had worked.

They took a seat, in the corner of the waiting room, smiling slightly to the ward nurse who nodded in recognition.

"we just have to wait dad, "she said finally, she seemed calmer than before, like she had resided herself to the outcomes regardless of how it turned out.

They sat for around 30 minutes, talking quietly to each other, Tim was glad to be there for them this time, he didn't want Jack not to be there, but he felt like this was his chance to stand up and be the dad they deserved and needed.

Lou tapped Amy quickly on the shoulder when she saw Dr Harrison and Dr Chambers come around the corner from the theatre doors. They bother where wearing surgical blues and discussing a file that they looked at together.

Amy's eyes looked at them with hope and anticipation and they came closer.

Dr Chambers looked up and caught Amy's gaze, she smiled and headed towards her.

"Amy. "She said pleasantly, Dr Harrison behind her.

Amy stood up, wringing her hands together, her calm resolve now melting away.

"So, how did it go?" Tim interjected" how's Ty?"

Dr Chambers took Amy's hands and encouraged her to sit.

"The ECMO went well, it did take a little longer than we expected however, "she could see Amy's anguish

"Tys core temp is now sitting steady on 96.5 degrees, which is a marked improvement "

Amy exhaled, he body shaking slightly, "he's going to be ok?"

"well, he's not far off the normal mark of 98.6 now, so I'd say, bar no more complications, Mr. Borden will make a full recovery. "Dr Chambers paused and her face turned serious,

Amy looked at her, her blue eyes never leaving hers.

"The reason the ECMO took longer than expected was due to a complication" She said, "when we went to restart Ty's heart after the ECMO, Ty went into cardiac arrest. It took us a few attempts to restart his functions again."

Amy's eyes widened" what does that mean"

"Ty had to receive several shocks to the cardio muscle to restart his arterial system, "Dr Chambers continued, "when he wakes you may find he has discomfort in his chest and abdomen due to the electrical current. "

"this is temporary and is a result of the paddles that were used. "Dr Harrison cut in. noticing Amy's face.

"Ty also has 3 key hole incisions in his chest and abdomen where we inserted the cannulas for the ECMO, He will need to be careful with movements and activity for a while so his chest and heart can recuperate from the procedure. "Dr Chamber smiled at her again," IM telling you this as Ty may question his condition as he becomes more aware, some people find it a little hard to accept when they find out that they had to be resuscitated."

Amy nodded, and forced a smile, it was good news, he was going to be ok.

Before she could ask Dr Harrison answered the question that was on her lips.

"He's out of recovery and back in his room, we have set it up to be warmer than usual, and still have him on humidified oxygen. But yes, you can go see him"

"thank you" Amy's eyes welled up, "thank you so much"

She looked at Tim and Lou, who motioned her to go,

"we will wait here, you go see him," Lou said softly hugging Tim in relief.

Amy pushed the door to Ty's room slowly open, and felt the warmth form the heating as she went inside. The blinds where drawn and the room was semi light, with the only light being that in the observation board behind the bedhead.

She slowly walked towards the bed, fear in her heart, not knowing how to react.

Ty was laying on his back, semi propped up, he had the oxygen tube still under his nose and was shirtless, covered from the waist down by a thick blanket.

His chest had a large gauze plaster attached to it which covered the right side of his torso from his peck muscle to his abs.

Amy came closer, his breathing was deeper now, and she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath.

She reached forward gingerly and took his hand, now warm to the touch. He still was attached to heart monitors that beeped a regular rhythm.

Amy exhaled softly, pulling the chair close, the iv getting in her way when she tried to caress his hand.

His face was not pale now, his lips a soft pink, the stubble on his chin now rugged and dark.

She smiled, and reached forward ever so slowly, and kissed his cheek.

Ty murmured slightly at her touch, his eyes moving under his eyelids, he licked his lips and swallowed.

"hey, there" she whispered, tears in her eyes as she watched his green eyes slowly flicker open. "you came back to me"

Ty took a deeper breath then winced, his eyes slowly focusing on her, he swallowed again and tried to speak, but could only manage a squeak.

His eyes glanced around the room slightly, then came back to Amy, a slight smile playing on the corner of his now slightly open mouth.

Amy reached for a cup of water that sat on his bed table and placed the straw near his mouth.

"here, try this "she soothed, placing it between his lips.

Ty gently closed his lips around the straw and took a small sip of water.

He swallowed and smiled again, this time, a real smile, the one that made Amy melt when she saw it.

"hey, you," she smiled back, gently touching his cheek, his hand slowly closed around hers.

"whe, wher where" he croaked, his voice still refusing to come through.

Ty shut his eyes and tried to focus again, swallowing hard,

"you're in the hospital Ty," Amy responded, knowing what he was trying to say, "I found you on Fish creek road, do you remember"

Ty searched his memories, everything was so fuzzy and out of sequence, he lifted his hand to feel the Iv in his arm, and then touched the gauze on his chest, gently he felt around, confusion showing in his eyes.

"it's ok, "Amy voiced softly, taking his hand and stopping him from trying to search the bandage, she was worried he was going to cause himself more pain.

Ty took another deep breath and winced again, shutting his eyes while the pain from his chest rattled through him.

He finally regained his composure and locked his eyes back onto Amy.

"Amy." He whispered, uncertainty and a touch of fear flickering through is green eyes, "it hur,,,,,,ts"

He winced again, touching his chest and the bandage again, Amy could see he didn't understand what had happened to him.

"you had surgery Ty," she explained, when I found you, you where really cold, you had hypothermia, they had to warm you up,"

Ty touched Amy's hand and wrapped his fingers through hers, he didn't understand what had happed to him it was all a blur of colors and shapes and sounds, but he did understand one thing, the only thing he could cling to at that moment. He squeezed her hand tighter, gently pulling her close.

Amy got up and leaned forward, over Tys propped up form. She gently kissed his forehead, and then carefully avoiding his chest, leaned closer still, pressing her red lips upon his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, her eyes looked into his. Their faces only CMSs apart.

"I love you so much" she breathed kissing him softly again" you don't know how scared I have been"

Ty smiled slightly again, his dimples shining through, he pulled his head forward so he could kiss her again.

Her warmth seeped into him, he felt her lips against his and he felt safe again, Tys tongue searched for Amy's and she granted him permission. The kiss was still soft and innocent, but she could feel his need to be close to her, he was trying to find a connection, a way to hide away from all the confusion and uncertainty.

Amy broke the kiss and smiled, "you need to stay calm Mr. Borden, if you keep that up your going to set the monitors off"

She glanced at the heart beat meter, it had risen slightly.

Ty swallowed again and smiled, his focus was clearing and he could now see the hospital room more clearly.

"how did I , get here? "he breathed, shutting his eyes again and wincing with the pain from his chest,

"the ambulance brought you here, Grandpa and Dad found us, I took you to a barn, to warm up" she stopped seeing that Ty was struggling to recall anything she was saying, "do you remember the barn, I had too…" she paused, her cheeks turning pink, she looked away from his inquisitive eyes.

"you took…. "Ty breathed, his eyes taking on a slight twinkle. "you took off…. my jeans!"

He raised and eye brow slowly, watching her intently, the twinkle in his eyes intensifying.

Amy signed and rolled her eyes, "of course you would remember that!"

His smile grew, knowing he had made her blush, he found her awkwardness towards their intimacy endearing, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Ty, "Amy said, sitting back down in the chair in front of him, still holding his hand in hers, "why where you out there? On the road, without your jacket, or your hoodie"

Ty could see her need for answerers, but he couldn't give them to her, everything was jumbled up in his mind, he remembered the cold, he could see the barn, the truck, Amy holding him, carrying through the trees, he could feel the fear, the pain, a figure in the dark, someone shadowing him, restraining him, but he also could feel her, her love, her warmth, "

Ty shut his eyes and shook his head slightly, the pain in his temple making him raise his hand to feel the bandage that was there too.

"I don't … know, "he finally spluttered, "I can't…. It's all messed up"

Amy could see he was getting distressed, so she took both his hands in hers to calm them.

"sh…. Its ok my love, there's no rush, take your time, it will all make sense in time"

Amy leant forward and kissed his agitated lips, instantly calming him down.

"you need to rest," She said gently running her hand across his cheek, encouraging him to close his eyes.

Ty succumbed to the fog, he was so tired, and confused, but her hands on his made him feel safe. He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to a calm rhythm.

Amy watched as he drifted off into sleep, his face relaxed for the first time since this ordeal had begun.

Lou slowly opened the door to Tys room, and quietly stepped inside, she saw Amy sitting next to a sleeping Ty, holding his hand, her head gently resting on his bare shoulder.

Tim followed her, he inhaled quickly at the scene, realizing how seriously ill Ty was, and how close they had come to losing him.

Amy's eyes slowly opened, becoming aware of their presence in the room.

"Hey, "she said sleepily,

"Is he ok?" Lou asked, stepping closer.

Lou looked at Ty, who was still asleep.

"yeah, he was awake before," Amy said softly, "but I think he's still on pain meds, as he seems to be having some trouble remembering"

Ty stirred at the sound of Amy's voice, he moved slightly, raising his hands to the oxygen tube under his nose and tried to remove it.

His eyes flickered open, confusion on his face again, then as Amy came into focus, he relaxed,

"hey, there he is," she said softly, gently taking his hand away from the nasal tube and replacing it. "you need that, leave it be"

He signed and his focus drifted across to Lou and Tim who came a little closer.  
Tim looked at the bandage that covered Tys chest and torso, he seemed disturbed by the cannulas and ivs that adorned Tys arms.

"so, bit of a drastic way to get your girl to come to your rescue don't you think? "he said, diverting his concern into humor,

Ty looked confused by Tim's comment, he looked at Amy for help.

"Dad, he doesn't remember all of it yet," she said tapping Tys hand in reassurance, "I'm sure once the drugs wear off her will be able to answer all of your questions"

Tim nodded, still seeming uncomfortable, "I see he's still naked, I suppose I should be happy you seem to have found your clothes again"

"Dad!" Amy Protested, looking back at Ty who looked at her not knowing what to say.

"well it wasn't the exactly best thing to walk in on you know, especially when it's your daughter, "Tim continued,

The heart rate monitor beeped as Ty heart skipped a beat. His anxiety getting the better of him.

Ty opened his mouth to speak, but had no idea how to respond, there where so many missing parts in his memories.

"DAD!" Lou and Amy said together,

Amy turned back to Ty, who she could tell was struggling to keep up with the conversation. "It's ok, I'll explain later, it's all ok,"

He slowly nodded and relaxed again, the heart rate monitor returning to normal.

"what day is it?" Ty said softly. He felt so disjointed, he had lost time, the outside world had drifted from view, he didn't even know if it was day or night.

"it's Friday Ty" Lou said" it's about 3:30pm "

Ty looked towards the ceiling trying to piece it together, He shut his eyes thinking back, then Amy noticed the annoyance playing in the corners of his eyes when he opened them.

"what hap…pened to me" he tapped the bandage on his chest and winced. "please, tell…..me"

Amy squeezed his hand, and was just about to explain the last 48 hours to Ty when the door opened and in walked Dr Harrison,

"oh, "He said, not realizing Tim and Lou had joined Amy," hello all, I'm just here to see how you're doing , I'm DR Harrison Ty, I've been looking after you"

He smiled at Ty who half smiled in return his eyes watching him intently.

"pain, 1 to 10?" he asked.

Ty shut his eyes and swallowed, he looked at Dr Harrison as he came to his bedside,

"Ty?" The doc repeated watching his closely,

Ty looked at Dr Harrison his mind playing tricks on him., He heard him say he was a doctor, the white coat, the stethoscope around his neck, but those blue eyes, that black hair, the thin tapered jawline. There was something about him that was making Ty feel on edge, something that was making him put up his guard.

Ty took a dep breath and winced from the pain radiating from his chest. He hissed, and then tried to refocus. He looked at the doctor again, his focus clearer, the trepidation fading.

"Ty, pain, from 1 to 10, how bad is it?" The doctor asked again.

"5….6 "Ty breathed, "worse when I move"

"ok, ill up your morphine then, to give you a chance to rest,"

"No…." Ty stammered, trying to sit up and instantly regretting it "no more drugs… I can't, think prop….properly …..now"

Ty looked at Amy for help, he wanted so badly to come out of the fog, but the thought of more pain killers clouding his mind further not only scared him but made him prefer the pain that was thumping through his chest.

"He's finding it hard to recall what happened, "Amy explained, "I think he's just worried that if you give him more pain killers, he will struggle even more,"

Dr Harrison contemplated the request. "I'd advise you take them Ty, as the anesthetic wears off the pains going to require management, you won't be able to handle it on your own"

"N….o… "Ty protested again, "not …. Now, Ill… ask .if I need them" he breathed, shutting his eyes and counting through the pain.

"ok, ok, I'll leave it for now, but we will reevaluate in an hour or two ok, hopefully by then you'll have a clearer head "

Ty nodded in appreciation and went to move the nasal tube again.

"no, "the doctor warned" that stays where it is, nonnegotiable. Your lungs need it"

Ty signed, and nodded, dropping his hand down to his side, dejected.

He looked back at the doctor, taking a deep breath again, "my chest," he said," it hurts to breathe"

Dr Harrison nodded, "yes, it will, that's why the pain meds are required, you just underwent surgery Ty, to warm your blood and core temperature, "he paused and then continued deciding to tell him the full story. "the pain your feeling is due to the electrical pulse we had to administer when you went into cardiac failure, we had to restart your heart artificially after the ECMO procedure"

Ty stared silently at the doctor, absorbing what he had just explained to him.

"my…my heart stopped? "he said softly, his face still and his eyes focused intently on the doctor.

"Yes Ty, we bypassed your heart and lungs to warm your blood, effectively stopping your heart while we did, but you went into cardiac arrest during the final stages of the procedure so we had to use the electrical paddles to resuscitate you." Dr Harrison stopped allowing Ty to take in all that he said.

"how many ….times?" Ty whispered. His eyes not leaving the doctors. Amy, Lou ad Tim had become invisible to him.

"we had to resuscitate you using the electrode paddles twice "Dr Harrison replied.

Ty didn't reply, he shut his eyes and went silent not looking at anyone in the room.

Lou looked at Amy and then motioned to Tim to get his attention.

"I think we might go Amy, Katie is with Peter and Georgie will need to be picked up from her fiends soon. "

Amy nodded and hugged her big sister, then wrapped her arms around her dad,

"thanks for coming, I'm sure he will feel better tomorrow"

Ty had turned away from them, he gazed at the closed blinds aimlessly, his face was distant and troubled.

"I'll check on the horses for you Amy, I'll see how spartan is doing, "Tim said as he looked towards Tys turned head and then back at his daughter,

"thanks Dad, don't push Spartan ok, he's still not willing to come out of the barn, I'll work with him when I get home later" Amy smiled and also gazed towards the back of Tys head.

Lou stepped forward slightly and rested her hand on Tys hand.

"bye Ty, I hope you feel better soon," her words where soft, and caring,

"bye…" Ty said quietly, not looking back at her, his eyes still on the window across the room.

Amy smiled weakly and watched them both leave, Dr Harrison nodded at Amy and followed them out of the room. As the door swung closed, Amy turned back to the now distant Ty and gently put her hand under his chin, pulling him back to face her.

"you don't have to be a tough guy now, "she said, her voice firm" they are gone, it's just you and me, and I'm not taking this strong silent type act"

He looked at her, his eyes locking onto hers, the bond holding fast for a few minutes, then as he looked in to the pools of blue that where her eyes he felt the anger, confusion and over whelming fear overflow in him, his eyes welled up and he had nowhere to hide.

"I…..I … died "he winced, his breathing erratic as he tried to control his emotions, he didn't want her to see him like this, this was not a side of him he ever wanted to show her.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him so he could bury his head into the nape of her neck. She felt his tears on her skin, she felt him tremble, as he finally let it all go, his hands moving to wrap around her waist. She cradled her lover as all the pain and fear escaped from him. Ty held on to Amy as tight as he could. Her arms where his salvation, he could hear her heartbeat as he pressed closer to her, the pain shot through him as he moved, but the need to have her close was stronger.

Amy held onto him, consoling him as he wept. His vulnerability on show and out in the open,

"Shh, "she said softy," I'm here, I'm right here, you're not alone"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

"Come on spartan, you can't hide in here forever" Amy soothed, using her magical T touch on his head.

Spartan was still scared to leave the barn, Ty and Amy had been working with him on it together before the events of the last few days. But with no success, after his fall and leg surgery, he just couldn't face the world outside the barn walls.

"Amy shut the stall door again, giving in for the day.

She gave him some mash and slowly walked back towards the house, she had come home for a while to allow Ty to sleep. After his breakdown in the afternoon she realized how the whole events of the last few days had really left their mark on him. When he had finally succumbed to exhaustion, she had slipped away, returning home to get him some clothes and toiletries and to check on Spartan.

It was nearing 6pm when she finally returned to the hospital, she had showered, changed her clothes and had had some of her grandpa's famous stew.

Amy pushed the door open to Tys room and smiled as she saw Tys was still asleep, his head resting slightly to one side.

She placed his overnight bag in the drawer next to the bed and sat on the chair next to him. Watching him breathe.

He looked at peace, his skin was now back to the normal color and the red colorations around his eyes and lips had almost gone. He still had slight exposure marks on his arms but nowhere near as bad as they had been before.

She watched his chest rise and fall, the heart rate monitor keeping time.

The gauze on his chest was now replaced by a large bandage that was wrapped tightly around his midsection, she could see the beginnings of a bruise around the edges of it.

She frowned, it must have been from the surgery, An ECMO is quite invasive, so it was bound to leave its mark.

He stirred slightly, his head turning her way, His eyes still closed.

Amy smiled again, as he moved his mouth, and his eye brow twitched. He was dreaming.

The ivs had been reduced to only one in his right arm, the other one now gone leaving a plaster on the back of his hand. Ty still adorned the nasal oxygen tube, but all in all he was starting to look like he was on the mend.

Tys head moved slightly, his eyes darting from side to side under his eyes lids,

Amy watched as he murmured under his breath, his head moving as if disagreeing with something,

Slowly she took his hand, and he grasped it tightly, his breathing increasing slightly, the monitor beeping while it followed suit.

His other hand twitched, as did his arm, moving, as his mind jumped through the fog.

 _""you know Cass told me some stories about your step dad and all the time you spent in juvi, I swear I could hear the violins, "_

 _"watch it man"._

Fragments flicked through his mind, voices, conversations.

 _"All I'm saying is your standing real close to the edge, don't make me push you"_

 _"when you stuck that needle in your horse, did you feel anything at all?"_

 _"man, I won't say anything, you can take the truck, "_

Ty turned his head from side, to side, his face showing confusion. Amy watched as the pieces flooded back,

 _"that's the problem Ty, I just don't believe you, "_

Ty could see a gun, feel the cold on his face and in his breath,

"no…n…o" he murmured,

 _"good man"_ an _evil chuckle, pain, white light, silence._

Amy watched in concern as his dreams took him further, the heart rate monitor now sounding off periodic beep with each deep breath he took.

 _"where are you taking me?"_

 _"you are about 3 hours walk from Hudson"_

 _"This should keep you out of the loop long enough for me to get the hell out of this town"_

"No… please. … "he stammered, swallowing hard, his hand clenching the sheets of his bed.

 _"Let's just go back and talk this through"_

 _"Take your jacket off"_

 _"come one man, its freezing out here!"_

Tys breathing was now more erratic as he flinched and shook. Amy started to become concerned as she watched her lover fight the memories. Not wanting to relive them.

 _"enjoy your walk Ty, "_

 _"Ty, "_

He could hear Amy's voice, calling him. Seeking him out, it was so cold, so white, there was no one around, no one he could see.

"Am…. Am.." Ty breathed, his eyes still closed, lost in memories.

 _"Yes Ty, it's me, you must get up, please get up for me"_

"Amy, "he called his hand squeezing hers, his mind adrift, he was back at the barn, wrapped in her arms, feeling her naked form against his. He was scared, cold but could still feel her.

 _"I love you Ty" Amy breathed, pulling herself closer to him again. "let me warm you, please"_

Tys eyes opened suddenly and he went to sit up, his hands reaching forward as if trying to grab hold of something,

Suddenly, as if aware of his surroundings, He clenched his teeth and stifled a scream, quickly grabbing his chest and laying back down. His face in agony.

"TY!" Amy yelled, reaching for him, watching him writhe around on the bed,

"Argh!" he hissed, His face screwed up, his eyes shut. Riding the wave of discomfort.

Amy didn't know how to help him. He held onto his chest, curled up in a near fetal position. Breathing hard. Each breath making him wince again.

Amy reached over and hit the nurses button on the wall, trying to sooth him and looking anxiously at the door.

The door opened to two nurses who rushed in, looking at Ty and then at Amy.

"he's in pain, "I don't know what's wrong" Amy cried. Stepping back.

One nurse came to Amy's side while the other quickly moved around to Ty, who was still moaning, his head buried in the pillow.  
"Mr. Borden "she said clearly. "Please try to relax, if you continue to breath this hard, the pain will just get worse"

He was ignoring her, his hand clenched to his chest.

The door opened again and Dr Harrison came in, he took one look at Ty and then flicked his eyes towards Amy who was in shock next to the nurse.

"bolster, morphine, 1.5ml "he said, and the nurse quickly went to the medicine trolley, unlocked it and returned to Ty's Iv , injecting it with a syringe,

It only took a few minutes for Ty's body to react, his hand relaxed and his breathing slowed. Dr Harrison assisted him to lay back down calmly, his face now returning to normal.

"Ty," The doctor said quietly, watching for a response,

Ty's eyes slowly opened,

"slowly, breathe, in ….one…. two…three…..out… one….. two….. three" he said, watching Ty control his movement and regulate his breath, "that's it, nice and slow"

Once Dr Harrison was convinced that Ty had regained his control and was feeling no more pain,

he turned to look at Amy.

"I'm going to keep the morphine at this level for a few days, "he is not strong enough yet to manage the pain without it, "He turned to the nurse" set up an auto administrator for 1.5ml every 40 minutes, to reevaluate in 24 hours, looking at dropping to .7ml every hour"

The nurse responded and left the room returning with a machine on a Iv Trolley, she proceeded to hook it up to Tys cannula in his arm and added an extra bag to the pole.

DR Harrison checked the dose and then looked back towards Amy.

She nodded, returning to Tys side, taking his hand in hers again.

Ty's eyes moved to her, locking her in his gaze, he opened his mouth but didn't speak,

"We will continue to monitor his progress from the nurse's station, call me if you need anything else" the doctor said, reassuring Amy with a slight smile, and he followed the nurses out of the room.

Amy took a deep breath and touched his now calm face, "don't do that ever again, you scared me"

He slowly nodded, shutting his eyes and then reopening them.

"Amy," he breathed, wrapping his fingers around hers.

She looked at him and leaned closer,

"I….. remember, "he whispered, "I remember everything"

Jack drove slowly along the country road, heading towards Hudson. Georgie sat next to him, watching the snow fall through the window.

"I'm real glad Ty is feeling better Jack, "she said wistfully, watching the world go by,

"yes, "Jack Nodded, smiling at her from under his mustache,

"will they let you see him, "She continued, "I made him a card, it's from me and Katie,"

"well, we will have to wait and see, but I'm sure, we can pass it on to him," Jacks mind reliving the questions from the police interview. The word foul play kept running through his thoughts. He really hoped Ty hadn't got mixed up with something illegal, he loved him like family, but he also was well aware that Ty had a short temper at times, and his habit of hit first, think later had got him into trouble on more occasions than one,

"I'll drop you off at Stephan's on the way, "Jack said, smiling at Georgie, "And Lou will pick you up tomorrow around lunchtime"

Georgie nodded and continued to watch the road as they turned onto the main road towards Hudson.

The morphine had made Ty a little spaced out but he could breathe in with no pain and sit up unaided,

He smiled at Amy, a grin playing on his lips. He watched her intently, his eyes sparkling.

"hey," She smiled raising an eyebrow, "what's with the goofy smile?"

"your beautiful" he chuckled, his grin turning into a full smile, Morphine was great!

Amy giggled under her breath, "Thank you. I take it you're feeling better"

Ty chuckled quietly, "I feel awesome!"

"okay…" she laughed, "I think that's the morphine talking "

He shook his head like a petulant child, disagreeing with her,

"I think its cause…. Of you… "he smiled again, showing his teeth "your beautiful "

Amy smiled a wry smile and touched his cheek, "you said that already"

He nodded, chuckling under his breath, while playing with her fingers. Tracing them with his and bending them around his hand.

"how's the pain now?" She said, watching him, as he smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"what pain" he replied, a mischievous look coming over his features.

Ty tapped the bed next to him. And motioned for her to sit,

Amy hesitated, watching him,

He smiled again, and tapped the bed, scooting over slightly to make room,

Amy slowly came forward and sat on the bed next to his hip, watching him intently, she was really unsure how to take him and his behavior.

Ty took her hand again and kissed it, his eyes staying locked onto hers.

"are you sure you're ok Ty? " Amy asked, "your acting kind of weird"

He nodded quickly, and put his arms about her wait gently pulling her closer,

"you are beautiful "he said cheekily, his smile radiating through,

Amy shook her head slowly and laughed, the morphine was really playing with him.

Ty came forward, and kissed her, a soft gently kiss, childish and innocent,

Amy kissed him back, a smile playing on her lips, she had missed him, even if he was a little goofy due to the medication. Ty held her close, his hands around her waist, retreating from her lips slightly and giggling under his breath, "I missed you lots"

"I missed you too" Amy replied, smiling at him, gently caressing his jawline.

Ty kissed her again, this time harder with more passion, he gently massaged her lips with his, nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue brushed against hers, seeking approval.

Amy hesitated but was so overcome by wanting to be close to him, she accepted his advance.

They kissed for some time, enjoying each other, the closeness, the connection, their mouths interlocked.

Amy was lost in Tys embrace, but quickly broke the kiss when she felt his hand slide under her shirt, across her back and fumble with her bra clip.

"Ty…." She breathed, halting his hand and stopping his advance, she looked around hesitantly towards the door. "anyone could walk in, we can't,"

Ty pouted at her like a child, his eyes wide, "no fare"

"don't give me that face" she scolded with a smile, "what has gotten into you?,"

He smiled, running his hand up her thigh seductively, "I was hoping to get into…y." He stopped with a sheepish look on his face.

Amy slapped him gently across the arm, "no, you're not up for that!"

He raised an eye brow and grinned broadly. Glancing down at the blankets that covered his body from the waist down.

"you are incorrigible!" she said, and sat back on the chair next to him. Rolling her eyes.

He laid his head back against the pillow and signed, watching her. Smirking at her embarrassment.

Ty could feel the effects of the morphine on his system, he was floating, there was a slight fog around his senses, but it was a pleasant feeling, a safe, enveloping feeling, not like the coldness that had engulfed him before. Everything seemed right with the world, there was no worry, or sadness, just peace, and an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

The door of the room opened and Tys eyes lit up,

"Jack!" he said way too loudly, smiling at him as he entered the room, "I missed you "

Amy chuckled and slowly shook her head, looking at her grandpa, who stopped mid stride, taken aback by the welcome

"Ty, man, it good to see you!' he said, looking at Amy with confusion, "how you are doing?"

"I'm doing grrrreat," Ty responded, his attention diverting to the iv-bung attached to his arm, he twisted it between his fingers and pulled at it slightly.

"that's great, it's good to see you so…" Jack looked at Amy again," chipper?"

He pulled up a chair next to Amy. A smile playing on his face as he watched Ty playing with the bung like a child.

"Tys pain killers have kicked in" Amy explained, placing her hand over the bung and shaking her head at him, causing him to pout again.

"Argh, "Jack nodded, "I see, "

There was a knock at the door and they turned to see two police officers slowly enter the room. Amy stood up and went to meet them at the door.

"I'm officer Parker and this is officer Davies" one of them said, showing their credentials "We have a few questions for Mr. Borden, the doctor said he is ok to talk to us now"

Amy looked back at Ty who was smiling at her, still high in the clouds.

"he's on very strong pain medication, "she said quietly, "I'm not sure if he will be able to help you much now"

"that's ok mam, we only need to ask a few simple questions, we won't take long"

Amy stepped aside and they walked past her to stand at the end of Tys bed,

Jack watched as Tys gaze went from him to the officers. He laughed slightly as he watched them intently.

"good evening Mr. Borden, I'm …."

"Parker and he's Davies" Ty interjected with a smile. His drug induced cheekiness shining though,

They nodded and continued," we were wondering if you could fill us in on what happened on the night of the 27th, "

Ty looked at them, and then like a naughty bored child looked away. "don't really want to talk about that"

"Mr. Borden, "Parker persisted "we need you to tell us what happened, on that night after 11:50pm"

Ty signed and his eyes met Amy's, she nodded with encouragement, touching his fidgeting hands.

"O.K." Ty breathed, his smile fading slightly, "I was, "he stopped the fog in his head making it harder to focus on facts,

The officers could see he was struggling so gave him a lead in.

"How did you end up on the road to Fish Creek Mr. Borden?"

"I …. I was on the road, "Ty started, trying to put the pieces together "I was out there, it was cold, yeah, I had to give my jacket to…" he stopped, looking into space, struggling to make it all fit properly.

"go on Ty. Who did you give your jacket to? "Amy encouraged, smiling at him.

"I gave my jacket to J…." he stopped the smile leaving his face, he turned to look at the police "I gave my jacket to Jeremy. "he said softly, "he took me out there, "

Amy inhaled quickly, And Jack sat deathly still.

"he was in my tailor, when I got back from Heartland, "Ty continued, the memories finally lining up "he pulled a gun on me, and knocked me out," he touched the plaster on his temple, "he tied me up and drove me out there, "

"this is the same Jeremy that owns the horse Buckingham, the horse that died while at the Hudson vet clinic under Scott Cardinals care, you used to work there didn't you Mr. Borden, before you were let go due to this incident"

"that's not fare!" Amy interjected, coming to Tys defense,

Tys mind was recalling the past few days events, he was starting to see clearly what had happened.

"he, he left me out there! "he said in disbelief "he took my jacket, and my hoodie, and my phone, and left me out there in the snow,"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Parker asked, writing down notes as Ty spoke,

"yes, he just left me there, he hit me in the head, tied me up and left me there, it was freezing, and he just left me there!" Ty's eyes where wide now, "he tried to friggen kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know why he may have done these alleged crimes?" Officer Parker continued.

"alleged?" Jack interjected, "he left him for dead on a country road in the middle of winter, I think that's more that alleged"

The drug administrator machine made a sudden beep and the plunger released its dose,

Ty laughed slightly under his breath, the morphine taking away his concerns again.

"he did all this for his stupid laptop. Heh, go figure" He smiled slightly,

"his laptop?" The officer questioned,

Amy started to watch Ty intently, he was very close to dropping himself into a lot of trouble.

"Jeremy killed his horse himself, he admitted it to Cass! he tricked Cassandra into letting him into the clinic after hours, and then injected Buckingham himself, setting Ty up to take the fall, "she blurted out angrily, silencing Ty.

"When Ty and I tried to uncover the truth, Jeremy took matters into his own hands and tried to keep Ty quiet, I don't think he actually intended to hurt Ty, as he left me clues on how to find him, but he still put Ty in a lot of danger"

"all for the laptop" Ty smiled, "If I hadn't…sto"

"If Ty hadn't made Jeremy angry by confronting him about Buckingham, maybe Jeremy wouldn't have acted this way," She interjected quickly.

"your very smart "Ty beamed at her, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

Amy smiled back and tapped him gently on the hand.

"we have taken statements from Scott Cardinal and Cassandra and your stories do seem to match up"

"well Dennis Parker, how about you go and arrest that pony boy and leave this young man to recuperate from his ordeal," Jack said calmly. Looking at the police officers, who had now closed there note pads,

"yes Jack, we will be looking into Jeremy and his whereabouts in the morning, I think we can leave it there for now, we may have a few more questions later, but I think that all we need from Mr. Borden at the moment" Officer parker smiled at Jack and shook his hand "thanks again, I'll let dad know I ran into you Jack, he will be stoked to know your still around"

"No worries at all Dennis, tell him we must catch up for a spot of fly fishing when the weather clears ok"

The police nodded at Jack and then at Amy and then directed their attention back to Ty who had slumped down slightly in his bed, his head now resting slightly sideways.

"rest up Mr. Borden, get well" they said. And walked towards the door.

Ty smiled and lightly waved, his eyes heavy. His energy fading slightly.

The door shut and Amy signed with relief,

"that was close, "she breathed, looking at Ty and then at Jack, "I can't believe Jeremy did this to you,"

Ty slowly blinked, and smiled softly. The morphine euphoria settling into sedation.

"I think we better let him sleep, "Jack said motioning to Tys half-closed eyes," I'm sure the police will catch up with Jeremy, he can't hide forever, "Amy hugged her grandpa, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for being here, "I don't think I could have handled old Mr. happy pants over there on my own"

She looked towards the now sleeping Ty and laughed,

Jack chuckled too, "he's rather funny when he's high as a kite isn't he,"

They watched Ty sleep peacefully for a few minutes and then Amy gently kissed him on the cheek.

"sleep well my love" she whispered" I'll see you in the morning"

With that she accepted Jacks out stretched arm and cuddled into his side and left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, really appreciate the comments, I still got lots of ideas, so hope you keep reading and enjoying,.**

 **Chapter 19**

It had been 4 days since Amy had found Ty on that cold road to Fish Creek. She spent most of those days at the hospital with him as he was recuperating, but did take time back at Heartland when he was asleep.

She had managed to get Spartan out of the barn, by trailering him the ranch limits and walking him back to the barn by hand. It had been hard, but at least he had started to trust her again, and was slowly returning to normal.

Life was still very disjointed for Amy, her days where long and she was starting to feel the effects of the stress and concern. The police had been by a few times to speak to her and to Jack regarding the investigation, but so far Jeremy had eluded them and they were struggling to find any good leads on his whereabouts.

Amy sat quietly at the kitchen table lost in thought, sipping her coffee.

"Amy, "Lou inquired coming into the kitchen behind her, sitting at the table opposite her, "you ok?"

Amy nodded and smiled a small smile, continuing with her coffee,

"you want me to make you some food, I've got leftovers from last night?" Lou suggested,

Amy shook her head, "no thanks, I'm heading to the hospital soon, I'll get something on the way," she smiled at her sister in reassurance, "I thought I might pick up some of those blueberry muffins from Maggie's that Ty loves so much, "

Lou nodded, "good idea, he must be over the hospital food by now"

The chatted for a while about indiscriminate things, just enjoying the time out from the world and the problems they shared.

The door opened and Jack entered, followed closely by Georgie who was protesting behind him.

"oh, come on Jack! we can still go fishing, we can wear our coats!"

"No, you can't fish in winter! The rivers are frozen, fish don't swim in frozen rivers!"

He nodded at Lou and Amy and signed, and continued into the loungeroom,

"but Jack," Georgie called in hot pursuit.

"I'm heading out now, "Amy laughed, putting her cup in the sink, "I'll see you lot later"

Lou nodded and laughed as she watched Georgie and Jack continue their discussion in front of the fire,

"give Ty our love" she said, "Peter and I will try to drop by later if we can get these guys in order"

Amy nodded, pulled on her over coat and her hat and left the house, sliding behind the wheel of Tys truck she headed towards Cross Bow Hospital,

* * *

Ty watched the world go by through his now open curtained window, he had a view of down town Calgary from his room on the 4th floor.

Dr Harrison had reduced the morphine injections that morning, happy that the pain free days that he had given Ty enabled him to rest comfortably. Unfortunately, with the drop in the pain medication came an increase in sensation and sensitivity. Tys happy euphoria had subsided and the fog had well and truly cleared from his mind, reality had hit and he was having a tough time dealing with the events that had left him in a hospital.

The reduced medication also meant that he also now felt the discomfort from the operation and the hypothermia, The Morphine now only took the edge off the pain, with each breath, he felt the tightness in his lungs and chest, with each movement, he felt the pull of the stitches in his side at the sites where they had put the cannulas into his chest for the ECMO.

There was no smile on his face this day, his mind was lost in thought as Amy came through the door, Ty didn't turn to look at her as she spoke.

"Hey, "she said happily, "I brought you muffins, your favorite, "she shook the brown bag she was holding as she slowly walked over to him.

"not hungry, thanks" he said quietly, still looking out the window,

Amy noticed his demeanor, and gently touched his hand, he was not the happy soul she had left the night before.

"you ok?" she said quietly, noticing his despondent gaze at the window,

TY slowly turned his head back to face her, and smiled weakly, he wasn't mad at Amy, he was mad at the world. He signed, seeing the concern on her face, he had to try to at least hide how he really felt for her sake.

"I'm fine," he finally said squeezing her hand in his, "just a bit sore today"

Amy watched him intently and then noticed the automatic injector had been removed from his Iv.

"no goofy smiles today" she said softly,

He shook his head, "thanks for the muffins" he said with a gentle smile, taking the bag from her and putting it on the bed,

He winced slightly with the movement, breathing though the tightness in his chest.

Amy could see he was in a dark place, and that the reality of what had happened to him had finally taken hold. She decided to try and change the subject, in an attempt to make him focus on something else.

"Georgie is trying to get Jack to take her fishing," she said as she sat down on the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand,

Ty signed and forced a smile, "fishing.? Its winter" he said softly, trying to show interest, he looked back towards the window,

"yeah, that's what Grandpa said, "Amy laughed, and looked out the window following Tys gaze.

"it's a nice day outside today, still cold but clear, doesn't look like any snow fall today" Amy paused, feeling the distance between them" nice day for a walk or a ride "

As soon as Amy's words left her mouth she regretted them, Tys expression instantly changed, he breathed in and winced again, moving his hand to his chest,

"yeah!, shame I'm stuck in here, attached to all this crap "he flicked the iV tubes" unable to sit up let alone walk, or ride for that matter, but yeah, great day!"

The sarcasm in his voice burnt Amy,

He looked back at her and noticed her eyes had dropped to the floor,

He signed, cursing his words under his breath, "sorry. I…" he watched her, squeezing her hand, trying to get her attention back to his face,

Amy looked up and locked onto his eyes. She smiled weakly, uncertainty on her face.

"just ignore me ok, "he said, "I love you, I'm sorry"

Amy could see the pain in his eyes and the regret, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, a reassuring kiss, showing him that he was loved,

The door opened causing Amy to brake the connection as a nurse came into the room.

"hello Ty, "she said, going to the foot of his bed and taking his chart, "how are we today"

"fine "he responded annoyed she had interrupted,

"hows the pain?" she continued not looking up from the chart, "1 to 5?"

Ty signed, and moved slightly in his bed, wincing again, "3, if I don't move"

"ok, let us know if it gets any worse, we can give you some tablets to assist, "she read the chart again" looks like that oxygen is going this afternoon, wont that be good?"

Ty nodded, and tried a week smile at a concerned Amy.

"Well, Mr. Borden, I think it's time we cleaned you up a bit, I'll just check your stats here and then get nurse Bennett in to help me get you up and in the shower" the nurse still hadn't looked at Ty directly, she finished writing on his chart and had moved to check the IV.

Ty signed heavily, pushing his head back into the pillows, focusing on the ceiling, His agitated mood and his pride getting in the way of what he knew was a good idea.

"great! just great! He breathed "just perfect"

Amy watched his expression, and gently ran her hand up his arm, trying to reassure him.

"you'll feel better after a shower Ty, "she said softly, "I can stay, I can help you" she looked towards the nurse who nodded her approval.

"no," Ty said shortly, he lifted his hands and rubbed his face, exhaling slightly under them "no, just go, "

Amy froze, his words of rejection hitting her,

"Ty?" she said softly, retreating her hands from him, hurt and confused,

Ty slowly slid his hands away from his face and looked into her eyes, he didn't mean to hurt her, but he didn't want her to pity him either, he hated her seeing him so vulnerable and dependent, unable to help himself. His pride was getting the better of him, and his annoyance at himself and his situation was seeping through in his tone.

He could see the hurt in her eyes, and hated himself more for causing it,

"I'm just trying to help you Ty," Amy said softly, "you were always there for me, let me be there for you" She fainted a smile, "you never know, it may be fun? hot shower, soapy body wash?"

She raised her eyebrow, knowing Ty was always partial to some flirty fun, and hoping her playful comment would pull him out of his current negative state.

Ty signed heavily and thumped his hand on the bed, curling his fingers in the sheets.

His mouth now a straight line, and his jaw set, his eyes a vibrant green, but not in a playful way.

"fun? You're not the one who can't stand up without feeling like an elephant is sitting on your chest, or needs to have help to move let alone get to the shower, " he shut his eyes trying to calm down, but the anger and frustration would got away "you have no idea!, "

"Ty "Amy whispered, tears welling in her eyes "Imm, sorry "

"Sorry, yeah, your sorry, every body's sorry"he hissed "you're not the one who has to pee in a bag!" he turned away, furious at his words and himself for taking his anger out on her,

Ty took several painful deep breaths in an attempt to control his temper, and looked back at the now teary Amy.

The pain on her face destroying him.

"please, Amy, "he pleaded tears in his eyes now too, "I love you, I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying," He paused trying to explain "But please just go!"

Tys anguish causing his lip to tremble "I don't want you to see me, not like this!" he continued, his words cracking, "please just go, "

Amy nodded silently and got up, slowly gathering her keys and backing towards the door,

Tys eyes where shut tight as he tried to control the tears that now ran down his cheek, he winced with each breath and didn't want to see the hurt on Amy's face that he had caused.

The nurse had stayed silent though out this exchange, and had come over to Amy who now had opened the door.

"We will be done in about a half hour" she said softly, "give him time, it's a lot to process and his anger isn't really because of you" She touched Amy's shoulder, "I know it's hard, and he's lashing out, he's been through a lot these last few days"

Amy nodded and wiped her eyes, and walked out of the room with the nurse behind her.

"he's so angry" she finally said, as they walked to the nurse's station.

"he's dealing," the nurse soothed, "just give him some time. "

Ty wiped his face, and swore at himself under his breath, Amy was his life line and he had pushed her away yet again. All the anger, upset and

frustration over the past few weeks had caught up to him. It was all such a mess, he'd lost his job, been accused wrongly of killing

Buckingham, stolen Jeremys computer, held at gun point, knocked out and left to freeze to death, not to mention going through the pain of the

surgery and the near-death experience from the hypothermia. It was all just too much, he wanted to run, that Borden escape mechanism

kicking in big time.

But he couldn't even do that, confined to his bed, unable to move without assistance.

"god dammmit!" he hissed, closing his eyes again, trying to regain composure. Thumping the bed with his fists. Everything was spinning out of control.

To be continued,


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"you going to eat that or just beat it into submission?"

Amy looked up to see Jack standing in front of her table,

She had escaped to the hospital cafeteria after Ty had told her to leave his room,

The salad that sat in front of her was hardly touched, she Smiled at him as she put down her fork and motioned for his to sit down,

Jack could see the upset in her eyes, he took of his hat and sat across from her, gently touching her hand.

"how's he doing?" he asked, knowing it had to be Ty that was the reason for his granddaughter's misery.

"I don't actually know Grandpa, he told me to leave, just when I get close to him, up go those walls again,"

Jack sighed and nodded, it was Tys defense mechanism, He knew him well enough now to know that when things became too hard, he would raise those walls and shut out the world, Ty had come from a life of tough love and had been hurt many times by those he held dear, so now, rather than let people in, he shut them out and ran away. Physically and emotionally.

"he's been through a lot "Jack soothed, "it's got to be playing on his mind"

Amy looked at her grandpa with tears in her eyes, "he won't let me in grandpa. He's pushing me away"

"Amy, he's scared, he nearly died, "Jack stopped and reworded his sentence "actually he did die, that's got to affect any man, "

Amy nodded, but still looked sadly at the table.

"just let him deal with it, there will be ups and downs, but just be there when he needs you to be"

Amy nodded, seeing Jacks point,

"they said I could go back after his shower, but…." she stopped, "I don't want to upset him, maybe I'll just wait till tomorrow"

Jack smiled, reassuringly "why don't you go home for a bit and see Lou and the girls, they miss you, you can come back later if you want, see how he is then?"

Amy considered it and slowly got up, putting on her overcoat that hung on her chair and leaned in to hug her grandfather,

"thank you, you always know what to say"

He patted her hand on his shoulder gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked with her to the cafeteria doors. They parted ways at the elevator near the hospital doors, Jack giving an excuse that he needed to talk to the doctor about something, Amy smiled and headed for the carpark while Jack pressed the button on the elevator for ICU 4.

The nurses had finished assisting Ty with his shower and had changed his bed sheets and redressed him in clean pj pants. He was now back in bed with a clean bandage around his chest. The cut on his temple now was healed enough not to need a dressing so he was starting to look normal again. He didn't like to admit it, but he did feel better and more human after the shower. The nurse had offered to give him a shave but he had declined, preferring to do it himself when he felt better.

He still was shirtless, but they had removed the chest monitors that had adorned his chest. The nasal tube was now gone and the room temperature had been lowered to a comfortable level.

Jack pushed open the door to Ty's room and strode inside

"Jack," Ty said as he saw him, seeing the look on his face, he must have been talking to Amy.

"I told myself I wasn't going to get involved in you and Amy's business, …" he started,

A small wry smile played on the corner of Ty's mouth, he had heard this speech before, although he didn't want to admit it, he knew this time he probably deserved what was coming next.

"Jack, "Ty started as the man who was his father figure came to stand at the base of his bed. "you don't need to say…."

"Yes, I do need to say something, when I find my granddaughter in tears in the cafeteria I dam well need to say something!"

Ty's eyes lowered, the smile fading at the knowledge that his behavior form before had hurt her so.

"I didn't mean to hurt …" he started but Jack raised his hand,

"what is going on with you man? Why are you pushing her away? she doesn't need that from you,"

Ty signed, and took a dep breath, he winced and he exhaled, his eyes looking away from Jack and out the window,

"I know, I know I shouldn't have pushed her away, I didn't mean too, I …. don't know, I feel so annoyed, angry, "he looked back at Jack, "I can't explain it, I'm laying here, unable to move, or clean myself, my chest is killing me, got nurses washing my hair and asking if I want a shave! and people keep saying it's all going to be ok, and telling me to be strong and not to worry but all the while, I'm stuck here, unable to do a god dam thing and he's…." he stopped, feeling himself getting upset again, touching his chest as it throbbed due to his increased breathing.

"he's?" Jack said quietly,

Ty looked away, wincing slightly as he tried to calm himself down,

"Jeremy," he said quietly, afraid to call him by name. "ok, Jeremy, he did this to me Jack" Tys eyes where moist now, "he did this and he's out there and I can't do a dam thing about it,"

"Ty, the police are still looking for him, they will find him eventually," Jack could see the anguish and frustration in Tys eyes.

"It's not just this," Ty tapped his bandage gently," its everything, he got me fired Jack, he set me up and destroyed everything for me, no matter where I go or what I do I'll be known as the guy who killed a horse, I'll never live this down, "

He looked down, anger on his face again,

"Hey now come one Ty, "Jack moved around to the chair and sat next to him. "Scott knows the truth Ty,

Cass confessed all of it, Jeremy contacted her while you were in surgery, he confessed it all to her, "

Ty was silent, processing what Jack had said, he looked at Jack in disbelief.

"so, calm down ok, just sit still, take a breather and I'll tell you everything"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hughes, but I cannot just issue you a bank cheque for that amount of money over the counter,"

The insurance consultant tapped away on the computer keys at her desk,

"But It's my MONEY!" Jeremy snapped. rubbing his face with his hands, "Its owed to me as compensation because they killed my horse!"

"This claim is still under investigation Mr. Hughes, you should speak to your case representative, they may be able to assist you with your enquiry, "

"Investigation? For what, I had a prize-winning jumper, I took it into the Hudson Vet clinic to be de nerved, the idiot student in there injected him a lethal dose of Detomidine hydrochloride and now he's dead! Pretty simple really, he killed my horse, I get my insurance,"

Jeremys patience was running thin, this was not turning out to be as simple as he had planned it in his head, everything was going wrong. Firstly, Tys interference and snooping causing him to take drastic actions, then Cass not coming with him and now not being able to get the insurance money.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hughes, "the clerk said again," but at this time, I cannot help you, please speak to your case manager,"

"FINE!" he snapped, walking away from the counter.

He pulled out his phone, then changed his mind, deciding to leave the insurance office and headed down the street towards the inner city.

Amy's phone rang as she lay on her bed, slightly dozing, it was just starting to get dark, and after dinner with Lou, peter and the girls she had retired to get some rest.

She looked at the phone but didn't recognize the number,

"Hello?"

"Amy,"

"Ty?" her heart skipped a beat,

"I'm sorry, "Ty said quietly into the hospital phone, "I love you"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have …"

He stopped her, "you have nothing to be sorry about, I was angry at everything and I took it out on you,"

He went silent, "I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve that"

Amy's eyes welled up she could hear the regret in his voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, my chest and side still hurts, but I can handle it," he chuckled slightly, then regretted it as the pain twanged, "you should see the bruise, it's quite impressive!"

She smiled, "do you feel better after your shower," she dared to ask, he did seem happier now,

"yeah, I do, I was embarrassing as hell, having two women wash me, but …. "he chuckled.

"most guys would have loved that, "Amy laughed,

"heh, yeah I'm sure most guys would have, but I only ever want one woman soaping up my back "

Amy blushed, "I did offer," she said softly.

Ty looked down, and sighed again "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to leave" His voice trailed off, still feeling bad, knowing he had hurt her.

"well there's plenty of time for that when you get home, "she said sweetly, trying to lighten the mood again, "I've told Lou and Grandpa you are staying at the house until your fully recovered. "

"really, "Ty exclaimed, raising an eyebrow, "in the loft? it will be a bit cold out there and those stairs,"

"no," she said coyly, "in my room, "she waited on the line.

"I think Jack will have something to say about that," Ty replied a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't care, you are staying in the house until you are back on your feet" She said confidently.

"ok, ok, you won't get any objections from me," Ty smiled, her tenacity and determination was one of the things he loved the most about her,

"hey Amy, their moving me to a ward tomorrow, seems I'm not sick enough for ICU any more, can you bring me in some clothes and find my phone"

"yes, of course, I have your phone, I found it in your truck, "She paused, not knowing if she should go on, "Jeremy left it there when he came back to the trailer, "

Ty didn't answer, that name made his frustration and anger rise again. But he wanted to fill in the gaps, there was so much he didn't know about that night, Jack had told him the bulk of it, but he knew there were still pieces that he was unaware of.

"Ty?" Amy asked through the silence,

"I'm here, "He breathed, "Jack told me that you went to the trailer looking for me, that night, why?"

"I received a text from you, it was a weird one saying something about being far from my arms, and I should meet you half way" she explained, "It was from your phone, but your phone was left in the truck, so I think Jeremy sent it to me, "

Amy stopped, she didn't want to anger Ty again,

"go on, "Ty encouraged,

"I think he was trying to help me find you," Amy blurted "he left a note,' fish creek 'on the your study book too in your trailer, that's how I found you"

Ty was quiet, absorbing what Amy had told him.

"why would he do that, he left me out there, he took my jacket, he didn't need to do that, why then help you find me? It makes no sense"

"I don't know, but it helped me get to you in time and save you, all I care is that you made it through" Amy looked at her clock, it was nearly 7pm.

"Do you want me to come in tonight?" I can leave now and be there in an hour,"

"nah, "Ty replied, "you sound tired, and its late, by the time you get here you would have to turn around and go back again, you rest, I'll see you in the morning in my new room on ward 12"

They chatted for a little longer, enjoying each other's attention.

"I love you Amy, sleep well, "Ty said softly," and I'm sorry,"

"shhh Ty, "She replied softly," no sorrys, I love you too, see you in the morning,"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Amy entered Tys room on ward 12 and smiled to see him sitting on the side of the bed his feet dangling over the side. His back was to her, and he was supporting himself with is arms firmly placed on either side of him on the bed, taking his weight. Ty was no longer shirtless, but was clad in a Pj jacket, unbuttoned, the bandage around his midsection had been changed and was less bulky, making it easier to move.

Ty turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Amy and smiled a Borden smile, one of the ones that always melted Amy's heart and turned her insides into butterfly's.

"look at you!" She said, the hurt and distance between then now forgotten, she walked towards him, going around the bed and standing in front of him. "you're up!"

He nodded, a little shakily, still supporting his torso with his arms, his face showing a smile, but with a hint of discomfort. Ty was in pain, but was trying extremely hard to work through it.

"I'll be doing laps around the ward in no time" he breathed shakily, his arms quivering slightly as they held his weight.

"hey, don't overdo it, "Amy warned, putting the bag she had brought in with her containing Tys belongings down on the floor and stabilizing his arms.

He smiled again and looked into her eyes, she could see the determination in them.

He breathed deep, and again straightened his torso, sitting up as straight as he could, slowly he released his grip on the bed and placed his hand on his lap. Exhaling softly, proud of himself.

"there we go" he smiled, "see, I got this"

Amy smiled back at him and stepped forward so she was standing between his legs, she straightened his Pj collar, and touched his cheek,

"yes, you do, "

He beamed at her again, and reached forward placing his hands on her waist, drawing her near,

"I missed you" he said softly, looking up into her blue eyes,

"I missed you too," Amy replied leaning in to kiss him gently, the kiss started simple, innocent, but Tys response let Amy know he had really missed her more than he could put into words.

She could feel his need for the closeness, the contact, and she responded to his call.

The kissed for what seemed like an eternity, his hands holding her near, not wanting her to ever let go.

Amy broke the connection, as his tongue played with hers, inviting her into the seduction.

"so, you're feeling better I see!" she said as she tried to catch her breath,

He smiled at her cheekily, pulling her in for a hug, his head buried into the nape of her neck.

Amy giggled, squirming under his touch, the stubble on his face tickling her.

TY looked up, confused as to her response.

"you need to shave!" she finally said, that stubble is getting out of hand"

He smirked, and rubbed his jawline, "yeah, bit grizzly Adams isn't it"

Amy diverted her attention to the bag she had placed on the floor near them.

"I brought you some clothes, and some toiletries, and…." She paused and reached into the bag, and swung something around in her fingers" your electric razor"

Ty smirked again, and nodded in thanks.

"I've also got your phone, "Amy continued, pulling it out of his back pocket, "Scotts been trying to call you, he's left a few messages"

Ty took the phone from Amy's hands and flicked through the history. "cheers for that, I'll call him later"

"So, "Amy said, putting her arms around his neck and leaning in close again. "fancy going for a walk?"

Ty looked at her in confusion and shook his head slowly, "Sitting up is one thing Amy, it took me nearly half an hour to get this far, I think a walk may be pushing it somewhat don't you think?"

She smiled, and kissed him on the forehead, and walked back to the door and left the room.

Ty looked over his shoulder and watched her go, confused but curious as to what she was up to.

She returned momentarily, pushing wheel chair, wheeling it up to the bed, and then applying the breaks.

"your chariot awaits Mr. Borden" she smiled, motioning to the chair in an exaggerated way.

Ty looked at Amy and then at the chair, disbelief on his face, he looked back to Amy, seeking reassurance, before taking a deep breath and slowly nodding in approval.

"urgh, yeah, ok, "he stammered, "but you're going to have to help me "

Amy stood next to Ty and supported him as he slowly slid his feet down from the bed and touched the floor, she could feel his apprehension when they made contact, his legs shaking slightly under his weight,

"It's ok Ty, I got you" She said quietly in his ear as she moved to put his arm around her shoulder as he transferred his body weight off the bed and onto his feet, his legs buckled slightly, Making Amy take the brunt of his weight,

Ty exhaled loudly as the pain ran through his chest, the movement was causing his side to burn, He shut his eyes and pushed forward, standing briefly on his own, then Amy turned his towards the wheelchair so he could sit down,

His face was showing his discomfort, but he slowly opened his eyes to see Amy smiling at him.

"you all good!" she asked, a slight concern on her face. Ty took another breath and closed his eyes again, focusing on regaining his composure.

He exhaled again and gently held his chest, opening his eyes and smiling at her" yup, all good here"  
"ok then, let's get going" Amy said as she quickly put the foot rest down and pushed the wheelchair towards the door,

Ty chuckled and looked up at her," what's the rush!"

"oh, no rush, "Amy's replied opening the door. And quickly scanning the hallway and pushing him through, "just don't want the ward sister catching us"

Ty paused and looked confused, "why would the …." He stopped mid sentence as Amy pushed him towards the busy ward hallway, and quickly on to the elevator.

"Amy?" he questioned, as the door shut and she hit the ground floor button,

"shhh. "she replied with a mischievous smile, squeezing his shoulder as the descended.

Amy pushed Tys wheelchair out of the elevator and past the canteen doors on the ground floor, she turned a corner and came to two large sliding doors that lead to an enclosed atrium garden.

Nurses past her and she smiled and nodded confidently, Ty watched her with a smile on his face, he was finding all this cloak and dagger subterfuge rather amusing. The atrium garden was like being outside, but without the winter cold. It had glass walls and was surrounded by plants and trees that where dusted with the day's light snow fall.

Amy pulled Tys wheelchair up into a corner at the back of the room and put on the brakes. She then pulled an occasional chair around to sit adjacent to him.

"I found this place on one of my many walks while you were sleeping" she said, looking around the room. "it's nice hey,"

Ty nodded, and took her hands in his" any place is nice as long as you're with me"

Amy blushed, Ty was such a romantic, he always made her feel like she was the only girl in the room.

He smiled at her embarrassment, and gently squeezed her hands between his.

"your amazing, "he laughed, "I can believe you jail broke me from my room!"

Amy looked at Ty cheekily, and smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"I thought you could use a change of scenery" she finally said, looking out at the surrounds behind the glass walls.

"thank you Amy, "Ty said softly, smiling at the woman he loved .

They sat and talked and enjoyed each others company for a while, people came and went, visitors waited, patients sat in respite. But Ty could only see Amy. She was his world, his future, and everything else was white noise. Amy leaned in closer, locking her lips to his, running her hands through his hair as they embraced, Ty pulled her closer, intensify the kiss, forgetting where they were.

Lost in there embrace they didn't seem to notice the hospital around them, they were so caught up in their own little universe they didn't see the ward sister walking with purpose towards them.

"Mr. Borden!" she said sternly, breaking the love bird's connection, Amy jolting back to her seat, her cheeks flushed.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"um, "Ty started, a little embarrassed himself" we were just…" his voice trailed off, a smile playing his lips.

"I know exactly what you were doing Mr. Borden "she replied, "you are still on strict bed rest, this type of behavior will only hamper your recovery"

Amy looked at Ty and smiled slightly, lowering her eyes while the nurse explained in no uncertain terms the reasons for Ty being on bed rest and not being allowed to leave his room.

"I'm sorry, "Amy finally chirped in "I thought a change of scenery would help his mood, I thought, it would make him feel better"

"hmmmmm, well its obvious from what I have seen here that he feels just fine now" the nurse retorted.

Ty smirked and diverted his eyes, Amy was blushing again.

"It's time for the doctor to check your sutures Mr. Borden, they will be removed today if all looks ok" she continued, walking behind Tys chair and lifting the break lever.

"I can take him back? "Amy started. But silenced herself once she saw the expression on the siters face.

"that's fine Miss Fleming, I will return Mr. Borden to his room after I take him for a cardiogram, "

Amy signed and looked at Ty deflated, TY went to open his mouth in protest but stopped when the ward sister frowned at him.

"Miss Fleming can join you after you have had your tests and your sutures assessed. "She looked at Amy, "you may wait in the waiting room on ward 12, it's near the nurse's station, "

Ty looked towards Amy and realized this was not a battle he was going to win; Nurse Bennett was an older ward sister and scared the hell out of Ty.

"I'll see you later love, its ok," he said softly," Thanks for the escape, I really needed it, "

Amy smiled at Ty and kissed him gently on the cheek to say goodbye, then watched him get wheeled back towards the elevator. He looked back over his shoulder, smiled and mouthed the words "I love you" as the doors closed and he lost her from his view.

Amy's phone rang as she walked towards the cafeteria, she had decided to grab a bite to eat while Ty was having his tests done.

"hello, "she said, as she pushed the cafeterias doors open before her.

"so… I think we need to talk, "

Amy stopped in her tracks, her face turning white as she recognized the voice on the line.

"Jeremy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Turns out I can't seem to catch a break, you and your annoying boyfriend still continue to cause me grief," He signed heavily, a cold tone in his voice, "so how is dear old Ty? Not so blue now I hear?"

Amy's mind was in turmoil, she was upset, angry, scared and confused all at the same time,

she quickly walked over to a lounge area in the cafeteria, and sat down,

"are you there? "he played. "Amy, I know you can hear me"

"what,,,, what do you want," Amy almost whispered into her phone,

Jeremy didn't respond right away; He didn't want to make this easy for her.

"well, that's the thing Amy, it's not what I want per say, it's what I need,"

"I'm not helping you Jeremy, you …"Amy struggled to say the words, "you nearly killed Ty, "

"Oh Amy, cut the dramatics, he's alive, isn't he?" Jeremy retorted, leaning his head back again the bed head in his hotel room, "it's not my fault you didn't figure It out sooner, I left you a heap of clues, "

"I can't believe you're being like this," Amy was shaking now, her anger towards Jeremy getting the better of her,

"Any ways, "Jeremy continued, calming his tone, "that's water under the frozen bridge now, so to speak, "He laughed, "it's quite poetic really, "You took my life, my happiness, my everything from me, so I took your life, your happiness your everything from you "Jeremys eyes narrowed and his voice stilled, "only difference is, I actually gave you the means to get yours back, you Amy Fleming left me with nothing!"

Amy's face froze, finally it was all starting to fit together,

"you did all this to get back at me for not letting you have phoenix!?" she said calmly

"partly. "he replied, "but I also wanted to show Ty that no matter how hard he works, or how hard he tries to change his life, he will always end up back in the gutter where he belongs. He is a fool to ever think he could be part of our world, he will never be anything more than the boy in the loft. "Jeremys voice was shaking now, his emotions getting the better of him.

"why are you calling me Jeremy? what do you want?" Amy demanded again, this time with more authority in her voice

"ok," he mused, regaining his composure, "it's like this, it seems that I cant get my insurance money due to a pesky ongoing police investigation. "

Amy scowled slightly, not understanding where this was going,

"and since I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you two, I think it's only fair you help me out and fix this"

"what?" Amy was confused, "I can't do anything about the police, it's an open investigation, if you want to fix this, turn yourself in and take responsibility for what you did"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, his patience waning.

"Amy Amy Amy, that's an option, but since that would most likely lead to me going to jail, I think I'll pass, "

He smiled to himself as he could see he was tormenting her.

"All I need is a little help from you, and in return, well, Ty stays warm and healthy "

Amy froze, not knowing what to say, her mind was racing, was he still in Calgary?

"Amy, I'm not asking for much really, just a few dollars to get me set up elsewhere, I think 10 grand would do it, "he laughed nonchalantly like asking for milk money, "it's nowhere near the amount you and Tys meddling has cost me, but hey, I'm a fare guy, "

"your insane Jeremy If you think I'm going to pay you anything!" Amy stammered, "you can't get to Ty, your bluffing!" Her anger really taking hold now, there was a slight quaver in her voice, she had to stay strong, but her mind kept returning to his threat towards Tys safety. Ty was on the mend, but by no means strong enough to stand up to Jeremy or anything that he may have instore. She had nearly lost him to this phyco once, she didn't want to ever have to feel that fear again.

"Amy, "Jeremy signed, "really? Do you think a public hospitals security could stop me?"

Amy was silent, he hands trembling slightly.

"I managed to catch him off guard once already, actually it wasn't that hard either," he mocked her with a chuckle "ward 12 isn't that big either, "

"You leave him alone!" Amy whispered down the phone, thrown by his knowledge on Tys location.

"I will be happy to Amy, trust me, I want to be out of this god dam city as much as you want me gone, But I can't do that without money, and since you're the reason I have none, then ,,,,,"

Amy shut her eyes, trying to steady herself, "I need time, I can't just…..,"

Jeremy cut her off, "well you have 24 hours, then what ever happens to your precious fiancé is on your head, "he looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes,

"don't let me down Amy, don't make me do something I don't want to do"

The line went dead,

Amy let out a shaking breath and looked at the phone that said no caller ID on the screen. He hands fumbled with the phone, her body trembling and she looked around trying to calm herself with slow deep breaths.

Her mind was reeling, her first instinct was to rush up to Tys room and tell him about the phone conversation, but then what would that do apart from stress him out and send him into defense mode., possibly hindering his recovery. Ty would also try to protect her, and put himself in danger in the process.

If she went to the police, would they even believe her, they already suspected Ty for being a part of the Buckingham incident in league with Jeremy,

Amy rubbed her face, tying to think of what to do, then slowly it came to her, the one person who always knew what to do in a crisis and gave her the best advice.

She dialed her phone and placed it to her ear,

"Grandpa, I need you," she said tears in her eyes "can you come please,"

"I'm on my way Amy." Jack responded without hesitation" hold tight,"

Jeremy flicked through the phone directly that sat on the bedside table in his hotel room. He ran his fingers down the numbers list, stopping at the one he was after. He punched it into his cell and walked over to the window,

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get some information on a patient?" he said pleasantly on the phone.

"Yes, he was admitted a few days ago?"

The voice on the phone responded, asking him the usual questions.

"his name? oh, Ty Borden "Jeremy continued, "thank you so much, I appreciate your help, I've been so worried,"

He waited on the line while he was transferred through to another line,

"hello, ward 12, may I help you?" a second voice pleasantly cut in.

"hello, I'm just wondering how Ty Borden is doing? I was going to visit him but they told me that he is now on this ward?"

"yes, Mr. Borden is on this ward? Can I ask if you are family?" the nurse inquired.

"oh yes, I'm his cousin, Amy Fleming his fiancé said I should visit him, you know, make him feel better" he lied, Smiling to himself,

"oh ok, yes, I'm sure he would love his family to pay him a visit, he's currently having some tests done, but should be back in his room in around an hour, "

"thank you so much, and his room number?"

"room 10" she said happily, "can I get your name and I'll let him know you're coming in?"

"no no, let's keep it a surprise, "Jeremy grinned. "he's doing ok?"

"Mr. Borden is recovering well from the surgery, its early days yet, but the doctor can fill you in more when you visit"

"surgery? " Jeremy queried, a slight twinge of concern crossed his blue eyes,

"yes, the ECMO procedure, to combat the Hypothermia, the doctor can explain it in more detail"

"yes, that would be great, thank you, I look forward to it," he hung up the line and continued looking out of his hotel window, a smile playing on his lips as he rubbed his angular chin. He signed and tapped the glass indiscriminately, his focus on the huge Cross Bow Medical Centre sign that adorned the building directly opposite.

Ty sat in the diagnosis room and signed heavily as the ward sister attached the diodes to his bare chest,

He fidgeted slightly as she pushed his pj jacket open further, baring more skin. Ty tapped the arm of the wheel chain impatiently, feeling uncomfortable having her close in his personal space.

"Stay still Mr. Borden" she warned, "I won't get a clear reading if you keep fidgeting like a naughty child."

He signed again, Sister Bennet was intimidating beyond belief, she was in her late 40s, heavily set and had pinned back perfect grey hair, she hardly ever smiled and when she did it seemed it was when she was telling him off for something.

"right, your all set, I will run the cardiogram while I take some blood, "she said at Ty rather than to him.

"Blood?" he queried, he hated being a pin cushion.

"nothing to worry about, broad spectrum test, "she continued, as she prepped the needle,

Ty swallowed hard, he wasn't scared of needles per say, he'd handled them enough being in the vet business, it was more the sister and her administration of it that had him breaking a sweat.

"Mr. Borden, you must sit still "she repeated, "the Cardiogram is miss reading due to you moving around"

"sorry, "he said softly, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "my chest is hurting a bit, "

"well I'm not surprised, all this time in a wheelchair, "she huffed and moved her face into his line of sight, "maybe the next time your lady friend decides to take you on an adventure you may remind her of this discomfort"

Ty smiled weakly, this lady was terrifying.

The cardiogram didn't take long and Ty then had to live through the embarrassment of being man handled up onto the examination bed to have his sutures checked. This day had started off really well, he had managed to sit up on his own, had patched things up with Amy and had been taken on an adventure to the atrium room, but now he was starting to think he may not make it back to his room in one piece and that they should have made a runner for it when they had the chance.

Sister Bennett, un did his chest bandage and rolled him onto his side so she could see the sutures, there was still significant bruising on Tys chest and side, but the three sites where clean and healed,

The sister, mumbled under her breath and patted Ty on the hip, leaving her hand there momentarily.

"stay still ok, Im going to get the doctor," she turned towards the door, and slid her hand across his buttocks as she left.

Ty froze, holding his breath, his eyes wide, this was not happening!

Dr Harrison entered the room soon after and Ty signed with relief, he had never been so happy to see the doc as he was then.

"hello Ty, let's just take a look at these sutures then, "he said, gently touching each site,

Ty winced slightly, his skin still tender to the touch.

"right, they look good, and shouldn't scar, I think the sutures can come out" he smiled,

"that's great doc" Ty smiled, still laying on his side, facing away from the doctor,

"yes, you're coming along well," Dr Harrison replied, "now hold still, you may feel a few little pin pricks as they come out,"

TY nodded and tried to relax, but flinched with each pull, the bruising had made him super sensitive to touch and he winced with each stick that was removed.

"all done, "the doc finally said, and wiped the areas with antiseptic, before replacing the bandage.

"Ok, I'll get the nurse to take you back to your room," he continued, writing on the computer into Tys file,

Ty signed and rolled onto his back,

"hey doc, "he said, looking at him, "could you maybe give me a hand to get back into the chair,"

Dr Harrison looked confused at the request,

"it's just, "Ty started, "Sister Bennet is a bit…" he stopped. When he saw the doctor smile.

"she's quite a unique woman hey" he laughed," and she seems to have a fondness for you"

Ty rolled his eyes and smiled awkwardly as the doc came to Tys side, taking his arm in a support grip,

Dr Harrison helped Ty sit up on the bed and then assisted him back into the wheelchair.

"thanks "Ty breathed, counting through the pain from the movement,

"any time Ty," Dr Harrison smiled, "I'll get the nurse to take you back to your room"

Ty nodded with apprehension. And the doctor left the room.

It wasn't long before Ty was back in his own bed, neatly tucked in by Sister Bennet, she took his vitals, gave him his pain medication tablets and ordered his lunch. As she closed his chart she looked up and watched him, studying him.

Ty felt awkward, and broke the silence, "could I get some more water?" he stammered" please"

She looked at him, without responding for a little longer then nodded, coming up to him and straightening his bed sheets. Pulling them tightly around his waist.

Ty pushed back slightly into his pillows, this was just way to close for his liking.

"I'm finishing my shift in 10 Minutes, so I'll get the nurse to bring in your water" she said,

Ty nodded, fainting a smile,

"I'll be back in the morning," she continued, looking at him in a weird way again. "I think we can give you a shave and shower before you have your lady friend pop in again"

"arh, that's fine, I can .." He stammered, but Sister Bennet raised her hand to silence him.

"Shower, Shave, shampoo, you won't know yourself!" She concluded more talking to herself than to and extremely uncomfortable and worried Ty.

She nodded and left the room.

Ty exhaled and rubbed his face, smiling slightly and the weirdness of it all, the heat still in his cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Slight change to this chapter, I noticed I had jumped the time line slightly when re reading it, so a slight rejig and it snow all good.**

 **Chapter 23**

"we have to tell the police Amy!" Jack pleaded, seeing the anguish in his granddaughter's eyes, Amy had told him about the conversation she had had with Jeremy, how he had threatened Tys safety for money.

"But he said he'd hurt Ty!" she said softly, looking away, fear on her face, "I can let him hurt him again"

Jack could see how torn she was, and reached forward to her as she sat next to him in the cafeteria and held her tight.  
Sh SH girl, "he said softly, "nothing will happen to Ty, we won't let it"

Amy looked up at her grandfather, knowing he was right, her fears where just that, fears, there was no way Jeremy could get to Ty, and if the police where involved, then that would make it harder still.

"ok, can you call them" She breathed wiping her eyes, "I don't think I could….": her voice trailed off.

Jack nodded and took Amy's phone, pressed a few numbers and put it to his ear, he stood up and walked around the lounge area while the number rang.

He spoke on the phone, explaining to the police what had happened, Amy sat on the couch, watching Jack as he paced back and forth.

"yes, yes, I understand that, "she heard him say "yes, we will stay here and wait for the constable"

He hung up and signed, and returned to Amy's side.

"so, they are coming over now to have a chat, and talk to you about what Jeremy said to you."

He squeezed her shoulder, "It will be ok Amy, the police will know what to do,"

"or they will totally screw this up!" Tim interjected as he walked through the cafeteria doors, coming over to Amy and hugging her,

"what are you doing here?" Jack said gruffly,

"Amy called me, she told me everything!" Tim said, "what are we going to do about this nut job Jack?"

Jack signed and looked at Amy who lowered her eyes, she knew he wouldn't be happy knowing she also had called her father,

"we are not going to do anything, Tim, we are going to wait for the police and let them handle it"

Tim rolled his eyes and directed his next comment directly at Amy,

"I'll catch this loon Hun, don't you worry, "he kissed her forehead" No one threatens my daughter"

Amy smiled at him weakly, thinking to herself now that maybe she shouldn't have told her dad either.

They waited for a while in the cafeteria, Tim and Jack got a coffee and Amy sat uncomfortably on the couch.

The door opened and Officer Denis Parker entered, he looked around briefly, saw Jack and Amy and came over to them, his hand outstretched in greeting.

"Jack "he said, shaking his hand, then looked towards Amy and took her hand in his as well, "Amy, how you are holding up?"

Amy smiled weakly and returned the gesture, Denis offered his hand to Tim, who huffed and looked the other way.

"so, tell me about this phone call?" Denis started.

Amy explained the call and what Jeremy had said to her, she told Officer Parker about his threats to Tys safety and how he wanted her to pay him 10 grand to guarantee his safety, Amy also explained that she though Jeremy was still in Calgary as he had said he wanted to get out of "this" city and knew what ward Ty was now located on.

Denis wrote down notes as Amy spoke, listening to her every word, interjecting from time to time with questions on the conversation and its timing.

Once Amy had finished, she signed heavily, tears in her blue eyes, Jack held her in his arms, reassuring her.

"Amy, I know it's scary, but we need to make sure that Jeremy thinks you're playing along, that way we can set him up and catch him when he makes contact again"

"but Ty?" she pleaded,

"Don't worry about Mr. Borden Amy, we will post a guard on his room and restrict visitors to only immediate family"

Amy nodded, feeling a little better that he would be protected,

"I would however suggest that we don't inform Mr. Borden of what's going on for the time being, he is still recovering and this may cause him undue stress" Parker said, closing his note pad and taking out his two way radio.

"I cant lie to him" Amy protested,

"not lie, Amy" Jack soothed, "just not tell, its for his own good, we will fill him in later, when this is all over"

Amy thought about it and reluctantly agreed, but she still felt very uneasy, Ty and Amy had agreed to never keep secrets from each other again, to always be honest and upfront no matter what, Secrets had cost them their relationship in the past, Ty not telling Amy about Blair kissing or being attracted to him and Amy confessing to a fleeting attraction between her and Chase Powers. She didn't want to go down that road again. They had both been hurt so badly by each other and it had taken a long time to build that trust again. Silently, in her mind she made a secret pact to herself, she wouldn't openly tell Ty what was going on, but if he asked she would not lie, she would tell him everything.

When did he say, he would contact you again?" Denis asked,

"24 hours, he said he would be in touch" Amy replied.

"ok, well that will make it sometime tomorrow afternoon, What I need you to do Is make sure you answer the call and keep him talking, we will put a digital monitor on your cell and trace the call"

He watched Amy, "you'll be fine Amy, tell him you've raised the money and find out how he wants to collect it. We will do the rest"

Jack hugged her for reassurance again and Tim also gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm going to go and see if I can do anything myself!" he said, raining his hand to silence Denis and Jack as they went to protest,

"don't worry, I'll stay out of your way!" he grumped, walking through the doors.

"I have to go see Ty, he will be wondering where I went, I was only supposed to leave him for an hour or so" Amy said shakily,

"you've got this, "Denis said, reassuring her, "we will keep him safe, I promise you"

She nodded and then looked at Jack who motioned her to go,

"I'll come up in a minuet, I just want to have chat to Denis a little more"

Amy smiled and walked out of the cafeteria, she so wanted to just run up to Ty and curl up in his arms, he would make her feel secure, he would always be her safe place.

Amy entered Tys room and found him asleep, his head slightly turned to one side, she slowly walked over to the bed and stood watching him for a while, his handsome face relaxed and calm, the color was now back in his skin and there was no sign of the exposure and hypothermia marks anymore.

He breathed peacefully, his hair slightly ruffled around his face.

Amy gently touched his hand as she sat down on the bed next to him, causing him to stir slightly.

Slowly his eyes flickered open and a smile played on his lips as she came into focus.

"hey, there she is" she said groggily, blinking his eyes, clearing his vision of her, "I thought you'd run out on me"

Amy smiled, his green eyes where mesmerizing to her,

"never, I just thought I'd let you sleep."

"I've slept enough" he smiled, yawning and rubbing his eyes, gently pulling himself up slightly but finding he was restricted by the tightness of the blankets.

He pulled at them and signed, making them looser around his waist,

"you tucked in there like a bug in a rug!" She giggled, watching him fidget and reshuffle the sheets,

"Yeah, I think Sister Bennett wants me restrained," he laughed, "in case you decide to run off with me again"

Amy chuckled,

"I'm not joking Amy, she's terrifying," he paused and looked into Amy's eyes" I think she actually patted my butt before!"

Amy raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I tell you, she freaks me out," he smiled,

"Maybe she's just like me, and see how hot you are?" she smirked "or maybe she's just got a bit of a crush, you are adorable when your all needy"

It was Tys turn to raise an eyebrow and then as he let his mind wander, he shuddered at the image it portrayed,

"you just shhhh, don't even go there!"

They smiled at each other, and chatted about miscellaneous things, Amy's mind still on the call with Jeremy,

Ty watched her as she talked, he could see something was on her mind,

"hey beautiful" he interjected while she was talking about Spartan, "what's up?"

Amy stopped, her words falling away,

"nothing, I just wish I could take you home, and keep you safe"

"hey, "Ty said taking her hands in his, "I'm safe, I'll be home soon enough, I can't wait till I can be curled up in bed with you,"

Amy nodded and tried to cover her worry, but Ty could see she was fighting something, he put it down to her concerns for his health so he tried to console her.

"I got my sutures out today, Doc said, I'm healing up really good, and the bruise isn't quite as bad now," he looked into her eyes, trying to reassure her" you don't need to worry Amy, I'll be home before you know,"

Ty pulled her towards him and kissed her lips. A gentle soft reassuring kiss,

Amy responded hesitantly, the fear still holding her back,

Ty could feel her reluctance and tried to entice her in by brushing his tongue across her bottom lip,

He teased her gently, his hand moving to her wait and pulling her on top of him so she could lay upon his chest.

When Amy's body encountered his, Ty inhaled quickly, the pressure from her weight causing his chest to twinge, He broke the kiss briefly, waiting for it to pass, then just as Amy was about to pull back, afraid she had hurt him, he locked lips with her again, back in control.

Ty kissed down her neck, tracing his lips along her soft skin, stopping at her pulse point. Amy fell into his trap, her mind caught up in the sensations she was feeling.

He stopped at her collar bone, nuzzling her gently, his face lost in her long blonde locks,

"Ty," Amy breathed, her voice quavering,

"Hmmm" he responded still torturing her with his kisses and nips,

"Ty." She said again, gently pulling back slightly, placing her hand on his cheek, she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. "I love you Ty, you know that, don't you?"

He looked at her, her beauty baffling him. He still couldn't believe he could call her his own, how had someone like him ever been able to end up with such a woman like Amy, He didn't deserve to be this happy.

"I love you to Beautiful lady" he said softly. Kissing her forehead and encouraging her to rest upon his chest again.

They laid in each other's arms as the afternoon turned into evening, simply enjoying being together, being as one.

"So, I need to be able to get past without alerting any attention, is this going to be possible?" Jeremy demanded on the phone,

"don't tell me it's difficult, I need you to make sure this happens, "he hissed" you said you would be able to help me"

He stalked around his hotel room, annoyance on his face,

"so, you can do it then? With no problems?" he waited for the other person to respond to his question.

"yes? Ill only need like 30 mins at best, then I'm gone" He shut his eyes and signed heavily" this isn't a huge ask, you said you would help me, help me get back on my feet again"

His voice changed, manipulation in his tone.

I know, I know, but I have no one else, I can't turn to anyone now, I'm all alone, I only have you now"

A wicked smile twisted over his lips as the person on the line succumbed to his cohesion.

"you are the best, I don't know what I would do without you, "he cooed, rummaging through his knapsack as he listened to the conversation,

"so tonight? "he queried,

"tomorrow then ? early?" He paused, and popped a bottle of pills with one hand, spilling them the bedside," great, thank you, you are the best"

He hung up the phone and shut his eyes, squinting slightly, he pushed two pills into his mouth and took a sip of water,

Jeremy rubbed his temples, and took a few deep breaths,

This was going to work, he knew it, it just had to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Amy had left Ty to sleep when Jack had come up to the ward to find her.

She was now back at Heartland, aimlessly pushing food around her plate while everyone else ate their dinner.

"Amy?" Jack asked her, touching her hand, "you not hungry?"

Amy shook her head slowly, "not really, I think I might just turn in,"

She slowly got up while Lou and Jack and the girls watched her, and picked up her plate.

"I can do that" Lou offered getting to her feet, looking at Jack with concern for her sister.

"thanks Lou" Amy replied, putting her plate down again and moving away from the table. "I'll see you all in the morning"

Jack watched her walk to her room, his face drawn with concern,

"what is going on Grandpa?" Lou whispered once Amy shut her door" Is something wrong with TY?"

"Lou, "Jack motioned for her to settle and sit down again, "just give her some space, Ty s fine, she just had a shock today and it's been a bit hard to get her head around it"

Lou looked at Jack, wanting him to go on,

"Girls, "Jack said, looking at Georgie and Katie, "I think it's time to get at that homework "

He looked at Georgie, "and get your pajamas on" he looked towards Katie,

The girls nodded and Georgie stood up taking Katie's hand,

"I get it, "she said "grown up time"

Jack smiled and watched them leave and go up to Georgie's room.

Jack waited until they were out of ear shot and explained to Lou what had happened during the day.

Lou's face dropped, she couldn't believe that Jeremy had been that bold.

"I should go talk to her" She said,

"Jack shook his head, "leave her be Lou, she's dealing with a lot, she will come to you when she's ready"

Lou considered Jacks words and although all she wanted to do was run into Amy and hug her tight, she decided to take his advice.

Amy looked at the ceiling, her mind running the day's events on a permeant loop,

She signed deeply, trying to block it all out, but the beep of her phone brought her back to reality.

She looked at the screen,

 _{Just checking my beautiful lady is ok?}_ the TEXT read.

She smiled, and her fingers tapped the screen.

 _{I'm missing my handsome man_ } She responded,

Her phone beeped again,

 _{He's missing you too. Sleep well, I love you to the moon and back}_

Amy's heart felt warm, Ty was also so in tune with her and how she was feeling and had a knack of saying just what she needed to hear.

 _{I love you more, XX}_ she responded and put her phone down on the bedside.

She smiled and shut her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

TY awoke at 4 am to Sister Bennet turning up the bedside light, she walked over to his chart and started to check his notes,

"Mr. Borden "she said without looking up, "I need to do your obs, how did you sleep?"

TY yawned and rubbed his eyes, running his hands through his messed-up hair,

"fine, I actually slept rather well for a change" he smiled slightly, trying to focus.

That's good to hear" She said, ,

She took his pulse, blood pressure and temperature, recording it all in his file, her eyes scanned over him as if contemplating something he wasn't aware of.

TY watched her, smiling awkwardly,

"I'll organize your meds and let you sleep for a bit longer, but then its shower time for you" she finally said, nodding to herself and leaving the room.

Ty signed and rubbed his face, the thought of Sister Bennet and a scrubbing brush flooded his mind,

He shook his head, trying to erase the image.

He shut his eyes and returned to blissful sleep where Amy was the only image in his mind.

Ty was disturbed again 20 minutes later by another nurse who entered the room carrying a small white cup,

"Mr. Borden?" she said softly, "Ty?"

Ty opened his eyes yet again, expecting Sister Bennet, but was pleasantly surprised to see the younger face.

"hey, "he said groggily, "its Tasha, right?"

She smiled, and held out the cup, "that's right, nurse Morrison, Tasha Morrison" she was impressed he had remembered her name." Sister Bennet said I had to give you these"

Ty smiled, slowly sitting up, his pj top slightly off one of his shoulders,

He winced, placing his hand on his chest,

"I have your medication, it looks like you might need it, "she said again, touching his hand that was splayed across his bandage,

Ty nodded, reaching forward and taking the cup, tipping the pills into his mouth quickly,

The nurse handed him a small cup of water to follow on and he swallowed it quickly, returning to the pillow, and rubbing his chest with his hand.

"they will kick in rather quick "she smiled, "anything else you want?" Tasha asked, watching him,

"I can fluff up those pillows and fix your …." She paused and motioned to wards his disheveled pj top,

Ty grinned slightly, and adjusted it, pulling it back into place, "nah, I'm all good, might just try to get some more sleep"

He smiled one of his famous Ty Borden smiles "thank you though"

"any time Ty" she replied and walked to his chart to add the notes about the medication,

"we might see if you're up for a short walk later on today, how does that sound?" she said sweetly, closing the chart and watching him.

Ty smiled a sleepy smile, his eyes getting heavier, he nodded and turned slightly onto his side.

"I'll come back after 7 and we can get you that shower, "

Ty nodded again, not really hearing her, his mind fogging over, he closed his eyes and was lost in slumber.

Nurse Morrison smiled and came over to Ty and touched his cheek,

"sleep well" she said softly and walked out of the room.

TWO HOURS EARLIER….

Nurse Tasha Morrison started her shift at Cross Bow Medical at 9pm the night before, she didn't mind the night shift, it was usually quiet and uneventful on the wards.

She was sitting at the nurse's station, reading through a medication chart when she looked up to see a familiar face smiling at her.

"hey," she whispered, looking down the hall seeing if anyone had noticed her visitor, "you made it in ok?"

"yes, thanks for the utility pass key, it made it a lot easier, "he smiled at her, showing his white teeth, "you are amazing, you know, that right?"

Tasha blushed, and looked away, he was such a flirt, but she loved it,

"so, did you get what I asked for?" he said softly, leaning forward, his face nearly in line with hers on the other side of the counter,

"yes, but I still think it's..." she paused, a look of uncertainty on her young face,

"Shhh, its ok, it will be fine, "he soothed, "trust me, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any other choice,"

The Youngman pouted slightly, his eyes sparkling at her,

Tasha sat still for a moment, then nodded and stood up, taking his hand and leading him around the nurse's station counter to the frosted glass door behind her, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the lock, gently pulling him inside and shutting it behind them.

Once safe behind the door, she sidled up to him, smiling up at his face, "this is kind of exciting "she giggled,

He smiled, kissing her on the lips, holding her close, giving her just enough attention to keep her well and truly hooked.

"so "he said breaking the connection, causing her to pout, "where are they?"

Tasha licked her lips and signed, and walked over to one of the cabinets, opening the door and pulling out a small yellow bottle of tablets,

"here, "she said, sounding dejected, "as I promised,"

The young man took the bottle in his hands and grinned, his blue eyes showing his enthusiasm.

"you are amazing "he said softly, puller the nurse close and kissing her again, this time with more passion.

It was nearly 15 minutes before they came up for air, Nurse Morrison uniform slightly disheveled, blonde hair pulled down out of her ponytail, messily splayed across her shoulders,

"so how many?" he asked, pulling his shirt back on, "how may to make a significant impact?"

She signed, rebuttoning her top, "two would do it, you wouldn't want to give more than that, it may react with the other medications, it could also make it harder to counteract"

"Hmmm, ok, "his smiled was now more devious, more contrived,

"you're not going to really hurt him, though are you?" Tasha said quietly seeing his smile and becoming a little alarmed at where this was leading, "he's not that bad really, he's kinda nice"

The smile instantly faded from his features, he turned toward her and took her arms in a vice like grip, "he's not that bad? He's kinda nice! He single handedly destroyed everything I ever cared about, and you say he's not that bad? "he snarled, his face up close to hers "he deserves much worse, at least I'm giving him a chance!"

She looked down, fear in her eyes,

"I'm sorry, "She sobbed, "I really am, please don't hate me Jeremy"

He touched her cheek, the smile returning to his features, his eyes focusing on hers again, "how could I hate someone as beautiful as you, "

Tasha smiled at Jeremy, pulling him into an embrace, they kissed again, but Jeremy was growing tired of the attention and had a plan to put into action.

"so, all you need to do for me now Tasha is to make sure he takes these as planned, and then everything will be put into action, I will meet you at our secret spot later today"

He spoke to her like she was a child, and he had to instruct her,

Tasha nodded and took the bottle of pills from Jeremy, fixed her hair and her uniform and opened the door, she waved to her secret guest as he disappeared into the stairwell, and back out the utility exit of the building.

PRESENT TIME:….

Sister Bennett entered Tys room, it was close to 7am, and she had returned to get Ty moving and ready for the day. She noticed he was still asleep, so walked over to his side, and touched his arm,

"Mr. Borden" she said, shaking him slightly, "time to get up"

Ty stirred faintly, and opened his heavy eyes, she was a blur to him, he could see someone was there, but couldn't make out who it was,

"I have your meds Mr. Borden" she said clearly, tapping his arm.

Ty forced his eyes to open again, he blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision,

"here you go, "she said, tipping the paper cup into his mouth, following it with another cup of water"

Ty chocked slightly, the pills catching in the back of his throat, he swallowed hard, trying to clear his airway.

"That sounded like it went down the wrong way "she mused, pulling his blankets down and folding the sheets back, exposing Tys legs, "time to have that shower Mr. Borden"

Ty nodded groggily, he didn't quite understand what she said but was too fuzzy to fight her, he felt an arm go around his back and pull him forward to the sitting position,

Ty rubbed his head, trying to steady himself as he sat on the side of the bed, his feet dangling.

"ok, up we go" Sister Bennet said as she pulled him to his feet, she stood before him as his feet hit the cold floor, her arms out in support, Tys legs buckled under him as soon as his legs took his full weight, she grabbed him under the arms and steadied him,

"easy does it," she said, concern in her voice, she was surprised he was still so disorientated. "Mr. Borden, are you feeling ok?"

Ty nodded, still rubbing his eyes, he wasn't hurting, his chest actually felt quite good, he was just tired and his mind was cloaked in a deep fog that he did seem to be able to clear.

Sister Bennet helped him to the bathroom, assisted him to shower and then handed him his razor, Ty declined, he was exhausted and was having trouble staying upright on the bathroom shower chair.

"stay still Mr. Borden "she said calmly, "I'll do it for you, "

Sister Bennet ran the electric razor over Tys jaw, it buzzed along taming the short beard he now supported turning It back into a tidy cowboy stubble.

Happy with her handiwork, she handed him a comb and Ty straightened out his hair,

Ty looked in the mirror, smiled slightly seeing that he looked like himself again,

"than,,,,k you" he said sleepily,

She smiled slightly, helping him stand and supported him back to his bed,

Ty laid back onto his pillows, he feltlike he was floating, everything was muted, out of focus, he wasn't sure why, but all he knew was that he needed to sleep.

"Breakfast will be brought around in half an hour," The sister said, watching him intently, "you rest till then"

She walked out of the room, and nodded at the Police guard who stood next to Tys door.

Amy walked up the main pathway that lead to the Cross Bow Medical main entrance. She was wearing her jeans, a blue shirt and a navy overcoat, a woolen beanie on her head and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

The doors slid open and she nodded to the reception area as she passed, Amy hit the button on the elevator and the doors shut.

Jeremy watched the blue truck pull up in the car park, he smiled from his vantage point on his hotel room balcony as a blonde woman left the vehicle and headed towards the hospital doors.

He looked at his watch, 7:55am.

"right on time "he said under his breath,

A smile crept across his features, he took a sip of his coffee and contemplated the world around him. Today, he mused to himself, was going to be a good day.

Amy walked down the hallway stopped briefly at the nurse's station and then continued towards Tys room on ward 12, she came around the corner and stopped when she saw the police guard at Tys door.

He nodded, putting his hand up to halt her,

"immediate family only miss" he said calmly

"I'm his fiancé Amy Fleming "she said,

The guard looked at a note pad and nodded "that's fine miss, I'll be right here if you need anything" he opened the door and Amy walked through, a week smile on her face.

Amy was glad the guard was there, but it still did un nerve her somewhat.

She looked at Ty who was laying on his back, his head back in the pillows.

Amy smiled as she came closer, seeing he was still asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

She touched his arm, and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

Ty didn't respond, his face was still, his breathing slow.

"Ty?" Amy said softly, kissing him again, this time on the lips.

Still no response at all came from her lover, his mouth was still, his eyes closed off to the morning.

"Ty?" Amy said a little louder, shaking his arm slightly, confused as to why he wasn't waking up.

Worry started to cross her face, she shook him with more vigor, her voice trembling slightly "Ty, please, wake up"

Tys head slid to the side, his body was still, he was alive, but just not conscious to his surroundings,

Amy's phone rang, she quickly pulled it from her overcoats pocket and answered the call,

"hello" she said, her eyes still on Tys sleeping form.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep, maybe he should just stay that way and not wake up"

Amy looked around the room frantically, she knew that voice,

"what did you do!" she stammered, shaking Tys arm, tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm simply showing you that its best for you and Ty to do what I asked. "Jeremy sneered, "I thought you needed a demonstration, to show you how serious I am about you helping me"

"you said I had 24 hours!" Amy cried, looking around the room, she hit the nurses button on the wall and then ran towards the door,

"Amy, just get me what I asked for and Ty will be fine" the line went dead,

Amy pulled the door open and the guard looked at her ashen face,

"you have to help me!" she cried, looking back at Tys non-responsive form.

Dr Harrison came out of Tys room and found Amy talking to the police in the waiting room.

She looked distressed and officer Parker was on the phone talking to the station.

"Amy" Dr Harrison can over to her and sat down,

"is he ok" Amy asked, fearing the worst,

"he's alive, and holding his own, but he's in a coma Amy, I'm not sure why at this time, I'll need to do some tests, "

Amy dropped her head into her hands and cried, the tears running free.

"can I get someone for you" the doctor said seeing her distress,

Amy shook her head, her mind racing, Jeremy had got to Ty even with a guard at his door, how could she do anything now apart from what he wanted her to do.

"I'll call Jack "Dr Harrison finally said, squeezing her shoulder, "once the tests come back we will have a better idea if what's going on and how we can then fix it, "he paused, waiting for Amy to put her head up and look at him. "he's strong Amy, he's young and he's a fighter,"

Amy nodded and wiped her eyes and watched the doctor walk away. Officer Denis was still on the phone, he didn't hear her phone beep.

Amy looked at her phone, a text was on her screen

 _{4:30pm tomorrow, George Lane Memorial Park, come alone,}_

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jack and Tim walked into the hospital, determination in their stride, they rode the elevator in silence, and once on the ward they quickly walked over to Amy who was sitting in the waiting area, her head down, her eyes despondent.

"Amy, "Jack said softly, wrapping her small form in his arms, "what happened,"

"It's. Jeremy, "she sobbed, "he called me when I went to see Ty, he's done something to him grandpa" tears ran down her face as she buried her head into his chest.

Tim touched her shoulder gently, anguish on his face, he didn't know how to fix this for her,

"he's in a coma, "Amy finally said, "and they don't know why!"

It was another hour before the doctor came to see Amy,

He smiled at her, Jack and Tim, sitting in front of them.

"the blood tests are back, it seems Ty has received an overdose of benzodiazepine. This has caused him to lapse into the coma and not respond to stimuli, "

Amy looked at Dr Harrison, her hands clenched" how did this happen, he had a guard on his door!"

Dr Harrison looked down, and shook his head, "I don't know how to answer that Amy, but I can tell you that we have tightened the security around Mr. Borden now we are aware of the threat to his safety. I have spoken to Officer Parker and there will be tighter measures moving forwards,"

Amy smiled weakly, she knew it wasn't the doctors fault or the hospitals, it was Jeremy, he had found a way to get at Ty without them realizing, Amy could not allow him to hurt Ty again, she had to end this.

"so, what's going to happen to Ty?" Jack asked, "how can you fix this?"

"well, his blood toxicology report shows high levels of diazepam, double the prescribed amount that he was currently on for his pain management, "Dr Harrison paused, "there is no record of this double dose on his chart, so I can't answer you on how this happened,"

He looked at Amy and tried to reassure her, "Ty is currently unresponsive and experiencing low lung sounds. My concern is that as he is still recovering from the ECMO his cardiac system is not as strong as we would like it to be, "

"what does that mean?" Amy asked, holding her breath

"we have administered a Gastric lavage on Ty in an attempt to remove as much of the drug as we can from his system "

Amy looked at him in confusion

"a tube is placed into the stomach through the mouth and that is used to empty the stomach of its contents." He explained, "we have also used activated charcoal solution "

"so, he's ok then, you counteracted the drug?" Tim interjected, "the drug that was given to him in this hospital, under your watch!"

Jack looked at Tim and shook his head slowly. Tim's angst was not going to help this situation.

"Tys breathing and heart rate is a concern, I have put on a cardiac and brain monitor and we are assisting his breathing with an artificial respirator, "

Amy's eyes widened at the word respirator," your breathing for him!"

"Amy, until the drug is out of his system we run the risk of respiratory arrest, although Ty did not show signs of that at the moment, the respirator is precautionary, as soon as he regains consciousness, it will be removed,"

"and when will that most likely be?" Tim snapped, squeezing Amy's shoulder,

"I'm hoping to see some response to stimuli within the next 24 hours, if we don't, then we will look at other treatment options,"

Dr Harrison stood up and touched Amy's shoulder,

"he's responding well, we just need to wait and let the affects wear off and hope Ty can maintain his current status until then"

"Can I see him?" Amy asked, standing up also, Jack and Tim right behind her,

"of course, just be aware the respirator can look a bit scary, but it's just a precaution, talk to him, let him hear you voices, it will assist with keeping him calm and encourage him to wake up,"

Amy nodded and the doctor left, Jack, Tim and Amy went into Ty's room and she stopped dead, her feet planted to the floor.

Ty was lying flat on his back, his eyes closed, his mouth not visible under a respirators mask, a tube lead to a machine that pumped air through an artificial bladder bag, it clicked and wheezed as it breathed for him.

Jack took her hand and they walked to the side of the bed, Amy touched Tys hand that was lying motionless by his side, she noticed his fingernails had turned blue as had the corners of his lips which were just visible under the mask,

He had diodes on his temples and on his chest, and Amy could hear the familiar beep beep from the heart monitor again.

"this is all Jeremy's fault" she said calmly, the fear disappearing from her tone and a quiet anger now taking hold.

"geez," Tim said under his breath, "this kid can't catch a break, look at him Jack! we have to do something! This isn't right,"

Jack locked eyes with Tim, their gaze speaking to each other without the use of words,

"he said I have to meet him, "Amy said coolly, still staring at TY,

"when?" Tim responded turning her to face him, "where?"

" George Lane Memorial Park, "Amy said, her words lost in her solace. "4:30pm tomorrow"

"Right, then he's going to meet me instead of you!" Tim vented, "let's see how he handles a taste of his own medicine!"

"Tim!" Jack interjected, shooting him a warning glance, then returning his gaze to Amy," have you told the police about this message?"

Amy slowly shook her head, "not yet, I didn't want to make it any worse, but now, seeing what he's done, he has to be stopped Grandpa, they have to catch him and make him pay for this"

Amy slowly moved forward, and kissed Tys cheek, "hey you, "she breathed, "please don't leave me, I can't do this without you,"

The heart monitor beeped the respirator inhaled, but there was not response from Ty,

"I'm going to call Officer Parker, "Jack said coolly, and motioned to Tim to follow him out of the room,

The two older gents walked past the guard and slightly down the hall, leaving Amy with Ty,

"so, we go and meet up with this pony boy and end this, right?" Tim said, watching for Jacks reaction,

"We will tell the police about the text, but I'm not putting Amy in any more danger, we handle this now ok, "he said, a steel glint in his eyes, "we end this"

Tim nodded and they shook hands, cementing their pact.

"So, what do we do if the Police tell us to keep out of it?" Tim interjected,

"we respect their authority, "Jack replied, placing his hand inside his jackets pocket and pulling out Amy's phone" we respect their right to arrest this little git after we have a few words to him ourselves"

Tim smiled as he saw the phone, "Jack!, you old dog! You're more devious than I am"

Jack rolled his eyes, and handed the phone to Tim, "Tell him we have his money and we want to meet tonight, "

Tim nodded and started to type on Amy's phone, briefly looking up to smile at Jack who straightened his hat and called the police with his own cell.

"Officer Parker, I have some information for you regarding Jeremy Hughes, he's contacted Amy again, a text this time, wanting to meet up tomorrow, "he paused listening to the police on the line "I have another idea though, I think it's time we put the ball back into our court, what do you say?"

Tim chuckled under his breath determination on his face, and hit SEND

Jeremy heard his phone beep, but he didn't get up, his head was killing him, he shut his eyes, and tried to focus, but the throb behind his eyes just continued.

He slowly sat up, and got off the bed, his hand on his temple, rubbing it slightly in a circular motion,

He walked over to the table in his hotel room and popped the pill jar, spilling the little blue pills across its surface,

He fumbled two into his mouth, unscrewed the cap of a bottle of water and drank them down.

The pain was getting worse, it was making it harder to concentrate, to focus, he needed a clear head, especially now he was so close to ending this mess.

Jeremy lent against the wall, squinting his eyes up in pain, then in an attempt to free himself from the agony, he hit his head hard against the wall.

Stunned for a moment, he slid down to the floor, ending up siting with his legs splayed out against the wall.

He opened his eyes, and looked towards the balcony door, the curtain blowing in the winter wind,

"this will all be over soon" he breathed, shutting his eyes and trying to turn off his brain.

It was another 30 minutes before Jeremy opened his eyes and looked around the room, the pain in his head had subsided, and normality had returned to his mind,

These attacks where getting closer together, and more intense, the pain medication didn't seem to be as effective as it used to be.

He rubbed his eyes and stood himself up, feeling the slight bump on the side of his head from where he had hit the wall.

He walked over towards the bed, and picked up his phone from the bedside, looking at the message

 _{I have your money, it's today or its never, I'll be at the main gazebo at George Lane 5pm}_

Jeremy looked at the message, a uncertain smile playing on his think lips.

Could this all be over by the end of the day. He was expecting Amy to push the boundaries on this, maybe his demonstration towards Ty had made her realize how futile is was to fight him.

He touched his phone, his fingers pressing the screen

Tim tapped Jack on the shoulder and showed him Amy's phone

 _{5:30pm don't be late}_

"he took the bait!" Tim smiled, "I can't believe he's that's stupid!"

"well we want him to be stupid" Jack retorted, "not a word of this to Amy ok, not a word,"

They walked back towards Tys room,

"I'll delete the messages, "Tim said quietly as they nodded at the guard and entered the room.

Jack saw Amy leaning forward in her chair, her arms folded over Tys chest her head down fast to sleep.

He slowly walked over to her and touched her shoulder,

"Amy, "He whispered,

She opened her eyes, looking back up at Ty who hadn't changed,

"Grandpa." She smiled weakly,

"how is he doing?" he asked touching Tys still hand gently.

"no change, but I've been talking to him, that helps, right?"

Jack nodded and smiled at his granddaughter,

Tim's came to her side, touching her shoulder and handed her the cell phone,

"you left this in the waiting room" he lied, holding it out to her,

"oh really? Thank you, dad, I don't remember doing that,"

She pushed it into her pocket,

"Amy, "Tim said to his daughter," We are going to head out now, got to take care of the cows, do you want a lift back to heartland?"

Amy shook her head, she had come to the hospital in Tys truck and would drive back later in the evening. She was reluctant to leave Ty.

"we will see you later then "Jack said, motioning to Tim and heading to the door,

"stay with Ty Amy, He needs you "

Amy smiled at them as they left, then rested her arms across Tys midsection, she lowered her head and rested in on his chest, she felt so safe when she was near him,

Amy reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, caressing his handsome face,

"I love you Ty Borden" she whispered to him. Closing her eyes again and allowing her breathing to sync with his.

It was late afternoon when Amy woke, she had turned her phone to silent and put in in her pocket, so she would not be disturbed from her time with Ty.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at Ty who still was lost with in his coma. He hadn't moved at all from when she first came into the room.

Amy sat back, stretched her arms and arched her back, rubbing in slightly.

She reached for his hand and held it in hers, "Ty?" she said softly, watching his face,

"you have to wake up love, "Amy's head dropped, hiding her tears, she knew he couldn't see them, but Ty had told her his heart broke every time he saw her cry,

Suddenly, while she took a breath she felt a slight twitch in his hand, his fingers moved against hers.

Amy quickly looked up towards his face and watched as his eyes moved from side to side under his eyelids.

"TY!" she exclaimed, clasping his hand tighter, "yes, come on, come back to me"

The heart rate monitor started to pick up an increase in activity and sent out a beep. Amy rubbed his hand, trying to bring him around.

"Ty, come on" she pleaded, "open those eyes"

Slowly they flickered open, he looked dazed and seemed to look past her for a second. As the focus returned and he became aware of his surroundings and Amy, a look of panic filled his green eyes as he also became aware of the respirator that was breathing for him. He choked against it, fighting to breathe for himself.

"It's ok "Amy try to calm him, as his hand went up to the tube and mask that covered his mouth, trying to unclip it, his hands fumbling.

"TY, no, shh, "she tried to take his hands in hers but he fought against her, panic over taking him.

Ty felt like he was suffocating, with each attempt to inhale he could feel the tube down his throat, blocking his way, his lungs where burning as the machine forced air into them against Tys control.

The monitors where going mad when the Doctor and nurses came, in, Amy stepped back, terrified for Ty, she could see how much distress he was in.

"Ty!" Dr Harrison said sternly to him, leaning forward, gaining his attention. "you need to stop fighting the machine and let it do its job,"

Tys chest was moving quickly, he was struggling to control his body's reaction.

"you need to calm down TY, So I can take it out for you" The doc continued, "relax, just try to relax"

The two nurses held his arms gently by his sides as he shut his eyes and tried to let the machine take control.

When calm was restored, Dr Harrison, touched Tys arm "ok, I'm going to turn the respirator off now, I need you to hold your breath while we extract the ventilation tube, it will feel uncomfortable, but Ill do it as fast as I can, you must try to stay calm"

TY nodded, fear in his eyes, but he trusted Doctor Harrison,

The Doctor, touched the monitor and the machine went dark, Ty held his breath as the machine took its last pulse, the feeling of wanting to gag almost unbearable.

Amy watched as the medical team removed the respiration tube from his throat she winced as she heard Ty gag and gargle as it was pulled out.

When it was finally done, Ty inhaled quickly and the nurses wiped his mouth with gauze, releasing his arms from their grip.

"there you go, "Sister Bennet said, "now breathe in and out, I,2….3….4"

Ty's mouth was dry and his throat was raw from the tube, he swallowed and winced, but tried to stay calm, his eyes searched the room, past the doctor, the nurses.

"she right here Mr. Borden" Sister Bennet said, a slight smile on her red lip lined mouth, she motioned for Amy to come closer, which she did so she was in Tys field of vision.

As soon as his eyes found her, he calmed, Ty couldn't take his eyes off Amy.

"try not to talk for a little while ok, give your throat some time, I'll get you some ice shards" Dr Harrison said as he checked the heart rate monitor.

Amy came forward and took his hand, tears in her eyes, Ty watched her intently, his mouth slightly open, breathing slower than before.

"I'll come back in a while and check on you "Sister Bennet said as the medical team left the room.

Ty swallowed and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come,

"Shhhh Ty," Amy soothed, pulling closer to him" you heard the doctor, don't try to talk!"

He nodded reluctantly, and reached over to her his hand finding her waist,

Amy readjusted the bed setting for him so he was sitting up slightly, His eyes never leaving hers.

Amy knelt on the bed next to him with one knee and he pulled forward to embrace her, his head nuzzling into the nape of her neck. TY wrapped his arms about Amy, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"shhh, "she soothed, running her hand through his hair as his head rested on her chest. He could smell her scent, feel her soft Skin upon his face, the fear and panic subsided from his mind. All he could focus on was her, and being in her orbit.

The door opened again and a nurse came in, she stopped abruptly when she saw Amy embracing Ty.

Amy turned to look at her, seeing the look on her face.

"he's awake?" she said quietly, disbelief in her tone.

Ty heard the voice and opened his eyes seeing her from where his head rested upon Amy.

He smiled weakly, recognition on his features.

"he just woke, up," Amy replied. Still cradling his head. Not wanting to let go.

"oh, that's great, "she stammered, and came over to the bed to check his chart, Amy noticed she look worried and a little apprehensive.

"ok, well, um, Ill check with the doctor and get your meds," she said, stepping away from them and walking back to the door.

Ty slowly sat back up, Amy watched her curiously.

"what meds?" Dr Harrison didn't say anything about meds," Amy queried.

"oh, yes, that fine, Ill check with him first then" she smiled and quickly left the room.

Amy looked back at Ty who was now leaning back against his pillows again. He still had hold of her hand.

"is she one of your usual nurses?" Amy asked,

Ty nodded slowly, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth,

"j…j….j"he croaked, wincing as his throat grated like sandpaper "jeal…..ou"

Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"no not jealous! just curious, "she said shortly, "I just haven't see her before today"

Tash ran into the staff bathroom and locked a stall. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it while she frantically dialed.

"he's awake," she whispered

The voice answered her,

"Yes, he's awake and conscious, she's in there with him now," She looked around the stall, panic on her pretty features, "what do I do, what If he remembers I gave him the pills? What if he tells the Doctor?"

She started to lose it, tears in her eyes.

"don't tell me not to PANIC!" she almost screamed under her breath, "it's not you who gave them to him!"

She heard the wash room door open and quickly quietened herself.

"tell me what to do? I need you to help me Jeremy!" she pleaded.

The voice talked to her for a few minutes and Tash nodded along.

"my shift finishes in 20 mins, "she said quietly, "I suppose I can do that, I'll meet you tonight ok, in our secret spot. "she paused as the other Person left the wash room, "I love you Jeremy"

There was silence on the line, then it went dead.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It was 4:45pm, Tim and Jack where standing behind a shrubbed alcove at George Lane Memorial Park, the winter snow enveloped the birch trees that stood like sentinels throughout the park way.

Jack rubbed his gloved hands together, steam from his breathing drifting on the breeze.

"the gazebo is just over there" Tim pointed towards the large pink roofed structure.

"I Know, Tim" Jack retorted, he was starting to think this idea may not have been the best, especially with Tim involved.

"so, when he arrives, we go and…" Tim was eager, a little too eager for Jacks patience,

"we go and make him see that this needs to stop, and then well, it's up to the police" Jack replied.

"pfft, and they will slap his wrist and let him go, you know this is up to us Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes and continued to watch the gazebo, they were not visible from where they stood, a small embankment and retainer wall blocking the view.

When Jeremy arrived, he would not see them until they approached the gazebo from the rear side. This would give them the element of surprise.

Jack phone rang, and he quickly answered it, Tim looking at him in disbelief that he had not turned the ringer of.

"hello?" he whispered,

"Jack?" Officer Parker said clearly.

"oh, hello Officer Parker, thanks for getting back to me, "he looked at Tim, reassurance on his face, "yes Jeremy will be at the park in an hour, "he lied "we arranged to meet him, at the gazebo, if you set your guys up around the George Lane park grounds, you should be able to nab him "

Jack listened to the officer and nodded his head,

"yes yes, I understand, and no I'm not telling you how to do your job, I understand, you're in charge" He rolled his eyes.

"where am I?" Jack stumbled, "oh Tim and I are at …"

"Maggie's "Tim whispered,

"Maggie's, yes, we are at Maggie's, "Jack looked very concerned, he hated lying, especially to a police officer.

"yes, we will stay here, out of your way, and leave this all to you" He nodded some more to the instructions that Officer Parker in stowed on him and then said his good byes, closing the call.

"ok we have about an hour at best to lock this up, otherwise you and I will be in the same cell as Jeremy for the night"

Tim nodded and looked back towards the Gazebo then at his watch,

"It's nearly 5pm, he should be here soon."

Jack nodded, at his x son in law, apprehension with a hint of determination on his face.

TY drifted in and out of fit full sleep, his mind was still cloudy from the left-over drugs in his system but parts of the events from the past few days where constantly replaying in his mind.

He opened his eyes to see Amy dozing in the chair next to him, he smiled, she looked so pretty when she slept.

He swallowed, and winced, his throat still sore from the respirator, the doctor had told him they had pumped his stomach and given him charcoal which would explain the dryness in his mouth and the bitter taste.

Ty gently rubbed his chest, he still had the bandage around his midsection, but the pain in his chest had subsided significantly. His stomach muscles where sore to the touch and he cringed as he rubbed across them.

Amy stirred in her chair and slowly opened her eyes to see Ty watching her.

"how long have you been awake?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes like a child,

Ty smiled, he had been caught watching her sleep before, it was something he loved doing, she looked so endearing when she was in slumber, and her beauty was spell binding.

"not long "he whispered, his voice still crackly.

"how do you feel?" she enquired, moving forward in the chair touching his hand.

"happy to be awake," he replied and cleared his throat again, grimacing with pain.

"I'm happy your awake too, you gave us quite a scare" she paused a serious note coming over her features. "do you remember anything?"

TY shut his eyes and exhaled softly,

"what happened to me?" he asked, looking at Amy for answers.

Amy went silent and lowered her head, he wasn't sure if she should tell him about what had happened, she had promised him she would never keep secrets again , but in his present state maybe this was something he was better off not knowing.

"Amy," he touched her hand, "please, what happened, I don't understand "

"you were in a coma, I found you this morning and you wouldn't wake up" She said quickly, looking away,

"how, what …. what… happened, was it from the surgery?" he asked concern over his face,

Amy reached forward and touched his cheek, trying to reassure him.

"you had to many painkillers, you overdosed, "Amy watched him carefully as his eyes registered what she said,

"I., I "Ty lost his words, confusion on his face, he tried to recall the last time he had taken medication, but it was still a blur, images and memories where muddled.

He rubbed his face and exhaled again, trying to recall the last few hours.

"do you remember any one coming into your room?" Amy asked, "any one at all?"

Ty watched her, pulling himself up further in his bed, so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"I remember Sister Bennet "he croaked, "she woke me early, it was still dark, did my orbs,"

"ok, did she give you pain meds?" Amy inquired,

He shook his head, "no… no…. she said she would come back and give them to me later"

He tried to remember, the fog still making it hard to piece the pieces together,

"my chest was hurting, "he finally continued," the other one gave me the cup with some water"

Amy looked at him confused, "the other one?"

"the other nurse, she came in not long after the sister, with the meds for my chest" Ty said,

Amy stood up and walked to the end of Ty s bed and took his chart, she flipped it open to see the records of his medication.

At 4am, there was an entry from Sister Bennett, numbers for his orbs, pulse, blood pressure, temperature. The next note said 7am, Administration of 2x diazepam 2.5ml.

"are you sure it wasn't later in the morning?" Amy asked,

He nodded, "no, it was still dark, "

"Sister Bennet gave you medication at 7am, she notes here that you where unstable on your feet and disorientated. "

"I ,,,,,I don't remember that" Ty said softly, "I remember the young one, pretty one, giving me the pills, "

"pretty one?" Amy raised an eye brow,

Ty signed, "she was the one who came in just before, when you were hugging me. when I woke up"

Ty picked up the cup of water on the bedside and sipped it down, all this talking was irritating his already inflamed throat.

Amy contemplated what Ty had said, and returned to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, it's just," She paused, she couldn't hold it inside anymore, "I got a call from Jeremy, saying that he was going to hurt you, and to show me that he could get at you easily if I didn't pay him." Tears welled up into her eyes, "then you had the overdose and he said he did it, and I didn't know what to do, I should have never told grandpa or the police, then maybe he wouldn't have hurt you"

Ty watched Amy in stunned silence, he listened to her explain the full story about the call and how Jeremy had asked for money, threatened him as a way to control Amy and was now supposedly still out there holding all the cards.

"this is all because of Jeremy? He never came in here Amy, I never saw him, "he finally said softly, "I only remember Tash coming in to see me "

"Tash?" Amy questioned "the other nurse,"

Ty nodded, and sipped his water again,

"what are the police going to do?" he asked, taking her hands in his and pulling her close to him.

"they said they will handle it and that I'm not to let Jeremy know that they are involved, the will be there tomorrow when he asked me to meet him, I won't be, "

Amy kissed Ty gently, breaking the kiss with a weird look on her face, she wiped her mouth, as if the kiss had repulsed her,

"you taste horrible" she said with a slight smile, "that charcoal had made your mouth all black and gritty"

Ty chuckled, "help me get up?"

Amy stood up and watched as Ty slowly pulled himself upright and turned to sit on the side of the bed, she could see there was still in discomfort, but he seemed stronger and steadier now than he had been the day before,

Slowly he slid his feet the ground and leaned against the bed while he got his balance.

he smiled at Her, proud of himself

"see, piece of cake" he breathed and Amy quickly slid under his arm and placed it around his waist,

They slowly walked to the on suite and Amy guided Ty to the shower chair, he sat down, rubbing his chest and breathing deeply.

Amy grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, then handed it to Ty who preceded to brush his teeth.

Once done, and after a quick bathroom break Amy helped him back to his bed, where he re positioned himself on the side. With Am standing between his legs in front to f him.

"that's better," he breathed worn out by the exertion, placing his hands on her hips, "you want to try that kiss again?"

Amy smiled and kissed him gently, tasting the freshness from the toothpaste as his tongue touched hers.

"minty!" she giggled touching her forehead to his. Their eyes locking.

"you should try to get some sleep, "Amy concluded, gently pushing his chest back, Ty reluctantly obliged and laid back down.

"stay with me" he asked, taking a deep breath, "please"

Amy looked into his deep green eyes, she could see his need for her to be close to him, so she nodded and climbed up next to him. Ty moved over so Amy could lay beside him, his head nestled into her neck, his arm around her shoulders.

TY could smell her skin, and feel her warmth, he felt so loved and safe when she was cuddled up next to him. Within moments he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Amy kissed him on the fore head and shut her eyes, smiling and she felt his breathing sync up to hers,

She yawned and decided that she would give him some time to drift off then go, but sleep now also engulfed her, seducing her into its grip and it wasn't long before she too had joined Ty in peaceful slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Tim rubbed his arm against the cold. The time was now 5:18pm and the gazebo was still empty in the cold early evening.

"he is not going to show!" he said quietly, looking at Jack who also had rolled his coats collar up to brace against the elements.

"give him time, "Jack said softly. Still watching from heir vantage point.

"that is just it Jack, we don't have time!" Tim retorted, "the police will be here in under an hour, we need this all tied up by then!"

"I know, I know "Jack replied wiping the frost from his mustache.

The sun was slowly starting to go down over the park-lands, it was nearing dusk and the temperature was also starting to drop.

Tim tapped Jack on the shoulder, as a lone figure, in a large duffle coat with a hood obscuring its features approached the gazebo from the other side, the figure was of slight build, and had its head down, bracing against the cool breeze that had picked up.

Jack and Tim watched as the person entered the gazebo, and looked around the park lands, now deserted of other people. It scanned the surroundings and then took a seat on one of the benches,

Its back to Tim and Jacks location.

"that has to be him!" Tim said going to move forward, But Jack had stopped him, holding his arm tightly.

"wait, we don't want to spook him" Jack said. "now just calm down!"

He motioned to Tim to shoosh, and then released his arm.

The two of them quietly stepped out from their cover and walked to wards the gazebo, trying to not make too much noise in their haste. They needed to catch him by surprise otherwise Jeremy's age and agility would prove difficult to match for these two older seasoned cowboys. There was no roping or bulldogging skill in this situation that could outrun a young man in his late 20s.

MEANWHILE….

"Dr Harrison," Amy asked as she stood at the nurse's station, the doctor discussing a patient with the sister,

He looked up and smiled, "Amy, how can I help you?"

Amy had left Ty to sleep after she had woken up from her slumber, she didn't have the heart to disturb him as he looked so peaceful lying next to her, but the conversation they had had was playing on her mind, she needed answers.

"Can I ask you about a member of staff?" she said, "one of the nurses who works here, on this ward?"

Dr Harrison nodded encouraging her to go on.

"I don't know her full name, Ty said she is called Tash?"

"Tash Morrison" Sister Bennet responded, looking up from the computer screen,

Amy nodded "Ty said she is one of the nurses who looks after him?"

"she has assisted with MR Borden's care while on shift on the ward, yes" the sister confirmed.

"Ty told me that she gave him some meds early this morning? after you did his observations "Amy persisted, the doctor and the nurse now giving Amy their full attention.

"I think Mr. Borden may have been confused, I gave Mr. Borden his medication this morning as prescribed by the Doctor, that was around…." she stopped and typed on the computer terminal "at 7am this morning, when I also assisted him with a morning shower and shave"

Amy paused re thinking what Ty had told her,

"Ty doesn't remember that, "Amy continued, "he remembers you coming in at 4am, like the chart says, but this nurse Tash also tended to him not long after that, he said she gave him some pain killers because his chest was hurting?" She paused, and looked down, "I looked at Tys chart, there's no record of that"

Sister Bennet narrowed her eyes at Amy, a look of annoyance on her serious features.

"Miss Amy, Patients charts are confidential, you should not have been…"

Dr Harrison cut her off with a raised hand, concern on his face,

"normally I would say that Ty is merely confused due to the medication he has been on, but due to the recent incident resulting in his coma, and the circumstances surrounding this, I am starting to see your point "

HE looked back towards the sister, "is Nurse Morrison still on shift?" he asked,

Sister Bennet signed and looked at the computer screen,

"she's finished at 5pm" She said, "but doctor I seriously don't see any of my nurses harming a patient, "

Dr Harrison nodded and looked at his watch

"she's off shift now Amy, ill speak to the Police, but unless we have some proof of her involvement all we have is Tys recollection, and in his current state, that's not all that reliable"

Amy nodded and pulled out her phone, seeing the time was now 5:17pm. She looked around in annoyance, not knowing what to do.

"I'll speak with her tomorrow when she comes back in, "Doctor Harrison consoled her, "maybe by then Tys memories will also be clearer, "

Amy took a deep breath and nodded, realizing there wasn't really much she could do at this point in time. If Tash had been working with Jeremy, she needed proof, and accusing her would only wake Jeremy aware that she was on to him.

At the moment, she had to make him think that they were still on for tomorrow. If he believed she was towing the line, then he would have no reason to act out again.

Amy looked at her phone, and pressed the screen.

Then hit send.

Tim was a little ahead of Jack as he stepped onto the wooden boards of the Gazebo in the memorial park.

He took 5 steps forward, alerting the figure to his presence by his boots hitting the timber, as the figure stood up, slightly turning to see who was approaching, Tim grabbed its shoulder spinning the person around to face him.

"didn't expect to see us did you pony boy!" he sneered, then paused. a look of shock and surprise crossed his features.

"what the hell!" Jack exclaimed coming up behind Tim, seeing for himself why Tim had frozen in place.

"who the hell are you?" Tim snapped, releasing the grip he had on the figures shoulder,

"I should be asking you the same question! get your hands off me!" she retorted, stepping away from them both, fear in her eyes, "don't come any closer or Ill…. Ill scream!"

Jack looked at Tim ho returned the look of disbelief and confusion.

"you're not Jeremy!" Tim said in disbelief,

She looked at the two cowboys in confusion, her pretty blonde hair whisking around her delicate features.

"you, know Jeremy?"

Jeremy's phone beeped,

He Looked at the screen, read the message and his face took on a cold, slightly confused expression.

 _{are we all good for tomorrow at 4"30pm?}_

Jeremy read the text again, then responded,

 _{if this is a stall tactic, I would have thought my display today would have made you realize I'm not playing around,}_

Amy read the response, confused, she was doing what he wanted, why was he now acting like this,

 _{you said to meet tomorrow, I'm doing what you want,}_

The phone did not respond straight away, Amy sat in Tys room, a look of concern running through her blue eyes, she glanced at Ty, he was still lost in peaceful slumber,

The phone beeped again,

 _{I have a feeling you're playing with me Amy, and I don't like games!}_

Amy stood up, panic and confusion on her features, she walked towards the door, and quickly stepped outside, walked past the guard and down to the restroom area.

She pressed a few buttons on her phone and placed it to her ear.

"trying to confuse me, that's a really stupid play Amy" Jeremy said coldly on the line.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeremy, you said we would meet tomorrow, I agreed, why are you changing this now?"

Jeremy laughed, hearing the desperation in her voice, "I'm not changing anything, you changed the plans not me, I was just about to .." he paused,

"I didn't change anything!" she pleaded.

Jeremy watched the George Lane Memorial parkland from his car near the south side, he had a clear view of the gazebo from there, he paused his conversation with Amy while he watched three figures in the gazebo, two men in cowboy hats and a hooded figure where interacting. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he had a pretty good idea now what had gone wrong.

"Jeremy!" Amy pleaded "I don't understand, I didn't change anything!"

"sh, "he said softly, still watching the scene in front of him unfold, "I think I can see what's happened here"

Amy looked around in confusion, Jeremy's change in tone making her feel very uneasy.

"Amy" he finally replied, "it seems your father and your grandfather decided to take this meeting into their own hands, I know you're not stupid enough to have been a part of this, "

Jeremy watched as the events unfolded across the parklands, he could see the flash of police lights and officers running towards the gazebo.

"I don't understand, what have Grandpa and Dad got to do with this," Amy replied,

"look, it's like this Amy, I'm going to give you one final chance, if you screw this up again, I'm in the wind and I'll make sure Ty pays for your mistakes, do you understand me!" his tone was cold and clear now, filled with authority.

"ok, ok, Il do whatever you want, "Amy cried, she thought back through the day's events, finally recalling her dad giving her back her phone, telling her to stay put with Ty for the rest of the day and encouraging her to put her phone on silent. She rubbed her face, she had walked into this, her dad and grandpa may have jeopardized everything.

"tomorrow, I'll tell you where and when, we end this, no police, no mad fathers and grandfathers, just you and me, understand?"

Amy nodded, "yes, I'll be there, just tell me where and when, I promise it will just be me this time"

"it better be beautiful, otherwise, "he sneered," well you know, "

The line went dead.

 **MEANWHILE.**

"how do you know Jeremy?" Tim demanded of the young lady, who watched him closely, keeping a safe distance.

"he, he "she paused, looking at the two of them,

"Jack stepped forward, trying to calm her by raising his hands, showing he wasn't a threat,

"it's ok, we thought you were someone else, calm down we won't hurt you" he soothed, touching her shoulder in reassurance.

Jack noticed her nurses uniform under her heavy coat,

"you work at the hospital," he asked, Tim looking at Jack confused,

She nodded,

"how do you know Jeremy!" Tim repeated, "do you know where he is?"

"he was supposed to meet me here, he said it would all be ok, as long as I …." She stopped tears forming in her eyes.

"it's ok, "Jack spoke softly, trying to build a bond with the girl, they were not going to find anything out if they made her run. "we need to find him, it very important"

"I don't know anything, he said to meet him here" she retorted, taking another step backwards,

Tim looked behind to see the blue and red light s of the approaching police cars, it wasn't long before Officer Parker and his team had entered the gazebo and where standing around the three of them.

"so, Jack, Tim, "he said tersely, "this doesn't look like Maggie's,"

"don't give me that!" Tim snarled, "if we had left it up to you, we would never…."

Officer Parker raised his hand and silenced him.

"this is an ongoing police investigation Mr. Fleming, you're lucky I don't arrest the both of you."

"come on Denis, "Jack interjected, "she knows Jeremy, and she works at the hospital,"

Officer Parker looked at Tash and then back at Tim and Jack,

"Would you please come with me to the station to answer a few questions?" he asked politely "I will make sure these two gentlemen leave you alone from now on"

"oh, come ON!" Tim retorted, "she's in on this, can't you see that! that pony boy threatens Amy and Ty, then suddenly Ty is given an overdose! And she works at the hospital, "Tim was fuming "tell me you can see how this all fits together!"

"Mr. Fleming!" Officer Parker warned, "I need you and Mr. Bartlett to leave now, "

"that a load of BS!" Jack said shortly. "that boy is still out there, still threatening my Granddaughter and my s… and you want us to leave it be… she knows what's going on, why else would she be here!"

"I'm not going to say it again Mr. Bartlett, "Officer Parker raised his voice, taking Tash gently by the shoulder and guiding her towards another officer who walked with her back to the awaiting squad car.

"you and Mr. Fleming need to go home. NOW!"

Tim opened his mouth to retort again, but Jack grabbed his shoulder and shook his head silencing him.

"ok, ok "he agreed, leaning closer to Tim to speak into his ear, "we are no good to Amy or Ty if we are behind bars!"

Tim took a deep breath and took heed of Jacks warning, walking away from the officers back towards his truck.

"glad to see you are making the right choice" Officer Parker concluded, tipping his hat and heading away from the gazebo.

Jack stood still, now alone in the semi darkness, this had all gone wrong, and now they were back where they had started, with no idea of Jeremy's whereabouts, or what he was planning next. He dropped his head, rubbed his eyes and turned back towards the parking area.

How was he going to explain this to Amy?

"are you two serious!" Amy glared at the two men who stood before her in the hospital hallway. Her hands shaking.

Jack went to open his mouth but changed his mind when he saw the look on Amy's face.

"what where you two thinking!" she demanded, "why would you both be so stupid!"

"come on Amy, we had it all sorted out, we were. ,,,,,,,,,,,,," Tim interjected, trying to reason with his upset daughter, "he didn't show! he never intended too!"

"He saw you! "She retorted, "he was on the phone to me when he saw you, your stunt today could have cost us dearly, "

"Amy, we were just trying to protect you. "Jack said softly, seeing her point,

"I don't need to be protected, I had it under control, the police and I had it under control! Your interference today has put Ty in danger again, "she took a breath trying to calm herself down "you don't understand how dangerous he is, he nearly killed Ty twice!"

"ok, ok, we get it, "Jack replied, taking her in his arms, giving her a hug, "it was a silly, impulsive thing to do, but, you can't expect us to just sit by and do nothing, at least now they have that Tash girl to talk to "

Amy hugged her grandpa reluctantly, she was so mad at both of them but understood why they had tried to help.

"is she still with the police," she asked, stepping back, trying to calm her tone,

"I think so, if she's involved, this could get really ugly for her, "Tim said, "especially if she was the one who gave Ty the medication overdose, "

"she would be charged most likely, "Jack agreed,

"and Jeremy gets away scott free, even though he probably coerced her into all of this. "Amy hissed, "just like he did to Cassandra, "

"we won't let that happen Amy, "Tim looked at his daughter, trying to show his support,

"you won't DO anything!" Amy said clearly, looking her grandfather and her father square in the eyes. "do I make myself clear, you will do nothing!"

They nodded, although the glance they gave each other told another story.

"we're going to head home Amy, "Jack said, touching her cheek, "say hello to Ty for us, you should try to get some sleep too, so don't stay too late ok"

Amy nodded and hugged them both, looking at her phone again as they entered the elevator and shut the doors.

 _{I've sorted it out, there will be not unwanted guests tomorrow, I promise}_

She hit send. Took a deep breath and returned to Tys room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Amy slept in the chair next to Ty at the hospital that night, she was so mad at her grandpa and Tim for trying to take things into their own hands. The thought of returning to Heartland and having to talk it through yet again was something she just couldn't face.

So, after getting the clearance from Dr Harrison who brought an old recliner rocker into Tys room, she curled up into the chair, choosing to stay close to the man she loved more than life itself.

Ty slept soundly through the evening and into the early morn, he stirred when sister Bennet checked his observations at 4am, and then woke up to the morning sun at 7:00am,

Slowly he rubbed his bleary eyes and accustomed himself to the morning sun as it shone through his window. The Calgary sky was a clear blue, radiated by a large morning sun that made the night's snow fall on the buildings and roadways glisten.

He slowly sat up and then noticed Amy curled up sound to sleep in the old recliner. Ty smiled, she looked so adorable, her head snuggled down into the leather folds, her hair disheveled and across her face.

Ty looked around, and then slowly sat up, holding his chest, breathing through the discomfort caused by the movement. He flicked the cover back from his pajama clad legs and slipped to the side of the bed.

Sitting for a moment to steady himself,

TY took a deep breath, and stepped down, taking his own weight, he wavered a little steadying himself with his hand and the smiled at his accomplishment.

Slowly, and very carefully not to jar his side of chest he stepped forward, still holding his hand to his bandage covered torso, He winced, stopped, then continued on, one step after the other until her was next to Amy's sleeping form in the chair.

Bracing himself gently against the wall, to not over exert himself, he reached down and touched the top of her head gently, ruffling her already messed up hair.

Amy stirred, and moved slightly, tilting her head away from his fingers.

He smiled and chuckled to himself, then touched her head again, this time a little harder, running his finger across her eye brow.

Any's hand came up and swatted him away, her eyes still closed, she swallowed and curled back up, her head still resting on the arm of the recliner.

Ty smiled a Borden smile, his dimples showing through, he knew he shouldn't torment her, but he couldn't help himself.

Again, he touched her head, this time, running his hands through her soft locks, and slowly across her ear, tweaking it between his fingers.

Amy's eyes opened, she blinked and seemed a little dazed, then looked up as she sensed someone was watching her.

Her eyes locked onto Tys as he stood above her, leaning against the wall, his smile wide, a cheeky glint in his green eyes.

Amy rolled her eyes and the repositioned herself in the chair so she could see him more clearly.

"good morning beautiful" he said softly, moving the blonde hair form her face, he tagged her nose with his index finger and smiled. His eyes sparkling.

"what?" she asked, trying to focus, "what's so funny,"

Ty raised his eyes brows, and shook his head, "not funny, just adorable" he chuckled, reposition himself slightly against the wall.

"Ty, "she signed, running her hands through her messed up hair, "I must look a sight!"

Amy quickly smoothed her ruffled locks down, trying to make herself look respectable,

Ty watched her, his look one of utter devotion,

"stop looking at me," She said quickly, looking away, trying to regain control of her hair.

Ty laughed, then regretted it slightly, holding his ribs.

"you look fine, "he said finally, "the I've just spent the night in an arm chair look suits you!"

Amy glowered at him and stood up, coming to stand in front of him as he leant on the wall.

"you're looking good," she said, "you're up and about,"

He nodded and slowly rubbed his chest, "muscles are still sore as hell, but I can handle it"

"it's good to see you on your feet," she continued, then, a look of concern crossed her face "just don't overdo it, it's still early days"

He signed and pulled himself off the wall, now standing alone, taking his own weight, "I'm fine Amy,

See, look, no hands"

Amy smiled at him as he raised his hands up as if surrendering, showing he was standing unaided.

"I supposed this means no more showers with Sister Bennet?" she mocked, "she will be so disappointed,"

Ty cocked his eyebrow and laughed," don't even go there Amy Fleming, that isn't at all funny"

Amy giggled cheekily, "aww, come on, it was a little, I can just picture it, soap suds, hot running water,"

"Amy," Ty warned her, his smile shining through" that's not funny, I'm going to be mentally scarred for life!"

Amy stepped forward and looked up at Ty as she stepped closed to him. She gently took hold of his pj jacket collar and ran her hands down its unbuttoned edge, her eyes never leaving his. She placed her hands on his bare chest, now slightly exposed under the unbuttoned shirt, sliding across his bandage gently.

Tys senses were alive at her touch, the hairs in the back of his neck where standing up. He inhaled quickly, and broke eye contact, looking up towards the ceiling briefly while he exhaled,

"Geez Amy, "he breathed, looking back down to her,

She smiled seductively, and kissed him, a soft gentle kiss, just hard enough to entice him further, He returned the kiss, wanting more, his hands reaching towards her waist, pulling her closer, her body touching his, there heat uniting. Ty was lost within her spell.

Amy broke the kiss and ran her hand across his cheek,

"good morning Mr. Borden" she played, "I think it's time for your shower?" she raised an eye brow and Ty laughed, thinking she was joking, but his smile melted into disbelief and slight confusion as he realized she was serious.

"Amy, "he started, as she took his hands in hers and lead him towards the on suite.

"Amy, we can't, "he continued, a slight smile on his face, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea, a hot shower with the woman he loved, any man would have been crazy to refuse such an offer, but he had only just managed to stand up unaided, let alone do anything else. He didn't want to disappoint her, or leave her wanting more than he was capable of giving.

Amy smiled at Ty, as she lead him by his hands into the washroom. Ty didn't fight her, but she could see the anxiety on his face.

"Amy, "he started again, he pulled her closer, his eyes avoiding hers. "I…. I can't. " Ty looked away from her, his gaze on the tiled floor, a look of inadequacy on his face.

Amy stopped, she could see the vulnerability in him, she could see how much this was worrying him, fearing he would somehow disappoint her,

"Ty, "she said softly, guiding his face back to hers, "its ok, I understand"

She watched him until his eyes locked with hers, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to …." Amy realized by looking at his face how much pressure she had just placed on him.

She stopped and kissed his lips gently,

Ty smiled weakly, "I'm sorry too, I just …." His words drifted off, a feeling of failure overtaking him.

"sh, no, no sorry, "she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "how about that shower, Just a shower?"

Ty watched her, seeing the love in her eyes, he was safe with her he didn't need to prove anything.

Ty nodded and allowed Amy to lean him against the vanity, all this standing was starting to take its toll of his energy levels.

Amy made sure he was secure, and went and turned on the shower, she tested the water with her hand and then quickly took of her over shirt, she returned to stand before him in her jeans and a tank top,

He watched her intently, as she started to pull his pj top off of his shoulders, and slowly down his arms.

Putting it on the vanity,

"you ok?" she asked,

Ty nodded, taking most of his weight off his legs now and transferring it to his hands that steadied him on the counter.

"Just hold still ok, "she said softly as she removed the plaster clips that held his bandage in place and gently unraveled it from around his mid-section.

Ty shut his eyes, he had seen the bruises and the incision lines before, but had never let Amy see them, Somehow, he felt embarrassed to allow her to see what Jeremy had done to him.

As the bandage finally fell away, Amy inhaled slightly, Tys right hand side was still a deep purple in color, with a slight yellow twinge around his ribcage, she could see the three incision sites where the cannulas had been for the ECMO, they were still swollen and slightly red in color.

Amy reach forward to touch the area, but Tys hand stopped her, taking it in his, restricting access.

"It's ok Ty, trust me please," she whispered, and he released her hand, his eyes back on hers,

Amy ran her fingers gently over the damaged skin that was Tys body, He shut his eyes, trying to enjoy her touch, but his insecurities kept breaking through.

"Amy please, I can do the rest myself, just go" he finally said, his gaze at the floor,

Any placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his head to look at her.

"No, …. I am not going to leave you, I'm your fiancé, and I don't care about, scars, or bruises or incision marks, you are still the man I love, I don't care about any of it, I only care about you" Amy spoke clearly and slowly making sure he heard every word.

Ty looked at Amy, and held her stare, her words resonating in his self-conscious mind,

He gave her a slight smile, showing her he understood and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "thank you" he breathed in to her mouth as the kiss broke.

Amy smiled, and slid her hand across his abdomen and rested them upon the top of his pj pants.

"should I, or do you want to?" she said softly, her eyebrow showing her cheeky yet caring nature.

He chuckled under his breath and looked at her hands,

"by all means, be my guest" he replied, realizing he had no need to feel that she would judge him or think any less of him simply because of his current condition.

Amy smiled, and helped him with his pj pants and his boxers, wrapping him in a towel when she was done.

She kissed him again, a short innocent kiss and walked with him to the shower, Ty handed her the towel and stepped under the hot water.

Amy waited on the other side of the curtain while he washed himself, no words exchanging between the two. She knew how hard it was for Ty to show any form of vulnerability, especially to her, and at the moment he was as vulnerable as he had ever been.

"Amy" he finally said, from behind the curtain,

"yes?" she responded,

"I need to sit down," he said shakily,

Amy quickly pulled the curtain back slightly and saw Ty leaning against the support rain, breathing heavily, his back to her.

Amy grabbed the shower chair from the other side of the washroom and placed it behind his naked form, helping him sit down.

The shower was still running, so she pulled the hand-held head piece down and offered it to Ty.

He looked up at her and shook his head, still breathing heavily, trying to regain his strength, his arms wrapped around his chest.

"I can't, …. "he breathed through the exhaustion and discomfort, "please, will you,"

Amy smiled and used the shower head to wash the soap from his back and shoulders, she washed his hair and Ty shut his eyes and relaxed. Allowing her to finish the shower for him.

Sister Bennet entered the room to see Ty walking back to his bed, Amy at his side, his hair was ruffled up from being towel dried and he was carrying his bandage in his left hand. Amy smiled at her while she helped Ty get back on the bed.

"Mr. Borden, "Sister Bennet said as she opened his chart, "how was the shower?"

"good, I didn't realize how much I needed that" Ty breathed, trying to smile at Amy.

"well let's have a look at those incisions "Sister Bennet said, coming to stand in front of Ty as he opened his PJ shirt for her to see his wounds.

"hmmm," she said, touching the three sites, causing Ty to wince with each prod,

"is everything? ok" Amy asked, concerned over the look on the sister's face.

"does that hurt Mr. Borden? "she asked as she pressed on the incision site just under his second rib,

"argh," he hissed, buckling over, breathing deeply thought he pain.

"hmmmm, and here?" she asked again, pressing the next site, that was not far off of his armpit.

"goddam!" he growled, looking at her with annoyance. "can you stop doing that please,"

"Is he ok?" Amy persisted, coming to stand next to her,

"I think you may have a secondary infection at the incision sites, 2 and 3." She said coolly, "I'll get the doctor in the take a look, but I think you'll be looking at a course of antibiotics, "

Amy touched Tys hand as she could see he had clenched his fits,

"it's ok Mr. Borden, this sometimes happen when you undergo such procedures like ECMOs, the process involves keeping the wounds open for the cannula's while the procedure is underway"

Sister Bennet touched his shoulder, showing a rare instance of compassion "don't worry, the antibiotics will clear this up and you'll be fine, back to normal, "she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you'll be back to communal showers before you know it"

Ty blushed and looked away, as did Amy,

"I'll go get the doctor, and then we can re dress your wounds."

She nodded and left the room.

Dr Harrison returned and examined Tys incisions, Sister Bennet had been correct and Ty had indeed contracted a secondary infection.

"take these twice daily, if the pain gets any worse, we will look at IV antibiotics, "He said, handing Ty 2 red capsules and a cup of water, Ty nodded and swallowed the drugs and handed the cup back once it was dry.

"when can't I go home?" he asked, as Sister Bennet reapplied the plaster clip this bandage that now had returned to its position around his chest and midsection.

"I would like to see this infection under control before you leave "Dr Harrison replied takings Tys temperature . "and you need complete bed rest for at least a week"

"I will make sure he rests at home" Amy interjected, the prospect of getting Ty back to heartland and safely away from Jeremys reach was irresistible.

"I don't know Amy, I think a few more days in here may be the safest option"

"I'll rest at home, I promise, I'll stay in bed, and take the meds, "Ty pleaded, he was over the confines of the hospital. He looked at Amy for help, encouraging her to interject.

"you live alone don't you TY" Dr Harrison said, "and in a trailer?"

"no. no, he will be staying at Heartland, he will be surrounded by people who will help him and make sure he rests, "Amy replied.

Dr Harrison looked at Amy then at Ty, he signed and smiled at them both.

"I tell you what, I'll let you go tomorrow morning after one IV round of the antibiotics to boost your immune system"

TY looked at Amy and then nodded at the Doctor "ok, let's do it"

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It was nearing 2:45pm in the afternoon, Amy had decided to go to the cafeteria for a while after spending a good part of the day with Ty.

She had enjoyed being able to sit and talk to him, and just be together. They had talked about the future, the wedding, the old farm that they wanted to buy.

She had listened to Ty tell her about the night he went missing, what he remembered, the laptop, his run in with Jeremy in the trailer.

It was good to get it all out in the open, and she reciprocated by filling him in on her accounts of what had happened, the barn in the woods, the fear she felt over his injuries and Trash's involvement in his overdose.

She had left him with the doctor replacing his iv into his arm, in preparation for his antibiotic booster.

Amy sat quietly at her table, drinking an orange juice, her mind lost in thought.

She was instantly brought back to reality when her phone beeped.

 _{"4:30pm, Century Gardens near the chess player statue,"}_

Amy suddenly became aware of the time, it was nearly 3. She looked around the cafeteria, and quickly finished her drink, Amy walked towards the elevator while texting a reply.

{"I'll be there"}

"hey, "Ty smiled as she came into his room a distant look on her face, "there she is, I was getting worried you had left without saying goodbye"

Ty faked a frown as Amy came to his side kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd never go without a farewell kiss" she responded, smiling at him, her eyes drifted to the IV that was now taped to the inside of his arm.

"yeah," he signed, "seems I'm plugged in again for a while, they tried my hand but couldn't find a vein, so." Ty tapped his arm gently "it's the main vein for me"

Amy pulled a sad face and gently touched his arm. "it's only for tonight, then you're out of here tomorrow"

He smiled, he couldn't wait, the whole hospital experience was well and truly over for him. Ty was looking forward to smelling the clean air at Heartland, feeling the warmth of the open fire and being surrounded by the family that had called him their own.

Amy looked tentatively at her phone again, and her face gave away her emotions.

"hey babe?" Ty asked taking her hand, "what's wrong?"

"oh nothing, I just have to meet up with a client and I'm running a little behind," she kissed him on the lips, distracting him from his question.

Ty returned the kiss, enjoying the closeness. His hand touching her soft cheek.

"have I told you how much I have enjoyed today, having you spend the day with me," he said sweetly.

"I enjoyed it too Ty, I can't wait until tomorrow, when I can finally have you home and safe."

Amy signed and ran her hand through his ruffled hair, and across his stubbled chin.

"I'm really running late now, so I'll see you in the morning ok, "she smiled at him as he nodded "I'll be here early to pick you up. "

"I love you, you go, don't keep your client waiting," Ty smiled at her, and she kissed him again, waving as she left him to his magazines.

Jeremy grabbed his phone, his wallet and pulled on his jacket, his face was stern and cold.

He stopped at the door before opening it, holding his hands to his head. Shutting his eyes.

"argh!" he growled, rubbing his temples, the pain shooting through his skull.

He staggered over to the bedside, and fumbled the pill bottle between his fingers, quickly pushing two into his mouth. He swallowed hard, and skulled a bottle of water.

Breathing deeply his eyes still closed.

He looked at his phone, the time was now 3:25pm,

Jeremy signed heavily and ran his finger through his black hair, it was almost time.

Amy approached the Century Park in the heart of downtown Calgary, people where bustling around heading for home after a long day's work. She looked across the road at the university of Calgary and smiled,

Ty spent a lot of his time in that Building, it seemed weird to be there without him.

She walked slowly towards the park entrance, She reminisced about many a lunch date they had had there, Ty meeting her for a quick picnic between classes.

Her eyes fell on the stature of the chess player and she slowly walked over to it. She looked around, but people were heading towards the bus station on the other side of the park and no one seemed to be stopping.

Amy pulled out her phone, and walked up to the table that the statue was attached to, she sat on the bench opposite the bronzed figure.

Jeremy had not replied to her text. She signed and looked at the world as it past her by.

"seems fitting really, "a voice said coolly behind her, "a chess board, a game in play, and here we are at a check mate"

Amy froze, she knew the voice, so didn't turn around.

"your late, "she said calmly, still watching the intersection in front of her

"your testy when made to wait" he mocked, "relax Amy, this is just two friends meeting up for a chat,"

"I'm here as you asked me to be, there's really nothing friendly about this meeting "she retorted.

His smugness annoying her.

"did you bring it?' he asked coldly, coming around to sit next to the statue figure, opposite from her.

"I said I would come and meet you, I didn't say anything about giving you money" Amy said sternly, trying to take control of the encounter, "I'm not scared of you Jeremy "

Anger flashed across his blue eyes for a split second but disappeared just as quickly. He leaned back into the bench, watching her intently.

"there she is, the girl I remember, "he smirked, "I was wondering when she was going to come out to play"

Amy watched him with a cold expression across her face. She was not going to play into his games.

"they have Tash you know, "she finally said" the police, she's told them everything,"

Jeremy laughed, and folded his arm across his chest,

"that poor girl, she's very unstable, and to think she actually harmed a patient, how terrible" he mocked,

"you won't get away with this Jeremy!" Amy retorted, her anger getting the better of her.

"get away with what?" He teased, "I didn't do anything! That moronic girl gave those drugs to your precious Ty not me,"

"you set her up, just like you did to Ty, and to Cass, everyone you touch you destroy!" Amy was trying really hard to stay calm, but her raised voice had attracted a few stares from the passersby.

"I have done nothing!" he sneered" I didn't destroy my horses jumping career, I wasn't the one who got in my way and wouldn't give me Phoenix so I could stay on the circuit, I didn't break into my trailer and steal my belongings!" he spat the words at her.

"maybe so, but you did frame Ty and let him take the blame for you injecting your horse with a lethal dose just for the insurance money, you did try to get me drunk by spiking my juice just to get your hands-on Phoenix, you did con Cass and Malory to gain your advantages. "Amy growled. Jeremys smile started to fade.

"you held Ty at gun point and left him for dead in the middle of winter.!" Tears of anger where in Amy's eyes now. She was losing control,

"everything I did was justified, I had no choice!" he snarled. Touching his temple with his hand and squinting one eye slightly.

"you can't blame everyone else for your mistakes Jeremy, they are all on you "Amy retorted "you can end this right now, hand yourself in and take responsibility."

He glared at her, shaking his head slightly,

"this is finished," he finally said standing up, Turing to leave.

Amy stood up and grabbed his arm, "You can fix this Jeremy, I know you really don't want to do this" she pleaded with him. softening her voice, trying a different approach.

Jeremy turned to look at Amy, his face cold yet confused. He pulled his arm free from her grasp,

"this can't be fixed!" he said coldly, his eyes dropping slightly a look of sadness filling them. "I can't … there's no time left to fix anything "

He turned away from her and stalked away, join the people around the intersection and crossing the road towards the station.

Amy sat back down and took a few deep breaths, her hands shaking.

She collected herself and then dialed her phone, putting it to her ear.

"hello, Officer Parker, Its Amy, I need to tell you something"

To be continued,,,


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The elevator played its happy tune and Amy watched the numbers slowly count from 1 to 12.

The doors opened with a Bing! And she walked down the corridor towards Tys room.

She smiled at the guard and opened the door to find Ty siting on his bed, his bag next to him.

He looked up and she could tell by his expression he wasn't happy.

"hey "she said, smiling at him "you ready to get out of here?"

Tys green eyes watched her intently, and he roughly unzipped the bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I had a visitor this morning "he said coolly, thumping the clothes down onto the bed. His eyes avoiding hers.

"Ty?" she whispered, seeing his expression,

"Officer Parker came by to fill me in on all that's been going on, seems your meeting yesterday caused them a few issues" Ty looked her straight in the eyes, she could see how angry and hurt he was.

"Ty, "Amy pleaded, "I didn't tell you because I needed to try and …"

He raised his hand, his expression now more hurt than anger, "we promised no more secrets Amy, "he said softly. "you lied to my face!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to keep you safe, "Amy started to tear up as she walked closer to him. He looked away, he couldn't handle seeing her cry.

"I don't need to be kept safe like some child Amy!" he retorted, "you should have told me what you were doing, I could have …"

"could have what?" Amy cried "you can barely stand thanks to him, I didn't want you getting hurt again, so I went to see him and tried to get him to give himself up, "

"He could have hurt you Amy!" Ty snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders, "He nearly killed me! "

"I can look after myself!" she retorted softly, tears running down her cheeks. "he didn't do anything to me anyway, he just blamed me for everything and left"

"That's not the point, "Ty pleaded with her, his eyes now a vibrant green "If anything had happened to you I don't…know what I would …"

He stopped. Looked down and took a deep breath to control himself,

"I'm sorry Ty, "Amy said quietly, feeling his arms trembling as they held hers, "you know what I'm like, I don't think, I just get caught up in the moment and do stupid things, I can be such an idiot sometimes"

Amy looked away, realizing for the first time how reckless she had actually been, she hadn't told anyone where she was going or who she was meeting. If Jeremy had done something sinister, no one would have had any clue where to start looking.

"no, not an idiot," he smiled softly, relaxing his grip on her and pulling her close. "just passionate and headstrong"

Amy fell into his arms and buried her head into his chest, she stood between his legs and he held her close. Not wanting to ever let her go.

Ty brought her face up to his and touch her forehead with his, "Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again,"

She nodded, and smiled weakly,

"no, promise me, say it!" he demanded, "I want to hear you say it"

She sighed and half smiled at him, nodding her head against his.

"say it!" he warned,

"I promise I will not do anything like that again" She repeated, ending her declaration with a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Ty couldn't stay angry at her for long, her lips gently caressed his, teasing him and taunting him. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip, seeking permission to advance which he instantly gave,

The kiss was warm and innocent at first but soon turned passionate, Ty was lost in her seduction, it shamed him to think she had this kind of power over him. Every angry thought her had towards what she had done simply drifted away, all he could focus on was those beautiful lips that where dancing across his.

He broke this kiss, coming up for air, a smile playing on his features.

"geez Amy, you got to stop doing that," he breathed,

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, happy that his anger seemed to have dissipated.

"what? "she teased" stop doing this?"

She started to kiss along his neck and down to his collarbone, nipping with her teeth and caressing his pulse point with her tongue.

"Amy," he breathed, his eyes closing, "come one, that not fair"

"fair?" she giggled her hands sliding inside his pj shirt and running down his side, across his abdomen,

Ty inhaled quickly, and grabbed her hands. Laughing shakily, his eyes locking with hers,

"that is quite enough of that thank you." he stammered, "or do you want me back on that heart monitor again,"

She smiled, and stepped back. A cheeky grin on her pretty features.

Ty started to slide his Pj top off his shoulders but had to stop once his chest and side started to protest due to the movement.

"I'll give you a hand" Amy said gently pulling it from his arms and grabbing the t-shirt from the bed,

She paused, just watching him sitting on the bed shirtless, only clad in his Pj pants.

"Amy?" he smiled,

"just admiring the view "she giggled and gently pulled the T-shirt over his head,

He rolled his eyes and smiled back at her, sliding his arms through the armholes.

Amy passed him his over shirt, that she also helped him pull on, slowly she buttoned it up, her eyes watching him intently, she knew her touch was teasing him.

Ty took a deep breath and slid off the bed, standing in front of her.

She reached over and grabbed his jeans and smiled at him. A cheeky glint in her eyes.

He shook his head and smiled, as Amy handed the jeans to him, she stepped closer and placed her hands on his hips, sliding a few fingers under the band of his pajama pants.

Ty looked up at the ceiling as he inhaled shakily, his muscles tensing under her touch, slowly Amy slid the pj pants down his legs running her hands down his hips and legs as she did.

"Goddam, Amy" he moaned, as she knelt in front of him, tapping each foot as he lifted them to remove the pants,

Amy looked up at him from where she was, seeing his hands clenching his jeans tightly,

She giggled and slowly ran her hands up his sides again and she returned to stand in front of him. Stopping her journey at Tys boxer's waist band.

Ty shuddered and looked down into her eyes, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.

"do you want some help? "she asked tugging at the jeans he was holding,

"I'm good, "he breathed, a smile showing his dimples, "thanks for the offer though"

He pulled on his jeans, wincing slightly as he bent down but managed to get them on with out to much trouble.

Amy got his belt and belt buckle from the bag and looped it through his jeans, wrapping her arms around him as she did, he kissed the top of her head as she fastened his buckle.

Dr Harrison entered the room and Ty slipped on his last boot, he smiled at the doctor who had saved his life.

"all ready I see "Doctor Harrison said. "how do you feel"

"ok, still sore and tender around my side and ribs but ok," Ty responded, squeezing Amy's hand, "so I'm good to go?"

The doctor looked at him and walked over to his chart, opened it and read the notes,

"you still have a slight temperature, but as long as you promise to stay in bed, get plenty of fluids and keep up the muscle exercises I showed you, I think I'm ok to release you"

Ty couldn't contain his excitement, he squeezed Amy's hand and smiled at her.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair, and then you can sign yourself out "the doctor said,

"I don't need a wh…" Ty started but the Doctor raised his hand, "hospital policy, if you want out, you wheel out"

Ty nodded reluctantly and Amy chuckled.

Amy pushed Ty towards the elevator, he had his bag and coat on his lap and really didn't see the need for the chair ride.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive a hand touched his shoulder causing him to look up and to his left,

"you are leaving us Mr. Borden" Sister Bennet said, a small smile on her red lips.

"yeah. Heading home "Ty said awkwardly, smiling up at her, his eyes on her hand as it squeezed his shoulder.

"well look after yourself Mr. Borden, it's been a pleasure looking after you," she said, tapping his shoulder and then gently grazing his ear as she turned away.

Ty laughed nervously and looked up at Amy who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"don't say a word!" he warned, "not a word. Just get me out of here"

"yes Mr. Borden" Amy teased, as they entered the elevator,

Ty shook his head and glared at her but was just happy to be going home.

Tys classic old truck pulled up in front of the heartland homestead, Amy pulled on the brake and looked over at Ty and smiled brightly.

"were home"

He smiled back at her his attention then going to the house as Lou Tim and Jack came out to meet them.

"how are you man?" Jack asked as he opened the door, his smile radiating through his mustache.

"I'm good Jack, "Ty replied, swinging his legs out of the truck, he winced as he twisted, Amy noticing this and watching him closely,

"take it easy, "she warned, "slowly, remember"

Ty nodded in response and allowed Jack to take his arm as he slid down onto his feet.

The cold winters day nipped at his face as Jack walked him slowly around to the other side of the truck. Amy had grabbed his bag and jumped out to meet him, taking his other arm and passing the bag to Lou.

"I'm ok, guys, really, I'm good" Ty protested, feeling a little over whelmed by all the attention.

Finally, he was seated on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand and a rug draped across his legs, He looked up to see Jack, Lou and Tim all standing in front of him, smiling ready to assist in any way needed,

Amy had gone to put his bag in her room, she came back to see the three of them hovering,

"Um, guys, can I have a word, "she said quickly, "in the kitchen"

They all looked at her and as if snapped out of a trace nodded and followed her to the other room.

"he looks very pale, "Lou started as she sat at the table, "maybe he's come home too soon,"

"Lou!" Amy interjected, "he's fine, he's just a little sore and weak, but he's ok, all he needs is to rest "

"I'll make up the loft then" Jack started, heading towards the boot room.

"Grandpa," "Amy retorted, then lowered her voice so Ty couldn't hear her, "I told you before, Ty is staying in my room. Hess not strong enough to be in the loft, let alone deal with those stairs"

"now Amy, hold on a god dam" Jack started, but Amy's determined look cut his words off short.

"Grandpa, I am 21 years old, Ty is my fiancé, and he will be staying in my room until he is well again"

Lou smiled slightly at her little sister's stance against her grandpa. She felt somewhat proud.

Jack huffed, and looked at Tim, who signed,

"I could have him over at big river? "he suggested,

"Dad! Ty needs around the clock care!" Amy rebutted "he's staying here! End of discussion"

Tim looked back at Jack and gave a slight shrug "I don't like it, but I get it, "

Jack signed and looked through to the lounge room, where he could see Tys head resting on the back of the couch.

"ok, I get it, "Jack agreed, "I must be mad but ok, just remember I sleep lite and these walls are thin"

"Oh, my God Grandpa! "Amy shook her head in disbelief and Lou Giggled slightly,

Amy left them in the kitchen and returned to Ty who was dosing on the couch.

"hey, "she said softly, "you want to go lay down, you look tired"

Ty opened his eyes and smiled at her, he had to admit the journey home had taken it out of him.

"you sure its ok for me to stay here, with you?" he said softly, "I don't want to upset anyone"

Before Amy could answer him, Jack leaned over the couch and placed his hand upon Tys shoulder.

"you're not upsetting anyone Ty, your family, your welcome to stay as long as you need"

Ty smiled up at the man who had changed his life in so many ways.

"Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it"

"let's get you to bed" Amy concluded, helping him up and putting her arm around his waist, he slowly walked with her to her room, looking back briefly at Jack, Tim and Lou who had now all come into the loungeroom.

"thanks for this guys, it really means a lot,"

Jack nodded as Amy opened her bedroom's door and helped him inside.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Amy came out from her room and sat next to her grandpa on the couch, the fire was warming the room, making a crackling sound as it devoured the wood and kindling.

Jack smiled at his granddaughter, and she snuggled up next to him.

"Tys asleep, "she said finally, "the trip home took it out of him"

Jack nodded, still looking at the fire.

"grandpa, "Amy said softly, "I know you're not exactly happy with Ty being here"

Jack tipped his head slightly agreeing with her,

"but he needs to be looked after, and." she paused, trying to make him understand, "I love him"

"I know you love him Amy, "Jack signed, "I've watched you too dance around each other for years, you also know how highly I think of Ty,"

She smiled,

"but it just doesn't sit right with me is all," he continued, looking deep into her eyes" I know you're a modern woman and your all grown up now "he quoted her previous retorts at him," but your always be my little girl, and it's just hard to change the way this old cowboy thinks,"

She smiled and snuggled in closer to him, "But I'm not a little girl Grandpa, not any more, I stopped being a little girl a while ago, "

He raised his hand to stop her elaborating, it was hard enough dealing with this situation as it was without all the details.

"I know, I know, "he huffed, looking away. "doesn't mean I want to hear all about it"

Amy giggled at her grandpa's embarrassment.

"I tell you what," she said softly, "If you like, I can sleep on the couch, if that makes it easier for you "

He looked at her, and smiled, but shook his head, "Amy, its ok, I agreed to let Ty stay, so I'm sticking to my word. there's no need for you to be on the couch."

He touched her hand and squeezed it slightly, "you can SLEEP in your room, "he emphasized the word sleep a little too long causing Amy to giggle.

"thank you, grandpa, I will SLEEP in my room" she smiled,

Jack rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the fire.

"I told Ty years ago that he was to stay 10 feet away from my granddaughters at all times, "Jack said, watching the flames" and any part of him that didn't would be removed!"

"oh Grandpa" Amy signed kissing him on the cheek. "won't be much of a marriage if he can't come within ten feet of me" she laughed,

Jack snorted and rubbed his mustache,

Jacks phone started to ring and he cursed it as he pulled it from his pocket.

"go see what your sister is up to, I have to take this call "he slowly got up and touched her head, and left the room heading for his bedroom.

Amy watched him leave and then went into the kitchen to see Lou feeding Katie in her chair, Georgie was also at the table, having an orange juice and a sandwich,

"hey," she smiled as Amy walked in, "you want one?"

"that would be great Georgie, we missed breakfast at the hospital, Ty was in such a hurry to leave"

Georgie got up and went to make Amy a sandwich, Amy sat next to her sister, and smiled at little Katie.

"how's he doing?" Lou asked,

"he's asleep" Amy replied, "it doesn't take much to wear him out at the moment,"

Lou smiled at her sister and slipped another spoon of food into Katie's mouth,

"I was very proud of you the way you stood up to dad and Grandpa, "Lou said finally, "that took guts,"

Amy smirked, "Grandpa isn't exactly sold on the idea yet, he has already made that perfectly clear. I think he will have his ear to my door tonight," they laughed,

"it's only because he loves you, "Lou said "he is just worried for you and wants to protect you from all this adult stuff"

"I'm not 12 anymore Lou, he has to see that Ty and I are adults, "Amy protested, "he's my fiancé not some random I picked up at the pool hall"

Lou laughed out loud, imaging Amy coming home with some bad boy.

The girls continued to talk for a while, enjoying each other company.

Jack came into the kitchen a look of annoyance on his face.

"so, your all grown up are you!" he exclaimed, looking at Amy, his face turning red "so explain to me why you're running off into the city on your own, meeting up with a known lunatic, without telling anyone where you are or what you're up too!"

Amy dropped her eyes, and Lou looked at her and then back at her grandfather,

Lou picked Katie up and handed her to Georgie who had placed a sandwich inform of Amy.

"please take your sister to your room ok, "she said, and Georgie nodded, taking Katie and quickly leaving the room.

"I'm sorry ok," Amy said quietly, "I've heard this all from Ty already," she looked at both of them with regret on her face.

"you're sorry!" Jack fumed, "he could have done god knows what to you, and you are sorry!"

"what are you talking about Grandpa?" Lou interjected, not understanding why he was so mad.

"That was officer Parker on the phone, she went and met up with Jeremy yesterday, in Calgary, didn't tell a soul until after he ran off"

Lou looked at Amy, disbelief on her face, "Amy! why? You know he's unstable, look what he did to Ty!"

"I know I know, it was stupid, and impulsive and I shouldn't have gone, trust me I know that now, Officer Parker already read me the riot act as did Ty when he found out. "she looked at them both, regret filling her eyes, "I just wanted to confront him and ask him why? I wanted to see if I could make him turn himself in"

"and how did that work for you?" Jack retorted, rubbing his hand across his mustache.

"it didn't, he just left me there, I didn't give him any money or anything, and I haven't heard from him since, "she replied, "maybe he's just decided to go away, and leave us be"

"wishful thinking, "Jack huffed and held the back of the kitchen chair,

"I'm really sorry Grandpa, I know it was a stupid thing to do, if he calls me again, I'll be letting the police handle it," She looked at them both seeking forgiveness.

Jack looked away, calming down, he couldn't stay mad at her for long, his granddaughters where his biggest weakness.

"You see you do just that!" he finally said, "I'm going to go and check on Paint"

Jack sauntered into the boot room, grabbed his hat and his coat and left the house.

"don't say it Lou, "Amy warned,

Lou shut her mouth and stirred her tea.

Scot drove along cowboy trail heading towards the turn off for heartland ranch. His radio was on and he was bopping along to the music.

It was nearly midday when he turned into heartland, passing under the front gate sign he drove along the snow-covered road and pulled up in front of the main house.

Lou opened the front door and smiled at him as he shook off his coat and came into the kitchen to see Amy finishing her lunch,

"hey Scott" she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Amy, "he smiled, his dark eyes glinting, "Lou, "

"what beings you out here?" Lou asked, putting the plates into the sink.

"I heard from the hospital Ty is home? I went to his trailer but he isn't there, "Scott said, a little concern on his face. The last time Ty went missing, he nearly died.

"he's here," Amy smiled, "he's staying here until he recovers, "

"oh, ok, I'll go see him then," Scott tilted his hat and headed for the door,

"Scott, "Amy called after him, "he's not in the loft, he's in my room"

Her smile turned coy and Scott shot her an {oh I see} look.

"he wouldn't be able to look after himself at the trailer or get up the loft stairs "Amy explained, "it's just till he's a little stronger,"

Scott looked at Lou and they exchanged knowing glances,

"lucky Ty" He said with a cheeky smile, "how's Jack handling that?"

"as well as can be expected" Lou grinned and Amy hit her arm.

"shut up" she said and she stood up and walked around the table, "I'll go tell him you're here, "

She disappeared into the lounge room and then down the corridor.

"so how did she pull that off?" Scot whispered, "I didn't even get inside the door when I was dating you in high school"

Lou rolled her eyes and motioned for him to take a seat.

Amy opened her bedroom door slowly and peered inside, the room was semi lit with the curtains drawn. A small lamp illuminating the bed.

Ty was asleep, he heads buried in her pillow, the blankets around his waist, his arm across his chest.

She slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed next to his sleeping form, gently touching his hand.

Ty stirred and his eyes flickered open, he looked at her groggily, then smiled a soft smile.

"hey, you, "she said, touching his cheek, "you up for a visitor?"

Ty rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at her, confused as to who it might be.

"Scotts here to see you, he rang the hospital and they said you had been discharged,"

"erm, yeah, I forgot to call him, with the overdose and all, it completely slipped my mind. "Ty blinked at her trying to focus, and pulled himself up to a sitting position in the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you, "Amy said "you looked so peaceful all curled up like that"

Ty laughed under his breath, "it's easy to sleep here, this bed smells like you"

Amy looked away coyly but he caught her chin with his hand, pulling her back to his gaze.

"Its like being curled up with you, "he said sweetly, leaning forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

Amy returned the kiss, but kept it simple not allowing it to go past a quick peck.

"so, do you want him to come in here to see you or do you want to come out? "she asked.

Ty considered the options, he felt relatively good after his nap and his chest was currently not hurting that much so he chose option 2.

"I'll come out, I will be good to move around, I've been laying down for days," He pulled the blanket back that was covering him and slid his legs to the side of the bed.  
Amy took his arm and helped him up. He took a deep breath as he straightened up, embracing the discomfort her felt in his side from moving.

Slowly, after finding his balance and regaining control he walked slowly towards the bedroom door, Amy at his side, supporting his arm.

Scott was chatting to Lou in the kitchen when he heard footsteps and turned to see Ty and Amy walking slowly towards them.

"hey Ty, it's good to see you up and about" Scott said, a smile on his face, moving forward to shake his hand.

Ty smiled a reserved smile, and accepted the handshake. Amy looked at him, and waited for his indication that she could let go of his arm, he nodded and she walked past Scott and into the kitchen.

Scot picked up on Tys apprehension. The last time they had spoken Ty had pleaded his case to him in regards to Buckingham's unfortunate death, but Scott had chosen to not believe him and go with the evidence that showed Ty was quilty.

"Ty, "he said softly. "let's take a seat, "he motioned to the lounge and Ty nodded slowly walking around it and sitting himself down.

Scott came around and sat next to him. Trying to smile in an awkward situation.

"I owe you an apology Ty, "he finally said "Cass told me everything, I know it was Jeremy who killed Buckingham, I also know Cass let him in and hid that from me."

TY watched his former boss and mentor explain his actions, and how now he realized that it was a mistake to let him go.

"I can't imagine what you've been through these last weeks, but I am sorry, I didn't have a choice when I let you go, that kind of insurance claim against me would have killed my business. "

Ty nodded, "Scott its ok, I understand, I know you didn't have a choice, but I just wish you had believed me when I tried to explain, "

"I wish I'd see this earlier too, Cass said she told you about Jeremy being there, way before she released he had drugged the horse, why didn't you say something to me?" Scott asked,

"I had no proof at that time of what he did, and getting Cass fired wouldn't have changed the fact that I was being blamed and had lost my job," Ty looked at his hands, "it doesn't matter now, we all know the truth, so."

"Ty, I really am sorry for not believing you, "Scott finally said, Tys eyes meeting his again, "I know your still recuperating, but when you're ready and back on your feet, I really would like it if you come back to the clinic,"

Ty looked at Scott in disbelief, "your offering me my old job back?"

Scott nodded, "the place isn't the same without you, and now that I had to let Cass go, well, I'm a little run off my feet"

"you fired Cass" Ty said more as a statement than a question,

"I had to Ty, I can't have people working for me that I don't trust, "He reached his hand forward "so, what do you say, you want your job back,"

Ty looked at Scotts outstretched hand for a moment, a slight smile playing on the corner of his mouth,

He reached forward and accepted the handshake, his other hand cradling his chest as he did.

"yes, I'd be more than happy to come back to the clinic once I able to" he smiled. "thank you, man, "

Amy and Lou let out a sign of happiness, they had been eavesdropping from the kitchen on the entire conversation. Amy quickly came in and rested against the back of the couch, her hand on Tys shoulder, her smile beaming down at him.

"that's great, when you're up to it, give me a call, and we can talk rosters," Scott stood up and smiled at the girls, "I've got to go, got some cows that need some vaccines"

Scott walked towards the door, Lou followed him, passed him his coat and hat and walked him to his truck.

"thank you" she said quietly so Ty and Amy didn't hear, "you don't know how much what you just did means to him"

Scott smiled, his grin large and wide, He tilted his hat and jumped into his truck.

Amy kissed the top of Tys head and hugged him gently,

"I got my job back "he said in disbelief,

"yes, you did, see, I told you everything would work out," She replied.

"yeah you did, "he said looking up at her, his eyes locking with hers" thank you, for everything,"

She touched his cheek, "no thanks needed"

Later that evening, Amy was helping Lou by washing up the dinner plates. Ty had come out to have dinner with the family, He hadn't managed to eat too much and had since retired back to the bedroom.

Amy had helped Lou with the dishes and was making some hot chocolate to take into Ty.

Lou had put the girls to bed and was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork for the dude ranch.

Jack was reading the newspaper in front of the fire, Remi sleeping at his feet.

The Fleming Bartlet family where winding down for a quiet evening at home.

Amy pushed the bedroom door open and saw Ty resting on the bed, he was awake, but sleepy,

"I have hot chocolate" she said softly, offering him a cup,

Ty took the cup from Amy's hand and took a quick sip, he smiled and then placed it on the bedside table,

Amy walked around to the other side of the bed and put her drink down, climbing up next to him .

Ty put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"how are you feeling? "she asked, "you didn't eat much at dinner"

He smiled at her, and tilted his head towards hers.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed," he said," it's sort of all caught up to me I think"

Amy hugged him, pulling Ty close to her.

"just take it one day at a time" she soothed,

Ty didn't answer, he was lost in thought, she sensed his headspace and decided to pry a little deeper.

"I love you Ty, you know you can talk to me, I'm here for you"

He kissed her cheek in appreciation and squeezed her tightly,

"I love you too, "he said softly,

They laid in each other's embrace for a while, not needing to speak or do anything, just enjoying the closeness they felt between them.

Tys mind was still troubled, he was trying to just enjoy the moment, but eventually he broke the silence.

"what did he say to you?" he said slowly, not looking at Amy as she cuddled up next to him.

Amy's eyes opened, and she froze, hearing his question,

"what did who say? "she asked. Knowing the answer, but asking anyway.

"Jeremy, when you went to see him, did he say why he," Tys words trailed off into silence, he knew he shouldn't be tormenting himself like he was.

"no, not really," she said, running her hand slowly across his chest. "he blamed it all on me, said I started all this bit not giving Phoenix to him. "

"did he say anything about,…." Ty stopped again, this was proving harder than he thought it would be, "why he left me out there, did he actually want to see me de…"

"Ty," Amy say up on her elbow, seeing the anguish in his eyes "why are you doing this to yourself, who cares what he wanted or why he did it, all I care about is you, and you being safe and here with me!"

She kissed him quickly on the lips, "why do you worry about this, "

Ty signed and looked away from her, "it's hard to explain Amy, I just keep going over everything that lead up to this, what if I caused this, when I went off at him at Hill Hurst, way back when I first met him with Scott, If I'd just stayed out of it, and let him be instead of having a go at him for not taking Scotts advice then, maybe none of this would have ever happened. "

Amy let Ty talk, she could see he had bottled up a lot of these feelings and needed to let them out.

He had broken down before in the hospital, but his insecurities seemed to be taking hold again.

"Just ignore me Amy, I'm tired, and it's been a long day, "he shut his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow. "I just need to turn off my brain and let it go. "

Amy touched his cheek, noticing a small tear in the corner of his eye.

She leaned over him and kissed him tenderly, trying to entice him away from his dark thoughts.

Ty didn't respond straight away, his mind still clouded by the scars that were Jeremy Hughes, but slowly as she continued her gentle assault on his senses he couldn't help but reciprocate.

His hand found her waist and he ran his other hand up her spine and into her hair, cupping her head in his palm as he returned her kiss.

Amy's tongue teased his inhibitions, pulling him into her seduction, he increased the intensity, allowing his lips to wander along her jaw line and down her neck.

Amy signed into his ear as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point, exciting him more.

He trailed the kisses along her collar bone and ran his hands across her body. His mind now well and truly lost with in the moment.

Amy pulled back control by rolling on top of him, burying her head in the nape of his neck and nibbling at his earlobe.

Ty shivered at her touch, his skin tingling under her onslaught.

He pushed his head back into the pillow, shutting his eyes, allowing her to take control and have her way. Amy moved from his ear down his jaw and across his collar bone, kissing gently as she went. Her hands caressed his sides, roaming across his chest and coming to rest near his hips.

All this foreplay was driving him insane with desire. His mind was swimming, his only focus was on her, and his need to have her.

Ty forced the issue and rolled Amy back onto her back, leaving him on top of her, their arms and legs intertwined.

There he found her lips again and kissed her passionately, biting her bottom lip. There breathing now erratic and heavy.

Suddenly , as if the moment had been broken, Ty pulled out of the kiss, hovering above her beautiful face, his body weight on his arms, he shut his eyes, staying still for a few moments.

 _"one day shes going to wake up and realise what a loser you realy are and leave you"_

Amy watched him intently, confusion over why he had stalled.

"Ty?" she queried, her hand coming up to his face and touching his cheek,

He opened his eyes slowly and let out a shaky breath, Amy suddenly became aware of the trembling in his arms and shoulders.

"Ty?" she asked again, concern crossing her face.

He let his eyes lift to hers, Amy could see the strain and fear radiating from them. His breathing was short and shallow, and a sweat had broken out on his forehead. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm ok, " he lied, his words shaky, he leant into her again, trying to rekindle their connection, but as his lips met hers, she felt him stumble, and then bury his head into her shoulder. Amy heard him groan with pain and he screwed up his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Ty!" she exclaimed, gently rolling him back onto his back seeing his face. And watching him quickly cradle his chest.

"just give me a minute" he hissed. Breathing deeply.

"I think you need more than a minute "she said softly, concern on her face.

Amy sat up next to him, watching as Ty became more agitated at himself as he tried to control the pain that ran through his chest.

He punched the bed with his hand in frustration making her jump.

"It's ok Ty, we can just." she started, trying to console him.

"it's not ok!" he snapped under his breath, running his fingers through his hair, annoyance and frustration running across his face, "I can't even do….."he dropped the sentence.

"Ty please, its ok , we can take it slow, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you like that, I should have realized you wouldn't be able to …to"

Amy stopped speaking when his eyes flicked to hers, a critical self-loathing glint running through them.

"wouldn't be able to what Amy? be close to you, turn you on?" he snapped,

Amy sat back on her knees, taken aback by his tone. "no, that's not what I meant"

He sat up wincing with pain, and looked away from her, "I can't even make love to you," he murmured, his voice was now low and full of despair and inadequacy.

"Ty, "She said shakily, reaching to touch his shoulder, sadness filled her eyes when he pulled away.

"it's ok, "

"No, it's not ok," He replied, getting up and stumbling slightly before regained his balance. Still cradling his chest with his arm. "it's far from ok"

"where are you going?" Amy asked, climbing off the bed and following him towards the door.

"the bathroom" he said, pulling the door open and crossing the hallway. Shutting the door behind himself and turning the lock. He stumbled over to the vanity and turned on the tap, letting the water run, he put his hands into the basin and splashed the water over his face. Looking shakily into the mirror.

He felt like a failure, this was all Jeremy s fault, he could feel the anger welling up in side of him. The anger that he had kept down inside since that gunbarrel was pointed at him.

Ty thumped the basin with his fists. His body shaking, tears in his eyes. Everything was out of control. He was hoping that coming home from the hospital, being at heartland and being with Amy would have made this anger go away. But every time he started to feel normal it would bubble to the surface. Tainting every good feeling he ever had.

Ty shut his eyes and inhaled, counting under his breath. He looked at himself again in the mirror, and exhaled.

"you got this Borden "he said to himself, "come one, you got this"

Amy sat on the bed, where Ty had left her, feeling bad for causing him to react the way he had, she wasn't quite sure how the evening had ended the way it did, or what had triggered his blow up. But she still felt bad, and somehow responsible.

Slowly the door opened and Ty came back into the room, he still held his ribs, but didn't look her in the eyes.

He came around to the side of the bed and slowly sat down, his back to her. His head down.

Amy gently touched his back, rubbing it slightly, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, still not lifting his head.

Amy slid off the bed and came around to the side he was on, kneeling down in front of him. Placing her hands on his knees.

"Are you ok?" she asked, trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

Ty didn't answer, just slowly shook his head. He was in a dark place, and she could tell it wasn't going to be easy to reach him.

"do you want to take some pain killers?" she asked holding the pill bottle up to him.

Ty swiped her hand away, annoyance registering on his features again.

"what do you want, please Ty, tell me what to do? "Amy pleaded.

"what do I want" he said steadily, his eyes lifting to hers. "what do I want, "

He stood up and stepped past Amy, walking over to the window and looking out over the ranch.

"what I want is my life back, What I want is to look in the mirror and not see bruises and scars. "he turned to look at Amy, desperation on his face, "what I want is to be able to move and walk and breathe without feeling this stabbing pain in my chest all the time,"

"Ty" she started, but stopped again as he turned away.

"what I want is to be able to hold you, and kiss you and …." his voice was shaking again, "make love to you without flashes of that idiot tormenting me!"

Tys breathing had increased again, he winced with each breath, trying to control himself.

"Ty, it doesn't matter, please, we have time "she pleaded. Coming to stand next to him hugging him from behind.

"It matters to me" he whispered. Shutting his eyes and trying his hardest not to break down.

"why didn't you tell me you were having flash backs, "Amy questioned, "we could have spoken to the doctors about it, "

"there's nothing they can do Amy, "he said turning to face her, "I told Dr Harrison about it, he said it's just my brain trying to process everything"

Ty reach forward and took her into his arms, he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Ty, "she whispered into his ear, retiring his hug, feeling him surrender to her, his exhaustion taking over. Ty was shattered, He had no reserves to fight with anymore, He surrendered and let himself fall into the safety of her embrace.

Amy held him for what felt like an eternity, then looked up into his broken eyes,

She kissed his lips gently and guided him back to the bed, where she helped him undress and get under the covers. She handed him 2 pills, and a glass of water and he took them without speaking.

His face still showing defeat,

Amy put on her pjs and slipped into bed next to him, she reached over and turned out the light.

She kissed him again, a gentle reassuring kiss that he returned lightly.

Amy put her arms around him, and pulled his head into her neck, Ty rolled onto his side so he was facing her and reciprocated the embrace pulling himself as close to her as he could, his head nuzzling into her shoulder.

Amy ran her hands soothingly through his hair and slowly she felt his breathing settle and his body relax, she held onto him as he drafted of into sleep, then when convinced he was gone, she shut her eyes and joined him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It had been nearly two weeks since Ty had come home to heartland after Jeremys attach on him.

He had rested and abided by the doctor's rules of strict bedrest but was now starting to go a little stir crazy.

Amy had taken on a few new client horses as Ty recuperated and grew stronger. Leaving him to his own devices from time to time. Ty took this opportunity to catch up on revision and study for the lectures he had missed and enrolled in a few online lectures to bring himself back up to speed for when he returned to university.

They hadn't really spoken further about what had happened that first night. Amy had woken up the next day, fetched him breakfast and carried on as if it was any other day. Simply happy to have him home. Ty appreciated this more than she could really understand. He was still having flashbacks from time to time, resulting in him waking in a cold sweat during the night, but he had managed to keep it from Amy's attention.

Ty ran his shaver over his face, taming his stubble back to its usual length, , he brushed his teeth and ruffled his hair in an attempt to make it presentable.

The shower had felt great on his body, the warm water soothing his muscles and assisting in making moving less uncomfortable.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, clad only in a towel around his waist.

The bandage was gone from his chest and the swelling at the incision sites had reduced significantly. He only had small plaster pads on each site now, which was a lot more comfortable that the full torso wrap he had endured for the last two weeks.

He gently touched his ribs and ran his hand down his side, the bruise was now a deep yellow and black stain on his oblique muscles on his left side.

It still looked like he had gone 6 rounds with a prize kick boxer but at least now it didn't look as inflamed and angry.

He spread out his arms out to the sides, and shut his eyes, slowly lifting them up above his head, in a large ark, holding them vertically and counting to 5,

Slowly he exhaled and repeated the move in reverse, slowly lowering them to rest by his sides.

Ty continued the motion 4 or 5 times, breathing through any discomfort the movement caused him.

He then pulled his right arm across his chest and took hold of it with his opposite hand, pulling on it slightly, rotating his shoulder inwards, pulling against his chest muscle in the stretch.

He shut his eyes, and steadied himself, his body protesting.

Once he had done his prescribed morning exercises, he took a few minutes to regroup, and then returned to his room.

Ty got dressed by himself, pulled on his boots, buckled his belt and smiled, proud of achieving these simple milestones that had eluded him due to his injuries for some time. Slowly he walked out the kitchen, his arm slightly across his chest in and attempt to protect his side from any sudden movement.

"hello" Lou Smiled, "you want some breakfast, we have pancakes"

"that would be great" he smiled in return, taking a seat slowly at the kitchen table.

"you look all ready to take on the day" she said, her back to him while she pulled the pancakes out of the oven, placed them on a plate and dropped on some bacon and syrup.

"Um yeah, "Ty replied, gently rubbing his torso," thought I might venture outside today, "

Lou turned around and brought his plate over to place in front of him. While reaching on top of the fridge, grabbing 2 pill bottles and putting them next to his hand on the table.

Lou smiled at him, and then poured him a glass of water, placing it next to the bottle.

"she told you to make sure I took these didn't she" he said with a slight chuckle. Flipping the bottle around in his hand.

"two red ones, 1 white" Lou replied, motioning to the water.

Ty signed and popped the bottle, pulling out the two red capsules first, he rolled them around in his fingers and then threw them into his mouth, following it with a good gulp of water.

Lou watched him, and he poked out his tongue, saying ahhhhhh, proving he had swallowed them.

Lou smiled a slight smile at his antics and then looked towards the other bottle.

Ty picked up his fork and started to attack his pancakes. Ignoring Lou's expression.

"I'm fine Lou, I can handle the pain now, it's nowhere near as bad as it used to be" he said, without looking up.

Lou exhaled loudly, and he raised his eyes to see her standing before him, hands on hips.

"honestly, I'm good" He continued. Biting into his bacon.

Lou heard Katie grizzle on the baby monitor and Ty motioned for her to go,

"well I tried, "she finally said, walking past him and down the corridor.

Ty took his chance to quickly shovel as much pancake into his mouth as he could, grab the last few bacon strips and down a coffee. Leaving his plate in the sink,

Lou returned to the kitchen to the sound of the front door closing and Ty nowhere to be seen, his pill bottle still sitting on the table where she had left them.

Ty shut his eyes and let the sunshine hit his face, it was a cool clear winter morning, and the air nipped this cheek. Ty hadn't been outside since he had come home. And The fresh air felt so good as he breathed it in.

He walked over towards the barn, taking it slowly and trying not to over exert himself. He was clad in his favorite winter coat, and jeans, his hands warm and toasty with in his gloves.

Amy was in the round pen, lunging a bay mare, she hadn't noticed Ty approach, all her attention was on the horse she was working.

"get up, "she called, spinning the lead rope, driving it around the pen.

Ty walked right up to the fence and leant against the gate rail. He considered climbing up and sitting on the railing, but decided against it after realizing the walk over to her had been a little more exertion than expected.

"what her issue?" he said softly, getting Amy's attention,

She smiled a beautiful smile, surprised to see him watching her.

"did you take your meds?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Ty rolled his eyes, "yes, boss, I did" he lied.

Amy poked her tongue out at him and smiled, allowing the horse to slow and stop.

She slowly walked over to where Ty was and looked at him through the rail.

"you're feeling adventurous today I see" she said sweetly,

Ty laughed, "If I spend another day in bed, I'm going to go nuts,"

"but I like you in bed" she teased, walking back towards the horse.

Tys cheeks flushed slightly and he opened the gate to the round pen, and stepped inside.

"careful Ty," Amy warned "she's unpredictable. I don't want you getting hurt,"

"I'm fine, I'll stay near the gate, "he replied "so what's her deal?"

"she's got trust issues, had a bad experience with her owner's teenage son, now she won't let anyone ride her"

They stayed out in the round pen for the morning, Amy working her magic and Ty offering advice and assistance where needed. Ty felt so good to be contributing again, to be working alongside the woman he loved.

By early mid-morning, Amy had put the horse back in the stall and checked all the water troughs, Ty had positioned himself on a hay bale near the barn door, watching Amy do her chores. He had attempted to help her several times, but Amy's patience with him ignoring the doctor's instructions to take it easy was wearing thin, so he had retreated back to safe distance.

Once she had finished she came over to where he was resting and stood in front of him.

"do you want to go back inside, it's getting rather cold out here, "she asked, taking a step closer to her fiancé, who looked up at her and signed,

"Amy, I said I was fine," he warned, "I've been cooped up inside for days, it's nice to actually smell the fresh air"

"and the manure!" she laughed leaning forward, now standing between his legs.

Ty laughed and put his hands on her waist, looking up at her. "I've missed the smell of manure!"

Amy cocked her eyebrow, a cheesy expression on her face, "really, I can help you out with that, we have no shortage of it here!"

Ty raised his hands in surrender, his smile showing his dimples. "it's all good, I'm happy to watch you shovel"

She chuckled and leaned forward giving him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ty stood up slowly and his arms embraced her, returning the kiss.

"erh,, I see you're looking healthy"

They broke apart and turned to see Jack looking at them awkwardly, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"hey Jack "Ty replied, looking at Amy and sharing a secret smile, "yeah, just enjoying the morning air, "

"that's good to see, "Jack nodded, turning to head towards his truck. "lots of fresh morning air when you open those loft doors I bet "

Amy looked at Ty and then at her grandpa as he stepped into his truck and tuned the key.

"those stairs though," Ty smiled weakly "there still a bit of a challenge"

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled the truck back and turned it towards the main drive.

"but I'm feeling better every day" Ty continued, trying to put a positive spin on the conversation.

"might want to air that trailer out a bit before you use it again, it may also need some of that fresh air "he smiled and drove off down the road.

"why did you say that!" she sulked, pressing her forehead into his," I don't want you to go back to the trailer yet, "

TY kissed her sweetly and touched her cheek, "I can't stay in your room for ever Amy, we always knew it was temporary, I can't believe jack has allowed it for this long. "

Amy pouted her lip at him,

"Come on, I'm not leaving today, I know I'm not quite ready to do this solo yet, but you know I am going to have to go eventually, "

Amy nodded and hugged him again, "I know, but I love having you here, "she kissed his forehead, "sharing my room, "she kissed his lips "sharing my bed"

"and I love being here, with you, "he replied kissing her back, "sharing your room, sharing your bed"

She smiled and lip locked him again, this time with more force, Ty reciprocated and pulled her close, the heat they generated warming their chilled faces.

After lunch Amy had lit the fire in the lounge room and set Ty up on the couch with his laptop, a drink and snacks.

She still loved fussing over him and secretly, he loved her doing it too.

"so, your all set up, you got your revision and the online lecture begins at 2, so you should be all good for the afternoon. "

"I'm fine Amy," he smiled, please stop fussing, "

"I'll be back around 4pm, this clinic is only at the rodeo grounds, but if you need me, you just need to call,"

Ty nodded, "yes Lou" he laughed, mocking her Lou impersonation.

Amy glared at him "shut up!"

"Grandpa won't be back, he's staying at Lisa's and Lou and Peter are taking the girls to the dude ranch for the night, so you'll be alone, "she signed, "are you sure you'll be ok, maybe I should cancel the clinic"

"Amy" he sighed, "Taking her hand and pulling her down to the couch next to him "I am fine on my own for an afternoon, I f I need anything I will call you. "

She looked into his deep green eyes and knew he was right, but it didn't make leaving him any easier.

"ok, ok." She finally agreed, "I'll go load the horses and then come say goodbye"

Ty slowly shook his head, "no, you'll say goodbye now and then go load the horses, "

Amy signed at him and kissed him on the lips, ruffling her fingers through his hair and she stood up.

"I'll be back at 4"

"yes, and I'll be right here!"

With that she quickly kissed him again and left the house stopping at the mud room,

"you took your meds?" She called pulling on her boots,

"yes, Amy I took my meds" he called back opening his laptop.

"both of them?"

"yes, both" Ty stopped for a moment, as he knew he had lied to her, he had skipped the pain

Medication again at lunch time.

"ok, well I'll see you later then, love you!" she finally called, pulling on her coat and opening the door.

"love you too" he responded, a smile playing on his lips, he looked at his laptop and grabbed a study pad.

It was 1:30pm when Ty decided revision time was well and truly over, His online lecture started a 2pm so he decided a cup of coffee was in order before he switched back into student mode.

He put his laptop down on the coffee table and went to stand up, stalling half way, wincing with pain.

He grabbed his ribs, cradling his torso, breathing quickly.

"geeze" he hissed as he rubbed his side gently, trying to work through the discomfort.

Slowly he walked towards the kitchen and saw the pill bottles on the table.

He picked up the pain meds in his hand and shook the bottle gently, Ty had seen to many times what pain

medication could do if abused, he had watched his mother fight addiction, he had seen Caleb battle it when he wrecked himself at the rodeo and he had heard the stories of what Tim went through too. Ty had always tried to avoid taking medication. His fear of it taking hold of him like it did his mother and Wade always sat at the back of his mind.

He put the bottle back on the table and went the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

Ty opened the fridge and looked around for something to eat, he had finished the chips and crackers Amy had left out for him already. He pulled out a plate of left over fried chicken when there was a knock at the front door.

"uh, hang on, I'm coming" he called out, putting the chicken on the table and slowly walking towards the door. Still wincing slightly as he moved.

Ty pulled the door open and his welcome smile turned into surprise, the defensive concern.

He stared at the figure who stood on the other side of the screen door, his concern now turning onto disbelief and then rolling into anger.

He stepped back slightly, holding his chest, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, anxiety overtook Ty, he could feel his defensive walls going up around him.

"so, you going to invite me in, or are we going to do this through a doorway"

Tys mind was racing, he opened his mouth but, no words escaped. He just stood and stared. The tension easily seen on his features.

"come on Ty, I think you knew this day was inevitable"

Ty swallowed and regained his composure, he stepped forward again, and slowly pushed the wire door open allowing the visitor to come in and stand before him in the mud room.

His hands where clammy and Ty slowly clenched his fists, he stood face to face with the man who had caused him so much pain. The guy who he knew he would one day have to face so he could finally move on.

"Jeremy?"

to be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I really hope you are enjoying my story, thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them. I did receive some feedback about the adult content in Chapter 31 though, and feel it is worthy of a note.**_

 _ **I am sorry if this pushed the boundaries for some., rating wise, but there was a reason for its inclusion. I was trying to depict the impact Jeremy has had on every aspect of Ty's life, how the events had seeped through into every part of his existence. Tainting everything.**_

 _ **I write from my heart and simply follow the flow of the story as it comes from my imagination. I am an adult female, and as such,I do write as one, so I do apologize if that is too descriptive for some, I rely on romanticism and innuendo to carry these scenes but do also use descriptive text to set the scene and explore inner emotions. As Ty and Amy are adults, I have explored the adult side of their relationship, intimate scenes are just that, they depict intimacy, although I have also tried extremely hard to not cross the line into an M rating. :)**_

 _ **Moving forward though , to assist readers who may not enjoy these parts of the story as much as others. Ill put a disclaimer at the chapter top to give some forewarning. Although, in saying that, I don't write anything that doesn't need to be said to progress the story,**_

 _ **so please... continue on with me as I wind up this tale. :) Cheers and happy reading**_

 **Chapter 33**

"and this is what we call join up"

The crowd around the rodeo grounds clapped and cheered. Amy smiled and patted the horse who stood next to her, appreciating the praise she was getting from her audience.

"we will just take a 10-min break and then it's time for some desensitizing,"

She waved to the people who all started talking amongst themselves and walked out of the ring. Once Amy was near the grandstand she acknowledged a few crowd members in passing, pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"hey dad, "she said happily "yeah the clinic is going well, good turn out, "

Tim chatted to his daughter while she smiled at crowd members who walked by.

"um, yeah, I think we may run overtime, the crowd is larger than I thought, so I won't be home till like 5pm" she paused waiting for the overhead announcement to stop.

"could I ask you to do me a favor?"

"yeah, I'm heading to Hudson for supplies later but what do you need?' Tim replied.

"could you call in at Heartland and make sure Ty is all ok? "she paused, "has on his own and …"

"Amy. He's a grown man, I'm sure he's fine!" Tim sighed,

"I know, I know, But I told him I'd be back at 4 and now I'm going to be late, "she pleaded.

"you could just call him you know!"

"but then he would think I was checking up on him. And he growled at me this morning for making a fuss" she softened her voice, "please dad, just call in, and say you need to pick something up and just see that he's ok?"

Tim went silent,

"please, just don't say you spoke to me," Amy put on her most convincing voice, waiting to see if her dad had fallen for her coercion.

"ok, I'll drop by on the way Back from Hudson, I'll make something up as to why I'm there" he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath" catch you later,"

"thanks dad," she beamed, "remember, don't say I sent you!"

The line went dead.

Amy frowned knowing that she shouldn't have really sent Tim to check on Ty, but she did feel better knowing that someone would make sure that he was ok, she heard her name announced over the speakers and quickly typed on her phone, then walked back to the arena.

The silence between Jeremy and Ty was deafening, they stood at opposite end of the kitchen, the table between them. Ty s heart was racing, he held his chest with his arm, gently rubbing it trying to calm his nerves.

His eyes were a steely green as he stared silently at Jeremy, who looked slightly unsure yet contrite.

"your still hurt" he finally asked coolly, motioning towards Tys arm that cradled his oblique's,

"what are you doing here Jeremy?" Ty finally managed, stepping back slightly, his back touching the stove top. He voice was low, and there was apprehension in his eyes. He had wanted to confront Jeremy, but on his own terms, when he was ready. The pain in his chest was throbbing now, and he wasn't up to a physical confrontation. He couldn't win this if this encounter went bad.

Jeremy sensed Tys dilemma. and smiled slightly, his confidence and curiosity growing.

"I tried to end this, but …" Jeremy started, reaching forward and picking up the pain meds on the table.

Ty watched him intently, moving sideways to the counter next to the stove. His free arm resting near the breadboard. He leant back letting the counter-top take his weight.

"so. what's actually wrong with you?" Jeremy inquired, reading the pill bottles label and the motioning towards Tys obvious discomfort.

Tys anger was rising, he swallowed hard, he knew Jeremy was trying to provoke him, but he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"you nearly killed me man, that's whats wrong with me" he said softly. Keeping his tone level and clear.

Jeremy gaze intensified slightly then relaxed, he pocketed the pain meds and then noticed Tys phone on the table.

"that wasnt my intention, you know that right" he continued, not looking at Ty as he picked up his phone.

Ty twitched his lip in annoyance, he also had just become aware that his only means of communication was now in Jeremys hands.

Tys phone beeped and both the adversaries jumped slightly.

Jeremys eyes twinkled slightly as he read the message, he flicked his eyes up to again connect with Ty who was finding is hard to hide his nervousness.

Jeremy took a deep breath and read the message out loud, knowing full well the effect it would have on Ty.

"hey babe, the clinic is running over time, so won't be back till after 5, I'm sure your fine, I'll make it up to you when I'm back. Kiss kiss smiley face" he smirked and started to type a response.

"hey, don't" Ty retorted, stepping forward slightly, but then stopping. Biting his lip in annoyance.

"no worries honey bun, I'll amuse myself until you return, kissy kissy smiley face, horse emoji"

He hit send and giggled under his breath.

Ty looked at the floor and shook his head, cursing under his breath.

"so, it seems we have the afternoon "Jeremy smiled. Turning the phone off and putting it back on the table.

Ty sighed and tried to relax, he was cornered, and unable to call for help, he could try to run to the side door, but in his present condition Jeremy would beat him easily. He didn't want to run anyway. He wanted to stand his ground, his bad boy background kicking in.

He knew that if he wasn't injured he could take Jeremy easily, he had the strength and upbringing to totally overcome this well bread pony boy. But in his current state, his injuries would hold him back. He needed to use his head this time, and not his fists.

"what do you want from me Jeremy" he asked calmly, taking a deep breath and moving forward, steading himself against the back of the kitchen chair in front of him. He wanted to show Jeremy that he was not scared, and that he was not going to back down.

Jeremy signed" I was on my way out of here, nearly crossed the border too, but something kept niggling at me, making me .." he paused, slight confusion on his face, he gently rubbed his eyes, and his left temple. "I thought we should talk, "

"well, "Ty responded, watching him, noticing his discomfort "talk!"

"I need you to understand something Ty, "Jeremy began, his mood had changed slightly, he seemed fidgety and less calculating, his eyes where pleading now, trying to make Ty understand.

Confusion now also crossed Tys expression, these mood swings where hard to keep up with, there was something defiantly wrong with this young man that stood before him.

"I need you to understand that it wasn't my intention for this to., "he waved his arms around encompassing Ty in the imaginary circle" to happen"

Ty cocked an eyebrow,

"this?" he said slowly, "you mean me? What happened to me?"

Jeremy nodded, looking away, "I just needed some breathing space, time to think, but you wouldn't stop," he snapped, pressing his head with his fingers, squinting his eyes, "if you had just let it be…"

Ty went to answer, but stopped, he watched as Jeremy shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly as if fighting off something,

"hey, are you…" Ty started, but Jeremys up held hand silenced him.

"I never meant for you to …" he stopped his blue eyes watching Ty now. "I gave her directions, I told her where you where, I thought she would get to you and …."

Tys temper flared again. "you left me out in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold, you took my jacket, and my phone "he yelled. "you left me out there with no way of getting back!"

Jeremy shook his head in disagreement, "I told her, …"

"come one man! you left her a cryptic text message and a note on some paper, "TY growled, his hands shaking, "by the time she put it together I was…."

He stopped, shutting his eyes trying to control his erratic breathing, he clutched his chest with his hand, the pain increasing, He didn't want to go back to that night, he relived it in his nightmares and flashbacks already.

Ty regained control, and steadied himself. His tone dropped, "I died Jeremy, when they got me to the hospital they had to stop my heart and warm my blood "he watched Jeremy for a reaction "I died on that table Jeremy, they had to resuscitate me!"

Jeremy was still, the words ringing in his ears.

"I .. I never meant that to happen" Jeremy said faintly, looking away,

This was his chance, Ty could see the indecision on his counterpart's face. If he played this the right way he may be able to gain control of the situation.

"but it did, and now you want me to somehow say its ok?" he said softly." come on man, "

Jeremy didn't answer, he was lost in a fog of pain and guilt.

"if you want to make this right, then turn yourself in, "Ty pushed, stepping forward, sitting down at the table, his hand on the table top, "I'll go with you, and tell them you didn't mean it to go this way?"

He watched Jeremy for a response. Waiting for him to give in.

Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled, anguish in his blue eyes, he stepped back towards the door slightly. His eyes meeting Tys again.

"they will lock me up" he pleaded.

"no man, they will get you the help you need" Ty replied, with a slight supportive smile, "come on, I'll come with you, we can end this"

The two looked at each other in silence for what seemed like hours.

Jeremy, was fighting the rumbling in his head. It was obvious to Ty that he was in a fair amount of pain.

"how long have you been having those headaches?" Ty asked,

"im fine!" Jeremy growled, annoyed that he had noticed.

"how long?" Ty persisted.

"it's nothing, it's just a migraine" he retorted, Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out his pills, popping the bottle and throwing 2 into his mouth, he swallowed hard, and shut his eyes, steadying himself.

While his eyes where shut Ty took his chance and reached slowly for his phone, sliding his hand across the table towards it.

Jeremy slammed his hand and down on top of the phone causing Ty to jump, his eyes where blue and cold,

"you never give up do you!" he snapped, "that's your problem Ty, you never know when to leave well enough alone!"

Ty hissed, and sat back, raising one hand in defeat, wincing slightly as the sudden movement sent pain spikes through his chest.

I just wanted to talk, and clear things up, and you go and spoil it and try to trick me!" Jeremy ranted, his breathing erratic, he temper flying. He looked around the room quickly, as if not knowing what to do,

"calm down man, it's ok, I'm sorry, "Ty tried to sooth him and calm him down but the rage was taking hold.

Jeremy lunged for the sink top and grabbed a large carving knife, he held it shakily in his hands, not knowing what to do next.

Ty sat back, still holding up his hand, this was not going well at all, and now with a knife in play, he needed to calm Jeremy down before someone got hurt.

"hey, hey, its ok, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just sitting here"

"get up!" Jeremy snarled, brandishing the knife at Ty, who immediately responded by getting to his feet.

"get in there" Jeremy motioned to the lounge room, Ty nodded and slowly walked around the table, his eyes on Jeremys and walked towards the lounge. Jeremy followed him and motioned Ty to go to the couch, Jeremy side stepped past him and stood near the other entrance to the kitchen near the side exit door.

Ty watched him intently, standing in front of the fire place, near the couch, he noticed Jeremy was looking around the room, trying to formulate his next move.

"Just go, "Ty finally said, "I won't stop you"

"shut up!" he hissed, "I need to think"

They stood in silence at opposite ends of the lounge room, Jeremy still holding the knife in his hand. This had not gone the way he had intended. Jeremy had been watching the comings and goings at heartland for a few days now. He had chosen this day to confront Ty as he knew that the rest of the family where out as he had watched them all leave to their prospective destinations in the morning. He hadn't intended this to go any further that a simple talk, but now he found himself in another predicament that was leaving him few options of escape.

Jeremy shook his head, the pain was clearing as the drugs took effect, he looked at Ty and came around to stand at the other end of the couch. Ty froze, his eyes on the knife in Jeremys hand.

"I just wanted to talk, "he said coldly,

TY nodded, turning slightly to face him, "ok, we can talk, just put the knife down and we can sit down and talk this through"

Ty motioned to the couch, smiling slightly, showing he was no threat.

He could see Jeremy was considering his suggestion, stepping one step closer to him. Jeremy nodded, and lent towards the coffee table that was just behind them, he lowered the knife and went to place it down.

"Hey Ty, you in here? who's that truck belong to outside?"

Tim walked through the front door, flicked off his hat and sauntered into the lounge room just as Jeremy was about the release his grip on the knife.

Ty looked up quickly and saw Tim, who instantly looked very confused.

"No Tim!" Ty yelled, turning quickly back towards Jeremy who had be startled by Tim's sudden entrance.

In one quick movement, Jeremy regained his grip on the knife, lunged forward, spinning Ty on his heels, Jeremys arm going around his neck, the blade, pressed against his throat.

His other arm encircled Tys chest and applied pressure to his oblique's,

Ty rocked backwards, hissing from the pain, then froze as the cold metal touch his throat.

Tim stopped dead, confusion and fear on his face.

"hey hey!" he said quickly. "stay calm man, there no need to …."

Jeremy had Ty slightly off balance, the pressure he was applying to his side was incapacitating him. He reached up to place his hand on Jeremy forearm that as wrapped around his neck.

"Come on Jeremy" he breathed, his eyes on Tim who was frozen in front of him "you don't need to do this, "

"Jeremy!" Tim exclaimed, putting the pieces together, "woh man, just calm down, "

"get out!" Jeremy screamed, pushing harder on Tys side,

Ty grunted, and shut his eyes briefly, trying to control the pain.

"Ok ok "Tim raised his hands, "I'll go, just calm down ok, you don't need to hurt him"

"just go!" Jeremy hissed,

"Tim!" Ty pleaded, "I'll be ok, please, just go"

Tys eyes locked onto Tim, trying to plead with him to do as he asked.

Tim got the message and nodded backing out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Once he had left the house Jeremy pushed firmly against one of the incision sites on Ty side making him double over and moan in pain. He released the knife hold and pushed him onto the couch where he curled up and clenched his teeth his arms around his chest.

"this wasn't meant to happen!" Jeremy yelled,

Tim was in his truck and on the phone, pulling up near the heartland main gate.

"hello, I need to speak to officer Parker, "he yelled into the phone, "no I don't want to wait, I need to talk to him now!"

to be continued .


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

MEANWHILE….

Amy took a quick drink from her water bottle and removed her hat, she shook the snow from its brim and then replaced it onto her head when her phone buzzed.

She smiled and looked at the screen.

{ _no worries honey bun, I'll amuse myself until you return, kissy kissy smiley face, horse emoji}_

"Honey bun?" she laughed, and then raised an eyebrow at the horse emoji,

Perplexed with Tys weird message she put it down to the pain killers he was taking.

"you ready for the next horse Amy?" one of the rodeo staff said, Amy nodded and returned to the rodeo ring.

Jacks truck rounded the turn onto the Heartland main drive and came to an abrupt halt next to Tim's. He quickly got out of the truck and ran over to his x son in law who was standing at the gate.

"what the hell happened!" he exclaimed,

"that lunatic Jeremy is in the house with Ty, has got him bailed up with a knife" he said quickly, "I tried to talk the kid around but he went all phyco."

Jack rubbed his face, and looked around," the police? You called them"

"yes, I called them Jack! they are on their way now," Tim signed," I haven't told Amy yet though, thought I'd wait for you to get here"

Jack nodded agreeing with his call. The two gents turned as two Hudson police dept. cruisers turned onto the main drive and slowed near their trucks. Officer Parker got out of the passenger door of the first cruiser and came over to Tim and Jack.

"he's still in the house?" he asked.

"yes, I pulled back here so I wouldn't spook him anymore, "Tim said, "that kids unstable, you need to get Ty out of there,"

"you said he's armed," Parker continued,

"a knife, "Tim replied. "he's got Ty in the lounge room, "

Officer parker discussed the layout of heartland with Jack some more to get a better idea of where Ty and Jeremy where situated. After this discussion, he went back to the officer in car and discussed their plans, he returned to Tim and Jack as the police officer in the first car informed the 2nd patrol what was going on.

"ok, I need you two to wait here while we go down to the house and try to talk to Mr. Hughes, "

"that's my house goddammit! " Jack retorted "and my ranch, I'm not sitting here while some kid holds up one of my family and thinks he can get away with it" Jacks temper was raging, his concern for Ty and his safety getting the better of him.

"Jack, "Officer Parker said, "please let us do our job, and stay here"

Tim huffed and grabbed Jacks arm, "cool down Jack, getting all riled up isn't going to help Ty"

Officer Parker returned the police cruiser and they drove towards the Heartland main home stead.

Jack rubbed his face and watched them go, frustrated and angry that there was nothing he could do.

"you need to call Amy" Tim said, understanding how Jack was feeling.

Jack nodded and pulled out his phone, putting it to his ear.

Jeremy's head was spinning his thoughts out of control, this was a complete mess, nothing had gone right, and now he had nowhere to turn.

Ty had regained his composure slightly as the pain had subsided, he now sat back on the couch, watching Jeremy who paced the floor in front of him, knife in hand.

"Why did he have to come in and destroy everything! "Jeremy snarled,

"Hess gone now man, "Ty interjected, "it's just you and me now "

Ty watched as Jeremy stalked the floor, talking to himself, he hit his head with his hand trying to clear his thoughts.

"I need to go, "Jeremy finally said, "I need to get out of here"

Ty watched him intently, not wanting to rile him anymore than he already was.

They both turned when they heard the noise of cars pulling up out side,

"get up!" he growled at Ty who got to his feet, Jeremy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, brandishing the carving knife at his back. "move,"

He walked Ty into the kitchen and towards the window, Jeremy pulled the knife around to rest its blade near Tys throat again and looked out the window.

"he called the police!" he hissed, Panic returning to his features

Ty stood perfectly still feeling the cold blade against his neck, "it's over Jeremy, just come with me outside and end this"

"Jeremy Hughes this is the Hudson Police Department, I need you to put down your weapon and come outside "Officer Parker called through the bull horn.

"It's over Jeremy" Ty said softly. "you don't want to do this man"

Jeremy's hands where shaking, the blade at Tys neck shook as well. Ty shut his ears, and tried to squash the fear that was racing through his veins.

"come one, man, "he persisted, "let me help you"

"Jeremy Hughes this is your final warning, "the bull horn called again,

Jeremy grabbed a handful of Tys hair at the back of his head with his free hand, and pressed the knife harder against his throat,

Ty stopped breathing as he felt a wet sensation run down his neck as the tip of the knife broke the skin.

Jeremy guided Ty to the mud room and told him to open the door, Ty obliged and pushed the door and the two of them stepped out onto the porch.

Officer Parker and his 3 associates had their weapons raised, all where now pointing in Ty and Jeremys direction.

Amy pulled Tys truck up in a flurry of snow and debris next to Tim and Jack,

She jumped out and ran over to her grandpa and hugged him tightly, looking at them both, desperation on her face.

"the police are there now, they told us to wait her" Jack said,

"we can't just sit here and wait for god knows what to happen "she cried, "I'm going down there, I need to make sure TY is ok"

Before Jack could stop her Amy had run back the Tys truck and pulled it back onto the drive and was heading to the main house.

Jack looked at Tim, and shared the same thought and they both got into Tim's truck and followed her.

Amy rounded the last bend and the scene before her nearly made her heart stop,

The police where in front of the heartland Main house, guns drawn, Jeremy was on the porch, holding Ty at knife point, Ty s body shielding him from the officer's aim.

Amy parked the truck and got out as Tim and Jack pulled up behind her, the three of them ran over to stand next to the police cruiser. Tension was everywhere, everyone was waiting for Jeremy's next move.

"I just want to go! "Jeremy yelled, "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to go!"

"Mr. Hughes, "Officer Parker said clearly "you know I can't let you leave like this, not when your holding Mr. Borden hostage,"

Ty could sense Jeremy panic, his hands where shaking terribly now,

"look, Jeremy "Ty said quietly, his eyes looking back towards his captor, "I'll get them to let us go, just calm down ok"

Ty swallowed hard, the blade still at his throat, "look, officer Parker, "he shouted, "he won't hurt me, just let us get in the truck "

"I can't do that Ty,"

"it's ok, I'll go willingly "Ty continued, "there's no need for this to go any further"

Jeremy watched Ty with a surprised look on his face, unsure as to what Ty was up to.

"why are you helping me! "he whispered into Tys ear.

"because those guns are pointed at me too if you hadn't noticed" Ty responded under his breath, "and I don't fancy being used as target practice, "

Ty had seen his truck and Tim's truck pull up over near the round pen, and his heart had started to beat faster as he watched Amy, Jack and Tim run over to stand behind the cruisers.

Tys eyes whereon Amy as he saw the fear on her face.

"Jeremy just wants to talk this through, so," he said loudly again, "just let us do that ok, please"

Amy quickly came over to stand near Officer Parker "let them go, Ty knows what he's doing"

"Amy, I can't do that, he's armed, I can't just let him leave, he's wanted regarding a string of charges too,"

Tys desperation was getting the best of him, they were at a stale mate, Jeremy wasn't going to back down and neither where the police,

"Jeremy," he said softly, "they aren't going to let you go, they'd rather shoot us, so how about we just go inside and we talk this through, I promise I'll help you"

"I didn't want this!" Jeremy hissed, tears in his eyes, "I didn't want any of this,"

"I know man, I know, "Ty consoled, "let me help you please"

The two of them stood silently on the porch while Jeremy tried to decide what to do, the panic his head was back, and he was struggling to keep his thought together,

"ok," he finally said, pulling Ty backwards, towards the door.

"Mr. Hughes!" Officer Parker yelled, "stay where you are!"

"NO! " Ty raised his hands up in surrender, "its ok, we are going back inside, its ok!"

Jeremy backed Ty though the door, his grip loosening slightly as they entered the mud room again.

Her reversed into the room the door swinging shut as they did, Ty took his chance when he heard Jeremy groan, the pain in his head making him stumble,

Ty grabbed the wrist that held the knife to his throat and twisted out of his grip, rolling Jeremy around and knocking him off balance, as he staggered back onto the kitchen, Ty swung his fist around connecting with Jeremys jaw, the blow sent them both reeling into the house, Jeremys arms flailed and the knife grazed along Tys inner arm before he lost hold of it and it flew onto the kitchen floor. Ty realized Jeremy was unarmed and charged at Jeremy grabbing his torso like a pro wrestler pushing him back into the loungeroom.

They wrestled around, exchanging blows, Ty groaned deeply when punch landed on his gut.

He pulled away, towards the attic stairs cradling his chest, Jeremy retreating back towards the dining table holding his jaw,

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" he yelled, "you and that stuck up princess of yours, "

Tys anger over took him, all the rage he had felt and had kept bottled up came rushing to the surface, he scrambled across the floor and launched at Jeremy again this time gaining the advantage and ending up on top of him, pinning him to the floor, chairs went flying, ornaments crashed around them and they fought for supremacy. Ty ignored the pain that raged through his body and pummeled his adversary again and again, blinded by his need for retribution., Jeremy returned the blows, hitting Ty repeatedly in the gut and sides, and managing to land one against his right temple reopening the site where he had hit him with the gun barrel.

The next few moments where a blur for Ty, he didn't feel the blood running from his mouth or temple, or the sting on of the gash in his arm from where the knife had grazed him. He could hear voices, and yelling and arms grabbing at him from behind. He could see Jeremys face, bloodied and dazed underneath him.

He felt them pull him up and then things lost focus, a haze of pain and fog overtaking his senses, He felt himself fall and the impact of the floor. Then all was quiet.

Amy's voice was what pulled him back to reality, it was close but out of focus, she was calling for him.

Suddenly the quiet was gone and the harshness of realty struck him again. Pain screamed though his head, voices where yelling and he looked up to see Amy in front of him, Concern and tears in her eyes.

He looked sideways to see Jack at his side and police officer's uniforms everywhere, He could see Jeremy lying motionless on the floor.

He shut his eyes and grabbed his chest as the adrenalin started to ware off, he opened them again. Amy was out of focus again. his head was pounding and the room was spinning, he looked around trying to get his bearings but all he could hear was his own heart beat and a voice calling to him.

"Ty, oh my god! Ty, "he heard her call, then all was quiet.

Ty slowly opened his eyes to a low-lit room. He didn't move, all was quiet, his focus slowly returned and he looked around, recognizing he was in a hospital room.

The curtains where drawn and he was alone.

He went to move but winced with pain as his body protested, slowly it all started to come back to him, the run-in with Jeremy, the knife, Tim, the police, the fight, He touched his face, his lip was swollen as to was his right eye. It hurt to blink.

He looked down to see his right forearm was bandaged and so too was his rib cage.

He groaned and rubbed his face, then tried to sit up but decided against it when his abdomen tensed under the pain.

The hospital door opened and he saw someone come in. his focus was still slightly off but recognized them by their touch.

"Amy "he croaked, "what happened, where is …." He started, closing his eyes, trying to clear the fog form his mind,

"shh, "Amy said softly, "you need to rest, "

"where's Jer…" he tried again, but the words trailed away.

"don't worry, you need to rest, "She repeated, touching his cheek.

Ty smiled weakly and allowed the pain killers to take hold, and drifted back into oblivion.

to be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The sound of hushed voices caused Tys senses to re-spark as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

His eyes flickered open, but the room was out of focus, he took a deep breath, then halted, pain stabbing him in the ribs.

"Ty!" a familiar voice called, it was soft and inviting,

He forced his eyes open and could see Amy watching him, relief on her face. She sat to his left, her hand on his. Ty looked around the dimly lit room, seeing Jack at his right and Tim at the foot of his bed.

He tried to smile weakly, but grimaced as his split lip protested.

"hey, there you are" Amy said soothingly, "you've been out for nearly 3 hours,"

Ty blinked and winced, his right eye was blurred, and hurt to open.

Suddenly He tried to move, his head clearing slightly, the events from the day flooding back. He needed to get away, protect himself.

"woh their man, settle down" Jack said seeing Tys panic and sudden movement, he held his shoulders and pushed him back into the pillows. "just stay there, it's over Ty, your safe"

Ty controlled his breathing and looked at Jack, relaxing slightly and lifting his arm up to touch his face.

"where am …..I" he asked, he had no recollection of the last time he woke up briefly when they brought him in.

"you are at Cross Bow Medical Centre Ty, you're ok, they are just keeping you overnight for observation."

Ty nodded, shutting his eyes and trying to put it all together.

"Jeremy?" he asked, looking at Amy,

Amy looked down, and didn't meet his gaze

"Amy, "Ty persisted, his facilities coming back to him, his mind clearing, "what happened to Jeremy!"

Jack watched Amy and touched Ty and the arm, pulling his attention back to him.

"Jeremy is in surgery, he…. "he said,

Tys eyes widened in concern before he could continue, "surgery! I …. I… did tha…" his words grew jumbled as panic set in, he remembered

tackling Jeremy and them fighting in the lounge, most of it was in flashes and blurs but he recalled punching him and being punched,

tasting blood and losing focus. Then it was just an intense feeling of anger and rage, he couldn't control it, it had consumed him. Ty had only

felt that kind of white rage once before in his life, that time it had driven him to the brink of destruction. That rage was what had consumed

him the night he defended his mother and attacked his stepfather Wade, it sent him on a dark path that had led to locked units, group homes

and probation officers. It had given him the label of a loose cannon with impulse control issues.

Tys mind was racing, had he gone down that dark path again, had he lost control and lost himself to the darkness inside him. Was its Jeremy who paid the price this time.

"Ty, "Jack said clearly, seeing his panic and torment. "settle. Let me explain"

Ty steadied his breathing and Jack took his hands in his. Holding his focus.

"Jeremy has been very sick for some time, it seems he has a rather large tumor on his brain. It's been the cause of all this erratic behavior."

"tumor?" Ty said softly, "the headaches"

"Yes, the headaches, the doctors found out when they were patching him up tonight.  
Jack stopped and squeezed his hands. "the fight caused some damage, so they had to operate,"

"my fault" Ty said sadly. He turned his face away, trying to keep control of the tidal wave of emotion that was welling up inside of him.

"no Ty," Tim interjected" he was holding you at knife point, it was self-defense,"

Ty shut his eyes tightly, fighting the tears, his defenses crumbling.

"Dad, Grandpa" Amy said quickly, "can you give us a minuet please, alone,"

Jack nodded and let go of Ty seeing he was close to breaking down, "come on Tim, let's leave them be"

Jack smiled at the young man who he considered his son and patted his shoulder. "you're not to blame son, this is not on you"

Tim mentioned to Amy and the two older men left.

As the door closed, Amy turned her attention to a visibly distressed Ty. He was breathing erratically, and trembling while he looked at his

bruised and grazed knuckles. He rubbed them and let out a slight sob, shutting his eyes.

Amy touched his shoulder and he looked at her, "this is all my fault" he stammered.

'no Ty, no, he was sick, it wasn't your fault, "she pleaded.

"Amy, I attacked him, I beat him into unconsciousness! "he cried, "I was trying to help him, and he,, he backed down, then I just went for him !, "

He pulled his hand up to and covered his face, trying to regain control. "I was so mad at him Amy, for everything! for leaving me out there to

die, for setting me up, targeting you. I couldn't control it, I just wanted to hurt him so bad!"

Amy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ty, holding him tightly. His head pressed into her shoulder. She cradled his body to hers,

trying to give him comfort, feeling him tremble and let go in her embrace.

"Sh Ty, it's going to be ok, "she soothed, holding him tighter in her arms, "please this is not your fault,"

"how can you say that Amy!" Ty said, pulling away from her, tears staining his bruised face.

"I lost control, I …" he started

"NO, you defended yourself from a man who was holding you hostage, "she said sternly "the same guy that tried to kill you two weeks ago,

the same guy who spiked my drink, killed his horse and blamed you for it, "

Ty watched her, listening to her tone, Amy held his shoulders and locked her eyes to his,

"the same guy who threw Cass and Tash under the bus for his own agenda. "She took a deep breath and steadied her slightly trembling

voice, "this is all on him Ty, not you. You did what you had to do"

Jack sat in the waiting room with Tim. He rubbed his face and looked at the clock,

The sun was setting over Calgary as it came closer to 6pm.

"Jack, "a voice said from behind him. Jack turned around to see Officer Parker approaching the two of them.,

"Denis. "he said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"how is Ty?" he asked,

"he's staying overnight, they are a little worried about his ribs and his chest because of the surgery he had but they say he should be ok"

"I hate to do this Jack, But I'm going to have to talk to him about what happened, "

"Oh, come on Denis, he's in no state to talk now, they got him on pain killers and other stuff, he's a bit out of it" Jack pleaded, he knew talking

to the police in his current state would not be beneficial for Ty.

"I understand Jack, but due to Mr. Hughes injuries I just need to hear Tys side of events." Officer Parker looked at Jack and Tim and signed"

look, I know this is hard, I know this is the same kid that has been tormenting Amy and Ty for the last two weeks, but …"

"the same kid who you haven't been able to catch "Tim interjected harshly.

"He was in really bad shape when we pulled Ty off of him Jack, I just need to know what happened"

"I can tell you what happened Denis!" Jack fumed" that little terrorist went to my house when he knew Ty was alone and confronted him.

He held a knife to his throat and when things got a little out of control Ty fought back in self-defense. Fearing for his life, He's in a pretty bad

way too Denis, cuts bruises, a cut on his neck, a gash in his arm from that exact knife, the same one that was pressed to his throat by that

pony boy, "

Denis nodded and put his hand on Jacks shoulder, "I'll leave it till morning, but I'd suggest you tell Ty to get some legal advice,"

"yeah he will get legal advice all right on how to sue that little nut job for pain and suffering!" Tim snapped, "so … rather than harassing the

victim, are you going to charge that nut job for his part in this, Kidnapping, extortion, fraud, cohesion, animal cruelty, "

Parker nodded,

"not to mention being armed and dangerous, intent to harm, grievous bodily harm, attempted murder!" Tim continued, now his own anger

getting the better of him.

"we will be talking to MR Hughes as soon as he is available. And yes, we will be laying charges if deemed appropriate"

"if deemed appropriate!" Tim grumbled, "that does that mean!"

"Please Mr. Fleming, let me do my job, "Officer Parker warned.

He nodded to Jack and left the waiting room and headed towards the elevator.

"can you believe that guy Jack!" Tim scoffed, "he's trying to pin this all on Ty!"

"oh Tim, just settle down will you" Jack retorted, trying to think, "We need to make sure Ty has a clear head when he talks to him, otherwise

this is not going to go well"

Tim nodded, and rubbed his face with his hands, "we need to find him a lawyer, that what we need to do"

"You just go home, there's nothing more to do tonight, I'll go get Amy and bring her back to heartland, we will deal with this in the morning"

Jack shook Tim's hand and they departed, Tim towards the elevator and Jack back towards the wards.

* * *

Jack opened the door to see Amy turn to look at him, raising her finger to her lips in an attempt to tell her grandpa to be quiet,

Ty was laying on his side facing Amy, sound to sleep, his back to Jack, Amy slowly got up and came over to her grandpa and hugged him a hello.

"he's asleep, "she whispered, "The doctors gave him an injection to calm him down, "Amy's face was drawn and sad, "he's so upset, he thinks this is all his fault, "

Jack signed and hung his head "We need to get his past that Amy, the police want to talk to him, "

Amy's face turned ashen,

"why?"

"they need to hear his side of what happened, it seems they think that as well."

"how can they think this is his fault! "Amy almost yelled, then hushed her voice, "he had a knife at his throat!"

"I know I know, it's a load of BS, but you know the police, they need to investigate and make sure every I has a dot and every t is crossed"

"when are they coming to see him? Not tonight" she asked, looking even more worried,

"no, I managed to get them to leave it till the morning, "Jack replied, "but we need Ty to have a clear head by then, we can't have him admitting it was his fault, I know he feels responsible, but this will not end well if he just up and confesses to it all"

Ty stirred slightly, his head moved on the pillow and his arm slid from his side.

Amy watched him intently, then when he was still again, she looked back at her Grandfather,

"I'm staying here, I'm not leaving him to be interrogated on his own, "she said, squeezing Jacks hand.

Jack started to protest then realized it was futile, Amy had that look in her eyes.

"Ok ill head home and see you in the morning, I'll try and get a heads up to when they will come and see him"

"thank you, grandpa, "Amy smiled and hugged him tightly, returning to the chair at Tys bedside.

Jack watched his granddaughter for a few minutes, her devotion to Ty was humbling.

Jack lifted his hand in a slight wave and then left her with him, knowing he was safe in her care.

to be continued


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next morning saw Ty woke up with a much clearer perspective on the events from the day before.

Dr Harrison had given him the all clear to go home after morning obs and Amy had left him alone for a

quick walk outside to get some fresh air.

Ty had managed to get dressed and was sitting on the side of the bed in his room, he ran his fingers across the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. The skin underneath was sensitive to his touch. He shut his eyes and took deep breath, wincing as his ribs protested.

The door opened and Dr Harrison walked into the room, he smiled at Ty and came to stand on front of him.

"how are we feeling this morning Ty," he asked picking up his chart.

"better "Ty responded flatly, trying to smile, "well, as best I can be anyways"

Dr Harrison nodded and looked at the chart. "pain? 1-5?"

"3, but manageable, "Ty replied, "gut hurts though"

"well that's to be expected, you took several blows to the kidneys and the ribs, you may find that the swelling will take a little longer to dissipate, due to your previous injuries. "

"but it will be ok though, I didn't cause any more damage, did I?" Ty asked, looking at the doctor, concern in his eyes.

"No, I think it's all superficial bruising, you may find though that this will set you back a bit in your recovery, getting into a fist fight so soon after a major procedure like the one you had wasn't the smartest thing to do"

Ty nodded, and looked away.

"however, I think some more bed rest and some pain medication will be all you need." He reached out and took Tys arm. "you'll have to come back in a week to get the stitches out, that's a nasty gash you have there"

The doctor put his hand under Tys chin and shone a light into Tys right eye, making him blink uncomfortably, he then pressed Tys cheekbone and touched his lip.

Ty winced and pulled away slightly, the wounds on his face becoming more apparent.

Lastly, Doctor Harrison checked his temple and the cut that was now stery stripped closed.

"all in all, Ty, I think your very lucky to get out of that encounter as you did. "

"lucky, "Ty half heatedly smiled and pushed himself further back on the bed." Doc?"

"yes" doctor Harrison responded, putting his chart back in the rack and pocketing his pen.

"Jeremy? How did the surgery go?" Tys watched the doctor intently,

"Ty, I can't discuss another patents condition with you, all I can say is the surgery went well, and he's responding well. He's on this ward so under my care, "

"But he's going to be ok?" Ty continued to push,

"it's too early to answer that Ty, But I'm feeling confident "Doctor Harrison touched Tys shoulder and squeezed it slightly, he could see how down Ty was and how desperately he needed to know that Jeremy was ok.

"how about you focus on getting better and leave Jeremy recovery to me"

"thanks Doc, "Ty smiled, "thanks for everything, you saved my life, I can never repay you for that"

Ty put out his hand and Dr Harrison smiled, shaking it in appreciation.

Amy opened the door and came into the room, she smiled at the doctor and then came over to sit next to Ty on the bed. She placed her hand on his in reassurance.

"so, can we go?" she asked,

"not yet Amy, "the doctor smiled, "I'm still a little concerned about Tys pain in his ribs, So I'm going to order an x-ray, just to make sure there's nothing to worry about, "

"oh, "she said looking deflated, "you don't think they are broken, do you?"

"no, maybe bruised, or possibly a crack, the x-ray will show us more,"

Amy nodded in agreement and leaned over to Ty and placed her head on his shoulder.

Ty smiled at her and reciprocated but placing his arm around her waist.

"It shouldn't take too long, then I'll organize your discharge, "Dr Harrison said as he headed for the door.

Once he was gone Amy turned to Ty and placed her hand on his bruised cheek.

"are you ok?" she asked, her eyes watching his.

"yeah, I'm ok, I can't really see out of my right eye, and my chest hurts like a dam. But yeah, I'm good,"

Ty leant forward and hugged her softly. He needed her close to him. His mind was still in a dark place, he was trying hard to be positive, but the pain and discomfort where wearing down his defenses making his strength to fight these dark thoughts diminish.

The door opened again and Jack came into the room, he looked like a man on a mission,

"Amy, TY" he said coming over to them quickly. "Um, now I don't want you to worry or anything Ty, but,"

"what Jack?" Ty answered, sitting up slightly, looking at Amy and then back at Jack.

"the police are on their way in, they need to talk to you about yesterday?" he said quickly,

Tys face dropped, he had a feeling this was coming, he had been around the legal and enforcement world long enough to know it was only a matter of time before they would want to talk to him and get his side of the story.

"it's Ok Jack, I was expecting it," Ty said softly, "especially after what happened"

Jack signed and looked at Amy who looked worried.

"I had a chat to a lawyer on our behalf, they said you don't legally have to say anything, "

Ty raised his hand and smiled faintly, "its ok Jack, I'll talk to them, I'd prefer they hear it from me"

Amy pulled Tys face to hers. "this is not your fault Ty Borden, I know you feel like it is, but you're not going to throw yourself under the bus because you feel bad, do you hear me!"

"Amy, I lost control, I ,,,,,,,,," Ty started, but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"you defended yourself, "she stated, "don't you dare try to paint yourself as the bad guy"

Ty looked at the ground and squeezed her waist with his hand. He knew she was trying to be strong for him. Her devotion was one of the things he loved most about her.

"I'm not losing you Ty, I won't let you do this" she said quietly, a tear rolled down her cheek,

There was a knock at the door and Ty called out for them to come in, two officers entered the room, one was officer Parker.

"good morning Ty, Amy, Jack, "he said, "how are you this morning,"

"is this really necessary Denis, he's still recovering" Jack retorted,

"it's ok, Jack," Ty interjected, "I'm fine "

"sorry Ty, but I need to ask you some questions about the events that took place at heartland yesterday, involving the altercation between you and Mr. Hughes "

Ty nodded, "what do you want to know?"

Amy listened as Ty ran through the events of the day before, he explained how he had stayed at home alone for the afternoon while Amy was at a clinic, and how Jeremy had knocked on the door and confronted him.

Officer Parker took notes while Ty replayed the confrontation, how Jeremy had texted Amy pretending to be him and then threatened him with a knife when he had tried to grab his phone.

"and what happened then Ty?" the other officer asked,

"well, He told me to go into the lounge, which I did, and to stand near the couch, "He looked at Amy, his hands slightly shaking, "that's when Tim came in and disturbed us, "

"Tim Fleming?" Officer Parker said,

"yes, he came in and Jeremy started acting erratically, he was in pain, I could see he had a headache or migraine. He grabbed me around the throat when Tim tried to challenge him. And then he hit me here "Ty motioned to his bad side, "and then I fell onto the couch"

Ty signed slightly, reliving it was becoming harder as the memories started to open up old wounds.

"Tim left and that's when he called you I guess, Jeremy was really struggling and wanted to leave, and that's when he put the knife to my throat, and took me outside,"

Ty stopped and looked away, his hand touching the small plaster on his neck where the knife had broken the skin,

"ok Ty, what I need now is a recount as to the fight, how did that happen?"

Ty looked back at Amy and then at Jack, his face was defeated and full of guilt. "when we came back inside, he stumbled and I took a chance to get free, so I …" Ty lost his words. He looked away again, his hands now in his lap,

"you? hit him? "Officer Parker said seeking reassurance from Ty.

Ty nodded, and clenched his hands together rubbing the grazes on his knuckles.

"I charged at him and hit him, yes"

"and he hit Ty back!" Amy cut in "he's got the cuts and bruises to prove it!"

"I know this is hard Ty, But I just need to hear it from you, was there any time during this encounter that you feel you may have used excessive force? "

They all watched Ty who had looked back down at his hands again.

"Ty?" officer Parker continued, "Please answer the question"

"I did what I had to, to end it, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else," He said softly, his voice hardly audible.

"it was self-defense "Jack chimed in. "look at the bruises man, he was defending himself. "

Amy rubbed her hand across Tys back and placed her hand on top of his. She could see how much he was struggling having to relive it all.

"please can we stop, "she asked, "he's not up for this"

"ok, Ty, thank you for answering my questions, I'll need you to come down to the station later to sign a statement on what you have told me today, but I think that will be enough question s for now. "

"so that's it then, your letting him be?" Jack asked.

"at the moment, I feel that there are no grounds to place charges against Mr. Borden, his story corroborates the evidence that we have gathered. I will however be talking to Mr. Hughes once he's conscious."

Jack signed a huge sigh of relief and smiled at Ty, who still hadn't looked up from his grazed hands,

"Ty. "officer Parker knelt down and locked eyes with Ty who looked up to meet his gaze,

"Regarding the kidnapping on the 27th, and yesterday's events, do you wish to lay charges against MR Hughes yourself, "

Tys eyes looked towards Amy and then back at the officer.

"there's also the incident with the medication overdose that took place here, Nurse Tasha Morrison has been charged in regards to this offence. She has confessed to administering these medications to you without doctor approval in an attempt to incapacitate you at Mr. Hughes request. "Officer parker was reading from his note pad now, "Do you wish to press charges against Miss Morrison?"

Ty rubbed his head and slowly stood up, he couldn't concentrate, he still carried the guilt from his encounter with Jeremy in his heart, and now he was being asked if he wanted to draw charges against the young nurse who was just as much a victim of Jeremy as himself and Amy where,

"no, I don't want to press charges against Tasha, not personally, "He said softly, Amy went to protest but stopped herself mid retort, deciding to back her fiancés decision even if she didn't agree with it.

"very well, We will still be perusing her for the city but Ill note that you will not be posting charges yourself. "

He paused and then continued "and Mr Hughes, do you want to press charges?"

Ty looked down again and nodded slowly, Amy smiling slightly at him in agreement,

Officer Parker amended his notes and shut the folder, "I think that will do it for now, thank you Ty, I know this isn't easy, but we appreciate your help. "

He shook his hand again and the officers left the room,

As the door closed behind them Amy reached for Ty and held him tightly to her, knowing how hard that had been for him.

"it's Over Ty, "she said softly, kissing him on the lips, "it's done, you did so well"

He smiled at her weakly, and returned her hug, his heart still heavy although relieved

" you did well man, "Jack soothed, touching his shoulder, "its behind you now, all you need to worry about now is getting well"

to be continued


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ty was in his own world when he was pushed past the nurse's station on his way to x-ray. As before, the nurse had insisted that he be wheeled down to radiology, much to Tys annoyance,

They stopped briefly while the nurses talked to each other at the station, the younger one looking over to smile at Ty.

Ty smiled weakly back at her as she held the gaze for that little too long.

"So, you're taking him down to radio?" she asked the nurse who was standing behind Ty,

"yes, I'll pick up MR Potter on my way back if you like. "

"oh ok, "the nurse smiled and looked back at Ty, her eyes watching him as he looked away from her. "I'll go and get Mr. Borden once he's done,"

"ok, sounds good, Ok Mr. Borden you ready to go?"

Ty looked up at her from his seat, and nodded, trying to avoid the other nurses suggestive gaze.

He had tried to put the whole Jeremy saga out of his mind. But only managed to push it towards the back slightly.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Borden "the younger of the two cooed at him, her eyes sparkling slightly.

Ty felt his cheeks flush slightly, and he half smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable by her obvious flirting.

It wasn't like Ty had never had girls flirt with his before, he was after all a good-looking guy, and Amy had said that any girl would fall head over heels for that smile and those green eyes, but ever since he had committed himself to Amy, he only had eyes for her. Although he had to admit, it did boost the ego a tad.

As the wheelchair moved on and Ty disappeared into the elevator, on his way to radiology, the young nurse watched as the doors shut,

Another nurse tapped her on the shoulder and laughed, "admiring the view I see, Maddie?"

"oh yeah, "Maddie raised an eyebrow, "definitely the best view on the ward"

"you are incorrigible!" The other replied and continued to the medication room.

Once Ty arrived at radiology he was checked in by the nurse and put into the waiting area.

"they will call you when they are ready for you" the nurse smiled and put the brake on the wheelchair, "nurse Dodd will come and get you when you are done"

"ok, thanks, "he smiled, "I can just walk back if that's easier?" he suggested,

"sorry Ty, "the nurse smiled "you know the rules, you have to wait for Nurse Dodd,"

He nodded and smiled at her again, and watched her return to the elevator.

It wasn't long before Ty was taken in, he took off his shirt and belt buckle, then his boots and jeans, hanging them on the change rooms hooks,

Ty pulled on the x-ray gown and then was guided by a technician onto the radiology booth.

"now, Mr. Borden, just stand here, and try to stay still" the technician said, moving the machines large plates in front of him and then going to stand behind the protective shielding.

"keep still "he said again, "and one deep breath please"

Ty inhaled and winced, trying not to clench his muscles with the discomfort.

There was a loud clink and a whirring noise.

"that's great, now turn to your left slightly, "the tech called.

Ty obeyed,

"deep breath!"

Again, Ty winced, and this time couldn't help but buckle slightly. His body giving way to the pain.

"ok, hang on, "the Technician came out and changed the angle of the panel, and gently moved T back slightly so his back was resting against a padded wall, He put some large padding blocks behind Ty and turned him slightly, encouraging Ty to rest his arm on the padding.

Ty smiled, and realized that the technician was trying to make it easier for him.

"that better?" The tech asked, "now take a big breath and use the pads to support yourself,"

"thanks man, "Ty said appreciatively.

The tech saluted him and returned to his safe zone.

"ok, deep breath!"

Ty inhaled and pushed himself into the padding as the discomfort followed. Relaxing once the click sounded again.

"ok we are done, "

Ty was taken back to his clothes so he could re- dress and then was returned to the waiting room and his wheel chair.

It wasn't long before nurse Dodd exited the elevator and walked happily over to the desk, signed some papers, collected a large x-ray envelope and came over to him.

"hello, "she beamed, "I have your pictures, so let's go"

Ty smiled awkwardly at her, her eyes lingering on his for that fraction too long again.

She handed him the envelope which her took happily and watched as she walked around behind him, letting her hand slide across his shoulder as she took hold of the wheelchair handles.

Ty swallowed hard and looked away, a slight nervous grin on the corner of his lips.

Nurse Dodd pushed him down the corridor, saying hello to other medical staff as they passed. She was humming happily under her breath.

"So, Mr. Borden" she finally said, causing Ty to freeze slightly. "or can I call you Ty,"

"Ty s fine" he responded,

"oh cool, well you can call me Maddie then" she chirped,

"ok, "he responded with a slight chuckle, keeping his eyes focused forward.

"so… you got into a fight?" she asked,

Tys smile faded slightly, "sort of, yeah"

"well, I bet the other guy looks worse than you" she laughed,

Ty looked down at his hands, his smile well and truly gone. Her comment had hit a wound that had not yet healed.

She noticed his silence and decided to redirect.

"you were here, in the hospital, a few weeks back went you?" she said,

Ty nodded in response, but didn't answer.

"yeah you where, you where the hypothermia case, I remember, I was in the post op with you, "she smiled, and touched his shoulder, while they termed another corner.

"I don't remember much of that" he said softly, trying to cut the conversation of.

"oh, no you wouldn't, you were pretty out of it, I was the one who was with you when you woke up in recovery, I did your stats, "she continued, "you were so cute when you were groggy, sort of like a lost puppy"

Ty raised an eyebrow and mouthed the words lost puppy.

"Yeah, your family was so worried about you, they we all asking questions and wanting to see you, it was so touching" she continued, stopping as a gurney passed in front of them.

"it was real lucky your sister found you when she did. "Maddie said sweetly,

Ty coughed and looked up at her,

"sister?" he questioned,

"yeah, your sister, the blonde one, god she's got beautiful hair"

Ty smirked slightly and looked back towards the front.

"I'll tell my fiancé that you like her hair" he laughed,

"no way!" Nurse Dodd exclaimed, "really, She's your fiancé?"

Ty nodded, not believing this conversation was actually taking place.

"wow, I would have never had guessed, she seemed to be more like a sister, didn't really look like your type" She continued, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the button,

"my Type? "Ty questioned, raising an eyebrow,

She reversed him into the elevator and the doors closed.

"oh, you know, your type," she smiled

"and what's my type "he asked, his eyes looking perplexed.

"you know, pretty, tough, a bit sassy, looks hot in leather, brunette, you know, "she batted her eyes at him and flicked her short brown ponytail.

Ty chuckled and shook his head slightly, really wanting the lift to stop and the doors to open,

"Amy looks awesome in leather, "he said softly, with a cheeky grin on his face. His thoughts betraying him.

Maddie rolled her eyes slightly and changed tact again.

"So, if your pictures are all good, then you're out of here today, "she smiled, "I bet your excited,"

Ty thoughts were still surrounding and image of Amy dressed in black leather when Maddie question pulled him back to reality.

"um yeah, that's the plan," he smiled,

"cool, I bet you can't wait to break free hey, go out on the town, have some fun?"

The elevator doors opened and before Ty could answer her she grabbed the wheel chair and pushed him forward. Ty quickly grabbed hold of the hand rails to steady himself as she turned the corner quickly and continued down the hallway towards his room.

"I know this awesome little bar not far from here, it's got this real retro theme, and the music is really old school. "

Ty nodded, unsure as to what to say,

"we should check it out sometime, you're not from the city, are you? "she smiled,

"um no, Hudson, "he responded. Clutching the x-rays that nearly fell from his lap as she stopped at the nurse's station abruptly.

"oh, you're a country guy, I should have guessed, you should let me show you around, I know all the cool places in Calgary "she walked in front of him and leaned over the station counter, her hip directly in front of him.

Ty pulled back slightly in the chair and looked past her, the redness in his cheeks returning.

Tys eyes noticed the patient board that was up on the wall, it was a list of patient names and the doctors assigned to them. He saw his name and a few notes after it, but the name directly under his made him pause.

"hey Maddie," he asked, looking up at his over friendly nurse. He realized that he may be able to use her obvious flirting with him to his advantage.

The nurse turned right around and looked down at him, encouraged by Ty calling her by her name.

"thanks for bringing me back, "he said sweetly, giving her a Borden smile,

Maddie's eyes sparkled, and she casually leant against the counter in front of him. Locking her eyes to his.

"that's no problem at all Ty, I am happy to help" she winked at him causing Ty to respond with a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"can I ask a favor?" He asked, leaning forward, slightly, motioning for her to come closer.

Maddie was intrigued, and knelt down in front of him. "yeah,"

"I need to know what room my friend is in, he's on this ward? "Ty shushed his voice as to not allow the other staff to hear him.

He broadened his smile, his green eyes firmly locked onto hers.

"who's your friend?" she responded, "I'll see what I can do"

"Jeremy Hughes, "Ty stumbled slightly with the name,

"hang on, "Maddie said sweetly to him and walked around the other side of the counter, she returned moments later and started to push Ty back towards his room.

Ty looked back at her, unsure why she hadn't given him the answer to his question. Has she realized that he was just playing her for information.

Tys lips twitched in annoyance, as she pushed him into the room.

Nurse Dodd pulled the chair up next to the bed, and locked the brakes, she took the x-rays from Tys hands and placed them on the bedside.

Maddie then took both his hands in hers, and smiled down at him. She gently pulled upwards encouraging Ty to stand up, which he did leaving him standing directly in front of her, his hands still entwined in hers. Maddie took a step forward, Ty could feel her breath on his chin.

Ty laughed awkwardly, desperately trying to unhook his hands from hers.

"um Maddie, "he stammered, "the room number?"

Suddenly the door opened and Amy walked in, she stopped suddenly as her eyes took in the scene before her.

Ty stepped back quickly, releasing Maddie's grip on his hands, he looked at Amy, and stammered, knowing by Amy's expression that she had heading to the wrong conclusion.

"so, this is Amy!" Maddie said happily, "nice to meet you "she walked over to Amy who was still standing in a stunned silence, "I'm Maddie, , you have the best hair you know! Ty was just telling me all about you"

"really?" Amy finally managed, her focus still on Ty, who was now looking at the floor.

Ty sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. This was not going the way he had hoped.

"yeah, we are all going to get together once he's backup and dancing, I'll show you two around Calgary, "she opened the door and then quickly looked back at Ty, "Doc Harrison will be in to see you in 20 mins to discuss your pictures, he's in room 23 at the moment, "She emphasized the number 23 and winked at Ty, then left them be.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Ty looked at Amy and got off the bed.

"that was not what it looked like I swear!" he pleaded, coming over to her.

"and what was it then?" Amy said shortly, "it looked like she was getting a little too friendly with my fiancé, and MY fiancé didn't seem to mind"

Amy's eyes were watching his. Her arms where folded across her chest.

"Amy, come on… "Ty pleaded, "she just brought me back from x-ray, "

"and you needed to hold her hands because? "Amy questioned,

"no, no, "Ty signed and tried to take her hands, but she held fast. "come on Amy, you know I only have eyes for you, she was giving me a hand to get myself up, that's all I swear!"

Amy raised an annoyed eyebrow at his choice of wording, Ty signed and dropped his gaze to the floor realizing how bad what he had just said must have sounded. "come on Amy, you know what I mean!"

Amy walked slowly past him and stopped at the window. She looked out over Calgary, her thoughts confused and annoyed.

Ty slowly walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "I love you Amy Fleming, no one else"

"well. She obviously likes you" Amy said flatly,

"but I.." he kissed her neck again, "love." And again "you"

Amy shut her eyes and allowed the kisses to continue.

Although she had been taken aback by what she had walked in on, she trusted Ty, and knew how much he loved her. They had worked through all their jealousy issues after the Blair and Chase fiasco. They had promised each other that they would never go back to that kind of uncertainty and mistrust. For without trust, what did they really have.

"how did the x-ray go" she finally asked, leaning back into him slightly,

"you want to talk about that now? "he said softly, still nibbling on her neck.

Amy turned around in his arms to face him, her eyes still a cool blue, "what was that all about Ty?" she asked softly, giving him the chance to explain.

Ty signed, and took a breath. "it was nothing, honestly, I'll admit she was a bit friendly, but once I told her you where my fiancé and not my sister, it was all good" he tried to smile, hoping she would follow suit.

"your sister?" Amy said, her eyebrow raising

He nodded, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, "she thought we were related, "

"seriously!" Amy's eyes widened. "she thought I was your sister!"

Ty started to laugh and kissed her on the lips. "so, Sis. Am I forgiven. "

"don't!" Amy warned, "pulling him in and kissing him back,"

Ty returned her invite and pulled her closer. Enjoying feeling her body against his.

He broke the kiss when his split lip started to sting.

"watch the lip" he said softly, touching it with his fingers.

Amy hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

The door opened and Dr Harrison entered the room. He smiled and walked over to them both at the window.

"so, x-rays are done," he said, picking them up from the bedside and pulling the films out and holding them up to the light. "I've seen the digital copies already, and you do have a slight crack in the 4th rib, but its only minor so it should heal nicely. "

Ty smiled and Amy hugged him with relief.

"can you come and sit on the bed for me for a moment Ty, and take off your shirt" he continued motioning to the bed.

Ty looked confused, but obeyed, returning to the bed and sitting down, Amy helped him remove his shirt exposing the bandage around his chest.

"Now can you sit up straight for me" the doctor said as he undid the plaster and started to unwrap the dressing.

Ty sat still his arms raised as the bandage came off. He winced with each breath as he tried keep his arms still. Amy stepped in and supported him by taking the weight of his elbows in her hands.

He looked back at her and smiled a thank you.

"ok, just bare with me ok," the doctor said as he pressed the incision site under his rib cage,

TY groaned and shut his eyes, biting his lip.

"and again" Dr Harrison moved to the other site, near his armpit, and pressed.

Ty exhaled quickly, clenching his teeth, his breathing now short and shallow.

"ok, that's fine, you can put your arms down now. "The doctor walked over to his chart and read thought the notes, writing some additions.

"what wrong?" Ty asked, cradling his side.

"that secondary infection is still holding on, have you been taking your antibiotics,"

"yeah 3 times a day, after food" Ty said

"hmm, "Dr Harrison rubbed his jaw and wrote some more notes.

"I'm going to give an iv-boost shot again ok, with a different antibiotic, it won't take more than 60 mins, then you are free to go"

Ty signed and looked at Amy, who also looked deflated,

"it's better to be safe than sorry guys, that infection could cause some real issues if it's not kept in check"

"I can go after the Iv Push though?" Ty confirmed

"yes, you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight, I promise," He replied.

Ty smiled a cheeky smile and leaned over to Amy's hear, "I don't know about sleeping"

Amy blushed and pushed him away,

"I'll send the nurse in to hook you up to the IV and we will get this underway" Doctor Harrison said

"Hey, I was wondering If Sister Bennet was on today?" Amy asked, causing Ty to look at her in horror.

Ty shook his head as Amy let a sneaky smile creep across her lips,

"would she be able to hook Ty up, I know Ty really appreciated all her help and support the last time he was in here, he really liked her."

Amy watched Ty as he glared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sure I can arrange that" the doc smiled and walked out of the room.

"thank you so much Amy!" Ty protested,

"would you have preferred your other little friend do it? "Amy retorted, watching him closely.

Ty signed, and decided not to respond, he would take his punishment, and take it like a man. If having sister Bennet fuss over him for an hour made Amy feel more secure about the misunderstanding involving Maddie then he would wear the embarrassment. Like he had always said, he would do anything for Amy Fleming.

To be Continued.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: updated, didn't realize that the spell check changed a few words on me,.**

 **Chapter 38**

"argh," Ty hissed as Sister Bennet pressed the iv needle into the vein on the back of his left hand.

She looked up at him and pursed her lips. Then taped the bung to his wrist.

Amy chuckled and Ty shot her an annoyed glare.

The sister hooked up the Iv line and attached it to a bag of fluid, adjusting the drip time. She hung it from the IV pole and then took hold of Tys other wrist, taking his pulse.

Ty signed heavily, as she focused on her watch that was attached to her uniform.

"this will run for around 30 mins, I've put it on slow release," She smiled, "it will feel a little cold at the start. But I'm sure you will warm it up"

Ty half smiled and looked back at Amy, his face showing how uncomfortable he was.

"I will go and call Grandpa, "she smiled innocently, "so he can come get us when you're done, I'm sure sister Bennet will watch over you while I'm gone"

Ty rolled his eyes at her and then smiled halfheartedly at the sister once he realized she was watching him again.

Amy waved cheekily at Ty and left the room.

"I've put the Iv on the roller trolley for you, so you're not tied to this room, you can go for a walk around the ward if you feel up to it, "she said, her eyes watching him intently.

'arh, ok," Ty replied, "that would be great, I am feeling a little stir crazy"

She nodded and took his arm to help him off the bed. Once convinced he was stable and was not going to trip over his IV line, she walked with him to the door.

"nice and slow ok. don't overdo it,"

TY smiled and took hold of the pole in his left hand, pushing in along beside him as he slowly headed of down the corridor.

"hey grandpa" Amy said softly, she had gone outside to get some fresh air, she had spent way too much time inside hospitals in the last few weeks. And she really would be glad to see the back of it.

"yeah, he's doing better, He's having one more IV push then he can go, seems the antibiotics aren't working as well as they had hoped. "

"how's he doing, you know, in his head? "Jack asked, "going through something like that has to affect a man"

"he seems ok, but I never know with Ty, sometimes he can be so open with me, and I feel like we are as close as we have ever been, but then other times he just puts up those walls and shuts me out"

"give him time Amy, "Jack soothed, "he's had to have those walls up for so long, that its not easy for him to pull them down"

She nodded, knowing her grandpa was right.

"I just wish he would let me help him, and tell me what's going on inside that mind of his,"

"I know, I know, but if he trusts anyone, it will be you, just hang into here and let him come to you"

"ok, maybe that's best, if I keep asking him if he's ok, he's just going to get all ancey at me anyways"

They talked for a while longer as Amy walked around the carpark, the cold winter wind nipping at her pink nose.

"I'll be there in an hour or so, "Jack said "so you go and keep Ty company and I'll see you soon,"

Amy hung up her phone and signed. she slowly started to walk back towards the hospital doors.

when a familiar voice called to her from behind. "Hey Amy!"

She turned to see Caleb running up the path to meet her.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? "she smiled,

"well I've come to see my best friend of course," he flashed her one of his odelicious smiles and hugged her around the shoulders. "how's my man doing?"

"he's ok, I suppose, a bit sore and sorry for himself, a cracked rib and bruising, but they are letting him go home today" She replied

"I cant believe that Jeremy guy just turned up like that!. Tim told me all about it when I ran into him at Maggie's, that kids got some seriously moxi,"

Amy smiled at Caleb and they walked into the hospital together.

Ty had slowly made his way down the corridor, pushing his IV trolley as he went, he read the numbers on the room doors and finally stopped when he came to room number 23.

He hesitated but then pushed the door open.

The room was a private room, and Ty walked in to see Jeremy laying in the bed, his head wrapped in a tight bandage.

Ty hesitated again, the beeping of the heart monitor bringing back memories of his own hospital stay.

Jeremy was still, his eyes closed. His face was bruised and there was a cut above his left eye,

Ty swallowed hard, knowing that those injuries where because of his fists and pushed his trolley to the end of the bed, his guilt taking hold again.

He stood silently and stared at the man who had caused him so much pain and trauma. But now seemed so feeble and vulnerable.

Ty noticed his hands were bruised and grazed like his and there was swelling around his mouth and nose.

Jeremys eyes slowly flickered open, they seemed vacant, but they froze and became a steely blue when they locked onto Ty.

Ty could feel his heart racing, as his hackles went up, he tried to remain calm. But he couldn't take his eyes from Jeremys.

"you …" Jeremy gurgled, swallowing and trying to lubricate his throat. "you… win"

"there's no winners here man, "Ty breathed, looking away.

"I,,,, I,,,,, I'm ,,,sorry, "Jeremy continued, his speech erratic and broken. He was finding it hard to breath and talk.

Ty shut his eyes, he was still so mad at him for everything her had put him through, but he could see the pain and struggle in Jeremy eyes, Ty took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"just get better "he finally said, "so we can put this all behind us"

Jeremy slowly shook his head, and moistened his lips

"nowhere left for me "he breathed "nowhere to run"

He exhaled and shut his eyes,

Ty watched in horror as the monitors went flat and alarm bells rang all around him.

He staggered backwards as the nursing team and Doctor Harrison ran into the room.

"TY, you need to go back to your room now "the doctor said motioning for a nurse to escort him out of the room.

Ty watched over his shoulder as they started working on Jeremy, pulling his gown open and attaching the defib paddles.

"clear, "he heard them call and then there was a large clap, Jeremy's body jumped and spasmed,

"again 50 Jules" Doctor Harrison said sternly, then turned to see Ty was resisting the nurse. "get him out of here!"

"come on Mr. Borden "the nurse insisted, pushing Ty from the room.

She walked him back to his bed and got him settled.

"you need to stay here ok Mr. Borden "she said sternly.

Ty nodded incoherently, his mind a mess of panic and concern.

He winced and cradled his chest, his breathing was erratic and short. He felt dizzy and hot,

He couldn't pull in enough air, it felt like he was suffocating,

"Mr. Borden, please relax, "the nurse warned,

"I…can't…. breathe" he spluttered, his eyes panicking his hands grabbing his chest. His breathing was fast and shallow, each breath causing his lungs to scream with pain.

"Mr. Borden, you need to calm down, please, try to take deep breaths, "the nurse called to him but Ty was past listening, his mind was in full panic mode. With every attempt, he took to inhale his body fought him. With each breath his airways constricted more, making him drown in his own anxiety. Tys heart raced as sweat poured off him. His body trembling from the pain in his chest.

Caleb and Amy entered the room to see the nurse leaning over Ty as he gasped for air, he was shaking now half sitting on the bed, his arms wrapped around his chest. Strain and panic on his face.

"oh my god Ty!" Amy yelled and ran to his side, "what's wrong with him!"

"hold him still "the nurse called to the both of them so Caeleb ran over to Amy's side and they took hold his shoulders.

The nurse hit the warning bell on the wall bringing two other medics into the room.

"He's hyperventilating" the first nurse called,

One of the other medics took over from Amy and Caleb and forced Ty to lay down flat, holding his trembling form while the other one injected something into his iv line.

"get Doctor Harrison" one of them called as Tys eyes glazed over and his breathing slowed slightly.

"that's it Ty, nice and slow, let those lungs inflate, deep complete breaths "She said, rubbing his chest.

Tys body slowly started to respond, his eyes looked at Amy but didn't show any recognition. His hair now soaked with sweat. He looked past her, his chest now rising and falling at a more controlled pace.

"what the hell was that!" Caeleb asked, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Ty just experienced an anxiety attack. which brought on an episode of hypoventilation "the nurse explained.

Caleb looked at her confused, not understanding her medical terminology.

"we have given him a relaxant, and he should be fine in little while, "

"what happened" Amy asked, concern on her face as she watched Ty slowly drift in and out., his eyes shutting slowly, his body relaxing, "he was fine when I left him"

Doctor Harrison entered the room. Drawing Amy's attention,

"Doc, what caused this! "she pleaded.

Doctor Harrison quickly checked Ty out, looking into his eyes and checking his heart rate. Then he came over to Amy and Caleb, motioning that they follow him to the window.

"Hyperventilation causes the carbon dioxide level in the blood to decrease. Which reduces blood flow to the brain, this was brought on by what Ty witnessed in Mr. Hughes room." he sighed seeing Amy's confusion. "He just saw Mr. Hughes go into flat line."

Amy covered her mouth, she looked at Caeleb who put his am around her

"is Jeremy de…" she couldn't say it, she knew Ty wouldn't be able to handle this.

"we have stabilized him, but unfortunately he's now on life support. "Doctor Harrison looked back towards Ty," I can't really tell you much more than that, I can tell you that Ty will be fine, the relaxant will keep him down for a little while, but he should be fine to go once its worn off."

Caeleb pulled Amy closer to him, feeling her tremble,

"well we will stay here with him until he's ok again, "He said, squeezing Amy gently

Doctor Harrison Nodded, and returned to check Ty one more time.

"he's going to be out of it for a little while, but that's normal, the drug we gave him has basically taken his ability to react to stimuli away from him. "

Amy nodded and went to her fiancés side. Tys eyes where open but vacant. His breathing was slow and calm. She held his hand in hers and kissed his cheek. But there was no response, it was like he was awake, but not there.

Caleb also came to his best friend's side and touched his shoulder. "hang in there man," he said softly.

The medics and nurses left the room, and doctor Harrison flashed a light in Tys eyes. Amy stared in disbelief as Tys green eyes didn't react.

"I know it looks bad, but he's fine Amy, we have just given him a little time to process and regain control"

Amy nodded and the doctor left.

"what was he doing down in Jeremys room?" Caleb asked, "why is he torturing himself like this"

Amy shrugged and rested her head on Tys shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed his jaw line.

It was 30 minutes of nothing before Amy noticed Tys eyes move slightly towards hers. His mouth was slightly open and he swallowed, moistening his lips.

"Ty?" she said softly, looking up at him, his green eyes looking back at her, he blinked slowly.

"man, "Caleb said, a smile on his lips "welcome back "

Tys eyes flickered over to Caleb and the corner of his mouth curled slightly in recognition.

Amy felt his hand tighten around hers.

"he's coming back" Caleb laughed, "that's some wicked drugs they gave you man, you were out like a zombie!"

Slowly, as if a veil was lifted from him Ty started to respond and get his faculties back, first it was his eyes and face, then his hands, then the rest of his body.

He turned his head towards Amy and gave her a weak smile.

"its ok, they gave you something to calm you down," she said softly into his ear.

Ty shut his eyes and swallowed again, then looked at Amy intently, concern flashing across his face.

"Jeremy "he said softly. Squeezing her hand.

"he's fine Ty, he's alive," she said, not elaborating any further.

Ty nodded and half smiled. Relief showing on his face.

It was an hour later and Ty was again sitting up and responding as normal to Amy and Caleb. The relaxant had worn off and he was able to talk to them both about what had happened. The nurse had checked on him in this period and removed his IV line, placing a small plaster on the back of his hand.

"man, you scared us!" Caleb said, sitting at the end of Tys bed,

"I scared myself "Ty replied, looking sideways at Amy who sat beside him. "I don't know what happened, I just heard the alarms and the monitor and my heart just started racing,"

He looked down at his hand which Amy was holding and rubbed circles across her palm with his thumb.

"I couldn't control it; my chest went all tight and I couldn't breathe"

"shh," Amy soothed, "let's not talk about it anymore ok, we need you to stay calm"

Ty nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, he looked back at her and kissed her cheek.

The door opened and Jack came in, stopping suddenly when he saw the worried looks on Amy's and Caleb's faces.

"everything Ok?" he asked,

"yes Grandpa, "Amy's reassured, "Ty just had a little turn, but he's fine now"

Ty smiled a small smile at Jack showing that he was ok, "I'm all good now, "

"so, you ready to go home, or would you like to stay here indefinitely?" Jack raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

"oh, I'm ready to go, trust me, "Ty responded, as Amy helped him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his.

"well let's get going then!" Caleb laughed, "lets blow this popsicle stand!"

Jack rolled his eyes at Caleb and the all walked out the door.

Amy pulled the blankets up to Tys chest as he laid back in the bed. He took a dep breath and smiled at her.

"It good to be home," he said softly,

"It's good to have you home" she replied, fluffing up his pillow.

"You don't have to fuss Amy, I am fine, I'll come out for dinner later" Ty said, but stopped when he saw Amy's expression,

"the doctor said another week in bed for you, "she said sternly, "and that's exactly what you're going to do"

Ty rolled his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow.

"come on Amy, I'm fine, I'm just a bit bruised is all, "he protested.

"bed rest, that's it! "she retorted, her hands on her hips, "and that's not up for discussion,"

Ty smiled at his determined wife to be. And nodded.

"ok, ok, you're the boss" he finally said, watching her intently.

"and don't you forget it!" Amy smiled, as she sat on the bed next to him.

"do you need anything? Drink, pain killers? "she watched him closely, trying to ascertain his requirements.

"a kiss?" he said softly, a shy look in his green eyes.

"I can do that" Amy smiled, leaning into him and kissing him gently on the lips.

Ty pulled away, twitching his split lip again.

Amy gently touched his cheekbone near his now black eye.

"that looks so painful" she said softly, leaning over him and kissing it gently.

"feels better now, "he breathed. Shutting his eyes and enjoying her attention.

"how about now," she asked, kissing his cheek again, but this time a little lower,

"mmmh, getting better by the second"

"and now?" her lips ran across his jaw line and stopped at his chin.

"absolutely" Ty whispered under his breath, his senses alive.

Amy chuckled and ran her fingers slowly through his ruffled hair.

"You need to sleep" she said softly into his ear.

Ty smiled, his eyes still shut, feeling her breath on his chin. "you need to keep going"

Amy grinned and kissed him again, trying to avoid his sore lip this time,

Ty returned her kiss, ignoring his discomfort.

He reached forward for her and attempted to pull her closer to him but Amy held strong and took his hands from her waist and put them back on his stomach.

"I'll come and check on you in an hour, you need to get some rest "

Ty opened his eyes and pouted at her, running his hands up her arms to her elbows.

"what I need," he said slowly, making sure she heard every word" is you!"

"well, you already have me, so you need nothing then, "she replied, unhooking his hands from her arms and putting them back down again. "now sleep,"

"ok, ok" Ty laughed, running his hands through his hair, "you win, I'll sleep"

Amy stood up and kissed his forehead, and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Amy," TY called as she opened the door,

"yes TY?" she replied

"I love you" He smiled one of his famous Borden smiles and blew her a kiss,

"I love you too" Amy responded, motioning as if she caught something in mid air and placed it against her heart.

And with a small wink, she shut the door.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It had been a long five days for Ty. Being waited on hand and foot was fun at first, but he was now well and truly over it. He had spoken to his course advisor and university lecturers and they had managed to set up a catch-up plan for him. The week had given him a lot of time to do online revision and lectures, so by Friday, he was feeling little better about his overall unit standing.

Amy had been a tough drill Sargent on him. She had enforced the bed rest rule like a true commando. Not allowing him to bend the doctors' orders at all.

He was surprised she allowed him to go to the bathroom alone, her protectiveness was endearing but, he had to admit a little overwhelming.

Ty looked out the window of Amy's room and watched the horses in the field. It was a warmer day today, the snow was light and steam rose up off the pen rails as the suns rays hit them,

He heard the door knob creek and turned around to see Amy enter the room behind him.

"I know, I know, "he said quickly, before the words left her lips" I'm supposed to be in bed"

"so, why aren't you?" she insisted, looking towards the sheets and blankets.

"Amy, "TY pleaded, "I am going nuts in here, I can't just lay here anymore,"

"the doctor said …" she started, as she pulled the sheets out and straightened the blankets.

"I know," he continued" but … these four walls are doing my head in!"

Amy tapped the bed, now all freshly made up and folded back for him.

Ty signed and dropped his head. and slowly walked towards her. Stopping next to the bed by her side.

Amy put her hands on his arms and smiled into his green eyes that still looked at the floor.

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled as those blue pools sucked him in.

He put his hands on her waist and stepped closer to her.

He leant in for a kiss, but Amy turned him slightly, her eyes locked on his, so his back was facing the bed.

Ty chuckled, and raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why she had dodged his kiss.

Slowly she pulled closer, and her lips touched his, her hands still on his elbows, Ty returned her advance, letting his tongue run over her bottom lip. Enjoying her touch.

He could feel her slight pressure on his arms, pushing him backwards towards the bed. He complied and sat down. His lips still firmly pressed to hers.

Amy broke the connection, and ran her hands up to his shoulders, playing with the collar of his t-shirt. She was standing in front of him, Ty watched her intently from where he sat, her beauty mesmerizing him.

"stay "she said and kissed him on the forehead" in bed!"

Ty signed and smiled, still looking up at her beautiful face. His hands slid down her sides and across her hips. Tracing the sides of her legs, he slowly ran them back up again coming to rest at her lapels where he hooked his thumbs.

"you need to stop worrying about me Amy, "he said softly, "I'm fine,"

Amy looked into his green eyes and gently touched his cheek, the bruise was all but gone now, there was only a small yellow twinge around his eye.

She ran her finger down to his mouth and traced it along his bottom lip, a small lump was all that was left of his split lip.

"honestly Amy, I'm feeling a lot better, "he pleaded again, "I've been taking the antibiotics, and the pain is nearly gone."

He tapped his chest like a gorilla, showing her that it didn't hurt anymore.

Amy smiled, but still was not convinced, she was terrified of losing him, she knew he was ok and that the last few weeks where behind them. But she couldn't shake this foreboding feeling that he was still in danger.

"Thank you for looking after me, it's been great having all this attention, "he said softly, choosing his words carefully, he didn't want to offend her, "but I need to start living again, I can't just stay in here forever"

Amy pouted and looked down sadly, "why can't you stay in here" she said, "where its safe,"

"Amy, I am safe now, "Ty said. Pulling her down to sit on his lap, his eyes watching hers. "I'm ok, please stop worrying about me"

"I know, it's just really hard, "she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I nearly lost you!"

"aww Amy" he pulled her close and hugged her, kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

They embraced each other, blocking out the world., Amy's head buried in his shoulder.

"I can't lose you Ty," she murmured, her hand playing with his hair at the back of his neck.

"you won't" Ty responded, tightening his hug around her.

…..

"hello" Lou said, answering the phone" Heartland Equestrian connection, how may I help you"

Lou listened to the caller, her smile fading slightly.

"ok, thanks for calling I'll let him know"

"who was that?" Jack asked coming from the loungeroom, and pouring himself a coffee.

"that was the police station" Lou said, "they want to talk to TY, he hasn't gone in to sign his statement yet"

Jack rubbed his mustache, "they give him a time frame?"

"sort of, they want him to call them, "Lou continued, "otherwise they will come and take him in themselves"

Jack signed, "well we don't want that, he's been through enough already, I don't think being taken away by the police for questioning is going to do much for his frame of mind"

"I know, they said that they just needed to go over the questions they asked him in the hospital and then get him to sign the statement " Lou looked worried too, "I will be glad when this is all over and done with"

Jack nodded in agreement, "any news on Jeremy?" he asked.

Lou shook her head, "no, the hospital said he was still on life support."

…

Ty was laying on the bed, with Amy curled up in his arms. He had given in to her incessant pestering over bed rest on the condition that she lay down with him.

He held her shoulder, his hand caressing it gently.

Amy's head was resting on his chest, she felt so safe in Ty s arms, she could hear his heart beating a rhythmic drum under her.

Amy ran her finger along the pattern lines of his t-shirt, tracing the image as his ran across his chest. Her finger danced along, ending its journey at his pec muscle, flicking his nipple slightly.

"hey!" he chuckled. Looking down at her as she looked up towards him, a smile playing on her lips.

"what was that for?" he raised an eyebrow, his smile warm and inviting.

"just checking your still alive" she teased, running her finger over the same area again.

"oh I'm alive and well "he responded, grabbing her and tickling her sides, making her scream with laughter,

"ok, ok" he spluttered in between his attacks, "you win, you're alive"

Ty stopped his onslaught and pulled her on top of him, smiling at her face as it looked down on his.

"I have an idea,"

"no, " she warned, "there will be none of that until you're a hundred percent better".

Ty rolled his eyes jokingly,

"I know I'm supposed to stay in bed, as the doctor ordered, but how about we go for a drive?"

Amy frowned.

"that's not…" she started but he quickly kissed her stopping her reply.

"I know, but you can drive, we can maybe go up to the ridge and enjoy the sun for a change? "

"Ty, it's still really cold out there, even with the sun being out"

"I'll rug up, I promise I'll stay warm. We could put the old mattress in the back of the truck and some blankets and have a picnic?"

Amy considered his pleading eyes, she could see how desperately he wanted to get out of the confines of her room.

"I don't know Ty, your still supposed to stay in bed till Sunday. "

"Come on Amy, it will be fine, l'll stay on the back of the truck, I promise, it will be like taking the bed outside is all"

He could see she was considering his proposal. So, he upped the ante even more.

"we can have some alone time. Just you and me, enjoying the fresh air and each other," he leaned up and kissed her, his kiss lingering past innocent, enticing her by biting her lip gently.

Amy broke the connection and looked down at Ty,

"you won't get off the back of the truck? "she said sternly setting the parameters, "and I'm driving "

He nodded, his smile beaming up at her, "yes boss, you're in charge"

"and you'll rug up, "

"promise, I'll wear layer upon layer" his eyes glinted at her,

Amy signed and rolled off of him to stand next to the bed,

Ty raised himself on one elbow, a look of hope in his eyes, trying to contain his obvious excitement,

"so?" he asked, "what ya say?"

"stay here, "Amy replied and his smile faded slightly, Amy walked towards the door and opened it,

"I'll go and get Grandpa to put the mattress in the truck, "

Tys smile spread across his face, his eyes where alive with excitement,

"ok, I'll get rugged up" he laughed,

Amy nodded and left the room.

…..

Ty rejoined Amy in the kitchen, he went to the fridge and grabbed his pill bottle, and then got himself a glass of water.

Amy turned to watch him take two red capsules and swallow them, sculling the water soon after.

He smiled at her and put the bottle back.

Amy looked at the other bottle, and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm good Amy, "Ty responded, "if I need some pain meds I'll take some when I come back, "

He could see she wasn't happy with that suggestion.

"ok, ok, I'll take them with me then, "he compromised, putting the pill bottle in his jacket pocket.

Amy smiled softly and then came to stand in front of him. Unzipping his jacket.

"hey, you said none of that!" he laughed, "but I'm good if you've changed you mind"

"I'm just seeing how many layers you put on!" Amy scolded, seeing a t-shirt, a shirt, a hoodie and then his coat.

"I'm as snug as a bug!" he joked, while he pulled on his gloves.

"I made us some sandwiches and a thermos of coffee, "she said happily, re-zipping his jacket.

Ty smiled a broad smile and held out his elbow for her to take his arm,

Amy kissed him on the cheek, picked up the picnic hamper and took his arm, and they headed out the door.

As they walked slowly over to Tys truck Jack came out of the barn and saw them, happy to see Ty actually outside.

"hey, you two" He called, as he came over to them both. "you off somewhere"

"just up to the ridge Jack" Ty called, not being able to contain his smile.

"are you sure that's wise, you've been laid up for some time?" Jack warned,

"its ok Grandpa, I'll watch him like a hawk, "Amy replied. "Grandpa, would you help me with the old mattress in the loft, I want to put it in the back "

Jack looked at them both, a little confused.

"it's my bed away from the bedroom "Ty laughed." it's the only way she's going to let me stay outside,"

Jack laughed and nodded returning to the barn.

It wasn't long before he had the mattress in the back of Tys truck and Amy was hugging Jack goodbye.

"we will be back in the afternoon Grandpa, "she said happily shutting the door to Tys side of the truck once he had got it,

"no worries at all, have a good drive" Jack called as Amy put the truck in gear and drove off down the drive.

It wasn't long until Amy pulled the truck into the back road that lead to the ridge. She found a safe place to park, not far from the main trail and put the truck into reverse, backing it up so the tail faced the mountains.

She jumped out of the cabin, and came around to open Tys door, helping him down. She didn't notice him wince slightly as he moved.

"up you go" she ordered him, as she dropped the tail gate.

"ok, ok" he smiled, taking hold of the side wall and pulling himself up.

He groaned as he pulled himself up, stopping suddenly and quickly sitting down on the mattress.

"are you ok?" Amy asked, watching his intently, "I knew this was a bad idea"

"I'm fine Amy," Ty winced, "I just shouldn't have pulled myself up like that, it's just my ribs, they niggle from time to time,"

"take some of your pain meds" she said,

Ty shook his head, "I'm fine, just give me a minute" there was a hint of agitation in his tone. He tried to hide it from her but the expression on her face told him he hadn't succeeded.

"sorry "he said softly "I'll be fine, honestly"

Amy jumped up behind him and came to sit by his side.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, trying to apologize.

"thank you for agreeing to this" he smiled "you don't know how good it feels to be outside and breathe the fresh air"

Amy smiled at him, seeing his contentment. "do you want a coffee"

"nah, I'm good, "Ty replied, still absorbing the view that surrounded them. "you know what I would like?"

He cocked his eyebrow and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

Amy was caught a little guard, but returned his kiss. The heat of the kiss warming them up.

Ty placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in again, his tongue touching hers, their kiss long and sensual.

Amy broke the connection, breathing heavily, "you are feeling better aren't you" she giggled.

Ty smirked and kissed her neck, running his lips along her soft skin. He nuzzled into her, feeling her squirm under his touch.

"I love you Amy Fleming" he breathed, continuing his assault on her senses.

They kissed and played for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Feeling the closest they had for days. Amy pulled back finally, taking a breath, and smiling at him as he watched her intently.

"I think we should have our picnic now, "she breathed,

Ty chuckled and nodded, "ok, picnic time it is"

Amy pulled out the sandwiches and the coffee and they leant back against the cab in the truck. They talked about different indiscriminate things from what horses Amy was working with, to Katie's sleep habits to wedding day ideas.

Their mood was light and carefree, with them looking out over the mountains and just enjoying being a couple.

"its beautiful out here" Ty mused, breathing in and shutting his eyes.

"yeah, the view is amazing" she cooed, making him turn to see she was looking at him.

"I won't argue with that! ´" Ty laughed, raising his eye borrows,

"Ty!" Amy said softly.

"Hmmmm" he responded, his eyes shut again, his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I've been a little full on lately,"

Ty crooked his head towards her, his eyes watching her intently" a little full on!"

"ok, a lot full on!" she corrected, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I know Amy" He said softly landing kisses on her forehead," and I love you for it, you know I do"

"it's just that when you ended up back in hospital it dawned on me that I could really lose you, that you could just be taken away from me at any time "She dropped her head and rolled her engagement ring around.

"Amy, honey, we can't live in fear, I can't do that anymore, "he explained, "I can't live my life worrying about someone hurting me or trying to get at me. I won't live like that" he signed "in a way I have to thank Jeremy for making me realize how precious our time together really is."

He kissed her again, "and how we should waste it, not one second of it"

Amy looked up into his green eyes and nodded.

"you are the most important thing in the world to me, you know that right" she whispered,

"and you're the most important thing in the universe to me" he smiled back.

Ty pulled her in again for another passionate kiss, his arms around her. Amy rolled into him and curled herself up next to him. Her legs intertwined with his.

She reached up and ran her gloved hand through his hair, their kiss still holding. Ty could smell her perfume, the sweetness of her skin, he ran kisses down her cheek and across to her earlobe, nobbling on it gently.

Amy signed, and tilted her head in to his, returning the favor by finding his neck line and kissing him back.

"geeeze Amy!" he breathed, "you better stop that, or I'm not going to be held accountable for my next actions" he smiled at her and took a breath, his breathing a little fast and flustered.

Amy smiled a warm smile at him in return and giggled,

They finished their food and their coffee and cuddled on the back of the truck for a while longer.

it was midafternoon when Amy looked up at Ty who had drifted off into a light sleep.

"hey, you" she said, touching his cheek and bringing him round "I think it's time we went back, you're looking a little tired"

Ty blinked at her, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth, "I wish we could stay here forever"

"we would freeze!" Amy laughed,

"I sure we could think of something to do that would keep us warm!" he smirked.

"shhh." She warned with a smile and got to her feet, jumping off of the truck and turning to face him

"it's time we got back, "Amy held out her hand and Ty took hold of it as he slid down from the truck, he winced again once he was standing but managed to hide it this time from Amy's view.

She opened the door for him, and he got into the truck, and watched Amy go around to the driver's side,

It wasn't long before they were on their way back to Heartland.

Talking about silly things and just enjoying being in each other's company.

"thank you for this," Ty said happily as he watched the winter scenery pass him by,

"no thanks needed, I had a great time today, "Amy replied watching the road ahead,

Ty reached over and put his hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently, his smile showing his appreciation.

Amy gave him quick smile and winked at him as she turned on to the main drive that headed under the Heartland gates.

To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"hey you two!" Lou exclaimed as Amy and Ty walked into the mud room, kicking off their boots and over coats. "how was it?"

"it was awesome!" Ty exclaimed, still smiling like a Cheshire cat, he pulled Amy to him and kissed her cheek, "you don't know how good it felt to actually be outside!"

Amy chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can imagine, you both look a little flushed" Lou said suggestively causing Amy to glare at her,

"well, I've got to go and check on that client horse" Amy redirected, squeezing Tys arm gently to get his attention, "I'll help you get settled back into bed then…."

"so how was your escape?" Jack said with a chuckle as he came into the kitchen,

"great, Jack" Ty smiled, trying to change the subject, he really didn't want to go back to bed just yet.

Jack smiled and took a seat at the table,

"come on Ty, "Amy said softly, gently pulling his arm towards the lounge room, "you look tired"

Ty signed, his smile fading.

Jack could see the annoyance flash across Tys features, which he hid from Amy with a plastic smile.

"Amy, "Jack interjected, drawing their attention, "I'll make sure he gets to bed, but id like to have a chat with Ty if that s ok?"

Ty raised his eyebrows and looked relieved but confused as well.

"yeah Jack, no worries" he said, gently unhooking Amy's arm from his,

"Grandpa, Tys exhausted, maybe later hey, after he's had a rest?" her over protectiveness taking hold yet again.

"Amy," Ty said quietly, turning her to face him, his eyes on hers" please, you're doing it again, stop fussing I'll be ok, "

Amy looked away from his gaze, she knew she was being that overbearing, over protective, insecure girlfriend again but just couldn't help herself. She looked at her grandpa and then at Lou, who were encouraging her with their smiles.

"I'll tuck him up in bed myself Amy, "Lou stepped in, "once he and grandpa are done"

Amy watched them all, and then smiled weakly, "ok, but you make sure you go to bed straight afterwards "she looked at Ty, a determined glint in her eyes.

"yes boss" he smiled,

Amy kissed his cheek, got her hat and coat and left the house heading towards the barn.

Ty turned to Jack and sighed, smiling at him "thanks for that" he said, "she's taking this home nursing, body guard thing to the extreme"

"try to understand Ty, this has been very hard on her," Lou explained, "she's been through a lot, it's not surprising that she may be a little overprotective "

"I know, "Ty agreed, "but this is getting a little past that now, it's like she's terrified to let me out of her sight, in case something happens to me." He explained.

Jack nodded, "you gave her quite a scare you know, we all felt it, "

Ty nodded, he understood how hard it must have been for all of them to watch him go through the last few weeks. It had been one of the toughest times in his life, for him aswell. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if it had been Amy in his shoes.

"what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, changing the subject,

"oh, yeah," Jack stammered" we got a call from the RCMP earlier,"

Tys face lost its smile, he walked over to the table and sat down," yeah, what did they want?"

"they need you to come in to answer some more questions and sign that statement" Lou interjected, passing him a cup of coffee.

Ty took the cup, his face portraying his concern,

"when do they want me to come in" he said softly, not looking up from his coffee.

"they need you to call them, "Lou replied, looking at Jack, worry in her eyes as Tys face had now lost the smile and exuberance he had entered the kitchen with,

"Hey, I can take you in tomorrow, when I go into Hudson for supplies" Jack interjected, trying to get Ty to look at him.

"um Jack, "Ty said, running his finger around the rim of the coffee cup," could you call them for me, tell them I'll come in with you"

He didn't look up, his eyes still focused on the brown liquid in front of him.

"sure," Jack replied, He looked at Lou, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what else to say.

"Erm, I'm shattered, so I think I will go back to bed" Ty finally replied, pushing the cup away slightly, getting to his feet, he winced slightly as he stood, his hand touching his side.

"Ty, are you ok?" Lou asked quickly, getting to her feet and reaching for him.

"yeah, I'm fine Lou, please." he warned, then calmed his tone, realizing he had snapped at her "I think I'll just go lay down for a bit. "

"do you want me to hel…" Lou continued, But Ty turned quickly, looking directly at her, annoyance again on his face "no, I can get there myself, please will you all just stop trying to help me all the time!"

Jack raised his hand to Lou to silence her, and got to his feet, touching Ty on the shoulder, bringing his green eyes up to his.

"you go and rest, and Ill handle the rest of it ok, "he said calmly, holding his gaze.

Ty nodded and looked regretful for losing his cool. He turned back to Lou and shot her a weak smile,

"sorry Lou, I didn't mean it, I'm just," he said, but Lou stopped him mid-sentence,

"its fine, honestly, "

TY looked back at Jack and half smiled in appreciation and slowly walked back towards Amy's room. He was still cradling his bad side slightly, as he opened the door and walked in.

TY sat down on the bed, and was lost in thought. He winced again as he pushed himself up on the bed, the pain causing him to take a few deep breaths.

He fished around in his hoodies pocket and pulled out the pain medication, rolling the bottle around in his hand. He popped the lid and tipped the pills into his palm, rubbing his finger over them.

"dammit!" he hissed, tipping them back into the bottle, and snapping it closed.

He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, the agitation showing on his face again.

He didn't understand why the police needing to talk to him again had upset him so, he knew he had to sign the statement, this meeting was

inevitable but somehow, he had subconsciously avoided it until now. He had put all his focus on moving forward and getting back to normal, to

Ty, this felt like reliving something he was trying very hard to forget. He wanted to leave the whole sordid tale in the past where it belonged,

where it couldn't hurt him or Amy any more. But now, they were going to make him relive it all again, recall every detail, revisit every nightmare moment.

He inhaled shakily and felt the anger rise inside of him, Ty bit his lip and threw the pill bottle across the room, it bounced off the wall and rolled across the floor.

He hissed with pain and grabbed his ribs, sucking air through his clenched teeth. The sudden movement causing his chest to protest.

Slowly he regained his composure and laid down, rubbing his chest as he did, he looked at the ceiling and tried to relax. His mind awash with dark thoughts.

"come on Borden!" he said under his breath "get it together!"

Amy came in from the barn around an hour later, she had achieved some solid results from working with Cobber, he now was allowing her to saddle him without much fuss.

As she walked through the kitchen Jack looked up from the newspaper her was reading at the table and smiled.

"good session?" he said

"yeah Grandpa, Cobber is coming along, I think it will only be a few more days and then he can go home,"

Amy went to the fridge and grabbed an orange juice, and started to head towards her room.

"Amy "Jack said stopping her,

She turned and looked at her Grandpa, who was motioning towards the chair next to him.

Amy smiled and came back, taking a seat.

"How's it all going?" he asked,

"honestly Grandpa, Cobber is good?" she said,

"no, how's it all going with Ty?" he continued,

Amy smiled a weak smile and took a sip of her drink. "Ok, good I think, he is getting stronger every day, but I just keep feeling like he's not telling me everything, like he's hiding how he really feels"

"He has to go at his own pace Amy, I know you want to look after him, but he needs to deal with this himself as well otherwise he's never going to get past it."

"I know Grandpa, but I can't risk him getting hurt again "he exclaimed, her voice raising slightly, "I nearly lost him last time, I can't go through that again"

Jack signed and put his paper down," This isn't about what you can't risk or handle, this is about what he needs to deal with. He's a grown man Amy, he has to come to terms with this himself, "

Amy looked down and sat in silence. Biting her lip.

"I just want it to go back to normal, and put this all behind us, but every time we take a step forward, we seem to take two backwards again. He keeps telling me he's ok, but I just don't believe him. "Amy looked at Jack, tears in her eyes,

"you have to loosen the reigns a little Amy, your choking him under the cover of helping him"

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw Jacks raised eyebrow.

She looked down at the oj and nodded slowly. "I'm trying, really I am, but …"

"I know, I know, …" Jack soothed, "you love him, "

Amy looked at her grandpa and smiled softly,

"well, he's laying down now, so maybe leave him be for a while, "Jack paused, unsure if he should tell her about the meeting with the RCMP but decided it would be better safe than sorry.

"I'm taking him into Hudson tomorrow to the RCMP to make his statement,"

Amy looked up at Jack, concern on her features,

"they called looking for him Amy, he needs to get this signed off and finished, maybe then he can move forward" Jack continued,

"oh, well, I've got to do some more work with Cobber tomorrow, but I can push that back, "Amy started, planning out her day and schedule to accommodate.

"no no," Jack raised his hand and shushed her, "I'm taking him in, Ty asked if I would go with him, I'll stay with him the whole time, so you don't need to worry"

"but Grandpa, I need to be …." Amy started,

"Amy," Jack warned, placing his hand on her arm, "this is not about you, this is about Ty, and what he needs"

She looked down and signed, nodding her head slowly.

"why don't you go and check on Spartan, and give Ty some time to rest, "Jack said, lowering his voice again and smiling at his granddaughter.

Amy nodded and finished her juice, she looked at her grandpa and smiled a small smile, knowing he was right. Amy lent forward and hugged him gently.

"I might go for a trail ride, "she said softly "clear my head"

"good Idea, "Jack beamed back at her, "I'll be in the house till dinner time, so I'll keep an ear out. You go, get some time to yourself,"

Amy nodded and looked back towards her room. A look of uncertainty crossing her face.

"go, I'll stay right here" Jack repeated

"ok, ill only be an hour or so,"

Jack smiled again and motioned to the door.

Amy sighed again and got her coat and pulled on her boots. Waving to Jack as she left the house.

It was an hour before dinner when Amy returned to the barn after her trail ride, she untacked Spartan and gave him a brush before putting him in his stall and giving him some feed.

The ride had done wonders for her, she felt at peace and her anxiety over Ty had gone. She had thought about what her grandpa had said

and could now see how she had been projecting her own fears onto Ty and not really seeing how it had impacted on him. Amy had made a

conscious decision while on the ride to take on a new perspective, and give Ty the freedom and room he needed.

She slowly walked over to the house, her blonde hair blowing in in the afternoon breeze. There was a light snow fall now, peppering the ground with white, Amy looked off towards the mountains and smiled, the countryside was truly stunning this time of year.

As she came in, she smiled at Jack who was still sitting at the table, as he said he would be. He was now peeling potatoes instead of reading the paper.

Lou was behind him at the sink rinsing off some vegetables.

"hey Amy, how was your ride?" Lou asked as she saw her come through the door.

"enlightening "Amy smiled, looking at Jack, who smiled back at her.

Amy couldn't help but look towards her room, but stopped herself from going straight in.

"he's been in there all afternoon, "Jack said without looking up. "haven't heard a peep out of him"

Concern crossed Amy's face.

"maybe a cup of coffee would go down well?" Jack said softly, looking at the pot,

Amy smiled and nodded, and got two cups from the shelf, she poured out the coffee, placed them on a tray with some muffins that Lou had in a basket.

"he loves your muffins, "she smiled, watching them both, waiting for some form of agreeance.

"Take the blueberry ones, "Lou smiled,

Amy watched Jack who also nodded his approval and she quickly grabbed another muffin and took the tray to her room.

Amy tuned the knob and opened her door to find Ty asleep on the bed, his back towards the door.

He was laying on his side, with his hand wrapped around his chest.

Amy placed the tray on the desk and slowly walked around to his side of the bed, accidentally kicking the pill bottle as she did, she looked down, puzzled and picked it up, quickly gathering up the pills that had spilt onto the floor.

Amy sat down gently on the bed in front of Ty and touched his shoulder rousing him from his sleep.

Tys eyes slowly opened and blinked the fog away to consider the beautiful eyes that watched down on him.

He smiled slightly, and rolled back onto his back.

"hey," Amy said softly, "I brought you some coffee and muffins,"

Ty rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up onto his elbow, trying to clear the sleep from his mind.

"sorry, that outing today took more out of me than I thought it would" he finally said, "What time is it?"

"nearly dinner time, "Amy replied, watching him sit himself up against the pillows and the bedhead, her instinct was to help him, but she held back, allowing Ty to do it himself.

Ty gently rubbed his bad side, the discomfort showing in the corners of his mouth.

He locked eyes with Amy, knowing she noticed he was protecting his side again, and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, maybe next time I'll have to get you to give me a leg up to get into the back of the truck" he laughed, waiting for her to react.

Amy smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Her mind was screaming at her, wanting to tell him off for convincing her to take him on that picnic, for allowing him to pull himself up into the back of the truck and for not helping him.

But she kept it inside, swallowed it down and smiled. Jacks word ring in her ears.

"you ok?" he asked, confused by her silence.

"yes, I just missed you." she said softly, leaning in again and kissing his lips.

Ty smiled and returned the contact, surprised but happy by the change in attitude.

"you said something about muffins?" he said, touching her arm.

"and coffee" she smiled

"ooh, I'm so spoilt," he laughed, Taking the cup from her hand and taking a sip.

"Ty, "Amy said softly, looking down at her hands, not sure if she should go on with what she wanted to say.

Ty put the cup on the bedside and took her hands in his. Giving her encouragement.

"Grandpa told me about tomorrow" she said softly,

Ty signed and rubbed his thumbs across her hands.

"he said you wanted him to take you." She continued, "which is fine, I understand honestly, I just wanted to make sure you where ok with it all, "

"Amy." Ty touched her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I'll admit, when Jack told me about it I kinda freak out a bit, but I'm ok now, I just want to go and get this over and done with, "

Amy nodded and forced a smile, "do you want me to come?" she asked, in almost a whisper.

Ty paused. He didn't want to offend her, he knew she just wanted to help him and be by his side.

"Amy, I love you, "He said softly, her gaze coming back to meet his." But I want, No, I need to do this myself, "Ty held her gaze, trying to make her understand where he was coming from.

"so, you want Grandpa with you and not me" Amy retorted, removing her hands from his grasp.

"Amy. Come on," Ty pleaded, "it's not like that, Jacks just going to drive me is all"

"yes, it is, all I want to do is help you and protect you and your pushing me away!" Amy's emotions where getting the better of her again, she stood up and walked towards the window.

"you don't need to protect me Amy!" Ty replied, sitting himself up and moving to the side of the bed, "I'm ok, I told you I can do this myself. I want to do this myself"

"without me" she said under her breath.

"Come on!" Tys voice was becoming strained, he knew he wasn't getting through to her. His words where just making it worse. "try to understand please!"

"I am trying to understand Ty! I'm trying to do what you want, but all you seem to be doing is pushing me away!." Amy's lips where trembling, her hands clenched together tightly.

"Goddammit!" he hissed under his breath, this was not going the way he wanted it to at all. "I'm not pushing you away! I appreciate everything you've done."

Tys voice was raised now, his eyes a bright green" you've done everything for me, fed me, clothed me, let me stay at heartland, let me sleep in your bed, helped me look after myself when I couldn't, "

She watched him intently, tears in her eyes,

"and I can never repay you for that, but I'm ok now, I need to be able to look after myself, make my own choices and stand on my own two feet, "Ty stood up suddenly, to go to her but cringed and cradled his side as his ribs sent stabbing pains through his chest.

"So, you're ok, are you?" Amy said coldly, looking towards his arm as it supported his bad side,

"yes, I am" he breathed, cursing his ribs for playing up at that moment.

"you're not taking these, are you?" Amy retorted, holding up the pill bottle in front of him. "so much for taking care of yourself"

Ty saw the bottle in Amy's hands, his lip twitched in aggravation. "I told you before I didn't need them, "he said coolly.

"really, "Amy snapped, "so that pain in your side is normal, is it? the fact that you can't stand up without grabbing your ribs is you being all ok"

"this is not getting us anywhere! "Ty snarled, "If I don't want to take the pills, I don't have to Ok, "

Amy's temper was flaring now too, she was hurt by his reaction to her wanting to come with him, and his obvious disregard for his own wellbeing.

"do what you want Ty, it seems you don't need or want anything from me now anyways"

"this is ridiculous!" He finally breathed, turning away from her and walking towards the door. "I can't do or say anything right"

Amy watched him open the door to her room, her anger turning into tears, they welled in her blue eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"where are you going," she asked shakily,

Ty stopped his head down, anger still resonating across his brow,

"I don't know, anywhere," he said with a low voice, his tone angry but defeated "just away from here, "

"Ty" Amy's voice cracked, his words stinging her as he turned away.

"I just need some space,"

With that he shut the door behind him, leaving a stunned Amy, reeling and alone.

Jack was in the lounge room when Ty came from the hallway, He had heard the last part of their argument through the open bedroom door.

Ty looked at him, his face still racked with a mixture of sadness and agitation, he was holding his side and breathing a little fast.

"I suppose you heard that" He breathed, stopping in front of the man who he looked upon as a father,

"bit hard not too" Jack responded, taking his shoulder, noticing Ty was struggling to stand up straight.

"maybe not taking those meds isn't such a good idea after all" Jack mused

"don't you start, "Ty warned, he wasn't up for another confrontation

"ok, ok, "Jack said, "well I can't just leave you here in a crumpled heap on the living room floor, and by the looks of how your standing right now, I'd say you may be in need of some assistance "

"Jack, please, not now" Tys resilience was waning, he reached out for the couch and lent against it. The pain in his side subsiding once he took his weight off of his feet.

"I'm sorry," he finally breathed, regaining his composure, "I don't know what to say or do any more, "

Ty looked towards the bedroom door, guilt in his eyes, he knew the woman he loved was in there, probably curled up on the bed in tears. He so wanted to go back and comfort her, and tell her it would be ok. But something was holding him back. Keeping that door closed.

"Jack "he said softly, standing up again. "can you do me a favor?"

"yup, "Jack replied,

"I think its best that I maybe give her some space for a while, "

"best for who?" Jack replied raising an eyebrow,

"best for both of us, "Ty replied. "could you help me get over to the loft, I'll stay there tonight"

"you sure about that, "Jack questioned, "might be better to take the bull by the horns and just .."

Ty shook his head, "I've said enough for tonight I think, might just leave it till we both cool down a bit"

Jack nodded and took Tys arm guiding him towards the kitchen, Lou turned to watch them walk towards the back door, Jack raised hand silencing her.

"I'll bring some food over to you later" she said quickly, as Jack and Ty left the house and slowly walked towards the barn.

"are you sure your good to be out here Ty, it's going to get rather cold tonight"

"I'll be fine Jack, "Ty smiled slightly, as they approached the stairs to the loft.

He took the rail and stepped up, wincing slightly as he shifted his balance.

"I'm right behind you, "Jack reassured. As Ty slowly climbed the stairs, each step aggravating his ribs a little more.

Once upstairs, he walked over to his old familiar bed and sat down, breathing out slowly.

Jack signed and helped him lay down on the bed, throwing a blanket over him.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything thing, but the doc gave you those meds for a reason, so maybe you need to stop playing the tough guy and …"

TY looked at Jack, his face still and serious "I've seen what those pills can do to people Jack, I've lived through it. I can't risk it, I won't, …..I won't do that to Amy"

"Ty, come on man, you're not your mom, just because she had a problem with pills doesn't mean you will, "Jack pleaded, "I understand how you feel, I watched Tim destroy himself too, but this is different, you need help to recover,"

Ty shut his eyes, and breathed in deeply, controlling the pain that throbbed through his chest.

"Ty," Jack said softly, "I promise, I will not let them take hold of you, you have my word, "

Ty looked up at Jack and didn't respond, he knew Jack was right, and that his fear was just that, a fear, based on past nightmares.

"I'll do a deal with you Jack, "he finally said, "I'll just rest for a bit, and if I still hurt by the time dinner is ready I'll take one then, with the other antibiotics, "

"deal, "Jack smiled, "I'll leave you be, Lou will bring you some food later on, "

TY nodded and smiled softly, his mind still filled with guilt form his argument with Amy.

"I'll come back later after dinner, take you back to the house for a bathroom break" Jack said as he headed to the door.

"thanks Jack, appreciate it, "Ty smiled, raising his hand as Jack descended the stairs.

MEANWHILE…

Lou watched Jack and Ty leave the house and quickly wiped her hands on the dishcloth, she walked around the corner and knocked on Amy's bedroom door.

Slowly she opened it to find Amy curled up on the bed, her head buried in the pillow.

"oh Amy" she said softly. Quickly coming to sit on the bed and hugging her tightly.

Amy cried into her sister's shoulder, letting all the anger, and pain go.

"I don't know what to do Lou, "she sobbed, "he hates me"

"Amy. Come on, Ty doesn't hate you, he loves you" Lou said as she sat her sister up and handed her a handkerchief.

"he keeps pushing me away Lou, "she sobbed,

Lou signed and took hold of her sister's shoulders. Making her look into her eyes.

"he's not pushing you away Amy, he's trying to stand on his own two feet, "

Amy looked at her sister, and wiped her eyes,

"he's been cooped up in hospitals and bedrooms for weeks, not able to do anything for himself, and with this whole statement thing and Jeremy still being in hospital it's all just got on top of him, "

"I was just trying to," Amy started, but dropped her sentence when he saw Lou's expression,

"I know that Amy, he knows that, but he's a guy, in their eyes they are the strong ones, the ones who support and defend and protect. He's had that all taken away from him"

"that stupid Lou, "Amy sniffed "your saying this is all because of his male ego?"

Lou smiled and chuckled slightly, "somewhat, I suppose it is, but mostly just because he's starting to get back to feeling normal, and your wrapping him in cotton wool making him feel useless. "

"I just want to help him, it terrifies me at how close I came to losing him, he could have died Lou, "Amy pleaded to her sister, she had been sitting on these feelings for some time now, and they had festered up into this over protectiveness that she had been forcing on to Ty.

"But he didn't Amy, he's still here, he's alive and healthy and getting better every day, stop worrying about what could have happened and focus on what did," Lou hugged her and smiled "he survived, that's reason to celebrate not a reason to live in fear"

Amy nodded and straightened up her hair brushing it away from her damp cheeks,

"well, I've chased him away now "Amy said flatly, "he could get out of here fast enough "

Lou stood up and grabbed Amy's hand dragging her to the window, they both looked out and saw Jack slowly walking back from the barn, "he's not that far away, "Lou said, pointing to the lights that where on in the loft.

Amy smiled weakly at her big sister and rested her head on her shoulder,

"I said I'd take him some food over for dinner" Lou said, raising her eyebrow,

Amy smiled and wiped her nose,

"thanks Lou, "she said softly.

Lou smiled a devious smile and hugged her little sister again. "no thanks needed "

-To Be CONTINUED -


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Adult themes in this one, Tried to keep it PG though, But I just go where the story leads me. Enjoy:)**_

 **CHAPTER 41**

Amy slowly climbed the loft stairs, carrying the diner tray Lou had put together.

She was apprehensive but knew that they really needed to clear the air so they could move forward.

Amy entered the loft to find that Ty was not laying down as she assumed he would be. She placed the tray on the bureau and then walked to

the back of the loft, seeing him looking out through the rear loft doors. The sun was setting and a pink hew was drifting across the indigo

sky. Ty had his back to her and seemed lost in thought.

Ty had heard her come up the stairs, but had decided not to respond. He didn't know what to say, he still felt guilty for walking out on her earlier and didn't have the words or the energy to go through it again. He was tired, and sore, and still a little angry.

Amy slowly approached him, and touched his shoulder, not knowing if he was happy to see her or not.

TY turned his head, and smiled a half smile.

"I bought you some chili," She said, she could sense the distance between them.

He tapped her hand gently and smiled in acknowledgement, looking back out into the night.

"I'm sorry Ty," she said in almost a whisper, removing her hand. "I don't know what else to say "

"no need for sorry Amy," he said into the evening air. "you don't need to say anything"

Silence fell between them again, until Ty heard Amy sign and take a step back towards the other side of the loft.

He shut his eyes and bit his lip, his heart screaming at him to turn around and stop her. But something was holding him back. Making him stay frozen on the spot at the loft window.

Amy stopped at the top of the stair, looked back at her fiancé, her lip trembling.

Ty heard her boots hit the stairs, his lip twitching in annoyance at himself,

"dammit" he breathed, and spun around running to the other side of the loft.

"Amy wait" he called,

She stopped, looking back up at him.

"please, "Ty said, reaching his hand out to her, "don't go"

Amy stared up at Ty from the stair well, watching him intently, she could see the desperation on his face.

Slowly she reached for his hand, taking it and stepping back up the stairs. She stopped inches in front of him. Her blue eyes locked onto his.

Ty touched her face and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have left like that Amy, "he said softly, "you didn't deserve that "

Amy looked at the floor, and sniffed" I shouldn't have reacted so badly when you said you wanted grandpa to go with you to the station tomorrow" her voice was low, and filled with guilt.

"It's not because I don't want you there "he started, but stopped when her eyes locked onto his again.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"shh, "Ty pulled her close and hugged her tenderly, burying his head in her shoulder, his arms around her petite form. He loved her more than he could ever put into words. Seeing her so sad and upset made him die inside.

Amy tilted her head up to look at him. Her arms around his neck.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other close, apologizing to each other without saying a word.

Ty lent down and kissed her softly, his lips pressed to hers. As the kiss continued he felt all the anger, and guilt, sadness and confusion drift away, he became enveloped in her embrace, nothing apart from her lips on his and her hands on his neck seemed real to him.

Amy broke the connection and played with the hair near his ear, she smiled a small smile and opened her mouth to speak. But Ty stopped her with another kiss. This one however came with more force and passion behind it.

Amy responded to his advance and returned it with the same intensity. His hands sliding around her back and pulling her closer still.

Ty held the contact as he backed her towards the bed, his kiss filled with urgency. His mind completely lost with in her embrace.

Amy felt herself fall backwards but was cradled within his arms as her head came to rest upon the pillows.

Ty looked down on her, a smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming in the twilight. He supported himself on his elbows as he lay on top of her, their legs intertwined,

"I love you "he said, as he nuzzled his face into her neck, biting her earlobe gently.

Amy squirmed under his touch, and giggled as he continued his assault on her ear.

She decided to play him at his own game by running her hand down his side and sliding her fingers into his back jeans pocket, squeezing his buttock firmly.

Ty jumped, and let go of her earlobe, pulling his head up to look at her in surprise, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"you wanna play that game hey?" he teased as he cocked his eyes brow at her.

"bring it on tough guy" she giggled, reaching up and latching on to his neck smothering him in kisses. Ty moaned under his breath, as shock waves ran through his body from the contact.

Amy's hand clenched again, causing Ty to tense his muscles. He chuckled and ran his hand up her torso and stopped at her shirts top button. Amy stopped her onslaught on his neck and looked up into his eyes, He kissed her softly, his tongue playing with hers as he slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, exposing the pretty blue bra underneath.

He let the kiss travel across her jaw and down her neck, feeling Amy arch her back under him. His hand now joining in and tracing the line of her bra against her breast.

Amy shut her eyes and was lost in the moment, she loved the way Ty made her feel so special and adored. His attentiveness to her and her needs made her feel like the most loved and desired woman in the world.

Amy slid her hands under the back of his shirt and crawled them to his bare skin under his tee, she felt him twitch under her touch as she slid them up his back, stopping at his shoulder blades, then walked them down across his abdomen coming to rest at the top of his jeans. Ty inhaled and held his breath, his face still buried in the nape of her neck.  
She smiled cheekily and she hooked onto the lapels of his jeans, running her fingers just under his waist band.

Ty pulled his head up and looked into her eyes, kissing her playfully on the tip of her nose.

"you're playing with fire Miss Fleming!" he warned, leaning in to kiss her lips again. shivering under her touch. "you sure you want to …" he said, holding still, waiting for her to respond. The last time they had been this close, it had ended in disaster. He wanted her, but he didn't want to go back down that same road again. Ty had to be sure that this time, they were both on the same page.

Amy smiled up at him and returned the kiss as she unclipped his belt buckle and pulled his shirt off of his shoulders, it wasn't long before his shirt and tee were on the floor and Amy's arms where wrapped around his bare muscular back.

"Amy, Ty?" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"crap!" Ty hissed, and quickly rolled off Amy grabbing a rug and pulling it up to cover them. Amy's shirt was open, Ty was shirtless with his belt buckle and jeans unclipped. He sighed, and shook his head, he recognized the voice that had called for them, this was going to be hard to explain away.

Amy's looked at him, a shaky smile on her flushed face, she quickly pulled up her bra strap and fumbled with her shirt buttons as Jack appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Grandpa" she said, looking at Ty who was struggling to retrieve his tee from the floor.

Jack watched them both, taking in the scene before him, his eyes as cold as steel,

"I think you should go back to the house "Jack said finally , his eyes fixed on Ty.

Amy nodded and slid out from under the blanket, she quickly grabbed her overcoat from the dresser and looked back at Ty, who was still sitting on the bed, pulling on his shirt, watching Jack.

"Grandpa" Amy said softly, as she passed him. "we were just"

"Lou's waiting Amy, you best be going, I'll be over in a minuet, after I have a chat to your fiancé here"

Jacks gaze had not moved from Ty even though he was talking to Amy. Making the younger of the two men feel very uneasy.

Amy nodded and quickly ran down the stairs, briefly looking back at Ty as she descended.

"Jack" Ty started, but his words left him as Jack raised his hand to silence him.

"I came over to give you your pills, "Jack said, "but form what I can see, you don't seem to need them at the moment"

Ty looked down and tried to hide a coy smile that was playing on the corners of his lips. He watched as Jack wandered over towards the back-loft door, and pulled it shut.

"Tomorrow "Jack continued, his back to Ty

"um, yeah, "Ty replied, taking the opportunity to quickly button his shirt and re-hook jeans and belt buckle.

"I'm heading into town around 10am, is that good for you,"

"yeah, Jack, that's fine, whatever suits you, "Ty said, trying to lighten the obvious tension in the air,

He stood up. Straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly when he raised his right arm.

"right," Jack turned and looked at the young man who had become like a son to him. "you know it's been 6 years since you came to heartland "

Ty smiled, and came to stand next to him, "yeah,"

"there was many a time, when I wanted you gone too, "Jack continued, walking back towards the stairs, "I was just waiting for you to screw up so I could kick your butt so far…"

"so far down the road I'd be crapping in Montana" Ty continued, a weak smile on his lips.

Jack smiled and nodded,

"a lots changed since then Jack, "Ty continued, feeling brave, "I like to think I've changed, I'm not that same stupid kid anymore"

Jack nodded, "yes, a lot has changed, "He turned back to look at Ty, a serious look crossing his eyes, "but some things also haven't changed, and should remain untouched until …."

Ty twitched his lip. His bravery drifting away with the cold night air. "until?"

"until the time or the moment is right."

Ty nodded and ran his hand across his chin, seeing the meaning behind Jacks words.

The awkward silence between them building.

"I'll see you at breakfast, "Jack finally concluded, "make sure you have enough blankets, it gets pretty cold up here at this time of year"

"um yeah, Since Amy and I kinda sorted everything out I was going to sleep back at the …." Ty started, but Jacks gaze silenced him. "um yeah, I'll rug up, it's not like I haven't slept up here before"

Jack placed Tys pill bottles on the dresser and tapped the bowl of chili that Amy had left for him.

"better eat that before it turns to ice, "he smiled and nodded before descending the stairs.

Ty exhaled loudly and rubbed his face. He looked back at the bed that was now ruffled up from his encounter with Amy and smiled.

Seemed that he would be sleeping in the loft tonight after all.

Amy sat at the table with Lou, she moved the apple pie around with her fork,

"Amy," Lou asked, "everything OK, you and Ty didn't have another fight, did you?"

"No Lou, "she signed," far from it,"

Georgie looked up at Amy and Lou and pushed her finished plate into the middle of the table.

"I'll take Katie to bed and read her a story" she said happily, seeing that the older girls needed to talk.

Lou nodded and kissed Katie on the fore head, passing her to Georgie. She then returned her attention to her sister.

"what's wrong then, you look so…"

Amy started to speak but stopped as Jack entered from the mud room, he walked past the two girls and took his coffee cup.

"I'm going to bed, "he said flatly, and retired to his room.

"ok, night Grandpa," Lou said, noticing he didn't look at Amy as he passed.

"what's going on "she demanded, grabbing Amy's hand and stopping her from massacring the pie in front of her.

"he walked in on …" Amy said quietly,

"walked in on what?" Lou asked then suddenly realized what Amy had meant, her eyes widened and she had to stifle a small smile that creept across her lips.

"it's not funny Lou, "Amy protested, "it was so embarrassing, "

Amy looked down at her plate and stabbed the pie crust angrily with her fork.

"Oh Amy, he will get over it, "Lou smiled, "he would have been more embarrassed than you two"

"he won't even talk to me, or look at me." Amy said, "I thought we had got past this when Ty stayed in my room, but here we are again, "she looked at her sister, annoyance on her features" you should have seen the way he looked at Ty, "

"Amy, you know what he's like, "Lou soothed, "you're still a little girl to him, you always will be"

"But I'm not Lou, I'm 21 years old! " Amy retorted,

Lou laughed and squeezed her hand, "well, Ty must have survived the encounter, I didn't see any blood on grandpas hands when he came in"

Amy rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, her anger passing. She pulled out her phone and pressed the screen, tapping a few times then hitting send.

"why don't you go have a shower, and turn in early, Ty will be fine Amy, and so will Grandpa. Just give him time."

"I suppose your right, At least Ty and I are talking again, "

"more than just talking I'd say, judging from the look on Grandpas face" Lou joked,

"shut up Lou" Amy warned as she walked towards the bathroom.

Tys phone beeped, he put down what was left of the chili that Amy had brought him and read the message on the screen.

 _{you still alive, or do I need to send out a search party?}_

Ty chuckled and tapped the phone with his fingers.

 _{I'm in one piece, just . but I think I'll stay in the safety of the loft tonight, don't want to push my luck}_

He took another mouthful of chili and a sip of juice.

His phone beeped again,

 _{I'll miss you beside me but I understand. sleep well, love you}_

 _{I'll miss you too, especially after your little performance before. XX see you in the morning}_

Ty smiled and put his phone down,

His eyes falling on the pill bottles Jack had left on the dresser.

He picked them up and opened the bottle tipping the red capsules into his hand. He picked up the other bottle and popped the lid. Slowly he pressed on his side and raised his arm slightly, wincing with pain when his elbow reached shoulder height.

He tipped one white pill into his hand and flipped it around with the other two. Then threw them into his mouth and sculled the rest of his orange juice. He rubbed his side gingerly and pulled off his shirt, and then his jeans.

The cold night air bit at him and he quickly climbed under the blankets and made himself comfortable. Settling in for the first night in a while without Amy by his side.

Ty shut his eyes and through back to their interlude from before, the feeling of her body under his, looking down on her, seeing her beautiful eyes looking up at him. The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair.

A smile drifted across his face as he signed and relaxed, falling into a peaceful, pain free sleep.

to be continued ...


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Ty sat in the waiting room of the RCMP, it was a little after 10:30am on a cold Saturday morning.

Jack had left a few minutes before to go to Maggie's to get supplies.

Ty twisted his gloves around in his hands, the nervousness showing in his eyes. He watched as others sat around him, waiting for their turn at the counter.

Ty tried to avoid eye contact. But he was fidgeting in his chair, and bouncing his knee slightly in an attempt to keep himself calm.

"Ty Borden" the clerk called, causing Ty to look up towards her.

"Mr. Borden" she called again, her voice muffled behind the plastic screen,

Ty stood up and slowly walked over to her, half smiling as she acknowledged him.

"this way Mr. Borden "she said pointing to the door off to the side of the counter.

Ty nodded and walked towards the door, which was opened from the other side by an officer. Ty walked through and was escorted down a corridor towards another door and ushered inside.

"Mr. Borden" Officer Parker said, getting up from the desk, "Ty, please take a seat, "

He motioned towards the chair across from him and sat back down himself.

Ty smiled nervously and took the seat, his hands still clenched around his gloves.

"you look a lot better Ty, good to see you're on the mend" Officer Parker said, opening a file in front of him.

"heh, getting better every day," Ty replied, trying to look like he was calm. Police stations did not hold fond memories for him, they had always held memories that associated with the darker side of his past.

"I suppose we should get started then" Officer parker said, looking down at the paperwork in the file.

"can you tell me what happened on the night of the …"

Ty started to retell the events of the night Jeremy had come to his trailer. He tried to be as clear as he could, but the memories where still a little fragmented in places and he found it hard talk about it again.

"I don't remember much past that…" Ty finally said softly, his eyes looking at the floor.

"You don't recall the period between Mr. Hughes allegedly leaving you on the road and you waking up in the hospital, "Officer Parker watched Ty intently, tapping his pen on the desk

"he didn't allegedly leave me there "Ty breathed, his eyes meeting the officers.

Officer Parker nodded and wrote down some notes.

"so, tell me about Miss Tasha Morrison?" he countered, changing tack, "what's your relationship with her?"

Ty sat back slightly in the chair, his eyes portraying how uncomfortable these questions where making him. "relationship? what relationship? I hardly know her"

"hmmm, "Officer Parker wrote some more,

Ty tried to read what he was writing, concern on his face, he could feel his defenses rising, he felt like a caged animal, the insecurities from his child hood and his past run ins with the law coming to the surface.

Ty signed, unsure as to why these questions where being thrown at him.

"she was one of the nurses at the hospital" he finally said, "she was on the ward I was in"

"but you didn't know her personally?"

"no. I met her when I was on the ward, "Ty looked at him in exasperation" why are you asking me this?"

"no reason Ty, we just want to get the full story,"

"I told you the full story, I didn't know her, I thought you said she confessed?" Tys voice raised slightly, his defensive walls growing around him. "she drugged me, that's all I know"

"Miss Morrison has given us her side of the story and has been charged, "Officer Parker concluded "we are simply closing off loose ends and putting all the pieces together."

Ty looked towards the louvered window, breathing in slowly through his mouth. He pinched his hand with his thumb and forefinger, trying to regain his composure.

"ok, let's move on then shall we, after you woke from the coma…."

"cup of coffee please "Jack said to the waitress, sitting at the counter at Maggie's, he had put the supplies in his truck and was reading the newspaper while he waisted some time before going back to the Police station to get Ty.

"here you go Jack," the waitress smiled placing the hot cup in front of him.

"Jack," a familiar voice said as it approached him.

"Tim" Jack said evenly, not looking up from his paper.

"can I get you a coffee?" Tim asked, taking a seat next to his x father in law.

Jack motioned towards his already full cup.

"arh. You beat me too it," Tim laughed. Nodding to the waitress for his own order.

"how's the girls?" he asked, smiling at her as she poured him a cup.

"good, "Jack responded,

"and Georgie? And Katie?" he continued, sipping the hot liquid.

"fine," Jack replied. Looking up from his paper.

"good good. "Tim signed.

"what is with you Tim?" Jack finally bit, putting his paper down and looking directly at him.

"Urh, Nothing, I just spent the last hour at the RCMP, giving my account of what happened at the ranch"

"really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Tys over there now, giving his statement "

Tim looked sideways, Jack noticed he looked uneasy.

"what did they say to you?" Jack asked,

"ur, not a lot, they kept asking questions about Tys relationship with Jeremy, and Amy, and that nurse. "

"and you told them what exactly?" Jack enquired,

"I told them the truth Jack, that Jeremy was a loon and that Ty did what he had to do to protect himself and Amy"

Jack nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. Mulling it over in his head.

"You know Jack, they still seem hell bent on pinning this on Ty as well, I tried to tell them that they were barking up the wrong tree, but, they just kept going back to Tys record ".

"he had nothing to do with any of this, that ponyboy was, is unstable, "Jack retorted

"you don't have to convince me Jack, I saw him wielding that kitchen knife around remember" Tim placed some money on the counter, enough to cover both coffees and stood up.

"If I where you Jack, I wouldn't leave Ty over there alone for too long, "He tipped his hat and walked towards the door.

Jack finished his coffee and folded up the paper. He smiled at the waitress and headed out the door.

"So, when you let Jeremy in, did you know he was coming over to see you"

Ty was leaning against the desk now, holding his head up with his arm. He took a deep breath rubbed his tired and annoyed eyes.

"no, I didn't know it was Jeremy at the door," he breathed,

"but you let him in, even after all he had allegedly done to you previously?" Officer Parker pushed,

"yes, I let him in, which I see now was probably a stupid thing to do, I thought.." Ty stopped and shut his eyes, counting to 5 under his breath "I thought I could get through to him. Make him turn himself in or something"

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"yes, um, no. not like that, I wanted to confront him. But I "Ty stopped his words getting muddled.

"so, you didn't ask him to come to Heartland?"

"No…" Ty sat back in the chair again. "I didn't … he just turned up"

Officer Parker wrote on the file again as Ty shook his head, this was going all wrong.

"I'd like to know when Mr. Borden will be done?" Jack asked at the RCMPS main counter.

"he's in being questioned now, "the clerk said not looking up from her screen.

"questioned?" Jack said, "he was just supposed to be signing a statement?"

"um…" The clerk hit some buttons and looked back up at Jack. "he's in interrogation room 4, with Officer Parker, they should be done soon, please take a seat"

Concern flashed across Jacks face and he walked back to the waiting room and sat down.

"ok Mr. Borden, "Officer Parker said "Ty, I have it up to the when we arrived at Heartland after Mr. Fleming alerted us to the alleged hostage situation."

Ty rubbed his eyes in aggravation, his temper flaring.

"what is with all this alleged crap! He held a knife to my throat!" Ty growled. "how is that alleged. "

"Ty, please try to stay calm, these are routine questions,"

Ty twitched his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he needed to keep his composure. But this was turning into way more than just signing a statement as he was led to believe.

"Ok, tell me about the fight,"

"I told you this already "Ty hissed, "I saw an opportunity so I took it, "Ty stood up and walked around the back of the chair, the officer watching him intently,

He took off his over coat, and hung it over the back, and exhaled, sweat beading on his forehead.

"please take a seat Ty" The officer warned,

Ty sat back down, he looked nervous and annoyed.

"I didn't know what he was going to do, so I …" he said softly, looking at the bandage on his arm. Running his finger along the side of it.

"so, you what?" Officer Parker responded, his vice low and calm.

"I …. I did what I had to" Tys voice now shook, these were memories he didn't want to relive.

"which was?" Parker persisted.

"I …. Hit him. "Ty whispered. Not looking up from the floor.

"so, you are saying … you hit Jeremy first?"

Ty shut his eyes and steadied himself. The events of that night replaying in his mind. He nodded slowly.

"I hit him first" he said shakily, as his eyes came up to meet officer Parkers.

"hmmm, according to Mr. Hughes statement, you threatened him on several occasions? You also broke into his trailer and stole his property?" Officer Parker ran his finger along the report in front of him" a laptop?"

Ty looked down, then quickly looked back up at the officer, confusion and disbelief on his face.

"His statement" he said, watching him intently "you have his statement?"

"yes Ty, Mr. Hughes woke up from his coma yesterday, "

Ty froze, his features turned ashen,

"he's awake?"

to be continued


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: only a few chapters to go :)**

 **Chapter 43**

Jack had taken his waiting outside, where he learned up against the wall of the RCMP.

He looked around and took a deep breath and watched the folk of Hudson pass him by on their daily outings,

A lot of the towns folk nodded at him in recognition to which he tipped his hat in return.

He finished off the biscuit he had purchased from Maggie's earlier and then walked back inside, to see TY coming though the station door near the counter, followed by Officer Parker.

Ty looked tired and drawn as he shook hands with the officer, offering him a weak smile, and then went to the counter, where the clerk handed him some paperwork.

Jack stood near the main door, not wanting to interrupt as he could see Officer Parker was talking to Ty and pointing to the document, where Ty followed his lead and signed where directed.

The document was then handed back to the clerk and again officer Parker extended his hand to Ty who shook it firmly, walking with him towards the main door and Jack.

"Denis" Jack said warmly tilting his head.

"Jack" Officer Parker responded, doing the same, then redirecting his attention to Ty,

"thank you for coming in TY, We really apricate your cooperation on this. "

Ty nodded and looked at Jack and then back at the officer.

Jack couldn't read Tys expression, he looked exhausted and a little flustered.

"I'll leave you two gents to enjoy the rest of your day. "Officer Parker smiled and walked away.

Ty looked back at Jack and exhaled, motioning towards the door with his hand.

Jack smiled warily and followed him outside.

The two of them walked down the street towards Maggie's, where Jack had parked his truck. Silence resonating between them.

"so," Jack finally said as they crossed and intersection. Seeing Ty was lost in thought.

"um, well, I gave my statement, "Ty said softly, looking at the pavement as he walked along, his boots kicking the snow that was scattered across it.

"and?" Jack persisted, as they approached the dinner, and his truck.

"well. It seems Jeremy woke up yesterday "Ty said flatly,

"really?" Jack raised his eyebrows,

"yeah, and well, he told them about the laptop, and …" Ty continued, still trying to piece what had happened in the police station together himself.

"oh, but they understand why you…." Jack started.

"um, "Ty started as he got into the truck, he rubbed his face, still looking a little bewildered. "they are not going to charge me for that though. "

"well that's a relief" Jack smiled,

Ty nodded, a slight smile on the corners of his lips. "heh, yeah, Officer Parker said that they had enough evidence and with Tasha confessing, that they are going to charge Jeremy tomorrow"

Jack smiled, Turing the ignition, "that's great man, "

"yeah, I may have to go to court to testify, but apart from that, I'm in the clear, "Tys voice was a little shaky, he looked at Jack as they pulled out of the parking bay and onto the main road, "Its over Jack,

Its finally over!"

Amy was in the barn when Jacks truck pulled back up to Heartland, she finished brushing Cobber and put him back in the stall.

She heard Ty talking to Jack as they started to walk back towards the house, Jack still hadn't spoken to Amy since he had walked in on them the night before, but the fact that he was talking with Ty gave her hope that the tension and distance between them may soon pass.

She slowly walked out of the barn and saw Ty and Jack disappear inside the main house.

Amy followed them, seeing them in the kitchen with Lou when she came through the door.

"Amy "Ty said happily, getting up and coming over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"hey, you" she said with a smile, and kissed him quickly,

She looked over towards Jack who watched her with a slight smile on his lips. He stood next to Lou, who was cutting a cake on the table.

"how did it go?" Amy asked, her focus going back to Ty who was smiling at her.

"um, it was intense, "he said, "they asked me heaps of questions about the night at the trailer and when Jeremy came here"

Amy was watching him intently, hoping he was going to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"it seems Jeremy woke up yesterday, "he continued, Amy's face looking surprised, "and with what I told them, and with Tash's confession they are going to charge him tomorrow"

"he's awake?" Amy said in disbelief.

"yeah and he told them about the laptop and that I supposedly threatened him, if you can believe it" Ty replied.

"seriously?" Lou exclaimed, "he said this was your fault?"

TY nodded a smile of disbelief on his lips. "Officer Parker said that due to my injuries and what Tim said in his statement, then they were not going to pursue any charges against me"

"Tim's statement" Jack laughed, "please don't tell him you got off because of something he did, we will never hear the end of it"

Ty laughed slightly smiling at Jack who rubbed his mustache,

"well I think this news deserves a piece of cake and a coffee "Lou beamed, getting out the cups.

Amy hugged Ty again and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad it went ok, I was so worried"

Ty kissed her forehead and smiled a Borden smile, "I'm really glad it's finally over! " he lent in closer his lips to her ear, "maybe now we can start on these wedding plans"

Amy looked up at TY, unable to hide her smile, her eyes sparkling.

The baby monitor went off as Katie started to grizzle, Lou signed and put the coffee pot down, and went to check on her daughter, leaving Ty, Amy and Jack in the kitchen.

Ty could feel the distance between Amy and Jack, and although had made their peace over the other night, he decided to give them a chance to repair the rift between them as well.

"well, I might go lay down for a bit if that's ok, "He looked at Amy and touched her cheek, "all that grilling by the police has caught up with me"

"I'll come and.." she started, then stopped herself, smiling at him," ok, you can go rest in my room, Ill being you in some cake later if you like"

"that would be great, "Ty replied, rubbing her arms and letting her go, he turned to Jack, who was still sitting at the table and nodded, "Jack, "

"Ty, "Jack he watched his future grandson in-law leave the kitchen and walk towards Amy's room.

Amy took a seat at the table and took one of the cups of coffee, not knowing what to say. The silence between them was deafening.

"grandpa" she finally whispered, trying to summon as much courage as she could,

Jack looked at his granddaughter, and twitched his mustache slightly,

"I…" she started,

"there's no need to say anything Amy, "Jack said softly, "I know you're not a little girl anymore, I know you and Ty are engaged, I know ,,,,,"

"I'm really sorry Grandpa, "Amy said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "I feel like I've let you down"

Jack signed and took her hand in his, it felt so small in his grasp.

"there's no need for sorry, "he said, "You remind me so much of your mother, "he looked away, lost in memories, "I wish she where here, she'd know what to say"

Amy smiled and nodded "I wish she was here too Grandpa, I miss her so much,"

Jack smiled at Amy, the events of the last twenty-four hours fading away.

"I am sorry you walk in on…" she blushed,

Jack raised his hand, "so am I, trust me, so am I"

He pushed a slice of cake over to her and laughed "eat some cake and lets just not let that happen again"

He emphasis on the 'that" as he spoke.

Amy blushed again, and nodded "I promise you will never 'see' that again" she smiled

Lou walked back into the kitchen, Katie on her hip,

"where's Ty?" she asked putting Katie in her highchair and giving her, some chopped up apple.

"he's gone to lie down, "Jack said, "they grilled him rather hard this morning"

"I'm so glad it's over though, he must be so relived," Lou continued, "now he can focus on getting strong and getting his life back to normal,"

Amy laughed, "he's already talking wedding plans "

"really, "Lou exclaimed, "have you two set a date then?"

"no Lou, not yet" Amy signed at her overzealous sister, "I promise I'll let you know as soon as we do"

They talked for a while, enjoying Lou's pound cake and their coffees, Amy feeling a lot better that Jack was now talking to her again.

"well, I might take some cake into Ty, "she said, watching Jack for his reaction, to which he simply nodded and placed his plate on the sink.

"well I'm going to check on the cows in the top field, "he continued as he walked towards the mud room.

Touching Amy on the shoulder as he passed.

Once he was gone Lou leaned over the table and smiled "so all is forgiven I see"

"well, not forgotten, But I think we can move past it" Amy replied, picking up a plate with some cake and walking towards her room.

Amy opened the door to see Ty laying on his back, dozing on the bed. His arm across his chest the other behind his head.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door, and smiled at her as she came to sit next to him.

"you look exhausted, "Amy said softly. Putting the cake on the bedside,

He smiled a sleepy smile and patted the bed next to him, inviting her to curl up next to him.

Amy smiled and put her head on his shoulder, his arm coming around her and holding her close.

"are you ok?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"yeah, Amy, "he smiled, "for the first time in weeks I feel like I can breathe again, "

He kissed her forehead and hugged her to his side.

"I love you, you know that right?" she whispered,

Ty chuckled and ran his hand down her arm, squeezing it gently,

"yeah, you kinda tell me all the time" he joked.

"well I can stop telling you if you like?" she retorted, looking up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"no no, "he laughed, "I actually love hearing you say it, makes me feel all gooey inside"

Ty smiled an animated smiled and squeezed her arm again. Chuckling under his breath.

"well that's because you're a marshmallow" she teased, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. "gooey goes with the territory"

Ty laughed and kissed her back. Shutting his eyes and exhaling happily. Pulling her into his embrace.

"Ty, "Amy asked, running her hand along his chest, drawing circles as she did.

"Hmm" he answered, his eyes still closed.

"Will Jeremy end up going to jail?"

Ty didn't respond straight away, his thoughts where in a happy place and he really didn't want to lose that euphoria.

"I don't know Amy, but I'm sure he will get the help he needs"

Amy nodded in agreeance.

"Officer Parker had me sign a restraining order this morning, so I don't think Jeremy will be crossing paths with us anytime soon"

"I'm just glad it's over and you can put this all behind you "Amy said leaning up on her elbow, "what time tomorrow is your apt with Dr Harrison?"

"11am" Ty sighed, looking at his arm and the bandage around it.

"do you want me to drive you in to Calgary?" She asked softly, apprehension in her tone.

"that would be great," Ty smiled, "once I get the all clear form him, Ill drive us back again and maybe we can stop for lunch at Maggie's?"

Amy kissed him gently and smiled "that would be nice, "She returned to his side and snuggled up next to him, losing herself in his embrace.

The next morning saw Ty in the shower and Amy getting ready for the day. She brushed her hair and tied it into a soft braid, checking how it sat in the mirror in her room. They had slept soundly the night before, and she had noticed that Ty had hardly moved all night, his sleep had been peaceful and steady for the first time in weeks.

It was like a weight had been lifted from them both and she looked forward to spending the day with the man she loved away from Heartland.

He had his doctors apt at 11am and then all going well, a lunch date at Maggie's. Which would be the first time since Ty came home from the hospital that they had been away together from Heartland.

Amy looked down at her engagement ring and twisted it around her finger A smile playing on her lips. This day was going to be a glorious one, she just knew it.

Ty let the hot water run over his face, he shut his eyes and relaxed and it soothed him and washed away the sleep from his mind.

He turned around and let the shower pummel the back of his neck, his mind going back over his conversations with officer Parker the day before. He was happy that the case had progressed and that they were not going to charge him for stealing the laptop and breaking into Jeremys trailer, but he still felt like something was unfinished, that there was still a cloud that needed to clear.

He in hailed slowly, the pain in his chest now nearly gone, his ribs, although a little tender felt a lot better now. He ran his hands across his face and then through his hair. The steam from the shower floating around him.

"hey Ty" he heard a voice call from the door." Its nearly 9:30, we need to get going soon"

He smiled and opened his eyes, spitting the water from his lips.

"ok, I'll be out in a sec" he called "Amy, can you bring me a towel, "

Amy smiled and returned to the bathroom moments later, towel in hand. She opened the door and came inside shutting it behind her.

"here you go" she said, pushing the towel towards him through the drawn shower curtain.

Ty turned the shower off and reached to take the towel from her, a smile playing on his lips. He wrapped it around his waist, and pulled the curtain back shaking his head as he did, sprinkling her with water droplets from his hair.

"Ty!" she squealed, as the water sprayed across her face.

He chuckled and went to the mirror where he picked up his tooth brush.

"there's something about a man in a towel "Amy mused, her eyebrow cocked.

Ty smiled at her from the mirror and started to brush his teeth. Amy admired the view of his half naked form for a little while longer, then came closer to him, touching his side gently,

"the bruise is almost gone Ty, and the incisions are fading too,"

Ty turned slightly, moving his arm out of the way to see his obliques in the mirror.

He smiled from around his toothbrush and ran his hand down his side.

"doesn't hurt much either" he spluttered as he spat into the sink. Rinsed his mouth and put the toothbrush away.

He turned and grabbed Amy, pulling her close and kissing her lips,

She cringed in his grasp as he was still wet from his shower, her pale pink shirt now damp to the touch.

"Ty.! "she winged," your all wet!" Amy pushed him away and wiped her face with her hands.

Ty laughed and went to grab her again, but Amy dodged him and opened the bathroom door, laughing as he stepped backwards away from the entrance.

"Geez Amy," he laughed, "are you trying to get me banished to the loft again"

Amy smiled a playful smile and ran back to her room, leaving the door open.

Ty signed and darted his head around the door jam and once convinced the coast was clear, he quickly ran back to her room after her.

It wasn't long before they were almost ready to go, Amy pulled on her boots while TY quickly found his belt and buckled it up. He pulled on a black tee and a deep red over shirt, fastening up the buttons as Amy grabbed her gloves and phone.

She came to stand in front of him. Assisting him by doing up the last three buttons on his shirt.

"you look very handsome" she smiled ruffling her hands through his hair,

"hey, "he sighed in mock protest, running his fingers through his hair, repairing the damage she caused, "it takes work looking this good you know!"

Amy raised an eyebrow and huffed at him and threw him his wallet and gloves.

Once in the mud room, they grabbed their coats and Amy pulled on a knitted beanie. TY grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close, kissing he softly on the lips.

"you ready Miss Fleming" he said softly.

"I was born ready Mr. Borden" She replied, kissing him again.

With a smile and a chuckle, they left the house and headed towards Tys truck.

Amy pulled it into gear and tuned the GMC towards the main road. A light snow fell around them as they headed out towards the main highway and onto to Calgary.

to be continued


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"so, let's take a look at this arm "Dr Harrison smiled at Ty as he sat on the examination bed in the hospital outpatient room.

Ty held out his arm as the doctor slowly undid the bandage, revealing the sutured wound that ran down his forearm

Dr Harrison, touched it gently, assessing the suture line and the healing of the wound. Ty winced from time to time as he examined the area.

"well, its healing nicely, I think you may even get away without it leaving a permanent scar. "

Ty smiled at the doc happy to hear he wasn't going to have a lasting reminder from his confrontation with Jeremy.

"I'll take out those sutures and you just have to keep it clean and dry for a few days. "The doctor concluded picking up a small scalpel and positioning Tys arm on the procedure table.

Dr Harrison started to pluck the sutures out of Tys arm, causing him to twitch from time to time as they came free.

"so how are you feeling in yourself Ty?" He asked as he worked,

"a lot better doc, the pains more manageable now that the bruises have gone. It's really only sore if I over exert myself, "Ty replied.

"you still taking the pain meds though?"

Ty didn't answer the doctors question, causing him to look up at him and raise his eyebrow

"I'll take that as a no"

"I really don't like to…" Ty started, looking down at his other hand that was playing with the bandage clip.

"I understand why your reluctant to take them Ty, trust me, after you explained your family history to me, I can see why you have concerns. "

Ty eyes came back to look at Dr Harrison,

"the dosage I prescribed for you is supposed to help you control the discomfort, giving your body a chance to heal. I really think you should reconsider using them if your still feeling uncomfortable, especially after exertion or activity. "

Ty nodded, heeding the doctor's words.

"I'll think about it "he finally said softly, as Doctor Harrison pulled the final suture and wiped his arm with an antiseptic wipe.

Ty winced as it stung the wound. His lip twitching as the Doctor applied the anti-water spray and started to re dress his arm.

Once he had finished and Tys arm was again wrapped in a clean bandage, Dr Harrison walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

He turned to see Ty slide down from the examination bed. And walked over to meet him near his desk.

"well, let's take a look at those ribs," he said motioning to Ty, who signed and nodded and started to unbutton his shirt.

Amy sat in the waiting area, playing on her phone, waiting for Ty to finish his appointment.

She had wanted to go in with him, but didn't want to come across as the overprotective girlfriend again so allowed Ty his space.

She knew he appreciated it, and his kiss and cuddle before he went made it easy to see she had made the right decision.

"Amy" a familiar voice said happily from behind her.

Amy spun around and saw Nurse Maddie Dodd smiling back at her.

"oh, hi, "Amy said, a little taken aback.

"how are you "the nurse beamed,

"Oh, I'm good, how are you?" Amy said, a strained look on her face.

"that's great, "Maddie replied, flicking through the files in her hands, "I'm just on my way in to assist with Ty, he shouldn't be too much longer"

"that's great. "Amy replied, feeling that familiar green streak flicker through her eyes.

"well, it's been great to see you, we must catch up soon, hey, let me take you guys out on the town like I promised,"

She turned away happily before Amy could reply, and sauntered off towards the diagnostic room.

"well, those incision sites seem to be all but healed, "Dr Harrison said, gently pressing on Tys side, assessing his recovery.

Ty stood with his chest bare and his arm above his head.

"in hale" The doctor said

Ty took a deep breath and held it, while Dr Harrison pressed his last rib.

Ty hissed slightly under his breath, but followed it with a smile, showing he was ok,

"ok, they seem good, you can get dressed," The doctor said, walking over to the file and adding some notes.

The door opened and Nurse Dodd walked in, catching Ty as he pulled on his tee.

She smiled and caught his gaze,

"5 mins too late" she whispered under her breath, yet loud enough that Ty heard her words, causing him to blush slightly and turn his attention back to the doctor.

"ok, well, you've finished your antibiotics, and you still have pain meds if you need them, so we will just take some blood and your good to go," Doctor Harrison said as Ty pulled his over shirt on over his tee and started to button it up.

"why the blood tests?" Ty asked taking a seat on the chair next to the exam table, watching as Nurse Dodd took his left arm and rolled up his sleeve.

"just a follow up Ty, on that secondary infection, I'm just being cautious," The doctor explained.

Ty nodded and smiled awkwardly at the nurse who tapped his arm searching for a vein.

"So… I've got the all clear?" he asked, his eyes searching Dr Harrisons, hoping the response would be the one he was after.

"yes Ty, you have the all clear. Just take it easy for a few more weeks, increase the exercise gradually and try to get as much rest as you can. But apart from that, your good to go"

Ty smiled at Dr Harrison, a look of relief on his face. "and I can drive?'

"you can drive "The doc laughed, "just don't overdo it ok."

Tys smile was short lived as he felt the pinch of the needle in his arm.

His lip twitched as he watched the nurse fill the vile with his blood.

"sorry if that hurt, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can" she said sweetly, her eyes holding his.

"nah, your all good "Ty said softly, a small smile on his lips" just caught me by surprise is all"

Maddie chuckled under her breath and battered her eyes at him. "I'm full of surprises"

Ty broke her gaze, and looked away, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. Her obvious flirtation making him feel a little flattered but awkward.

"ok, that's me done" she said, releasing the arm cuff on his arm and pressing on a plaster to where the needle had been,

Ty stood up, and stepped away from her, reaching his hand out to Dr Harrison, who took it warmly.

"thanks again Doc, I can't say how grateful I am for all you've done for me"

"my pleasure Ty," DR Harrison responded. "if you need anything, just let me know, "

Ty nodded in acknowledgement and watched him leave room.

"and what about me, don't I get a thank you too?" Maddie cooed.

"Um yeah, definitely, "Ty stammered, reaching his hand out to her reluctantly too, "thanks for everything"

Maddie took his hand inheres and squeezed it gently, smiling at Ty. Her gaze held that little too long.

"ok, well, I'm off, I've got a lunch date with my fiancé" he proclaimed, releasing her hand and opening the door.

Maddie chuckled, noticing how uncomfortable he was,

"I'll see you around "Ty said quickly and walked out the door.

"not if I see you first" she giggled.

TY saw Amy sitting in the waiting room her back towards him, so he slowly walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning down and snuggling her neck.

"I'm free "he said as he kissed her neck line.

Amy spun around and smiled up at him. Relief on her face.

"let's get out of here" Ty said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Amy followed his lead and they walked towards the elevators, Amy snuggled up to his side his arm around her back.

As they rode the elevator back down to the ground floor Amy took the chance to delve into Tys doctor's appointment while he was a captive audience.

"so, that nurse seems very friendly" she said while watching the numbers of the floors flash by.

Ty smiled and looked at the ground, his head shaking slightly. "Amy, "he warned

"don't you think she's friendly?" she persisted.

"I think she's a nurse, and its part of her job to be friendly" he retorted, knowing where this was heading.

Amy considered his reply, and nodded, "well She takes that part of her job very seriously, especially with you it seems "

"come on Amy, "Ty chuckled, reaching for her hand to hold.

Amy dodged his attempt and moved a little out of his reach.

"nice to know you were so well looked after I suppose"

"yes, I was well looked after, by ALL the staff here, "he retorted, rubbing his chin in comic disbelief.

"some more than others by the sounds of it" Amy said softly, her lips pouting slightly. She looked at the floor and avoided his gaze.

"Amy!" Ty exclaimed, reaching for her and pulling her close to him. His body now in contact with hers, his arms around her.

"you know I only have eyes for you, stop this ok" he kissed her lips, trying to reassure her.

Amy looked up into his eyes, a small smile on her lips "she was flirting with you, you know, that right?"

Ty looked bashful, and couldn't conceal the smile that crept across his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"and you loved it!" she exclaimed, slapping him against his chest.

Ty caught her hands and pinned them by her sides, laughing at her annoyance.

"she can flirt all she likes Amy," He said with a chuckle "makes no difference to me, there's only one girl who can get a rise out of me"

He lent in and kissed her passionately, showing her that his heart only belonged to her.

The bell rang and the lift doors opened, forcing them to pull apart. Ty grabbed her hand and smiled awkwardly and the two old ladies standing in front of them waiting to enter the lift.

"Ladies," he said, nodding and pulling Amy out after him. "lovely day today,"

Amy buried her head into his shoulder and they made a hasty retreat to the front doors and to freedom.

"two burgers and fried thanks, and two coffees." Ty said to the waitress at Maggie's,

"no worries I'll get your order," the waitress walked away from their table and headed towards the kitchen,

"you don't know how good it feels to be here Amy," Ty beamed. Taking in the ambiance.

"here? At Maggie's?" Amy Questioned

"yeah, just away from beds, and hospitals, and doctors, "he continued,

She smiled at her lover and his obvious excitement at being given he all clear. He seemed so much more at ease now, his mood was lighter and his playfulness was back again. The old Ty who she had fallen in love with 7 years ago was back and happier than ever.

"So, when do you think you go back to work?" she asked, sipping her water,

"um I rang Scott, and told him I could be put back on the roster next week, "Ty smiled, "I need to work Amy, and with finals coming up soon, I also need the experience."

Amy nodded, happy to see him back on track, but a little sad, as she knew that this meant that their time together was going to diminish again.

"I understand you need to get things back to normal Ty, But I'm still going to miss having you around, and looking after you" she said, her eyes leaving his

"Amy, "he said softly, taking her hands in his and squeezing them softly. "You know I have loved you looking after me, but I need to get back to school otherwise I'm going to fail this year. "

Amy nodded. Knowing he was right.

"And with all the time I've taken off work, well, "He stopped, feeling a little embarrassed to say his next sentence "I kinda need the money, "

"I can help you Ty, you know I can …"

Ty raised his hands to silence her, "I know I know, and I appreciate it, But I have to pull my own weight Amy, you know how important it is to me to pay my own way"

The waitress came over to the table with their lunch cutting their conversation short.

Ty Smiled at her and watched her place the food in front of them and then walk away.

Amy looked up at him. A hint of sadness in her blue eyes.

"I just don't want you overdoing it, I know your exams are looming, and you need to work, you need the money, but I'm just worried you push yourself too hard, you've only just got back on your feet "

Ty smiled at her warmly, seeing her concern and knowing it came from a wonderful place.

"you really have to stop worrying about me, I'm not as fragile as you seem to think I am "He laughed, stealing one of her fries.

Amy looked at Ty, and knew he was right, she couldn't protect him from the world, Ty was fiercely independent, and even though she still harbored fears of losing him. She had to let him go and do his own thing.

"you're moving back to the trailer aren't you "she said flatly,

Ty signed and touched her cheek, he knew this conversation was inevitable.

"not today, no, but yes, soon." He said softly, his thumb caressing her ear. "look on the bright side Amy, we won't have to worry about Jack walking …." he raised his eye brow, and smiled cheekily at her.

Amy chuckled as well, her smiled returning "well yeah, there is that, "

They ate their lunch in piece and enjoyed their time together. It felt like old times and gave them both time to reconnect and put the events of the last few weeks behind them.

Amy placed money on the table, much to Ty annoyance and they left Maggie's hand in hand.

The drive back to heartland was a quiet one, the need to talk was replaced with a feeling of contentment and belonging. Amy snuggled up to Ty as he drove them home. Her head on his shoulder, her arm around his neck. Playing with his hair.

He looked at her, and signed, a grin on his lips.

"if you keep that up we might not make it back to heartland"

Amy shot him a cheeky grin and lent in and bit his earlobe. Chuckling under her breath.

"Amy" Ty breathed, trying to keep his attention on the winter road ahead.

"sorry, sorry," she smiled, "I'll leave you be, for now, wouldn't want us to land back in the hospital again"

Ty laughed "no, definitely not, I have had my fair share of hospitals and police stations"

Amy touched his cheek and ran her hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly

"I love you Ty Borden, "she said softly.

"and I love you too" he replied, looking at her briefly, his green eyes sparkling at her.

She paused, a look of uncertainty flickering across her face yet again,

"everything is going to be ok, isn't it?" she said as more a statement than a question.

TY slowed the truck, and turned onto the main drive towards Heartland, he pulled it to a stop in front of the Heartland main gate.

Once the truck was in park, he turned himself to face her touching her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

"everything is going to be amazing Amy!" he said, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her again.

"after everything we've been through we deserve some 'amazing 'don't you think?" He exclaimed.

His smile encouraging her to give one in return.

"yes, after everything we've been through, "she beamed "yes, we do"

Amy pulled his lips to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in all the love she could muster. Ty returned her advance. Pulling her in to his embrace his love for her flowing between them on the cold winters day.

The kiss was timeless and unapproachable.

He touched her nose with his, and smiled, breaking the connection, pulling the GMC in to gear once again and heading back through the gates and on wards towards heartland.

THE END

 _ **A/n: thank you for all the reviews i have loved getting them, And thanks for reading my story, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **I will do another, maybe not as long as this one, but who knows, I only go where the story takes me. LOL**_

 _ **And thanks to those of you who followed me, I will attempt to do you proud by writing some more :)**_

Thanks again and Happy reading,:)


End file.
